Un bonheur d'être chez soi
by Who.u.r
Summary: Chaque chapitre retrace les aventures aussi inoubliables que cauchemardesques du quotidien de nos héroïnes Callie, Arizona et Sofia. Sofia a 4 ans et est née d'une insémination artificielle. Arizona n'a subit aucun accident d'avion, elle possède donc ses deux jambes. Bonne lecture !
1. C'est à ton tour !

Voici à quoi ressemble l'une des journées de congés de notre couple préféré ! J'espère que ceci va vous plaire ! Bisous !

* * *

Callie et Arizona étaient tranquillement allongées sur leur canapé devant la télévision tandis que leur petite fille de 4 ans jouait à empiler des Legos sur son tapis de jeux.  
La blonde en short bordeaux et en débardeur noir était allongée entre les jambes de la mexicaine qui elle, était habillée d'un bas de survêtement noir et d'un débardeur blanc. C'était leur première journée de congés en commun depuis trois semaines, il était hors de question de faire un quelconque effort vestimentaire.  
Elles regardaient l'un de leur show préféré, " Malcolm " qui relate le quotidien d'une famille américaine déjantée à travers des épisodes de vingt minutes.  
Elles ne virent pas leur petite fille de 4 ans se diriger dans les toilettes pour faire la grosse commission. C'est seulement au moment où elles entendirent leur princesse rire aux éclats qu'elles comprirent que celle-ci avait commis une bêtise.

Arizona *En se relevant*: Attend j'y vais.

Callie *En souriant*: Reviens vite..

Arizona se retourna vers elle d'un sourire timide et se dirigea vers les toilettes où Sofia tapait des pieds tout en riant.

Arizona *En ouvrant la porte du cabinet de toilettes*: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ma puce?

Sofia *En pointant du doigt le siège des toilettes*: Zouet didan caca !

Arizona *En faisant les gros yeux*: Ne m'dis pas que.. *En affichant une mine de dégoût* C'est pas vrai.. Bébé, on a un problème !

Callie *En criant de l'autre côté de la pièce*: Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Elle a encore la diarrhée?

Arizona: Pire. *En portant Sofia pour sortir de la petite pièce* Qu'est-ce que Maman a dit par rapport aux jouets? On ne jette pas dans les toilettes, c'est pas beau !

Callie *En débarquant quelques minutes après*: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?

Sofia *En rigolant*: Zouet didan les toyet !

Arizona *En souriant*: Et oui, elle a encore la diarrhée. **Dit-elle en reposant la petite sur le tapis**

Callie *En ravalant sa salive*: C'est un Lego, on peut tirer la chasse elle ne remarquera même pas qu'il en manque un.

Arizona: Ils sont énormes, tu risques de boucher les toilettes.

Callie: J'préfère boucher les chiottes plutôt que de plonger ma magnifique main de chirurgien l'un dedans.

Arizona: Et moi alors? Mes mains sont aussi magnifiques que les tiennes, voire légèrement plus. **Déclara t-elle en agitant ses doigts devant les yeux de la brune**

Callie *En croisant les bras*: C'est à toi de le faire Arizona.

Arizona: Tiens donc? Et pourquoi moi?

Callie: La dernière fois c'est moi qui a épongé le vomi du chat sur le canapé.

Arizona: En même temps, j'étais au travail ! Ça ne compte pas !

Callie *En remuant les sourcils*: C'est à ton tour ma chérie.. Bonne chance !

Arizona *En la retenant par le bras*: Attend ! Si tu l'fais je.. Je te fais un massage des pieds tous les soirs pendant deux semaines !

Callie *En faisant mine de réfléchir*: Mm.. ça ne suffit pas. **Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le canapé**

Arizona: Attend attend ! Je n'ai pas fini. Un massage et.. *En affichant un sourire timide* Je te fais.. Tu sais le truc que t'adores avec ma langue.

Callie *En plissant les yeux*: Mm.. Non.

Arizona *En faisant les gros yeux*: Non? D'habitude tu cèdes tout le temps quand je dis ça !

Callie: Justement cette fois, ça ne marchera pas. **Déclara t-elle, suivi d'un clin** **d'œil**

Arizona soupira de façon exagérée avant de se diriger vers la cuisine afin de trouver des gants pour récupérer le jouet au fond des toilettes. Elle fouilla dans plusieurs tiroirs sans trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. _"Tiens, des chewing-gum"_ pensa t-elle en glissant le paquet dans sa poche.

Arizona: Callie, ils sont où les gants en caoutchouc pour la vaisselle?

Callie: Sofia les a jeté dans la cheminée la semaine dernière.

Arizona: Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'idée d'en racheter une paire en cas d'urgence comme celle-ci?

Callie *En haussant les épaules*: Non, désolé. **Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire**

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: Tu te moques de moi?

Callie *En souriant*: Je n'oserais pas..

Arizona: Où sont-ils?

Callie *En rigolant*: Mais j'en sais rien Arizona !

Arizona *En s'énervant*: Tu crois que j'ai le temps de m'amuser avec toi Calliope? Il y'a un Lego au fond des WC je te rappelle !

Callie *En souriant*: Oui d'ailleurs tu devrais te dépêcher, tu vas louper tout l'épisode.

Arizona se dirigea vers les toilettes en fronçant les sourcils pour montrer son mécontentement à la mexicaine. Elle retint sa respiration, ferma les yeux et saisit le jouet recouvert de matière fécale. _"Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour les deux femmes de ma vie.."_ se dit-elle. Elle emballa le Lego dans du papier toilette rose, tira la chasse d'eau et repris enfin sa respiration à sa sortie. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se frotta les mains avec de l'eau de Javel avec insistance avant de jeter un regard noir à sa femme qui riait sur le canapé.

Callie: Tu as vu Sofia, Maman a récupéré le Lego !

Sofia: Bavo Maman !

Arizona: Mama va dormir sur le canapé ce soir, c'est génial hein Sofia? **Dit-elle en souriant faussement**

Sofia *En s'adressant à la brune*: Mama est conten de domi su le canapé?

Callie: Non, elle dit des bétises.. Mama dort avec Maman ce soir, comme d'habitude. **Insista t-elle en fixant la blonde**

Arizona: Mama peut toujours rêver. D'ailleurs, elle n'aura pas de quatre-quart ni ce soir, ni cette semaine. **Finit-elle en s'essuyant les mains avec une serviette**

Callie *En se relevant du canapé*: Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas me priver de s.. quatre-quart pendant une semaine parce que je t'ai taquiné quand même !

Arizona: Bien sûr que je peux. **Affirma t-elle en entrant dans la chambre pour refermer la porte aussitôt derrière elle**

Sofia: Mama aime beaucoup le kat ka'?

Callie *En faisant la moue*: J'adore ça..

* * *

La brune entra dans la chambre une demie-heure plus tard, prête à présenter ses excuses à sa femme. Après tout, elle avait peut-être abusé.

Callie *En refermant la porte derrière elle*: Sofia est devant la télé.. Tu fais toujours la tête?

Arizona *En cachant sa tête dans l'oreiller pour l'empêcher de la voir sourire*: Un peu..

Callie *En souriant*: Mama veut présenter ses excuses.. **Dit-elle en s'allongeant à ses côtés**

Arizona *En rigolant*: Mama veut surtout du quatre-quart..

Callie *Sourire coquin*: Oui aussi.. *Silence* Sincèrement je voulais m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû te taquiner à ce point avec..

Arizona *En posant son doigt sur les lèvres de la brune*: Sshhhh.. Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. J'ai réagis excessivement.. Je.. C'est ça que je veux. Toi qui me taquine à longueur de temps, qui me fait rire, qui joue avec notre fille, qui vient t'excuser tout gentillement avec ton sourire.. *En se mordant la lèvre inférieure* Je ne veux pas que ça change. Sofia et toi, vous faites mon bonheur. Alors reste ainsi Calliope. *En l'embrassant* Je t'aime.

Callie *En posant sa main sur sa hanche pour la rapprocher d'elle*: Je t'aime aussi Arizona. *En approfondissant le baiser* Et ne me prive plus de quatre-quart..

Arizona *En rompant le baiser*: Soit dit en passant, si tu lui avais donner son Smecta comme prévu, on en serait pas là !

Callie: C'était à toi de le faire, tu sais bien qu'elle prend ses médicaments qu'avec toi !

 _Le bonheur est déjà là. Pas dans nos rêves et nos espoirs, mais dans ce qu'on a déjà. Le confortable, le familier.._

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu?  
Ps: Histoire véridique que m'a fait subir ma petite sœur de 5 ans !


	2. Il neige !

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu ! Voici le second ! Bonne lecture, bisous !  
Ps: Désolé mais je n'ai pas pu republier hier soir.. Mais j'essayerai aujourd'hui !

* * *

Arizona quitta le travail après une longue journée de chirurgie sur une enfant de 8 ans qu'elle a, à son plus grand bonheur réussi à sauver grâce à ses talents de chirurgien pédiatrique. Elle rentra dans leur appartement à 20h, impatiente de retrouver sa petite famille qu'elle aimait tant. Il neigeait énormément dehors. Une tempête de neige était d'ailleurs prévue dans la nuit.  
Arizona était vêtue d'une doudoune bleue, d'un bonnet et de moufles de couleur noire qui tentaient au mieux de réchauffer ses mains glacées.  
La brune elle, était déjà à la maison en train de préparer, ou plutôt réchauffer le KFC qu'elle avait commandé une heure plus tôt. La blonde ouvrit la porte, le nez rouge écarlate et sourit en apercevant sa femme lui préparant sa tasse de thé à la menthe du soir. Elle retira son bonnet, ses gants et son manteau avant de se diriger vers la mexicaine pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Arizona: Tu m'as manqué.. **Dit-elle en saisissant la tasse brûlante** Ça réchauffe, merci ma puce.

Callie *En frottant son nez contre le sien*: Tu es gelée. Il neige encore?

Arizona: Ça n'arrête pas depuis 17h apparemment. D'ailleurs je voulais emmener la petite faire des anges de neige, je suis sûre qu'elle adorerait s'allonger et voir la neige tomber sur son nez. **Dit-elle d'un sourire magique** *En observant la pièce* Elle dort déjà?

Callie *En souriant*: Oui, elle était épuisée. Teddy l'a emmené tout à l'heure avec son fils faire un bonhomme de neige. Regarde, elle m'a envoyé une photo. **Ajouta t-elle en montrant son portable à la blonde**

Arizona *En posant sa tasse de thé sur le comptoir*: Oh. C'est.. *En jetant un regard bref à la photo* Génial.

Callie: Tu as faim? J'ai commandé ton menu préféré ! Et ensuite on pourrait passer au dessert.. **Insinua t-elle d'un regard plein de désir**

Arizona *En secouant la tête*: Je suis fatiguée je.. *les yeux gorgés de larmes* je vais me coucher.

Callie *Un peu surprise*: Arizona? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

La blonde se dirigea rapidement dans la chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle pour se retrouver un peu seule.

Callie *En chuchotant à la porte*: Bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je peux entrer?

Arizona ne répondit pas. Elle était allongée dans ses couvertures, le regard vers la fenêtre où tombait lentement des flocons de neige. En clignant des yeux, les larmes qu'elle avait retenu jusqu'à présent ne purent s'empêcher de couler le long de ses joues.

Callie *En ouvrant doucement la porte*: Ma puce, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? C'est le travail?

Arizona *En sanglotant*: Non c'est.. C'est rien.. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer, j'ai eu une longue journée.

Callie: Bien sûr que c'est quelque chose, tu pleures. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.. **Demanda t-elle en s'allongeant à ses côtés** Tu peux tout me dire. **Dit-elle en replaçant une mèche de la blonde derrière son oreille**

Arizona *En reniflant*: C'est juste que.. J'ai passé ma journée à sauver la vie d'une enfant. La seule chose que j'avais envie de faire en rentrant à la maison, c'était d'emmener ma fille faire des anges de neige mais quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait à ma place. Ma princesse me manque, c'est tout.. **Ajouta t-elle en versant une autre larme**

La latine ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ses belles paroles. Sa femme était définitivement la mère la plus attentionnée du monde. Sa fille lui manquait, il était de son devoir de trouver une solution pour y remédier.

Callie *En chuchotant à son oreille*: Il est un peu tard pour sortir mais j'ai peut-être une idée.

Arizona *En se retournant vers la brune*: Quelle idée?

Callie *En l'embrassant sur le front*: Tu vas voir. Reste ici, je reviens.

La mexicaine se rendit rapidement dans la chambre de leur fille. Il était seulement 20h30, elle savait que la petite n'aurait pas de mal à retrouver le sommeil après l'avoir réveillé.

Callie *En chuchotant*: Ma princesse, réveilles-toi.. **Dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux**

Sofia: C'est déya le matin?

Callie: Non, pas encore. Maman m'a dit que tu lui manquais beaucoup, ça te dit de regarder la neige tomber avec elle depuis la fenêtre?

Sofia *En se levant d'un seul coup*: Oui !

Callie *En souriant*: Super, viens avec moi.

La brune se rendit dans le salon où Arizona l'attendait patiemment.

Arizona: Qu'est-ce que tu..

Sofia *En courant vers la blonde*: Yé veu regader la neige avè Maman !

Callie *En souriant*: Tu peux te mettre devant la fenêtre et regarder la neige tomber avec elle. C'est pas comme des anges de neige mais c'est plutôt sympa.

Arizona: Callie je..

Callie *En posant son doigt sur ses lèvres*: Sshh.. Profite de ce moment avec ta fille, tu me remercieras plus tard. **Dit-elle en souriant**

La blonde s'installa sur le bord de la fenêtre avec son enfant sur ses genoux et admira la vue qui s'offrait à elle. La neige avait un côté magique, mais le plus magique dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elle eut la chance de trouver la personne parfaite sachant lui prouver chaque jour qu'elle est une mère extraordinaire..


	3. Quiproquo

Après un moment plutôt émouvant, voici la suite de leurs aventures ! Bonne lecture, bisous !

* * *

Le couple fut bipé à 5h du matin en même temps pour des raisons totalement différentes: un accident de la voie publique avec triple fracture du bassin et de la cheville droite sur une septuagénaire pour Callie et symptômes alarmants d'une possible embolie pulmonaire chez un adolescent de 16 ans pour la blonde.  
Elles se rendirent chacune dans leur service respectif, motivées pour une nouvelle journée.  
La mexicaine travailla en collaboration de Hunt et Yang tandis que la blonde était occupée à former son étudiante infirmière sur la manière de s'adresser à la famille d'un patient.

Arizona *En s'adressant à l'étudiante*: Nous allons entrer dans cette chambre et c'est toi qui va devoir expliquer aux parents l'importance de son hospitalisation. Tu leur explique le traitement de leur fils et s'ils ont des questions vis-à-vis de son pronostic vital, dis-leur que le personnel soignant fait de son mieux. Tu te sens prête Eugénie?

Eugénie: Je suis prête.

Elle entra dans la chambre, suivi de la blonde. Elle se présenta avant d'expliquer aux parents l'intérêt du traitement et des risques encourus.

Eugénie: Nous allons mettre en place dans un premier temps une oxygénothérapie de façon non invasive.

Arizona: C'est-à-dire un examen qui ne crée pas de lésion à l'organisme comme pourrait le faire une opération par exemple.

Eugénie: Ensuite, nous allons mettre en route un traitement anticoagulant en sous-cutanée par HBPM durant sept jours ainsi que des AVK par voix orale qui seront continués au moins pendant 6 mois suivant le contexte.

Arizona: HPBM signifie "Héparine Bas Poids Moléculaire". C'est un anticoagulant sous-cutanée. Les AVK sont des "Antivitamines K", c'est-à-dire des anticoagulants oraux prescrits sur de longues périodes.

La mère: Et combien de temps va t-il être hospitalisé? Parce-qu'il ne peut pas rater ses cours de piano, ça coûte une fortune !

Eugénie: Il sera hospitalisé le temps qu'il faudra. L'embolie pulmonaire est une complication très grave qui peut conduire au décès.

Le père: On est même pas sûr qu'il fait une embolie ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire des examens rapides pour qu'on sorte d'ici le plus vite possible?

Eugénie: Nous sommes justement en train de réaliser des examens pour confirmer ou non notre diagnostic. Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus vite que la musique.

La mère: Tant pis, on le ramène chez nous ! Ce n'est pas vous qui payer les cours !

Eugénie *En s'énervant*: Et imaginez le nombre de séances qu'il va rater s'il meurt !

Arizona *En essayant de calmer le jeu*: Eugénie..

Le père *En haussant le ton*: On a le droit de faire ce qu'on veut, c'est notre fils ! S'il avait quelque chose de grave, il serait plus mal que ça alors n'essayez pas de nous soutirer de l'argent avec des examens inutiles.

Eugénie: Vous croyez sérieusement qu'on a que ça à faire? On a d'autres chats à fouetter Monsieur ! Mais faîtes comme bon vous semble, ce n'est pas mon problème. **Dit-elle en sortant de la pièce**

Arizona: Veuillez m'excuser. *en m'adressant à l'étudiante* Suis-moi. **Dit-elle froidement**

Elle se dirigea dans une salle de garde vide suivie de son étudiante qui savait pertinemment qu'elle allait passer un salle quart d'heure.

Arizona: Quand tu vas soigner un gamin, n'en fais pas une affaire personnelle.

Eugénie: Je prenais juste sa défense pour lui sauver la vie !

Arizona *D'un ton sec*: Il y'a une différence entre prendre la défense d'un gamin et blâmer très clairement ses parents ! Tu es douée avec les enfants, ça tout le monde le sait. Tu les fais rire, tu les rassures, tu sais comment t'y prendre mais tant que tu n'es pas une mère, que tu ne te lèves pas en pleine nuit à cause d'un bébé qui pleure, que tu n'élèves pas un gamin en pleine crise d'adolescence, tu n'as pas à juger les parents ! Tu es là pour les soutenir et les guider dans leurs décisions. C'est clair?

Eugénie *En évitant son regard*: Oui.

Arizona *En sortant de la salle*: Bien. Maintenant va t'excuser auprès de cette famille.

Eugénie: D'accord.

Arizona *En la retenant par le bras*: Eugénie, tu es quelqu'un de vraiment doué. Ne gâche pas tout.

Eugénie *En souriant*: Vous aussi vous êtes douée Dr. Robbins.

L'étudiante se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle venait de quitter, prête à se rectifier comme venait de lui demander la blonde.

POV Callie:

Mon opération venait de se terminer quand j'eus la folle envie de rendre visite à mon docteur pédiatrique préféré. Je pris l'ascenseur à toute vitesse avant de me diriger dans l'aile des humains miniatures. C'est en arrivant devant la station des infirmières que j'aperçois mon amoureuse sortir d'une salle de garde avec une jeune femme en blouse blanche. Je m'approche discrètement pour écouter curieusement leur conversation.

Eugénie *En souriant*: Vous aussi vous êtes douée. **Dit-elle en quittant le couloir**

Les paroles de cette demoiselle ne firent qu'un tour dans ma tête. Je m'approche les yeux noirs de colère et croise les bras devant ma femme en attente d'explications.

\- *Froidement*: Je ne te dérange pas?

Arizona *Surprise*: Callie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Et non tu ne me déranges pas pourquoi cette question?

-: J'avais juste envie de te voir mais visiblement, tu es déjà occupée à montrer tes talents à d'autres personnes.

Arizona *Pleine d'incompréhension*: Excuse-moi? Je ne te suis pas là.

Callie *En imitant la voix de l'étudiante*: Vous aussi vous êtes douée.

Arizona *En souriant*: Je vois.. Tu te trompes totalement. Elle ne parlait pas des talents que tu penses, même si j'avoue être douée à ce niveau là. **Ajouta t-elle fièrement**

Callie: Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile Arizona ! C'était plutôt clair.

Arizona: Mais arrête de t'emporter pour rien ! Je n'ai rien fais avec mon étudiante. J'étais justement en train de lui remonter les bretelles parce-qu'elle s'est mal exprimée vis-à-vis de la famille d'un de mes petits humains.

Callie *Suspicieuse*: Tiens donc.. Et elle t'a dit que tu étais douée parce tu l'as engueulé d'une belle façon?

Arizona *En levant les yeux au ciel*: Elle m'a dit que j'étais douée aussi parce que je lui ai dis que c'était une bonne étudiante, et qu'elle était douée avec les gamins, rien de plus.

Callie *Se rendant compte qu'elle s'était emporté pour rien*: Mais tu avoueras que la situation portait à confusion..

Arizona *En faisant mine d'être en colère*: Non, pas du tout.

Callie *Gênée*: J'suis désolé Arizona, j'ai le sang chaud.

Arizona *En souriant*: Ah oui?

Callie: Très très chaud..

Arizona *D'un regard très évocateur**: Montre-moi à quel point Calliope..

 _Elles se bagarraient souvent mais en dépit de leurs différences, elles avaient une chose très importante en commun: elles étaient folles l'une de l'autre..._


	4. Journée mère-fille

Merci beaucoup pour vos messages ! Voici la suite, bisous !  
Ps: Sarita, oui j'ai supprimé ma troisième fiction car j'avais perdu un peu d'inspiration mais je l'ai gardé quand même au cas où que l'inspiration me revienne !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était journée mère-fille pour Arizona et Sofia qui avait prévu de passer la journée à faire du roller dans le parc. Arizona était une professionnelle grâce à ses baskets à roulettes " Heelys " qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle et comptait bien transmettre son talent à sa petite fille de 4 ans qui venait de recevoir ses premiers patins pour son anniversaire.  
La latine elle, travaillait toute la journée et avait hâte de rentrer pour entendre la journée que ses deux femmes préférées avaient passé ensemble.  
La blonde, accompagnée de sa petite fille aux cheveux corbeaux se rendirent au Discovery Park, le plus grand parc de Seattle à quelques mètres de chez eux, pour commencer leur périple en roller. Elle lui expliqua les règles de base avant de lui enfiler son casque rose bonbon sur la tête.

Arizona: Il n'est pas trop serré? **Demanda t-elle en réglant la lanière**

Sofia *En secouant la tête*: Non Maman. Tu met caque aussi?

Arizona *En enfilant son casque*: Oui, je mets le mien aussi. Tu sais à quoi ça sert?

Sofia: Pou ète belle !

Arizona *En souriant*: Non Sofia, c'est avant tout pour se protéger la tête en cas de chute. Qu'est-ce qui peut se passer si tu oublies de mettre ton casque?

Sofia: Bobo tête ! **Dit-elle en désignant sa tête avec son doigt**

Arizona *En lui tapant dans la main*: C'est bien ma puce. Allez, c'est parti !

Le médecin pédiatrique observa Sofia prendre confiance en ses mouvements. Elle se déplaçait comme un petit caneton qui faisait ses premiers pas. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de prendre une vidéo pour la montrer à sa femme en rentrant à la maison.

Arizona *En l'applaudissant*: C'est très bien Sofia. Est-ce que tu veux que je te tienne la main?

Sofia: Non ! Sofia gand' fi !

La blonde sourit en observant sa fille se débrouiller seule comme une grande. Elle la revoyait dans ses bras à sa naissance et ne put s'empêcher de penser que le temps filait à toute vitesse.

Arizona: Bravo Sofia ! Tu viens avec moi? On va faire une photo pour Mama.

Sofia *En souriant*: Oui !

Arizona captura ce moment et l'envoya à sa belle avant de continuer leur balade dans le parc.

* * *

La mexicaine venait tout juste de sortir de la salle d'opération quand elle constata qu'Arizona lui avait envoyé un message. Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents en voyant les deux femmes de sa vie sourire fièrement avec leur casque rose bonbon sur la tête. Cette adorable photo était accompagné d'un "Tu nous manque déjà..". Elle continua à observer son portable tout en se dirigeant vers la cafétéria pour grignoter quand elle fut stoppée net dans sa course par son biper lui indiquant de se rendre immédiatement aux urgences. Elle soupira un bon coup, rangea son portable dans sa poche après avoir observé une dernière fois la photo, puis descendit aux urgences.  
En arrivant à destination, elle croisa Hunt qui lui annonça que sa femme l'attendait dans la salle d'attente.

Callie *Confuse*: Ma femme? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? **Demanda t-elle affolée**

Owen: Apparemment, la petite est tombée avec ses patins et s'est fracturé le poignet selon Arizona. Ils sont en train de lui passer une radio pour confirmer son diagnostic.

Callie: Merci Hunt ! *En courant vers la salle d'attente*: Arizona qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Comment qu'elle a pu tomber alors que tu étais censée lui tenir la main !

Arizona: Je ne lui tenais pas la main, c'est une grande fille. Elle a glissé en voulant descendre le trottoir.. J'ai dis à Hunt que son poignet était cassé mais ils ont préféré passer une radio, ils perdent leur temps. **Dit-elle en haussant les épaules**

Callie *En s'énervant*: Comment t'as pu lui lâcher la main, elle a seulement 4 ans !

Arizona: Callie, j'étais à quelques mètres. Je voulais la laisser se débrouiller un peu seule ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle apprenne à se déplacer en roller si je suis constamment derrière elle?

Callie: On ne laisse pas une gamine de 4 ans se débrouiller seule Arizona ! Imagine si elle était tombée sur la tête? Tu bosses en pédiatrie, tu devrais le savoir bon sang !

Arizona: Arrête de me crier dessus, elle avait son casque ! Et tu es médecin, tu sais que les accidents ça arrive !

Callie: Non, pas quand on surveille de près ses enfants ! **Dit-elle en quittant la salle d'attente pour rejoindre leur fille**

Arizona resta plantée dans la salle d'attente, choquée par la réaction de la brune. Pourquoi la jugeait-elle à ce point? Pensait-elle réellement qu'elle était une mauvaise mère? Toutes ces questions tournèrent dans sa tête et ne furent qu'accentuer sa colère.  
Sofia fit son retour trente minutes plus tard dans la salle d'attente munie d'un beau plâtre rose assortie à son casque suivie de Callie qui tenait ses radios dans sa main.

Callie *Calmement*: Visiblement elle a une fracture non déplacée du poignet droit. Elle devrait garder sa résine trois ou quatre mois maximum.

Arizona *Froidement*: Je sais lire une radio, merci. *En souriant à Sofia* Tu viens ma puce?

Callie: Pourquoi tu t'énerves?

Arizona *Les yeux gorgés de larmes*: C'est une vraie question? T'as vraiment envie de m'énerver ou..

Callie *En la coupant*: Bébé, je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, j'étais inquiète. **Dit-elle en lui caressant l'épaule**

Arizona *En haussant le ton*: T'étais inquiète? Et moi, je ne l'étais pas peut-être !

Callie *En chuchotant*: Arizona, baisse le ton !

La blonde la fixa méchamment avant de lui tourner le dos pour quitter l'hôpital suivie de Sofia.

* * *

Sofia était couchée depuis 20h. Après cette longue journée riche en émotions, elle était épuisée. Arizona elle, était posée sur le canapé devant la télévision avec un reste de pizza au fromage et du soda. Toujours en colère contre sa femme, elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre dès son arrivée.  
Callie rentra une demie-heure plus tard. Elle savait que la soirée allait être tendue et qu'elle allait devoir représenter ses excuses à la blonde jusqu'à ce qu'elle les accepte. Elle avait exagéré cette fois-ci.  
Elle tourna la poignée (sans mauvais jeu de mot) et entra en baissant les yeux quand elle vit la blonde détourner le regard.

Callie *En posant ses affaires*: Salut..

Arizona ne répondit pas et continua à fixer la télé comme si la brune n'était pas là. Callie ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils à la vue de la grosse ambiance qui s'offrait à elle.

Callie *En posant sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde*: Tu es encore fâchée contre moi?

Arizona *En retirant aussitôt sa main de sa cuisse*: A ton avis. **Dit-elle en lui adressant un regard noir**

Callie: Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure.

Arizona *Froidement*: Génial.

Callie: Tu es une bonne mère, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Arizona *En sentant ses larmes monter aux yeux*: Mais bien sûr, c'est exactement ce que tu m'as fais comprendre tout à l'heure.

Callie: Je me suis mal exprimé. Parfois ça arrive, tu le sais toi-même. Tu te souviens quand je t'avais cuisiné une spécialité mexicaine mais que j'avais eu la main lourde sur le piment. Tu m'as dis que c'était immangeable. J'avais été super vexée et tu m'as assuré que tu t'étais mal exprimée et que tu regrettais.

Arizona: Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Je n'ai pas remis en cause ton rôle de mère.

Callie: Non, tu as remis en cause mes talents de cuisinière, c'est encore pire ! **Dit-elle en rigolant**

Arizona: De toute façon, tu as aucun talent. **Répondit-elle en souriant**

Callie *En caressant la cuisse de la blonde*: Tu es certaine de ça?

Arizona *En faisant mine de réfléchir*: Peut-être un.. Celui d'être chiante et mignonne à la fois.

Callie *En lui adressant un sourire à croquer*: Tu me pardonnes?

Arizona *En souriant*: Non.

Callie *En l'embrassant dans le cou*:Pourquoi?

Arizona: Parce-que ça ne suffit pas.

Callie: Je suis sincèrement désolé Arizona.. Je sais que tu doutes énormément de toi et que tu essaies d'être la meilleure mère du monde, même si tu l'es déjà. Je n'aurai jamais dû te crier dessus de la sorte. Je n'ai pas le droit de te juger ou autre. J'aurai dû te rassurer au lieu de te crier dessus.

Arizona *Calmement*: Ça aurait été mieux, oui.

Callie: Tu me pardonnes?

Arizona *En levant les yeux au ciel tout en souriant*: A ton avis..

Callie *En l'embrassant*: Je t'aime.

Arizona: Je t'aime aussi..

Callie *En se reculant*: Et attend, je suis chiante et mignonne, c'est ça mon talent? **Demanda t-elle faussement outrée**

 _Est ce que vous l'avez dit? « Je t'aime. Je ne veux jamais vivre sans toi.. Tu as changé ma vie.. » Est ce que vous l'avez dit? Si non, faîtes-le. Parce-que vous ne serez peut-être plus là pour le faire demain.._


	5. L'espoir

Merci pour tous vos messages, ils me font super plaisir ! Voici la suite, bisous !

* * *

Les deux femmes ne travaillaient pas aujourd'hui. Elles avaient réussies à s'arranger avec le chef Weber pour obtenir une journée de repos en même temps en vue de pouvoir passer du temps ensemble.  
La petite Sofia était à l'école jusqu'à 16h30, ce qui permettait à Arizona de préparer des cookies aux pépites de chocolat blanc avant son arrivée.  
Pour ce faire, elle sortit les ingrédients nécessaires à leur réalisation ainsi que les ustensiles avant de se mettre au travail. La recette était plutôt simple, ce qui l'arrangeait puisqu'elle ne cuisinait que très peu.  
La latine elle, était assise sur le canapé, occupée à lire une revue médicale sur la pose de fixateurs externes. Elle fut coupée dans sa lecture quand la blonde se mit à s'énerver contre la pâte à gâteaux.

Callie *En se levant*: Tu t'en sors? **Demanda t-elle en souriant**

Arizona *En remuant la pâte difficilement*: Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la pâte est aussi épaisse ! Pourtant j'ai rajouté du lait..

Callie *En se plaçant derrière la blonde*: Attend je vais te donner un coup de main. Ajoute du lait, moi je remue.

La blonde suivie les conseils de la brune et ajouta lentement du lait dans le saladier.

Callie *En lui chuchotant à l'oreille*: Tu vois, c'est déjà moins épais que tout à l'heure. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille**

Arizona *En souriant*: Merci ma puce, tu me sauves la vie.

Callie *En glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt large de la blonde*: Je peux continuer à t'aider si tu le souhaite..

Arizona *En fermant les yeux*: Je ne suis pas sûre que.. ce que tu fasses.. *En bégayant* ne m'ai.. m'aide vraiment.

Callie *En l'embrassant dans le cou*: Tu peux faire une pause?

Arizona: Callie.. Je dois terminer ces.. cookies.. **Dit-elle en gémissant légèrement**

Callie *En encerclant la blonde avec ses bras*: Tu peux les terminer un peu plus tard, il n'est que 14h30.

Arizona: Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois encore retourner à l'hôpital pour discuter avec les parents d'une petite fille de 6 ans atteinte d'un sarcome alvéolaire.

Callie: Une tumeur métastasée au cerveau à 6 ans? La vie est vraiment mal foutue parfois..

Arizona *En haussant les sourcils*: Tu m'étonnes, c'est abusé..

Callie: Mais on est en repos, ça ne peut pas attendre demain ta discussion?

Arizona: Non c'est important, ses jours sont comptés et ses parents sont ingérables..

Callie: Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec eux? **Demanda t-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau dans le cou**

Arizona *En se retournant vers la brune*: C'est rien, c'est *bisou* juste que ses parents ne veulent pas *bisou* nous laisser opérer la *bisou* petite.

Callie: Et pourquoi ça? **Dit-elle en glissant délicatement ses mains de haut en bas des côtes de la blonde**

Arizona: Parce-qu'ils pensent qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour la petite et qu'il vaut mieux la laisser partir sans s'acharner..

Callie *En l'embrassant*: Ils ont sûrement raison.

Arizona *En se reculant*: Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça? **Demanda t-elle confuse**

Callie: Ça ne sert à rien de garder espoir si tu sais d'avance que ça ne marchera pas. Ça revient à se compliquer la vie et souffrir inutilement. **Dit-elle en se penchant vers la blonde pour l'embrasser**

Arizona *En lui saisissant les épaules pour l'arrêter*: Attend donc tu penses qu'il est mieux laisser tomber dès le début au lieu de se battre jusqu'au bout?

Callie: Pas dès le début mais je pense que lorsque tu sais qu'une situation est vouée à l'échec, ça ne sert à rien d'insister ou de chercher des solutions qui te feront garder espoir. C'est mieux d'accepter les choses au lieu d'aller contre. Bref.. *En souriant* Où en étions-nous? **Dit-elle d'un sourire coquin**

Arizona: T'es sérieuse? Alors si je me retrouve dans le coma et que les médecins te disent qu'il n'y a aucun espoir, tu les laisse me débrancher?

Callie *En levant les yeux au ciel*: Très bien, je n'ai rien dis. On peut s'y remettre ou pas?

Arizona: Non, réponds à ma question.

Callie: Je pense que si ton cerveau est atteint et que les médecins me disent qu'il n'y a aucune chance que tu retrouves toutes tes fonctions, je pense que j'y réfléchirais à deux fois mais que je prendrais une décision, la meilleure pour toi.

Arizona: Donc tu perdrais espoir?

Callie *En soupirant*: Arizona.. j'ai pas dis ça ! Je dis juste que parfois l'espoir n'est juste là pour alimenter notre souffrance et qu'il n'aide pas. Mais parfois, il nous pousse vers la réussite. Ça dépend des situations.

Arizona *En haussant les sourcils*: D'accord.

Callie *En s'énervant*: Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de mal encore?

Arizona: Je ne pensais pas que tu étais une personne qui abandonnait aussi facilement, c'est tout. **Lâcha t-elle en baissant la tête**

Callie: Ne mélange pas tout ! S'il fallait que je me batte pour toi ou pour Sofia, je le ferai jusqu'au bout sans hésitation parce-que je refuserais d'admettre que c'est terminé.. Si ça concernait autre chose par exemple le travail, s'il fallait que je me batte des années pour un poste que je ne suis pas sûre d'obtenir à la fin, là oui je pense que j'abandonnerai parce-que je refuse de souffrir pour quelque chose qui ne vaut pas le coup. Mais comme je t'ai dis, ça dépend des situations.

Arizona: Tu penses qu'ils devraient abandonner?

Callie: Je pense qu'ils devraient réfléchir à ce qui est préférable pour leur enfant. Est-ce qu'il est mieux pour elle d'être en vie tout en sachant qu'elle risque d'avoir de grosses séquelles neurologiques en se faisant opérer ou est-ce qu'il est mieux de la laisser partir et de limiter ses souffrances?

Arizona *Hésitante*: Je.. J'étais partie pour leur faire une morale sur la chance qu'ils avaient qu'on puisse l'opérer pour peut-être éliminer la tumeur mais..

Callie *En la coupant*: Dis-leur ce que tu as à leur dire, ne change pas ton discours à cause de moi.

Arizona: Je me mets à leur place et je me dis que si c'était Sofia qui.. Je pense que je tenterai l'opération, mais c'est une réaction égoïste.

Callie: C'est égoïste dans le sens où tu préfères la savoir en vie, même si elle est lourdement handicapée sans penser à la vie qu'elle va mener mais si tu n'avais pas cette réaction, tu ne serais pas humaine. On a tous ce besoin en nous, ce besoin de se raccrocher à ce que la vie essaie de nous reprendre, c'est ainsi. Je ne connais personne qui accepte ses malheurs sans se battre.

Arizona: Je suis désolé de m'être énervé contre toi tout à l'heure, tu as le droit d'avoir ton avis sur ce genre de situation.

Callie *En la prenant dans ses bras*: Tu m'avais mal comprise, ce n'est rien. Mais quoique tu dises à ses parents, c'est à eux de décider. Tu ne peux pas faire un tel choix à leur place.

Arizona *En souriant timidement*: Je peux toujours essayer..

Callie *En se mordant la lèvre inférieure*: Si t'essayais de me convaincre de quelque chose avec ce sourire, j'accepterai sans réfléchir.. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant amoureusement**

 _Nous naissons en un jour, nous mourons en un jour, nous changeons en un jour. Tout peut arriver en une seule journée.._

Alors selon vous, devrions-nous toujours garder espoir? :)


	6. Souvenirs Souvenirs

Voici la suite ! Merci encore pour vos commentaires, bonne lecture, bisous !

* * *

Callie et Arizona avaient passé une journée chargée. Un accident de bus les avait maintenues au bloc toute la journée et n'en sortirent qu'à 20h.  
Elles rentrèrent main dans la main chez elles, en observant le ciel étoilé. Ce soir, elles avaient prévues de se rendre dans leur restaurant préféré pour fêter leur anniversaire de rencontre. Cela faisait maintenant 4 ans qu'elles s'étaient embrassées au Emerald City Bar de Joe.  
Elles prirent une douche rapide avant de s'habiller pour aller manger.  
Arizona était vêtue d'une robe bleue marine qui s'arrêtait aux genoux et d'un joli décolleté laissant apparaître sa peau laiteuse. Elle s'était maquillée que les yeux pour garder un aspect naturel. Callie elle, était habillée d'une robe noire moulante qui s'arrêtait également aux genoux et d'un gilet noir recouvrant ses épaules. Elle portait son rouge à lèvres bordeaux favoris mettant en valeur ses lèvres pulpeuses.  
Le trajet fut silencieux, elles étaient occupées à apprécier la musique "I look to you" de Whitney Houston. Elles se garèrent à quelques mètres avant d'entrer au "Dahlia Restaurant". C'était dans ce restaurant qu'elles avaient dînées pour la première fois ensemble. La brune avait mangé qu'une salade ce soir là même si elle détestait ça, vis-à-vis de ses problèmes d'argent et de son père qui avait décidé de lui rendre la vie impossible à cause de sa relation avec la blonde.  
Aujourd'hui, celui-ci avait très bien accepté leur union et était plus heureux que jamais pour les deux femmes.  
Chaque année, les deux chirurgiens avaient pris l'habitude de revenir pour se remémorer des souvenirs qu'elles avaient partagées tout au long de ses 4 années passées ensemble.  
En arrivant, le serveur les guida à leur table habituelle sur la terrasse et prit leur commande: "Gratin Dauphinois" pour la latine et "Canard Laqué" pour la blonde.

Callie *En lui saisissant la main*: Je suis heureuse d'être ici ce soir avec toi, même si je pensais ne jamais ressortir de ce bloc. **Dit-elle en souriant**

Arizona: C'était une longue journée, mais le plus important, c'est qu'on l'ai terminé.

Callie: Je me demande si le gamin avec l'hémorragie va..

Arizona *En la coupant*: Stop Callie, on ne parle pas de boulot ici. J'ai juste envie de passer un bon moment avec ma femme, pas parler de l'avenir de nos patients.

Callie: Tu as raison, je suis désolé.

Arizona *En souriant*: Ce n'est rien.. Tu as pris quoi déjà?

Callie: Un gratin dauphinois, je crois que c'est un plat français. Et toi?

Arizona: Un canard laqué, du chinois je crois. Moi qui croyait que tu prendrais une salade ! **Lâcha t-elle en rigolant**

Callie *En plissant les yeux*: Très drôle.. Je te rappelle que c'était une période compliquée avec mon père.

Arizona: Bien sûr. Je me souviens aussi m'être battue pour que tu comprennes que tu m'intéressais vraiment.

Callie *En prenant la voix de la blonde*: "Je suis pas fan des sandwichs, mais ça dépend avec qui je les mange..". **Dit-elle en rigolant**

Arizona: Tu t'en souviens, jusqu'aux répliques ! Ça a marché au final, je t'ai eu dans mon lit une semaine après. **Répondit-elle d'un clin** **d'œil**

Callie *Faussement outrée*: Quoi? Alors c'était juste pour ça !

Arizona *En souriant*: Bien sûr ! Tomber amoureuse de toi comme une folle n'était pas du tout prévu ! **Dit-elle en lui embrassant le dos de la main**

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher avant d'être interrompues par le serveur qui apporta les plats.

Arizona *En se frottant les mains*: Miam, ça a l'air bon !

Callie *En chuchotant*: Ne mange pas trop, garde une place pour le dessert.. **Dit-elle d'un sourire bourré de sous-entendus**

Arizona *En se moquant d'elle*: Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurai de la place pour un yaourt.

Le sourire de la brune retomba avant de comprendre que sa femme se moquait d'elle.

Callie: Très drôle Arizona.. *En prenant une gorgée d'eau* Tu te souviens quand on s'était promené dans les bois et qu'un malade s'amusait à tirer au fusil alors qu'on était même pas en période de chasse?

Arizona *En haussant les sourcils*: Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, j'me suis tordue la cheville en courant derrière toi.. J'ai dû te tirer les cheveux pour que tu t'arrêtes.

Callie *En rigolant*: J'ai cru que t'allais me décoller la peau du crâne ! J'ai eu mal pendant au moins deux jours à cause de toi..

Arizona: Moi pendant trois mois alors ça compte pas.

Callie: Non le mieux c'est quand on a eu une panne de courant à l'appartement ! On avait allumé les bougies et t'avais mis de la musique sur ton portable. On a dansé au milieu du salon, c'était romantique..

Arizona: J'ai encore plus apprécié la deuxième partie.. **Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure**

Callie se contenta de sourire et plongea sa fourchette dans son plat devenue tiède.

Callie: C'est super bon ! Tu veux goûter?

Arizona: Goûte le mien d'abord. **Dit-elle en apportant sa fourchette à la bouche de la latine**

Callie: J'adore, c'est quoi?

Arizona: Une sorte de galette de blé mélangée avec des légumes.

Callie: Tu te rappelles quand t'avais laissé cuir le chou dans la casserole et que tu t'étais endormie sur le canapé? Il avait tellement cuit que ça sentait le chou dans toute la maison !

Arizona *En rigolant*: On a dû ouvrir les fenêtres au large en plein mois de décembre ! Et le pire c'est qu'il était pas bon du tout..

Callie: Trop cuit.. *En réfléchissant* Il y'a moment où.. je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier en fait.

Arizona: Quel moment?

Callie: Tu te souviens le jour où Teddy et Henry nous avaient invité un soir pour leur crémaillère?

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: Le soir où on a crevé un pneu sur le bord de l'autoroute? Ça remonte à 3 ans je crois?

Callie *En souriant*: Oui c'est ça. J'me souviens, il y'avait de l'orage et il pleuvait des cordes.. T'avais mis au moins deux heures à te préparer dans la salle de bain. Je t'avais dis de rester dans la voiture et que je me chargeais de remplacer la roue mais tu m'as dis non, qu'on était une équipe même sous la pluie. C'est à ce moment que j'ai su.. j'ai su que t'étais la femme de ma vie.

Arizona *En saisissant sa main*: Je m'en souviens oui.. *en souriant* mon maquillage censé être "waterproof" avait coulé partout !

Callie: T'étais toujours aussi magnifique, même avec tes yeux de pandas. **Dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser**

Arizona *D'un sourire timide*: Tu veux savoir le moment où j'ai su que je resterais toute ma vie avec toi?

Callie: Le jour où je t'ai dis que j'avais une propriété privée à Miami? **Lâcha t-elle en la taquinant**

Arizona *En levant les yeux au ciel*: Tu te souviens de ta première voiture qu'il ne fallait absolument pas que je touche au risque de la salir?

Callie: Bien sûr, ma petite Audi cabriolée, mon bébé.. **Dit-elle rêveuse**

Arizona: J'étais partie faire les courses et je m'étais garé dans le parking souterrain. En ressortant, une voiture m'a percutée.

Callie: Oui, tout l'arrière était défoncé.. Heureusement que tu n'as rien eu.

Arizona: Je m'en rappelle, je n'osais pas t'appeler de peur que tu me tues. Quand tu es arrivée vers moi, je m'attendais à un "Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fais !" mais au final tu es arrivée et tu m'as demandé si je n'avais rien. A ce moment j'ai su. J'ai su que j'avais énormément de valeur à tes yeux et que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

Callie *En souriant*: Je t'ai aimé depuis la première fois que tu m'as embrassé. J'ai su qu'avec toi ça serait différent, dès le début. C'est quelque chose que tu ressens au fond de toi, inexplicable. Et j'avais raison, toi et moi c'est pour la vie.. Je suis tellement amoureuse de toi, tu es en moi. C'est.. C'est comme si tu étais un de mes organes, un organe irremplaçable. Et je ne peux pas penser à un autre futur avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je t'aime, je t'aime depuis la première fois, chaque minute de chaque jour. Je t'aime.

Arizona *Les larmes aux yeux*: Je t'aime aussi..

 _On a pas besoin d'un conte de fée, on a juste besoin de quelqu'un avec qui partager des moments uniques, des moments ordinaires qui deviendront les meilleurs de notre vie._


	7. L'éducation: Partie 1

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! J'ai pris en compte vos commentaires dont celui de Ploosh. J'ai fais évoluer le langage de la petite puisqu'elle a cinq ans et qu'elle n'a pas de problème de langage. Merci et bonne lecture à tous ! Bisous !

* * *

Callie et Arizona se rendirent au Green Market de leur ville, le supermarché où elles venaient habituellement faire leurs courses. Callie poussait le caddie tandis que la blonde tenait la main de leur petite fille. Elles avaient préparé une liste de course sur un post-it puisque la brune ne supportait pas de se rendre dans une grande surface sans savoir quoi acheter exactement. Arizona elle, était beaucoup plus zen à ce niveau et repartait souvent du magasin avec des choses qu'elle possédait déjà.  
Aujourd'hui, elles avaient besoin de produits essentiels: du liquide vaisselle, du shampoing, quelques fruits, du lait démaquillant et d'autres petites choses.

Arizona *En passant devant le rayon boisson*: Tiens, on a oublié de noter du jus de fruit sur la liste, j'ai jeté la dernière bouteille ce matin.

Callie: Déjà? On a acheté trois litres la semaine dernière.

Arizona *D'un sourire innocent*: Oui mais j'adore le multi-vitaminé..

Callie *En levant les yeux au ciel tout en souriant*: Très bien, mais laisse-moi en un peu la prochaine fois.

Arizona *En lui faisant un clin d'œil*: C'est noté.

Elles continuèrent à remplir leur caddie quand la petite commença à s'agiter.

Sofia: Maman, je veux voir les jouets. **Dit-elle en agitant la main de la blonde**

Callie *En répondant à la place de sa femme*: Non, pas maintenant Sofia. On fait déjà les courses et ensuite on verra s'il nous reste du temps.

Arizona: Au pire je peux l'emmener et toi tu continues les courses. On te rejoins après?

Callie: Arizona, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire? Il ne faut pas dire oui à tout, ce n'est pas ça l'éducation.

Arizona *En soupirant*: Elle veut juste voir les jouets, rien de plus..

Callie: Arizona, c'est une enfant. Si elle réclame un jouet, ce qu'elle va forcément faire et qu'ensuite elle pleure parce-que tu refuses, ne compte pas sur moi pour régler le problème.

Arizona *En souriant*: Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère.

La blonde, accompagnée de sa fille se dirigea vers la grande allée où étaient disposés les jouets. Le rayon était divisé en deux parties: une pour les filles et l'autre pour les garçons. La petite brune s'amusait à courir un peu partout tout en actionnant les jouets à piles.

Arizona *En lisant les instructions sur un carton*: Regarde Sofia, cette poupée peut faire pipi quand tu lui donnes le biberon !

Sofia: Elle est cool ! Je la veux ! **Dit-elle en sautant à pied joint**

Arizona: Non Sofia, pas aujourd'hui. Mais ce que tu peux faire, c'est la commander au père noël !

Sofia *En croisant les bras*: C'est trop long d'attendre..

Arizona: Au pire tu peux choisir un jouet qui n'est pas trop cher pour aujourd'hui, et attendre ta poupée pour noël.

Sofia *En souriant*: D'accord maman.

Arizona *En l'embrassant sur le front*: Super !

Sofia marcha lentement tout en observant chaque jouet qui se trouvait dans ce rayon. La blonde se mit à faire la même chose pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Arizona: Regarde ce petit poney rose, il te plait? *en se retournant* Sofia? *en regardant à gauche, puis à droite* Sofia? Sofia viens ici, ce n'est pas l'heure de jouer à cache-cache.

Elle accéléra ses pas et commença à paniquer.

Arizona *En courant*: Sofia ! Où est-ce que tu es ! *en croisant sa femme occupée à remplir le caddie* Calliope, j'ai perdu Sofia !

Callie *Paniquée*: Quoi? Quand est-ce que tu l'as perdu de vue?

Arizona *En pleurant*: On était dans le rayon et.. et.. je me suis retourné quelques secondes pour lui montrer un jouet et elle était plus là !

Callie: Ne panique pas, on va la retrouver. Elle ne doit pas être loin.

Intérieurement, la brune était affolée comme jamais. Elle se précipita vers l'entrée du magasin avant de prévenir les gardes qui se trouvaient devant les portes coulissantes.

Callie *En panique*: Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai perdu ma fille, elle.. elle fait 1 mètre, elle a le teint mâte et les cheveux au carré noir. Elle se trouvait avec ma femme dans la grande allée côté jouet quand elle a disparue.

Garde: Ne vous inquiétez-pas, elle doit sûrement être encore dans le magasin. *en parlant dans son talkie-walkie* Les gars, une petite fille d'1 mètre au teint mâte et aux cheveux noir coupés au carré s'est perdue dans le magasin. Ses parents sont à sa recherche. Veuillez me signaler sa présence si vous la trouvez. A vous.

**: Bien reçu, à vous.

Plusieurs hommes de sécurité cherchèrent dans chaque allée du magasin quand quelques minutes après, l'un d'entre eux tomba sur une petite fille qui correspondait parfaitement au profil. Elle était assise sur un siège dans le rayon multimédia devant les grandes télévisions et regardait les images diffusées.

Le garde: Sofia?

La petite se retourna aussitôt après avoir entendu son prénom.

Sofia: Oui?

Le garde *Dans son talkie-walkie*: Arrêtez les recherches, je l'ai retrouvé. Rayon multimédia.

Les deux chirurgiens débarquèrent en courant, soulagées d'avoir retrouvé la trace de leur enfant.

Arizona: Sofia ! *en la prenant dans ses bras*Pourquoi tu n'as pas dis à maman que tu partais? On était folle d'inquiétude !

Sofia *En haussant les épaules*: Je ne sais pas, désolé.

Callie *En se mettant à sa hauteur*: Tu ne dois plus jamais partir comme ça sans prévenir. Est-ce que tu as compris?

Sofia *En baissant la tête*: Oui mama..

Callie: Bien. *en la prenant dans ses bras à son tour* Tu m'as fais peur..

Sofia: Pardon, je ne pensais pas faire une bêtise.

Callie: Ce n'est pas grave mais tu seras tout de même punie en rentrant à la maison. Maintenant, passons en caisse.

Sofia: Mais maman m'avait dit qu'elle m'achèterait un jouet pas très cher..

Callie *En fronçant les sourcils*: Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis? **Demanda t-elle à la blonde**

Arizona: Je sais mais..

Callie: J'avais dis non Arizona. Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à me contredire?

Arizona: Très bien. *en s'adressant à la petite* Sofia, mama a dit non.

Callie: Ne me fais pas passer pour le méchant flic, c'était à toi de lui dire non ! *en se dirigeant vers la caisse* On rentre.

En voyant la colère dans les yeux de sa mère, Sofia n'insista pas pour un cadeau. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les trois vers la caisse, payèrent et rangèrent les courses en silence dans le coffre de leur voiture.  
En arrivant dans leur appartement, Callie ordonna à sa fille de se rendre dans sa chambre et d'en sortir que lorsqu'elle l'autoriserait. La petite brune se dirigea dans sa chambre sans broncher tandis que la blonde rangeait les courses dans les placards.

Arizona *Calmement*: Je crois qu'on devrait en parler..

Callie *Froidement*: Je crois aussi. **Dit-elle en continuant à ranger les courses**

Arizona *En rangeant une bouteille de ketchup dans le frigo*: Je suis désolé de l'avoir perdue de vue. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait s'enfuir comme ça.

Callie *En s'arrêtant*: Quelle éducation souhaites-tu inculquer à notre fille Arizona?

Arizona: Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Tu penses que je l'élève mal tout ça parce-que j'ai cédé pour un jouet? **Demanda t-elle en s'énervant**

Callie: Quand je te dis que je ne suis pas d'accord pour lui acheter un jouet, je veux que tu sois du même avis que moi. Sérieux, si on n'est pas sur la même page comment veux-tu qu'elle comprenne les choses?

Arizona *En haussant les sourcils*: Je ne suis pas forcée d'être toujours de ton avis, ce n'est pas ça le mariage.

Callie: Non, le mariage c'est des accords, des discussions et des compromis. Ce n'est pas des contradictions à longueur de temps juste pour te prouver que tu es la plus gentille des deux.

Arizona: Alors tu crois que je cherche à gagner l'amour de notre fille en te faisant passer pour la méchante?

Callie: Je crois juste que tu lui cèdes beaucoup trop de choses. C'est comme pour le coup de son dessin-animé " Nemo " à 23h30 ! Je t'avais dis que c'était trop tard pour regarder et tu l'as laissé faire quand même. Pour le supermarché c'est pareil, on était pas venue pour ça à la base. Tu veux que notre fille soit une gamine pourrie gâtée qui fait des caprices à chaque fois que quelque chose la contrarie? Tu ne l'aides pas en faisant ça, vraiment pas.

Arizona: Ce n'est pas en lui faisant plaisir de temps en temps qu'elle va devenir ce genre de petite fille !

Callie: Non mais c'est en cédant à tous ses caprices qu'elle va le devenir. Par exemple, je t'avais dis que je ne voulais pas que vous alliez dans la grande allée voir les jouets parce qu'on était occupé à faire les courses. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle allait quémander quelque chose, ce n'est pas une enfant pour rien. Mais non, il a fallu que tu me contredises et que tu l'emmènes. D'ailleurs, si tu m'avais écouté dès le début tu ne l'aurais pas perdue dans ce foutu rayon ! Elle aurait pu se faire enlever par un inconnu et toi tu n'aurais rien remarqué !

Arizona: Tu ne vas pas me reprocher ça encore ! Je l'ai perdue de vue quelques secondes. Le principal, c'est qu'on l'ai retrouvé.

Callie: Je t'ai toujours dis Arizona de ne JAMAIS la lâcher des yeux.

Arizona *En laissant les courses en plan*: Tu sais quoi, tu as raison. Tu es une meilleure mère que moi, tu sais ce qu'il y'a de mieux pour elle. Alors j'ai rien à faire ici, je me casse. **Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée**

Callie *En la rattrapant par le bras*: Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Arizona: J'ai rien à faire ici puisque tout ce que je fais est mauvais !

Callie: J'ai pas dis ça, arrête d'extrapoler les choses !

Arizona: Peu importe, lâche-moi. **Dit-elle en retirant la main de la brune sur son bras**

Callie: Ce n'est pas pour te contredire ou te faire du mal que je te dis tout ça, c'est simplement pour le bien de notre fille.

Arizona: J'éduque ma fille comme je le veux, tu n'as rien à m'apprendre.

Callie: Et bien justement non. On est censée l'éduquer ensemble et non chacune de notre côté.

Arizona *En s'énervant*: Non, toi tu l'éduques et moi j'accepte ! Tu n'attends que ça, que j'accepte tout ce que je te demande ! Arrête de te prendre pour une femme machiste et laisse-moi tranquille.

Callie: Arizona, tu mélanges tout..

La blonde claqua la porte de leur chambre en guise de réponse.

A suivre...


	8. L'éducation: Partie 2

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! J'ai pris le temps de vous répondre pour vous remercier de continuer à me lire, vous êtes géniaux ! Bisous !  
Je sais qu'il peut être agaçant d'attendre une suite qui ne vient pas alors maintenant j'instaure un délai. A présent, je publierai tous les trois jours, c'est à dire que la prochaine fois sera Lundi 17 Août ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

 **Ploosh:** C'est vrai que Callie est super excessive mais je pense qu'elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour sa fille et son éducation.

 **Tequila75:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça m'a beaucoup touché ! Bisous à toi !

 **Capucine396:** Merci à toi ! Voici la suite justement haha bonne lecture !

 **Elooo:** Merci beaucoup, je penserais à lui envoyer pour savoir ce qu'elle en pense haha ! Merci encore !

 **Arizonafan:** Merci ! C'est vrai que ça change de l'ordinaire ! Bisous !

 **Capmirez:** Oui ! Après dans les OS, le suspens ne reste pas longtemps puisque c'est censé être de courtes histoires :) Merci pour ton commentaire !

* * *

 _Arizona *En s'énervant*: Non, toi tu l'éduques et moi j'accepte ! Tu n'attends que ça, que j'accepte tout ce que je te demande ! Arrête de te prendre pour une femme machiste et laisse-moi tranquille._

 _Callie: Arizona, tu mélanges tout.._

 _La blonde claqua la porte de leur chambre en guise de réponse._

Callie se dirigea vers la porte qui venait de claquer et s'affaissa contre elle.

Callie: Arizona, je t'en prie.. **Dit-elle en soupirant** Il faut qu'on en parle.

Arizona: J'aimerai avoir un peu d'espace, est-ce que c'est possible ou non? **Cria t-elle derrière la porte**

Callie: Je ne cherche pas à t'imposer quoique ce soit, j'ai toujours pris ton avis en compte, depuis le début.

Arizona: Tu ne le prends plus ces derniers temps. La preuve, je te demande de me laisser un peu d'espace et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu insistes à me parler derrière cette porte.

Callie *En s'énervant*: Tu sais quoi Arizona, je vais sortir prendre un peu l'air. Toi tu n'as qu'à.. continuer à faire la tête comme une adolescente de 15 ans. Appelle-moi quand tu seras disposée à parler.

Arizona se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel tandis que la brune enfilait son manteau noir et son écharpe puis attrapa ses clés de voiture. Elle quitta l'appartement, descendit les escaliers avant de s'installer sur le siège conducteur de son Audi familiale pour prendre la route sans réellement savoir où aller.  
Callie Torres n'avait aucune difficulté à se remettre en question mais cette fois-ci, elle ne voyait pas où est-ce qu'elle avait fauté.  
Décidée à se changer les idées, elle alluma la radio, changea plusieurs fois de station avant de tomber sur une chanson de country qu'elle appréciait particulièrement: "Girl Crush" de Little Big Town. Elle se mit à chantonner tout en pensant à la blonde qui devait sûrement être encore en colère contre elle à l'appartement.  
Après presque une heure à rouler sur une route isolée à la sortie de la ville et voyant le soleil se coucher peu à peu, elle prit la décision de rentrer chez elle. Sur le chemin, elle réfléchissait aux paroles qu'elle adresserait à la blonde une fois son retour à la maison.

 _"Arizona, je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé. Je ne pensais pas avoir un comportement de domination avec toi et.."_

Elle fut coupée dans son discours intérieur par un énorme bruit qui provenait de l'extérieur.

\- C'est pas vrai.. **Dit-elle en se garant sur la chaussée**

Elle sortit de son auto et constata que son pneu avant était complètement à plat. Elle soupira un bon coup avant de se diriger vers le coffre pour changer la roue. Elle souleva le tapis pour accéder au plancher du coffre et sortit l'objet en caoutchouc dont elle avait désespérément besoin.

\- Parfait ! Maintenant, il me faut.. le matériel.

Elle fouilla de fond en comble le petit espace à l'arrière de la voiture mais n'y trouva aucune clé pour dévisser les écrous.

\- Elle doit bien être quelque part.. **Pensa t-elle en fouillant dans chaque recoin de la voiture**

Après quelques minutes de recherche et de réflexion, elle décida d'appeler sa femme pour lui venir en aide. Après tout, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

* * *

Dans l'appartement 502, l'atmosphère était très calme comparée à quelques heures plus tôt. Arizona était devant la télévision à regarder un programme de recette tandis que la petite brune était toujours dans sa chambre à jouer avec ses poupées.  
La blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré tout d'observer son téléphone portable, attendant un signe de Callie. Même si elles s'étaient disputées et qu'elle voulait son espace, la latine lui manquait déjà. Peut-être que finalement la brune avait raison? Elle ne pouvait pas satisfaire tous les caprices de la petite même si sa petite bouille d'ange la faisait craquer à chaque fois.  
Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle saisit son appareil et composa le numéro de sa femme quand la photo de celle-ci s'afficha à l'écran.

\- Allo?

 _\- Oui Arizona, c'est moi._

\- Tout va bien? Tu rentres quand à la maison?

 _\- Pour l'instant je ne peux pas, j'ai un problème._

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu as eu un accident? **Demanda t-elle paniquée**

 _\- Ce n'est rien ma puce. J'ai crevé un pneu à la sortie de Moonstreet. Je voulais changer la roue quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il me manquait la clé pour dévisser les écrous._

\- Tu as regardé dans le plancher du coffre?

 _\- Oui, j'ai fouillé dans toute la voiture mais elle n'y est pas. Est-ce que tu pourrais demander à Mark s'il n'aurait pas oublié de me la rendre la dernière fois?_

\- Très bien, je vais lui demander. Ensuite, je vole à ton secours.

 _\- D'accord, dépêche-toi, les gens sont bizarres par ici.._

\- J'arrive. **Dit-elle en rigolant**

Elle raccrocha, enfila ses chaussures et son manteau avant de se diriger vers la chambre de la petite pour la préparer à son tour. Elles quittèrent l'appartement pour se rendre à celui d'en face, chez leur ami Mark. Après plusieurs coups à la porte, le grand chirurgien se décida à ouvrir.

Mark: Arizona? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Arizona: Est-ce que je peux te laisser la petite? Callie a un soucis avec la voiture, il faut que j'aille la chercher.

Mark: Bien sûr. Viens Sofia ! **Dit-il en lui tendant la main**

Arizona: D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas sa clé spéciale pour changer la roue? Elle m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé la dernière fois.

Mark: Si, je dois l'avoir dans le coffre de ma voiture, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

Arizona *Gênée*: En parlant de ta voiture.. Ça ne te dérangerait pas de me la prêter vu que la seule qu'on possède est sur la chaussée avec un pneu crevé?

Mark: *En saisissant ses clés de voiture* Tiens mais sois prudente, elle m'a coûté les yeux de la tête !

Arizona *En lui claquant une bise*: Merci Mark, t'es le meilleur !

Elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la voiture de Mark, vérifia que sa clé se trouvait bien dans le coffre avant de démarrer en direction de Moonstreet, là où l'attendait la brune. Elle débarqua environ trente minutes plus tard et sourit en voyant la mexicaine, la tête contre le volant à moitié désespérée.  
Elle klaxonna pour signaler sa présence et adressa un sourire à sa belle avant de se garer sur la chaussée.

Callie *En sortant de sa voiture*: Merci d'être venue à mon secours.. **Dit-elle timidement**

Arizona *En rigolant*: Je n'allais pas t'abandonner sur cette route, même si tu méritais bien une petite punition.. **Ajouta t-elle en plissant les yeux**

Callie: D'ailleurs à ce propos, je voulais m'exc..

Arizona *En la coupant*: Non Callie, je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses de quoique ce soit. Tu as ton avis sur le sujet et j'ai le mien, tu n'as pas à le changer pour moi.

Callie *En souriant*: Pourquoi ce changement soudain?

Arizona: J'étais en train de regarder mon programme de recette sur Canal 17 et la cuisinière proposait une côtelette à la crème fraîche. Son assistant lui a conseillé du fromage blanc au lieu de la crème pour un plat beaucoup plus allégé. Au début, elle était plutôt contre mais elle a quand même essayé et finalement, le résultat était aussi bon. Les ingrédients n'étaient pas les mêmes à la base mais le goût si. Alors je me suis dis, même si Callie préfère le fromage blanc et moi la crème fraîche, en combinant les deux le résultat peut être intéressant.. **Dit-elle en souriant**

Callie *En rigolant*: T'es sérieuse? Alors moi qui cherchait des phrases philosophiques, il aurait juste fallu que j'allume la télé..

Arizona: Je pense qu'il faut qu'on en discute encore mais on trouvera une solution. Je ne veux pas être éternellement fâchée contre toi.

La mexicaine s'approcha de la blonde avant de plonger son visage dans son cou qu'elle parsema de baisers.

Callie: Je ne veux pas non plus Arizona.. *en relevant la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien* Et je n'ai jamais cherché à te dominer une seule seconde. Je te respecte énormément et je ne supporterai pas que tu te sentes inférieure à moi..

Arizona *En l'embrassant*: Merci.

Callie *En se reculant pour lui sourire*: Je t'aime. *en regardant sur le siège arrière* Au fait, où est Sofia?

Arizona: Je l'ai déposée chez Mark. D'ailleurs on devrait changer cette roue si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui apprenne encore des prises de karaté.

Callie: Tu as raison, dépêchons-nous. En plus.. *d'un regard plein de sous-entendus* je dois encore me faire pardonner en rentrant à la maison.. **Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure**

Arizona *En souriant timidement*: Oh..

 _Parfois, la remise en question est indispensable pour avancer, pour pardonner ou se rendre compte qu'on a été trop loin.. Mais seules les personnes qui valent réellement la peine méritent qu'on se remette en question._


	9. Le dîner

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

 **Arizonafan:** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, je préfère vous prévenir des dates de publication pour que vous sachiez que je ne vous oublie pas ! Bisous !

 **Elooo:** Haha non je ne suis pas cuisinière ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

 **Laura:** Merci beaucoup Laura pour ton commentaire ! Pour les autres histoires, je suis en train d'écrire la suite en ce moment, alors ça ne va pas tarder ! Bisous.

 **Tequila75:** Merci beaucoup ! Oui ça serait parfait si elles passaient des moments comme ça dans la série.. En espérant que la saison 12 nous surprenne sur ce point!

 **Ploosh:** Oui original en effet ! Haha merci !

 **Capucine396:** Merci beaucoup ! Oui j'avoue que c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Bonne lecture à tous, bisous !

* * *

Arizona était adossée contre le mur de son immense bureau vide de pédiatrie. Elle devait terminer de signer ses dossiers post-op avant ce soir et avait déjà pris du retard. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et ne vit pas arriver la grande brune devant elle qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches après lui avoir soufflé un bref "salut" à l'oreille.

Arizona *En baillant*: Salut..

La mexicaine referma la porte de son bureau pour plus d'intimité et plaqua sa femme contre le mur avant d'entamer une série de baisers dans son cou.

Arizona: Callie ! Pas de ça au travail..

Callie: Mais il n'y a personne dans bureau, à part toi et moi.. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille, le point sensible de la blonde**

Arizona *En fermant les yeux*: C'est très.. inapproprié Dr Torres..

Callie sourit et glissa ses mains lentement sous la tenue bleue foncée de chirurgie de la blonde quand elles furent interrompues par un bruit sourd contre la porte. La mexicaine s'éloigna rapidement et ouvrit la porte du bureau. Elle se raidit lorsqu'elle vit le Dr Bailey, les poings sur les hanches en l'attente d'explications.

Callie: Avec le Dr Robbins nous étions en train de..

Arizona: Discuter d'un cas pédiatrique nécessitant une chirurgie orthopédique.

Callie: Donc tu penses que je devrais réduire le tibia avant le péroné, c'est ça?

Arizona *En souriant*: Oui Dr Torres, c'est tout à fait ça.

Bailey: Oubliez les formalités mesdames, les vitres de ce bureau ne sont pas si opaques qu'elles en ont l'air.. **Lâcha t-elle en posant un dossier sur la table**

Arizona se mordit la lèvre rouge de honte tandis que la brune se mit à rire de sa réaction. Elle s'enfuit discrètement avec ses chaussures à roulettes, laissant sa femme et Miranda ensemble.

Callie: Bravo Bailey, vous l'avez effrayé.. Comme si elle ne l'était déjà pas assez à cause de la venue de mes parents ce soir..

Bailey: Il fallait y penser avant de fricoter ensemble dans ce.. *en relevant sa tête* Vos parents viennent à Seattle?

Callie: Oui, ils viennent dîner et repartent ce soir.

Bailey: Donc votre mère sera là?

Callie: Evidemment, pourquoi cette question?

Bailey: Simplement parce-qu'elle n'était pas là pour votre mariage, alors je pensais que peut-être..

Callie: Je sais mais mon père m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse de venir nous voir alors je pense qu'elle a changé.

Bailey *En souriant*: Très bien, passez une bonne soirée dans ce cas Dr Torres.

La latine sourit en quittant le bureau mais ne put s'empêcher d'y réfléchir.. Et si sa mère venait pour semer la zizanie?

* * *

Les deux femmes rentrèrent chez elles main dans la main aux alentours de 18h30 pour préparer le dîner. Elles avaient eu de la chance cette fois de ne pas être retenues au bloc comme la plupart du temps. Elles avaient déposées Sofia chez Mark pour la soirée. Celui-ci avait prévu depuis deux semaines d'emmener Zola et Sofia au cinéma.  
Ce soir, elles avaient prévues du poulet cuit à la broche et des frites fait maison. Callie était chargée de la surveillance du poulet tandis que la blonde épluchait les pommes de terre. Elles discutaient de choses et d'autres quand la brune décida enfin de lui parler de sa conversation avec leur collègue.

Arizona: Au fait, tu as vu la vidéo sur internet du chat coincé dans un aquarium? Sofia était morte de rire ! **Dit-elle en rigolant**

Callie *En souriant*: Il faudra que tu me montres ça.. **Répondit-elle d'un ton triste**

Arizona: Quelque chose ne va pas Calliope?

Callie: Si ça va.. Seulement je.. je pensais à ma mère. Elle a manqué notre mariage et maintenant elle vient dîner chez nous, je trouve ça bizarre.

Arizona *En posant l'épluche-légumes sur le comptoir*: Eh ma puce.. Pourquoi tu angoisses d'un coup comme ça? Ça fait une semaine que tu es heureuse de préparer ce dîner et le jour où ils débarquent, tu fais la tête.. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Ta mère t'a dit quelque chose cet après-midi?

Callie: Non pas du tout c'est.. C'est Bailey. Je lui ai dis que mes parents venaient ce soir et elle m'a demandé si ma mère serait là vu qu'elle n'était pas venue au mariage. Du coup, ça m'a fait repensé à pleins de choses, c'est tout.. **Dit-elle en secouant la tête pour effacer ces mauvaises images**

Arizona se rinça les mains sous l'eau froide avant de s'essuyer avec un torchon et prit la brune dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

Arizona: Tout va bien se passer ma puce.. Si elle vient, c'est qu'elle a accepté les choses.

Callie *Les yeux gorgés de larmes*: J'espère..

Arizona: Ne te fais pas soucis pour ça. Et puis quoiqu'il arrive je suis fille de militaire, je sais me battre. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la machoire, puis la joue pour finir sur la bouche**

Callie *En rigolant*: Tu n'as pas de force, tu es minuscule..

Arizona *En plissant les yeux*: Tu veux parier? **Lui proposa t-elle en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure**

Callie: Non m'dame..

Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre quelques minutes avant de reprendre la préparation du dîner.

* * *

La table était disposée, le dîner reposait au four tandis que les frites étaient prêtes à être plongées dans l'huile. Elles étaient installées sur le canapé du salon devant un programme familial lorsqu'elles entendirent des coups frappés à la porte.

Callie *En l'embrassant*: Les voilà.. J'y vais.

Arizona *En lui saisissant la main*: Attend, j'viens avec toi.

Ses parents: Bonsoir.. **Dirent-ils en déposant une bise à chacune**

Arizona: Votre vol s'est bien passé?

Carlos: Très bien, même si le repas était.. un peu particulier.

Arizona *En rigolant*: Les repas dans les avions sont toujours bizarres, et ça ne changera pas..

Callie *En souriant*: Mais le repas que nous avons préparé ce soir devrait tout rattraper.

Ils s'installèrent tous à table et discutèrent du travail quand sa mère prit la parole pour l'une des premières fois de la soirée.

Lucie: Où avez-vous étudié Arizona?

Arizona: A Johns-Hopkins dans le Maryland. J'étais major de ma promo. **Dit-elle fièrement**

Lucie *Froidement*: Non, mais au lycée.

Arizona: Ah, au Lane Highschool à Chicago. J'ai encore le t-shirt de l'enseigne de l'école.

Lucie: Je me souviens des années lycée de ma fille. J'ai l'impression que sa remise des diplômes était hier..

Callie *En souriant*: Le temps passe vite.

Arizona: C'est vrai. Regarde, Sofia a déjà 5 ans.. **Dit-elle en saisissant la main de sa femme**

Lucie: Tu te souviens de Paul, ton petit-ami du lycée? Vous étiez tellement fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, j'ai bien cru que tu l'épouserais.

Callie: Vaguement..

Lucie: Vaguement? Tu me disais que jamais tu ne pourrais tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Callie: J'étais jeune à l'époque. Je ne savais même pas ce que signifiait vraiment l'amour. Mais maintenant je le sais.. **Ajouta t-elle en regardant la blonde**

Lucie: Pourtant, ça ne t'a pas empêcher de coucher avec lui.

Arizona *Froidement*: Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous pourriez éviter de parler du passé sexuel de ma femme devant moi ça serait très gentil, merci.

Lucie: Pourquoi, ça vous embête qu'elle ai couché avec des hommes?

Arizona: Non, ce qui m'embête c'est que vous insistiez sur le fait qu'elle ai pu vivre des choses avec quelqu'un d'autre dans l'unique but de me faire du mal. Et si moi je vous parlais des anciennes aventures de votre mari, qu'est-ce que vous penseriez?

Callie *En posant sa main sur son épaule*: Arizona, calme-toi..

Lucie: Vous savez quoi Arizona? Quand ma fille comprendra qu'il vous manque quelque chose d'essentiel, elle retournera vers les hommes et vous aurez perdu votre temps.

Carlos: Lucie, arrête c'est bon !

Arizona *En se levant*: Et vous, quand vous comprendrez que notre vie sexuelle n'est pas l'élément essentiel qui fait tenir notre couple, mais qu'il existe d'autres facteurs tels que l'amour, la confiance, la complicité, je pense que vous aurez fait un grand pas.

La jeune chirurgienne quitta la table avant de se dirigea dans leur chambre. Elle referma la porte et laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Finalement, Callie avait raison.  
Toujours assise dans le salon, la latine était furieuse. Elle indiqua la sortie à ses parents malgré la visible déception dans les yeux de son père qui n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire avant de rejoindre sa femme dans la pièce où elle était entrée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Callie *En toquant à la porte*: Je peux entrer? **Demanda t-elle timidement**

Arizona *En essuyant une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue*: Je suis désolé d'avoir perdu mon sang froid.. **Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit**

Callie: Tu as le sang chaud, comme moi. **Dit-elle en souriant**

En voyant le manque de réponse de la blonde, elle reprit:

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Arizona, tu as eu raison de nous défendre. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Arizona *En baissant la tête*: Je sais..

Callie: Mais..?

Arizona *Hésitante*: Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle.. qu'elle a peut-être pas tord au final. Regarde, tu étais folle amoureuse de ce garçon et..

Callie *En la coupant*: Arizona, ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi. Jamais. La sexualité, c'est quelque chose de très fluide, qui peut changer à tout moment. Je ne veux pas que l'on me colle d'étiquette, que l'on me demande de choisir entre "lesbienne" "bi" ou "hétéro". Quand je tombe amoureuse, je tombe amoureuse d'une personne, ça peut-être n'importe qui. Malheureusement, c'est tombé sur toi.. **Dit-elle en rigolant pour détendre l'atmosphère** Arizona, je suis amoureuse de toi. Mon passé n'a aucune importance. Toi aussi tu as aimé d'autres personnes à l'époque et pourtant, ça ne t'empêche pas de m'aimer sincèrement, pas vrai?

Arizona *En souriant*: C'est vrai, je suis désolée.. *en l'embrassant* Vraiment désolée..

Callie *En la serrant fort dans ses bras*: C'est moi qui suis désolée de t'avoir fait subir ça..

 _En fin de compte, la foi est une chose très particulière : elle se révèle quand on ne s'y attend pas. C'est comme le jour où on se rend compte que les contes de fées peuvent être différents de ce que nous avions imaginé. Le château que nous voulions se révèle être un appartement. La vie que nos parents avaient espéré pour nous est totalement différente. Mais ce n'est pas si important, parce-que ce qui compte vraiment, c'est ce qui nous rend heureux nous. _


	10. Dans l'eau !

Je publie un peu tard aujourd'hui, je suis désolé ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires !

 **Angelye:** Merci beaucoup ! Oui, j'essaie de publier le plus régulièrement possible pour vous remercier d'être aussi fidèle à mes histoires ! Bisous !

 **Eloooo:** Merci beaucoup à toi ! C'est grâce à vous :)

 **Ploosh:** Tu as totalement raison, ce sont des personnes qui ne savent pas ce que signifie vraiment aimer quelqu'un.

 **Arizonafan:** Merci beaucoup ! Justement la voici :)

 **Capucine396:** Merci ! Ça dépend. Celui-ci je ne l'ai pas écris à l'avance car l'idée m'ai venue que aujourd'hui. Je les écris souvent au feeling mais j'ai quand même des grandes idées. Parfois je me réveille le matin tranquille et j'me dis, pourquoi pas écrire sur ce thème. Voilà, bisous !

Bonne lecture ! Bisous !

* * *

Callie était adossée contre le comptoir qui s'ouvrait au salon où sa femme et sa fille jouait ensemble à la Wii. Elles jouaient à "Just Dance" tandis que la mexicaine tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son magasine. Elle lisait les potins de stars, son magasine préféré et se laissa emporter par les images qui s'offraient à elle. Celles-ci représentaient des femmes, plus jolies les unes que les autres avec un corps plus musclé que jamais. Elle ne vit pas la blonde derrière elle et sursauta au moment où elle glissa ses bras autour de ses hanches.

Arizona: Elles sont jolies?

Callie *Perplexe*: Hein? Non ! J'étais juste en train de lire.

Arizona *En souriant*: Tu as le droit d'apprécier la vue, tant que tu ne touches pas.

Callie: Arizona, j'étais en train de lire l'article juste là *en montrant un paragraphe* je ne suis pas du genre à baver sur des filles dans des magasines. En plus elles sont retouchées à mort.

Arizona: T'énerves pas, je disais ça comme ça..

Callie *En refermant son magasine*: Tu sais très bien que je ne regarde que toi sur cette planète *en l'embrassant* mes yeux ne sont attirer que vers les tiens.

Arizona *En levant les yeux au ciel*: Dit la fille qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder mes seins quand elle me parle.

Callie *En rigolant*: Je ne fais pas toujours ça.. **Dit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser**

Arizona: Menteuse..

Elles rigolèrent quelques minutes à ce sujet avant de se préparer pour une journée au bord du lac Washington avec leur petite fille. Elles préparèrent leurs sacs de plage et se rendirent en voiture vers cette destination qu'elles avaient prévues depuis quelques jours.

* * *

La vue était magnifique. L'eau ressemblait à celle de l'océan Atlantique. Elles avaient l'impression d'être en vacances alors qu'elles se trouvaient seulement qu'à trente minutes de leur appartement.  
Chacune avait pris soin de s'appliquer de la crème solaire pour éviter de s'exposer au danger des rayons du soleil, surtout la blonde qui avait une peau beaucoup plus fragile. Celle-ci était en maillot de bain, allongée sur sa serviette de plage tandis que la latine elle, n'avait laissé que ses longues jambes à nues, préférant garder son t-shirt.  
La petite fille munie d'une pelle et d'un saut s'amusait à construire des châteaux de sable. C'était son activité favorite à chaque fois qu'elle venait au bord du lac. Callie l'observait derrière les verres de ses lunettes de soleil mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de balayer ses yeux sur le magnifique corps que lui offrait sa femme. Ses longues jambes laiteuses brillaient au soleil tandis que des petites gouttes de sueur gisaient sur son ventre musclé. Elle était magnifique. Elle se demandait encore comment une femme aussi jolie qu'Arizona avait pu tomber amoureuse d'elle.

Sofia *En sautant à pieds joints*: Maman, Mama ! Regardez mon château !

Arizona *En s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour regarder l'oeuvre de la petite*: C'est super Sofia !

Callie *En souriant*: C'est qui la princesse de ton château?

Sofia *En se désignant*: C'est moi Mama ! Et vous, vous êtes mes servantes.

Callie *En rigolant*: Tiens donc..

Arizona: Continue à construire ton château ma puce et ensuite on ira se baigner un peu.

Sofia: D'accord !

Arizona *En soufflant à l'oreille de la blonde*: Je t'ai vu..

Callie *Innocemment*: Faire quoi?

Arizona: M'observer.

Callie *En relevant ses lunettes de soleil sur ses longues mèches noires*: Je ne t'ai pas..

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de la blonde qui l'empêcha de compléter sa phrase.

Arizona: J'aime quand tu me regardes ainsi.. C'est très sexy en fait. **Dit-elle d'un clin** **d'œil**

Callie *En souriant*: Ton corps est vraiment jolie, tu as de la chance.

Arizona: Tu es belle Calliope.

Callie *En faisant la moue*: Seulement belle?

Arizona: Super méga belle.

La brune se contenta de sourire à cette réponse avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Arizona *En se relevant*: Tu viens Sofia, on va se baigner?

Sofia: Oui !

La blonde commença à se diriger au bord de l'eau en tenant la main de sa fille quand elle remarqua l'absence de la mexicaine qui était restée assise sur le sable.

Arizona: Callie, tu ne viens pas?

Callie: Non, je préfère vous regarder. Allez-y, amusez-vous !

Arizona fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension avant de dire à sa fille de l'attendre sur le bord sans entrer dans l'eau. Elle se redirigea vers Callie qui n'avait pas bougé.

Arizona: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Callie *Gênée*: Rien, pourquoi?

Arizona: Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous?

Callie: Parce-que j'ai envie de vous regarder passer du temps ensemble, vous êtes adorables toutes les deux. **Dit-elle en souriant**

Arizona: Pourquoi tu gardes ton t-shirt, alors que tu as ton maillot de bain en dessous?

Callie *En soupirant*: Arizona..

Arizona: Réponds-moi.

Callie *En avalant la boule dans sa gorge*: Je.. J'ai pas envie de me mettre en maillot de bain ici, c'est tout.

Arizona: Pourquoi?

Callie: Pourquoi tu insistes autant?

Arizona: Callie, je t'ai posé une question.

Callie: Parce-que je n'aime pas mon corps, d'accord? Tu es satisfaite, tu as eu ta réponse.

Arizona: Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille. Tu es magnifique, telle que tu es.

Callie: C'est facile pour toi Arizona, tu as un corps magnifique. Quand tu t'assoies, ça ne te fait pas un bourrelet comme moi !

Arizona: Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire sérieusement que tu ai quelques kilos en trop? On vit dans un monde où les muscles et le ventre plat est signe de beauté mais moi je suis totalement contre cette vision. La beauté, ce n'est pas ça. La beauté, c'est ce qu'il y'a ici *en pointant son cœur* à l'intérieur de toi, la personne que tu représentes. Je te trouve tellement belle, ça me rend dingue que tu ne puisses pas te voir comment moi je te vois.

Callie *En essuyant une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue*: C'est juste que.. quand je vois toutes ces filles dans les magasines à montrer fièrement leur corps, je me dis que moi, je n'ai rien à montrer. Je comprendrais même que tu te tournes vers quelqu'un de plus attirant..

Arizona: Bébé, ne dis jamais ça, tu entends? Ne te compares pas à toutes ces filles refaites de partout. Et même si certaines choses sont naturelles chez elles, à quoi bon se comparer? Tu es un être unique, une personne magnifique de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur. Et sans vouloir te jeter des bouquets de roses, tes formes sont superbes. Les formes chez une femme, c'est ce qu'il y'a de plus beau.

Callie: Tu le penses vraiment?

Arizona: Je t'ai déjà menti Calliope?

Callie *En souriant timidement*: Non.. Enfin si, une fois quand tu m'avais piqué mon paquet de Kellogg's.

Arizona: Oui, mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort ! Tu les aimes tellement ces céréales !

Callie *En l'embrassant*: Je t'aime encore plus que mes céréales.

Arizona: Moi je t'aime, et j'aime tes formes. Tu viens?

Callie *En se pinçant les lèvres*: Je..

Arizona *En soupirant*: Callie..

Callie: Très bien, à une condition.

Arizona: Laquelle?

Callie *En souriant*: Tu me laisses te jeter dans l'eau.

Arizona *En se relevant pour s'enfuir*: Dans tes rêves ! **Dit-elle en rigolant**

Callie se mit à rire à son tour tout en courant après sa belle. Elles passèrent une très bonne journée en famille.

 _La beauté de l'âme l'emporte sur la beauté physique. Parce-qu'en vieillissant, le visage et le corps change. L'âme non, elle reste toujours la même._


	11. Une recette spéciale

Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !

 **Laura:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Oui, je ne devrais pas tarder à publier sur mes autres fictions ! Seulement, je suis beaucoup sur cette fiction en ce moment pour pouvoir publier tous les trois jours comme prévu mais ça ne va pas tarder, promis ! Bisous !

 **Elooo:** Merci beaucoup à toi ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

 **Arizonafan:** Merci beaucoup, ça me touche ! Bonne lecture !

 **Ploosh:** Merci à toi ! Oui, beaucoup de personnes ont du mal à accepter leur physique mais je pense qu'il est important de souligner que parfois, certaines personnes peuvent correspondre à l'idéal de la beauté d'un point de vue extérieur mais à l'intérieur être complètement l'inverse. Bisous !

Bonne lecture ! Bisous !

* * *

La famille était en route pour l'école de Sofia. Callie conduisait comme à son habitude tandis qu'Arizona avait les yeux rivés sur son écran de téléphone portable, occupée à jouer à son application préférée.

Callie *En jetant un regard vers la blonde*: Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu n'avais pas de portable?

Arizona *En souriant*: J'irai en acheter un.

La mexicaine se mit à rire de la réponse plus qu'évidente de la blonde quand elle fut coupée par la petite qui avait une nouvelle à leur annoncer.

Sofia: Au fait, madame Annabelle est enceinte d'un petit garçon. Elle nous l'a annoncé hier après-midi pendant le goûter !

Callie: Vraiment? C'est fantastique ! On ira la féliciter hein? **Dit-elle en pressant la cuisse de la blonde pour capter son attention**

Arizona: Oui, bravo à elle ! On lui dira. **Répondit-elle sans décoller les yeux de son écran**

Callie *En soupirant*: Bébé, tu m'énerves quand tu joues sur ton portable et que tu m'écoutes qu'à moitié..

Arizona *En levant enfin les yeux vers sa femme*: C'est parce-que tu détestes quand je pose mes yeux ailleurs que sur toi.. En gros tu es jalouse, même de mon portable ! **Déclara t-elle en riant**

Callie *En levant les yeux au ciel*: Moi jalouse? N'importe quoi.. **Affirma t-elle faussement**

Arizona *En rigolant*: T'es jalouuuuuuse ! **Insista t-elle pour la taquiner**

Sofia sourit au comportement de sa maman avant de fixer l'horizon. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle n'osait la poser, de peur d'embêter ses mamans avec tous ses questionnements. Sa grande curiosité la poussa malgré tout à franchir le pas.

Sofia: Maman?

Arizona *En se retournant vers sa fille*: Oui ma princesse?

Sofia: Est-ce que tu sais comment on fait les bébés?

Arizona surprise de la question, fixa la brune tel un appel à l'aide puis regarda à nouveau sa fille quand elle vit que sa femme n'était pas prête de l'aider.

Arizona *Hésitante*: Euh.. Je.. *en se tournant vers la mexicaine* Mama tu sais toi?

Callie *En souriant fièrement*: Elle t'a posé la question à toi ma puce. **Répondit-elle, décidée à lui faire payer sa taquinerie**

Arizona *En glissant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux*: Je.. En fait, les bébés sont fabriqués dans le ventre de la maman.

Sofia: Mais comment ils sont fabriqués?

Arizona *En faisant mine de réfléchir*: Bonne question. Est-ce que tu connais la recette de la pâte à crêpes?

Sofia: De la farine, du sucre, du lait et.. des œufs?

Arizona *En marmonnant*: Et de la bière parfois, à petite dose.. *en reprenant sa voix normale* Tu as raison Sofia, c'est ça.

Callie *Perplexe*: C'est quoi le rapport?

Arizona *En tapant sa cuisse*: Chut ! *en se tournant vers sa fille* Donc admettons que la maman soit la farine, le sucre et les œufs. Pour que la pâte soit prête, il faut y ajouter du lait, et le lait c'est les garçons qui l'ont.

Callie: Un peu glauque comme image..

Arizona lança un regard agacé à sa femme avant de reprendre:

\- Les bébés sont crées à partir d'un mélange comme de la pâte à crêpes et ce mélange est possible grâce à un câlin spécial.

Sofia: Mais si toutes les deux vous avez de la farine, du sucre et des œufs, qui a apporté le lait pour me fabriquer? Vous l'avez pris dans le frigo?

Arizona: Non, nous sommes allé dans le laboratoire de l'hôpital qui nous l'a donné. Et ensuite tu es née.

Sofia: Ça veut dire que madame Annabelle est allée à l'hôpital pour fabriquer son bébé?

Arizona: Non pas forcément. Entre une fille et un garçon, c'est différent. Les enfants peuvent se fabriquer à la maison avec un câlin spécial.

Sofia: Donc mama et toi, vous ne faîtes pas de câlin spécial?

Arizona: Bien sûr que si, mais pas pour faire un bébé. Nous, on fait des câlins spéciaux parce-qu'on s'aime très fort.

Sofia *En souriant*: Donc ça veut dire que tous les bébés sont nés parce-que leurs parents s'aiment très fort !

Callie *En marmonnant*: Pas toujours..

Arizona *En posant sa main sur la bouche de la brune pour l'empêcher de parler*: Oui,c'est ça.

Sofia: D'accord ! Et quand est-ce que j'aurai une petite sœur? J'aimerai pouvoir la coiffer et la maquiller.

Callie: Je ne sais pas Sofia mais en attendant, tu peux toujours maquiller maman. **Lâcha t-elle en rigolant**

Arizona pinça la cuisse de la blonde avant de redonner son attention sur la route. Elles venaient d'arriver devant l'école de la petite. Elles la déposèrent avant de féliciter la maîtresse et remontèrent dans leur voiture.

Callie *En rigolant*: Bien joué maman pour cette explication.

Arizona: Tu n'aurais sûrement pas fais mieux !

Callie: C'est vrai. D'ailleurs *d'un air malicieux* ça te dit de faire des crêpes en rentrant? Toute cette histoire de pâte m'a donné faim. **Dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres**

Arizona *En souriant*: Des vrais crêpes ou..?

Callie *En se mordant la lèvre inférieure*: A ton avis.. **Dit-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de la blonde**

Elles rentrèrent à l'appartement aussi vite que possible et profitèrent de leur après-midi ensemble pour se donner un câlin spécial. Après tout, les questions embarrassantes de leur fille avaient du bon.

 _Il y a une raison pour laquelle nous continuons à nous lancer des défis malgré le risque, la mise élevée et les conséquences potentiellement dévastatrices. C'est parce-que parfois, ça fonctionne. Alors continuons à croire que le destin puisse être de notre côté pour une fois._


	12. Une nuit de garde

Me revoilà déjà ! Ces trois jours ont passés super vite, je ne vois même plus le temps passer !

 **Angelye:** Merci beaucoup ! Oui c'est une explication plutôt bien trouvée et pas trop traumatisante pour la petite haha !

 **Ploosh:** Mdr ! Mais c'est super bon les crêpes ! Oui elle a été inventive, comme d'habitude ! C'est une experte !

 **Elooo:** Haha désolé, j'espère que tu n'y penseras pas quand tu les feras à l'avenir x) Merci beaucoup !

 **Arizonafan:** Merci à toi ! Oui c'est vrai, au moins la petite a "compris" le principe haha !

 **Capucine396:** Ce n'est pas grave haha ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi je trouve toujours des explications en rapport avec la bouffe ! Mdr..

 **Entre Guillemets:** Oh c'est très gentil de ta part ! Merci beaucoup à toi ! J'espère que la suite de mes histoires ne te décevront pas ! Et oui, toujours une histoire de jalousie au début, mais c'est la spécialité de Callie haha ! Bisous !

 **Laura:** Merci à toi Laura ! Oui, c'est plutôt original et inventif ! Au moins, tu sauras quoi dire à tes enfants s'ils te demandent ! Je t'autorise à me voler cette idée haha.. Bisous !

Chancapmirez: C'est super s'il t'a fait rire, merci beaucoup !

 **** Ps: Mes idées commencent peu à peu à s'épuiser alors si vous avez des sujets de One-Shot que je pourrais écrire, ils sont les bienvenues ! Sinon je vais devoir ralentir un peu mes publications.. Merci et bonne lecture, bisous ! ****

* * *

En ce mardi 25 Août, nos deux chirurgiens étaient en service de garde toute la nuit. Ayant eut la possibilité de se reposer l'après-midi, elles entamèrent leur soirée aux urgences plutôt motivées.  
Ce soir là, une seule équipe était présente. Celle-ci était composée de Callie, Arizona, Teddy, Mark, Lexie et Cristina. Ils étaient tous rattachés au service d'urgences. Habituellement, chacun était affecté à son service d'origine mais avec les vacances et les arrêts maladies, la direction n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de les regrouper tous ensemble dans un seul et même service.  
En tout début de soirée vers 22h, ils eurent à gérer un accident traumatique: une femme alcoolisée ayant perdue le contrôle de son véhicule, reversant deux adolescentes qui rentraient chez elles sur la chaussée.  
L'équipe, ayant fournie un travail assidu réussie à sauver les deux jeunes filles qui étaient à présent en salle de réveil.  
Deux heures plus tard à minuit, les urgences étaient très calmes, une première dans toute l'histoire du Seattle Grace. Tous étaient adossés contre les canapés de la salle de pause, discutant de choses et d'autres. Cristina avait sorti les verres et une bouteille de soda tandis que Teddy et Mark se partageaient un paquet de chips en traitre.

Callie *En plongeant sa main dans le paquet de chips*: Vous pourriez partager un peu bande de radin !

Teddy: C'est pas bon pour la ligne ! Je t'en ai pas proposé uniquement pour préserver ton corps de rêve.

Callie: Oui c'est ça, dis que je suis grosse !

Teddy: Je n'ai pas dis ça, j'ai dis que tu avais un corps de rêve ! *en regardant Arizona* Tu peux calmer ta femme affamée s'il-te-plait?

Arizona: Bébé, viens t'asseoir avec moi *en souriant* J'ai des M&M's ! **Dit-elle en agitant un paquet devant ses yeux**

Callie *En s'asseyant à ses côtés*: T'es la meilleure femme du monde.

Cristina: Elles me fatiguent !

Callie *En haussant les sourcils*: Qu'est-ce que c'est laid la jalousie vue de près !

Cristina *En plongeant sa main dans son paquet de M&M's*: Ferme là Torres !

Callie: Tu as cru que c'était l'open-bar ici? Touche pas à mon paquet !

Mark *D'un sourire pervers*: Sorti du contexte c'est plutôt salace..

Lexie: C'est bizarre qu'on ai eu qu'un trauma depuis le début de la soirée, d'habitude c'est toujours blindé !

Arizona: Ne parle pas trop vite Mini-Grey..

Teddy: On devrait en profiter pour rentrer chez nous.

Callie *En bayant*: Si seulement on pouvait !

Mark: Et si on jouait à un jeu avant que Callie ne s'endorme?

Callie: Toi et tes jeux bizarres non merci..

Cristina: Si c'est un jeu pervers, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

Mark: Mais non.. Vous connaissez le jeu des quatre vérités?

Cristina: Oui, et c'est un coup à foutre la merde alors non.

Mark: Vous êtes vraiment pas drôles les filles.

Callie: Et pourquoi pas faire une planque géante? Genre, on se cache dans tout l'étage avec des seringues remplies d'eau!

Arizona: Où veux-tu te cacher ici à part derrière un brancard? **Demanda t-elle en rigolant**

Callie: Mais l'intérêt, ce n'est pas de se cacher mais plutôt se tirer dessus !

Teddy *En se relevant du canapé*: Moi j'suis partante ! Callie, prépare-toi à mourir noyée !

Callie: C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Ils se relevèrent tous des canapés qui criaient secrètement "enfin!" avant de se diriger dans les placards pour se munir de seringues pour leur bataille. Les dés étaient lancés, le carnage pouvait enfin commencer !

Ils se planquèrent tous chacun de leur côté, décidés à gagner cette partie de cache-cache improvisée.  
Teddy était une rapide, elle avait l'habitude de jouer à ce genre de jeu depuis son école militaire. Elle se dirigea la seringue remplie d'eau derrière Mark qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Surpris, il hurla quand l'eau dévala dans son cou le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Mark: Tu vas me le payer !

Callie, qui était à quelques mètres en profita pour attaquer Teddy qui débarqua juste devant elle. Le temps que la blonde reprenne ses esprits, la latine s'était déjà enfuit dans le couloir en face où Arizona était prête à l'attaque. Pensant être en lieu sûr, elle recula vers un placard et fit un bond en avant quand elle fut aspergée de plein fouet dans le dos. Elle se retourna pour identifier l'auteur et sourit à pleine dent quand elle vit sa femme accroupie, la main sur la bouche pour se retenir de rire.

Callie: J'y crois pas sale traîtresse ! **Dit-elle en l'aspergeant à son tour**

Arizona *En rigolant*: Non ! Pas dans les yeux ! **Hurla t-elle en gesticulant au sol pour se débattre**

Callie *En vidant les dernières gouttes de sa seringue*: Elle est vide..

Cristina *En souriant*: La mienne non ! **Dit-elle en vidant sa seringue dans le cou de la brune**

Callie: Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui prend tout !

Arizona *En courant vers le lavabo*: Mon pauvre petit Calimero !

Callie *En plissant les yeux*: Moques-toi, tu as raison..

La mexicaine fouilla dans les placards et saisit un tube de crème grasse. Elle remplie sa paume, reposa le tube avant de se diriger discrètement vers sa femme qui remplissait plusieurs seringues avec la chinoise.  
Mark et Lexie eux, avaient abandonné le jeu pour se retrouver dans une salle de garde. Seules Teddy, Cristina, Callie et Arizona était encore en jeu. Enfin, plus pour longtemps.. La latine débarqua derrière elle sans un bruit avant de lui tartiner le visage de crème épaisse. Elle essuya le surplus de crème dans le dos de la blonde avant de se décaler pour admirer son oeuvre.

Arizona *Figée*: Callie ! Mais tu es complètement cinglée !

Callie *En souriant fièrement*: Mon pauvre petit Calimero ! **Lâcha t-elle en croisant les bras**

Arizona *En s'essuyant les yeux*: C'est de la crème ultra grasse? Callie, je vais choper pleins de boutons au visage par ta faute !

Teddy et Cristina ne purent s'empêcher de rire de la petite revanche de la brune.

Callie *En rigolant*: Attend, je vais t'aider à nettoyer !

Cristina *En rigolant plus fort que la brune*: Excellent ! **Dit-elle en applaudissant**

Arizona, mauvaise joueuse, saisit les restes de crème qui lui restait dans les cheveux avant de tartiner la brune à son tour sur toute sa blouse pour se venger. Elles se retrouvèrent contre le comptoir des infirmières à se battre quand elles entendirent un bruit de porte.

Cristina *En posant son doigt sur sa bouche*: Shh.. Shh.. Les filles, j'ai entendu quelque chose !

Teddy *En chuchotant*: C'est sûrement un trauma..

Cristina *En chuchotant*: Ils nous auraient prévenu avant.

Teddy: Ou alors c'est Mark et Lexie.

Cristina: Non c'est Bailey ! Putain, planquez-vous les filles ! **Dit-elle en se recoiffant et faisant style de lire un dossier**

Arizona: Merde ! **Dit-elle en se mettant à quatre pattes pour s'évader discrètement**

Callie fit la même chose derrière elle.

Callie *En chuchotant*: Quelle belle vue..

Arizona *En souriant*: Ferme là !

La petite femme noire arriva à la hauteur du Dr Yang et du Dr Altman qui se retenait de rire en voyant sa meilleure amie à quatre pattes au sol.

Bailey: Dr Altman, Dr Yang.

Elles saluèrent le Dr Bailey en même temps et tentèrent de faire diversion quand elle répliqua:

Bailey: Robbins, Torres dans mon bureau, immédiatement.

Elles se relevèrent lentement et baissèrent la tête telles des gamines qui venaient de se faire prendre après avoir volé des chewing-gum. Teddy et Cristina ne purent s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.  
Elles entrèrent dans le bureau mais restèrent debout afin d'éviter de salir les sièges en cuir noir devant elles.

Bailey: Dr Torres, quel âge avez-vous?

Callie *En se pinçant les lèvres*: 32 ans..

Bailey: Arizona, je ne vous demande pas. Rien que de vous voir vous pavaner avec vos chaussures à roulettes, vous retrouvez avec de la crème plein le visage ne m'étonne pas !

Arizona: A la base on s'amusait à cache-cache..

Bailey *En la coupant*: Vous vous amusiez? C'est une blague? Ici, vous n'êtes pas là pour vous amusez mesdames mais pour travailler !

Callie: On voulait décompresser un peu, rien de plus.

Bailey: Vous savez quoi, je ne veux rien entendre de vos petites histoires ! Je ne suis pas directrice d'un lycée mais chef de la chirurgie !

Arizona: Vous allez en parler au chef?

Bailey: Avant que vous ne commenciez à pleurer, je préfère vous assurer que tout ceci restera entre nous. Je ne veux en aucun cas salir la réputation de mon hôpital.

Arizona: Je n'allais pas pleurer !

Bailey *En soupirant*: Taisez-vous et allez vous débarbouiller..

Arizona: Mais j'a..

Callie *En la coupant dans son élan*: Merci Dr Bailey ! **Dit-elle en prenant la main de la blonde pour s'enfuir**

Bailey *En secouant la tête tout en souriant*: Et dire que ces femmes sont mes meilleurs chirurgiens..

 _Qui garde son âme d'enfant ne vieillit jamais.._


	13. Un bon café

Bonjour à vous ! Voici la suite qui j'espère, vous plaira ! Et merci pour vos idées ! Bonne lecture, bisous !

 **Ploosh:** Eeeeeh ! A l'hôpital on bosse ! Dûr même ! Il faut décompresser parfois :)

 **Elooo:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes idées ! Je t'en ai piqué une d'ailleurs ! haha bisous !

 **Laura:** Merci beaucoup ! Oui c'est sûr, Bailey aurait voulu faire une bataille aussi, haha ! Ah oui? Félicitations à toi ! J'espère que ton fils prendra son temps avant de te poser cette question ! Bisous !

 **Arizonafan:** Merci à toi ! Et merci pour tes idées, je retiens ! Bisous !

 **GAinl:** Merci ! J'ai posté la suite comme tu as pu le voir ! Bisous !

 **Angelye:** Merci ! Oui, elle a eu une bonne idée !

 **Chancapmirez:** Merci à toi ! Et merci pour l'information, je ne savais pas haha !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour où Arizona était convoquée par le chef de la chirurgie Owen Hunt pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle allait se faire remonter les bretelles pour une chose ou pour une autre. Prenait-elle trop à cœur les cas de ses petits humains miniatures dont elle s'occupait? Un parent était-il insatisfait de ses compétences? Allait-elle se faire virer? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans tous les sens dans sa tête et ne faisait qu'accentuer son anxiété qu'elle ne pouvait cacher à sa belle et talentueuse femme.  
Elles étaient toutes les deux adossées devant le bureau du chef. Arizona tapait du pied tandis que la brune tentait par tous les moyens de la rassurer. C'était un excellent chirurgien pédiatrique, pourquoi se ferait-elle renvoyer? C'était inimaginable. De plus, il n'y avait aucune raison.

Callie *En la saisissant par les épaules*: Arizona, calme-toi. Tu es le chirurgien pédiatrique le plus compétent de ce pays. Tu n'as eu aucune complication post-op depuis des mois. Pourquoi te ferais-tu virer? Garde confiance en toi ma puce, tu es la meilleure.

Arizona *En souriant*: Nous sommes les meilleures. **Dit-elle en la corrigeant**

Callie *En lui offrant un paquet de mouchoirs*: Tiens, on ne sait jamais. **Ajouta t-elle en souriant**

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: Des mouchoirs?

Soudain, le grand roux fit son entrée dans le couloir qui menait jusqu'à son bureau. Il salua les jeunes femmes avant d'inviter la blonde à entrer.

Callie: Bonne chance mon amour. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant**

Arizona *En agitant les mouchoirs*: Je ne vais pas pleurer Callie !

Callie *En lui adressant un clin d'œil*: Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. **Lâcha t-elle en la taquinant**

Arizona entra dans le grand bureau du chef. Le grand meuble en bois sur lequel était disposé un tas de paperasse donnait un côté sévère au Dr Hunt, ce qui angoissa de nouveau la blonde qui avait réussie à se détendre quelques minutes avant grâce à sa femme.

Owen: Désolé pour mon retard Dr Robbins, un imprévu à la mine. **Dit-il en arrangeant rapidement son bureau**

Arizona: Aucun soucis.. Donc vous vouliez me voir?

Owen *En l'invitant à s'asseoir*: C'est exact. **Ajouta t-il en s'asseyant à son tour sur son fauteuil en cuir noir** Tout d'abord je voudrais vous faire part de mes impressions vis-à-vis de vos compétences en tant que chirurgien pédiatrique. Arizona, vous êtes une personne très impliquée et consciencieuse avec vos patients et je serais ravie que vous me remplaciez durant ces trois mois d'absence. La base militaire a fait appel à moi, ainsi qu'au Dr Altman pour trois mois à soigner des blessés en Irak. Etant le chef de la chirurgie générale, je vous propose avec toute ma confiance de me remplacer. Acceptez-vous ma proposition?

Arizona *Abasourdie*: Qu..Quoi? Pourquoi moi? Je..

Owen: Comme je viens de vous décrire, vous êtes un chirurgien de qualité que je considère comme l'un des meilleurs de cet hôpital. Je vous donne ma confiance absolue et je sais avec certitude que vous serez apte à remplir ce rôle avec brio.

Arizona *Hésitante*: Je.. Euh.. Et bien, je suis très honorée de votre proposition et j'accepte avec grand plaisir. **Dit-elle en lui tendant la main**

Owen *En lui serrant la main*: Merci beaucoup Arizona, je ne serais pas déçu.

Arizona: Vous pouvez en être sûr. Partez le cœur léger. **Dit-elle en se levant pour quitter la pièce**

Owen: Attendez, vos mouchoirs !

Arizona *En saisissant le paquet*: Merci.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à sa femme qui adorait la taquiner avec ses excès d'émotion. Oui, la blonde pleurait facilement lorsque quelque chose la contrariait. C'était ainsi depuis son enfance.  
Elle reprit vite ses esprits et se dirigea dans le service de son amoureuse pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Elle était heureuse. Le chef la voyait comme une personne suffisamment responsable pour remplir ce rôle.  
Quand elle débarqua en service d'orthopédie, elle croisa Teddy et Cristina dans un couloir qui ne remarquèrent même pas sa présence puisqu'elles se disputaient. Cristina était en colère contre Teddy qui avait décidé de partir avec le Dr Hunt. La grande blonde était la seule personne qui avait cru en elle et qui lui avait permis de se sentir vivante depuis des mois et celle-ci l'abandonnait maintenant. Arizona ne prit pas le temps d'écouter toute la conversation, impatiente de tout raconter à la mexicaine. Elle longea les couloirs et aperçue sa femme contre le bureau des infirmières, discutant avec l'une d'entre elles. La femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts lui offrit un café avant de lui caresser le bras. La latine se mit à rire avant d'attraper un dossier et de s'installer un peu plus loin. Elle posa son café sur le comptoir et commença à signer ses dossiers. De nature jalouse, Arizona vit rouge et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. D'où se permettait-elle de lui caressait le bras? Elle se dirigea déterminée vers la latine.

Arizona *Froidement*: Salut.

Callie *En se tournant vers elle*: Salut ma puce *en souriant* Alors, comment s'est passé ton entretien avec le chef?

Arizona saisit le gobelet disposé sur le comptoir et but une gorgée.

Callie: C'était le mien.

Arizona: C'était qui cette pouf qui t'a caressé le bras et qui t'a offert ce café dégueulasse?

Callie *Surprise*: Quoi? *en voyant la colère dans les yeux de sa femme* Elle ne m'a pas caressé le bras.

Arizona *En haussant le ton*: Tu te moques de moi Calliope? J'étais au bout du couloir !

Callie *Calmement*: Elle m'a offert ce café et m'a touché amicalement le bras, rien de plus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'emportes à ce point.

Arizona: Tu me prends pour une imbécile? Vous étiez en train de..

Elle fut coupée par la brune qui lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans une salle de garde.

Callie *En s'énervant*: Tu disais? Désolé mais je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde t'entende me faire une crise de jalousie au milieu de mon service.

Arizona *En croisant les bras*: Tu flirtais avec elle.

Callie: Je ne flirtais pas Arizona ! Elle m'a offert un café, rien de plus !

Arizona: Tiens donc, et elle t'en offre tous les jours?

Callie *En soupirant*: Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. **Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte**

La blonde referma la porte aussitôt pour empêcher la mexicaine de sortir de la pièce. Callie ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa femme très sexy dans son rôle autoritaire. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées peu catholiques par la blonde qui s'énervait.

Arizona: Pourquoi elle t'a touché le bras?

Callie *En rigolant d'exaspération*: Mais j'en sais rien ! Je ne lui ai rien demandé, sauf le café.

Arizona: Elle te plait?

Callie *En se moquant d'elle*: Oui, énoooooormément !

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: D'accord. **Lâcha t-elle en se retournant pour quitter la pièce**

Callie *En l'attrapant par le bras*: Je plaisante ma puce. Tu sais bien qu'il y'a que toi sur cette terre qui me plaise. Et je t'aime. **Ajouta t-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser**

Arizona *En plissant les yeux*: Tu mens.

Callie *En l'embrassant*: C'est bon, tais-toi..

Elles s'embrassèrent jusqu'à perdre leur souffle, leurs langues se battaient pour dominer l'autre, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient tellement leur baiser était intense. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque Callie décida de s'attaquer à présent à son cou où elle y laissa une morsure d'amour peu prononcée, voulant garder un minimum sa vie privée. Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde.

Callie: Compris?

Arizona se contenta d'hocher la tête.

* * *

Dans l'appartement en fin de soirée, les deux jeunes médecins étaient occupées à fêter la promotion temporaire de la blonde. Seuls des gémissements étaient audibles dans la pièce. Elles se séparèrent l'une de l'autre et s'allongèrent sur le dos en sueur, respirant difficilement après leurs ébats amoureux.

Callie *Essoufflée*: J'aime quand tu es jalouse à ce point..

Arizona *En souriant*: J'aime quand tu me prouves que je suis la seule pour toi.. **Dit-elle en chevauchant la brune pour l'embrasser à nouveau**

Callie *En lui mordant la lèvre*: Je continuerai à te le prouver jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, madame la chef de la chirurgie..

Arizona *En frottant son nez contre le sien*: C'était comment?

Callie *En souriant*: Comme d'hab'.

Arizona *En se relevant*: Comme d'hab'? Ça veut dire quoi comme d'hab'?

Callie: Bah c'était génial, comme d'habitude.

Arizona: Donc en gros, faire l'amour avec moi c'est une routine quoi. C'était plat. **Lâcha t-elle en descendant du corps de sa belle**

Callie: Quoi? Mais je n'ai pas dis ça, arrête d'interpréter des choses. Je t'ai dis que c'était génial !

Arizona: Non, tu as dis que c'était comme d'hab.

Callie: Bah oui, c'est toujours génial !

Arizona: Quand tu dis "comme d'habitude" à quelqu'un, ça veut dire que c'est pas génial. Par exemple, si je te dis "on mange des pâtes, comme d'habitude" ça voudra dire que ça m'ennuie, que c'est toujours pareil.

Callie *En rigolant*: Pourquoi tu me parles de nourriture Arizona, ça n'a rien à voir.

Arizona: Tu rigoles parce-que tu sais que j'ai raison.

Callie: Non, je rigole parce-que tu es chiante comme pas possible ! **Dit-elle en prenant un oreiller pour frapper la blonde**

Arizona saisit un autre oreiller et s'enchaîna une bataille. Après quelques coups et cris, la latine attrapa la blonde pour la plaquer au matelas avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Callie: Te quiero tanto, eres el amor de mi vida.. (Je t'aime tellement, tu es l'amour de ma vie).

Arizona: Je t'aime aussi mi pierna de pollo..

Callie: Quoi? **Demanda t-elle en rigolant**

Arizona *Honteuse*: J'ai mal prononcé?

Callie *En rigolant*: Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire?

Arizona: Ma petite fraise exquise.

Callie: Ah oui d'accord, rien à voir. Tu m'as insulté de cuisse de poulet !

Arizona *En rougissant*: Merci Google Traduction..

Callie *En se moquant d'elle*: Tu aurais du t'en rendre compte, il n'y a même pas le mot "amor" dans ta phrase !

Arizona *En boudant*: L'espagnol, ce n'est pas mon truc..

 _On est amoureux le jour où l'on trouve les défauts de l'autre super craquants.._


	14. C'est la rentrée !

Avec une journée de retard à cause d'un petit problème personnel, je vous publie enfin ce petit chapitre spécial rentrée ! Bonne lecture, bisous !

 **Arizonafan:** Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable ! Bonne lecture !

 **Seve2904:** Mdr contente d'avoir pu te faire rire ! Bisous !

 **LauraHV:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Oui la petite touche culinaire à ne surtout pas oublier haha !

 **Elooo:** Merci beaucoup à toi pour tout tes commentaires qui me font toujours super plaisir ! Voici la suite avec un petit peu de retard..

 **Capucine396:** Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire leurs aventures encore longtemps !

* * *

Dans l'appartement des deux femmes, l'heure de se coucher pour la petite Sofia pointa le bout de son nez. C'était sa rentrée le lendemain matin et pour entamer l'école du bon pied, il était temps d'aller dormir.

Callie: Sofia, au dodo ! Demain c'est l'école !

Sofia: Mais je joue avec maman à la Wii, on a pas fini la partie !

La petite brune entrait en grande section de maternelle. C'était sa dernière année avant d'entrer en classe préparatoire dans l'école voisine. Sofia aimait l'école. Elle savait qu'elle devait travailler dûr très tôt si elle voulait devenir médecin pédiatrique comme sa maman.  
Ses affaires pour le lendemain était déjà prête, il ne manquait plus que Sofia pour se plonger dans son lit qui lui tendait les bras.

Callie: Ma puce il est l'heure. Si tu ne te couches pas maintenant, tu seras fatiguée et tu ne pourras pas profiter pleinement de ta journée.

Sofia: Maman.. Dis-lui qu'il nous reste une partie !

Arizona *En se tournant vers la latine*: Callie, encore cinq minutes..

Callie: Arizona, il est déjà 21h30 ! Si demain elle n'est pas en forme, tu ne viendras pas dire que c'est de ma faute.

Arizona: Mais il ne reste que cinq minutes de jeu. C'est pas quelques minutes qui vont tout changer.

Callie *Autoritaire*: Arizona, on s'est déjà expliqué à ce sujet il me semble?

Arizona *En soupirant*: Bon, tu as entendu mama? C'est l'heure d'aller dormir.

Sofia *En lâchant la manette*: Mais c'est nul d'aller au lit ! **Dit-elle en croisant les bras**

Callie *En se dirigeant dans la chambre de la petite*: Si tu ne viens pas maintenant tu n'auras pas ton histoire du soir, c'est ce que tu souhaites?

Sofia *En se levant rapidement pour courir dans son lit*: Je veux mon histoire !

Callie sourit avant de se diriger dans la chambre de sa fille pour lui lire son histoire préférée: _"Le petit chaperon rouge"_. Arizona quant à elle, se contenta de ranger les jouets qui traînaient dans le salon. Elle se faufila dans la chambre de la petite dès l'histoire terminée pour l'embrasser avant de retourner dans le salon et s'installer sur le canapé avec sa belle.

Callie: Grande section déjà, le temps passe si vite..

Arizona: Je me souviens encore quand elle a mangé ses premiers petits pots à la carotte.

Callie: Et maintenant elle balance sa manette par terre quand elle est pas contente..

Arizona *En souriant*: Une vraie rebelle, je me demande bien de qui elle tient..

La brune sourit à sa réplique et s'installa aux côtés de la blonde pour une soirée pizza/bière devant la télévision. Elles lancèrent le film "Dirty Dancing" avant qu'Arizona ne s'endorme une heure plus tard dans ses bras. Celle-ci la prit dans ses bras avant de la porter jusque dans leur lit telle une princesse endormie. La mexicaine entra dans le monde des rêves quelques minutes après.

* * *

Le lendemain lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil pénétrèrent les volets de leur chambre, Callie ouvrit les yeux et prit quelques minutes à observer la blonde qui ronflait encore sur son oreiller. Seules ses longues boucles de cheveux blond étaient visibles. Celle-ci sourit à cette belle vue dont elle ne pourrait jamais se passer.  
Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine et prépara des pancakes, sortit la confiture du frigo et lança la machine à chocolat chaud pour sa petite famille. Elle se rendit en premier dans la chambre de la petite qu'elle réveilla doucement en lui chuchotant à l'oreille sa comptine préférée.  
La petite se leva en souriant et s'allongea sur le canapé devant ses dessins-animés. Callie en profita pour lui préparer son plateau de petit-déjeuner, lui apporta avant de se diriger à nouveau dans la chambre parentale pour réveiller l'amour de sa vie.  
Elle enjamba le corps de la blonde et s'installa sur ses fesses avant de décaler quelques mèches pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Callie *En chuchotant*: C'est l'heure de se réveiller ma puce..

Arizona *En grognant*: Mmmh.. Il est trop tôt..

Callie: J'ai préparé des pancakes avec ta confiture aux groseilles préférée.

Arizona *En se retournant sur le dos*: D'accord mais je veux un bisou d'abord.

Callie sourit avant de se pencher pour lui offrir ses lèvres avec plaisir.

Callie *En sautant du lit*: Maintenant debout marmotte ! **Dit-elle en lui tapant la fesse**

La blonde se leva en traînant des pieds. Elle s'installa sur le canapé à côté de leur fille et regarda les dessins-animés. Cette image fit sourire la brune. Arizona était définitivement adorable avec son âme d'enfant. Elles déjeunèrent toutes les trois avant de s'habiller et prirent le chemin de l'école.  
En arrivant, Sofia reprit aussitôt ses repères et s'installa sur une table avec une de ses camarades pour dessiner. Elle embrassa ses deux mamans avant qu'elles ne s'en aillent.

* * *

L'heure du repas arriva, la latine partit chercher leur enfant tandis qu'Arizona resta à la maison pour préparer le déjeuner. Elle disposa les couverts et les assiettes sur la table en attendant que les deux femmes de sa vie ne rentrent à la maison.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elles firent leur apparition. Elles semblaient toutes les deux en colère.

Arizona *Perplexe*: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Callie *En fronçant les sourcils*: Demande à ta fille.

Arizona *En se tournant vers la petite*: Ça va Sofia?

Sofia *En baissant la tête*: Je me suis battue à l'école avec une fille. Elle m'avait tapé alors je l'ai retapé.

Arizona *Surprise*: Pourquoi elle t'a tapé?

Sofia *En haussant les épaules*: Je ne sais pas, elle est cinglée..

Callie: Langage Sofia !

Arizona *En se mettant à la hauteur de la petite*: Va t'asseoir sur le canapé ma puce, je vais discuter avec mama.

Sofia alluma la télévision et s'installa sur le canapé. Arizona prit sa femme en aparté pour discuter de leur fille.

Callie: Elle sera punie. Si elle commence ainsi, je n'imagine pas ce que ça va donner durant son adolescence..

Arizona: Mais attend Callie, l'autre fille l'a tapé ! Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Je suis contente qu'elle se soit défendue, tu n'as pas intérêt à la punir pour ça !

Callie: La violence, ce n'est pas la solution. Tu veux que notre fille soit mal élevée et qu'elle se mette à frapper tout le monde ou quoi?

Arizona: Je ne parle pas de frapper tout le monde mais de rendre ce qu'on lui donne. Tu préfères qu'elle se laisse faire et qu'elle soit soumise aux autres toute sa vie?

Callie: Non, je préfère qu'elle se plaigne à la maîtresse plutôt qu'elle règle ses comptes toute seule.

Arizona: Mais les maîtresses s'en fichent de toutes leurs histoires aux gamins.. A part boire leur café, ils ne font rien de plus en récréation.

Callie: Très bien donc je récapitule, notre fille a frappé une autre enfant. Tu es plutôt fière d'elle. C'est quoi la morale de l'histoire? Rabaisses-toi au niveau des autres?

Arizona: Attend, prenons un exemple. Tu as deux œufs devant toi. J'en prend un et je te le lance en pleine tête. Jure-moi que tu ne prendras pas le deuxième pour me faire la même chose.

Callie: Non, je te demanderai d'abord pourquoi tu as fais ça.

Arizona: Mais elle a 5 ans ! Tu crois franchement qu'elle va se poser avec l'autre gamine et qu'elle va dire _"Excuse-moi mais j'aimerais comprendre ton geste mon amie.."_. **Lâcha t-elle en empruntant une voix moqueuse**

Callie *En soupirant*: Je dis juste qu'il faut lui expliquer que la violence n'est pas la solution dans ce genre d'histoire et qu'il ne faut pas se mettre au même niveau que les autres.

Arizona: Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais elle ne sera pas punie.

Callie haussa les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé où la petite regardait ses dessins-animés avant d'entamer la conversation sur ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Elle lui expliqua pourquoi elle avait été fâchée contre elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'était plus. Elles s'installèrent à table avant de déguster les pâtes carbonara que la blonde avait soigneusement préparé.

 _La violence a coutume d'engendrer la violence. Mais la violence est synonyme de faiblesse. Alors ne soyez pas violent, utilisez des mots. Et si les mots ne suffisent plus, fuyez._


	15. Saleté de virus !

Bonsoir à tous ! Désolé pour l'attente mais avec la reprise c'est un peu compliquée de tout gérer.. Voici enfin la suite ! Bisous !

 **Ploosh:** Très bon mais cher aussi ! Haha noooooon ! Mais tu avoueras que les maîtresses ne sont pas les meilleurs pour régler les conflits !

 **Arizonafan:** Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

 **LauraHV:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me touche beaucoup ! C'est vrai, la saison 11 fut triste, en espérant que la 12 relève un peu le niveau !

 **Elooo:** Mdr oui, elles ne sont jamais d'accord ! Merci !

 **Seve2904:** Haha c'est difficile de faire comprendre ça à des enfants, ils le comprendront sûrement plus tard.

 **Capucine396:** Merciiiiiiii ! Quoooii? Tu voles mes citations sans mon accord ? Attention.. mdr

* * *

Il était environ 22h dans l'appartement 502 des deux jeunes femmes lorsqu'elles gagnèrent enfin leur lit après une longue journée de travail. Aujourd'hui, un carambolage s'était produit sur l'autoroute à la sortie de Seattle, provoquant ainsi de nombreux et lourds trauma qu'elles durent gérer ensemble au bloc opératoire. Elles ne purent sauver avec leur équipe respectives malgré leur talent une vingtaine de personnes sur une trentaine.

A présent, elles étaient allongées dans leur lit, munies toutes les deux d'un pyjama assorties qu'elles avaient acheté ensemble en boutique. Ceux-ci étaient entièrement rose et était inscrit dessus une phrase que Callie adorait prononcer: _" Pas touche à ma femme "_.

Callie *En soupirant*: J'ai cru qu'on sortirai jamais de cette salle d'op' !

Arizona *En fermant les yeux*: Oui.. Je n'en pouvais plus. Sacrée journée !

Callie sourit à la vue du visage angélique de la blonde et ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher pour parsemer son cou de baisers mouillés. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire et soupira de plaisir.  
En voyant la réaction positive de sa belle, la latine glissa son bras autour de sa taille et plaça sa cuisse entre les deux jambes de la femme en dessous d'elle pour s'allonger sur son corps. Elle l'embrassa enfin sur ses lèvres et en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa petite bouche pour caresser la sienne. Arizona gémit dans leur baiser qui se chauffa au fil des minutes.

Callie: Tu m'as manqué.. **Dit-elle en glissant ses mains sous son haut de pyjama**

Arizona *En se décalant*: Mmmh.. Attend Cal'..

Callie: Oui ma puce? **Demanda t-elle en l'embrassant sur la ligne de sa** **mâchoire**

Arizona *En lui caressant les côtes*: Pas ce soir..

Callie *En relevant la tête*: Pourquoi? **Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils**

Arizona: J'ai mal à la tête..

Callie *En levant les yeux au ciel*: D'accord, dis carrément que tu n'as pas envie, ça sera plus simple. **Lâcha t-elle en se recouchant sur le dos**

Arizona *En se frottant le front*: Callie.. J'ai vraiment mal à la tête, ce n'est pas une excuse pour te refuser ou quoique ce soit.

Callie: Tu ne peux pas prendre un antalgique ou quelque chose..?

Arizona: J'en ai déjà pris un mais ça ne change rien, j'ai toujours aussi mal. En plus, je commence à avoir mal à la gorge.

Callie *En soupirant fortement*: Génial.

Arizona: Je suis désolé ma puce..

Callie: C'est rien, bonne nuit. **Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos**

Arizona: Attend tu fais la tête? J'y peux rien si j'ai mal à la tête ! On a passé une journée de dingue..

Callie *En boudant*: Je sais, mais j'ai envie..

Arizona *En lui chuchotant à l'oreille*: Demain, d'accord?

Callie: D'accord..

Arizona: Je t'aime.

Callie: Je t'aime aussi.

La blonde se pencha pour éteindre la lampe de chevet et s'endormit presque aussitôt dans les bras de sa belle, suivie de la mexicaine un peu frustrée mais trop fatiguée pour se battre ce soir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin quand le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, la grande femme au teint mâte fut réveillée par des bruits et gémissements plutôt bizarres qui provenaient de la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit les yeux, les referma avant de les ouvrir à nouveau quand elle reconnut la voix de sa femme qui lui demandait de l'aide.

Callie *En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain*: Arizona? Bébé tu vas bien?

Arizona *Assise devant la cuvette des toilettes*: Non.. Je suis trop malade.. Tu peux m'apporter du sopalin?

Callie *En s'asseyant à côté d'elle*: Tu as sûrement choppé un virus en pédia. ou quelque chose comme ça.. **Dit-elle en replaçant une mèche dans ses cheveux** Viens t'allonger, je vais appeler Hunt pour lui dire que tu es malade.

Arizona hocha la tête et se leva pour se recoucher. La brune sortit de la chambre pour passer un coup de fil à l'hôpital avant de revenir avec plusieurs médicaments pour sa belle. Elle les avala aussitôt, dans l'espoir que ses nausées cessent enfin.

Callie: Je vais déposer la petite à l'école avant d'aller bosser. Je serais à la maison pour 16h mais n'hésites pas à m'envoyer un message si quelque chose ne va pas. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front**

Arizona: Merci ma puce. Je t'aime.

Callie: Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

Elle déposa la petite dans son école maternelle avant de se rendre au Seattle Grace Mercy West pour entamer sa journée en service. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer totalement dans ses dossiers, occupée à penser à sa femme qui était malade. Se sentait-elle mieux? Avait-elle tout ce qui lui fallait? Ses nausées avait-elle cessées? Pour se rassurer, elle lui envoya un message, espérant une réponse rapidement avant d'aller au bloc.

 ** _" J'espère que tu vas mieux ma princesse. Je serais à la maison dans 2h. Bisous C. "._**

 ** _" Tes médicaments volés à l'hôpital m'ont fait du bien. Tu me manques, je t'aime. A. "._**

Callie sourit à la réception de ce message et se rendit au bloc jusque 15h. Lorsqu'elle vit l'horloge afficher 16h, elle quitta l'hôpital, passa chercher leur fille à l'école et rentra à la maison, impatiente de retrouver sa femme malgré son virus sûrement contagieux.

Callie *En toquant à la porte avant de l'ouvrir*: C'est nous !

La blonde fit son entrée dans le salon avec un gros polaire bleu, un jogging noir de pyjama et des chaussons bob l'éponge.

Sofia: Tu vas mieux maman?

Arizona *En souriant*: Un peu.. Vous avez passé une bonne journée toutes les deux?

Sofia: Oui ! J'ai fais de la peinture !

Arizona: C'est super, tu me montreras tes œuvres.

Callie: C'était calme au travail, mais tu m'as beaucoup manqué.. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant**

Arizona *En toussant*: Toi aussi ma puce.. Mais attention, je vais te contaminer !

Callie: Peu importe, je partage tout avec toi, même les microbes ! En plus je ne peux pas l'empêcher de t'embrasser..

Arizona: Romantique jusqu'au bout des ongles..

Callie: Tu devrais te recoucher, je vais m'occuper de toi comme une princesse.

Arizona *En souriant*: Je suis une princesse. **Dit-elle en se redirigeant vers leur chambre à coucher**

Callie sourit et se rendit derrière le comptoir pour préparer de la brioche et du nutella pour leur fille avant de faire couler un chocolat chaud avec une goutte de miel pour sa femme. Elle se dirigea dans la chambre à coucher et offrit la tasse où se baladait un nuage de fumée sur le dessus à la blonde à moitié endormie.

Arizona *En souriant*: Merci..

Callie: Ce n'est pas trop chaud j'espère..

Arizona *En buvant une gorgée*: C'est parfait.. Tu es un très bon médecin.

Callie: Je ne suis pas Dr Torres avec toi Arizona. Je prends soin de toi parce-que j'aime prendre soin de toi et être là pour toi, te protéger et te faire des bisous contaminés. Je serais éternellement là pour toi, jusqu'au paradis où je continuerais à te faire des massages aux pieds quand tu auras passé une longue journée au bloc du paradis. A chaque moment de ta vie, je répondrais présente parce-que je t'aime et que je déteste quand des saloperies de virus s'attaquent à l'amour de ma vie.

Arizona *En souriant*: T'es trop adorable.. Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi?

Callie: Ma beauté, ma gentillesse, mes talents culinaires et autres.. *en souriant* mon honnêteté et ma jalousie très très peu prononcée.

Arizona *En rigolant*: Oui c'est ça.. Tu te souviens quand je suis sortie pour acheter la pizza et que tu m'as dis de mettre une veste? Je t'ai dis non, que j'en avais pour cinq minutes. Et aujourd'hui je suis malade. Tu as passé ta journée à me rassurer et me dire que c'était un virus de pédiatrie alors que tu savais très bien que c'était pour ça. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi.

Callie se contenta de sourire. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle dans leur lit pour la serrer fort dans ses bras.

 _"Si elle traverse les pires épreuves en ce moment, je veux les traverser avec elle. Elle me rend plus heureux que toutes celles que j'ai connues. Et si je peux faire son bonheur, contribuer à ce qu'elle aille bien, alors je ne veux rien faire d'autre. C'est tout ce que je veux faire pour le reste de ma vie"._


	16. Apprendre de ses erreurs

Voici la suite de leurs petites histoires ! Désolé pour la journée d'attente, mais il faut que je retrouve un rythme ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous.

 **Elooo:** Merci à toi ! Oui trop mignonne, comme d'hab !

 **Arizonafan:** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant !

 **Ploosh:** Les profs c'est les pires de toute façon.. Haha ! Non c'est pas très romantique j'avoue mais elles partagent tout !

 **Capucine396:** Désoléééééé ! Je ne ferai plus cette erreur.. Mdr ! Oui j'avoue, j'ai placé le chocolat exprès, on est d'accord ! Hmmm.. Pas sûr ! Je peux t'empêcher ! Ne me tente pas ! Mdr

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Arizona rentrait à l'appartement le soir le regard inquiet, parfois vide et semblait perpétuellement dans ses pensées. La seule excuse qu'elle avait trouvé pour justifier ce comportement à sa femme était la fatigue et le stress des dossiers post-opératoire à remplir. La blonde n'avait jamais eu ce comportement auparavant, ni même lorsqu'elle avait pu perdre plusieurs petits humains miniatures d'affilés. Certes, elle était triste quand cela se produisait, mais pas au point de refuser le dialogue avec la mexicaine.  
Callie était inquiète. De nature paranoïaque, bien qu'elle faisait confiance à son amoureuse, elle se sentait impuissante face à la situation et se posait énormément de questions.. Avait-elle dit ou fait quelque chose qui avait pu la blesser? Voyait-elle quelqu'un d'autre? Toutes ces questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête jusqu'au moment où Arizona passa une nouvelle fois la porte de leur appartement le visage triste, pensive.

Callie *En fronçant les sourcils*: Tu comptes me dire ce qu'il se passe Arizona?

La blonde releva la tête aussitôt, surprise par la réplique agressive de sa femme qui semblait avoir perdu patience.

Arizona *Hésitante*: Quoi? De quoi tu parles..?

Callie: Ecoute, ça fait deux semaines que tu fais la tête, que tu sembles ailleurs et que tu évites le dialogue avec moi. J'estime avoir le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe, je suis tout de même mariée avec toi, même si je n'en n'ai pas vraiment l'impression depuis quelque temps. Tu.. *en s'éclaircissant la gorge* Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre?

Arizona *En secouant la tête*: Non ma puce, tu sais bien que tu es la femme de ma vie. Je.. Je suis simplement fatiguée.. Depuis qu'Alex est parti en Afrique, j'ai une masse de boulot et Marie, la fille qui l'a remplacé n'est pas la plus compétente.

Callie: Tu m'avais dis qu'elle était géniale pourtant.

Arizona: Elle l'était.. Mais plus maintenant. **Lâcha t-elle en baissant la tête**

Callie: Alors c'est ça, tu as couché avec elle et maintenant elle t'en veut que tu ne veuilles pas me quitter donc l'ambiance au boulot est à chier !

Arizona *En s'énervant*: Mais tu te rends compte des scénarios que tu te fais? Je viens de te dire que jamais je ne pourrais te faire une chose pareille parce-que je t'aime ! Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter d'être jalouse à chaque fois qu'une fille bosse avec moi bon sang..

Callie *Calmement*: Je sais mais pourquoi tu refuses de m'en parler dans ce cas?

Arizona: Parce-que ça me gonfle déjà assez ! **Dit-elle en entrant dans leur chambre avant de claquer la porte**

La mexicaine passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et soupira avant d'entrer à son tour dans la chambre conjugale. Quand elle vit Arizona recroquevillée dans leur lit toute tremblante, serrant son oreiller dans ses bras, elle sut qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Callie *En lui caressant les cheveux*: Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma puce..? J'aimerai tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour t'aider..

Arizona *En reniflant*: Tu.. Tu ne peux pas.. Les choses sont comme elles sont malheureusement.

Callie *En replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille*: Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider. N'oublies pas que je suis super-Callie !

Arizona sourit à sa réplique avant de prendre la parole, hésitante.

\- Si je t'explique, tu.. tu me promets de ne pas aller la voir?

Callie réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lui souffler un _"Je te le promets.."_.

Arizona: Bon, je commence. Il y'a deux mois, quand Alex est parti pour son voyage humanitaire, Marie est venue le remplacer pour ses six mois d'absence. Je t'avais parlé d'elle, le premier mois elle était vraiment géniale. On discutait beaucoup, on avait le même avis sur chacun des cas que nous devions prendre en charge. Vraiment, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde et j'étais heureuse d'avoir une collègue en qui je pouvais faire confiance aussi rapidement. J'ai même secrètement pensé que je la préférais à Alex.  
Au fil des semaines, elle a commencé à changer mais je pensais que je me faisais des idées alors je n'ai rien dis. Un matin était prévue la chirurgie du petit Tom dont je t'avais parlé. Malheureusement notre procédure a échouée et le gamin est décédé. A ce moment là, elle a commencé à me faire culpabiliser en disant que c'était mon idée et que le petit était mort par ma faute par mon manque d'efficacité alors qu'au final, il n'avait presque aucune chance de survie. Sur le coup je n'ai rien dis car je me sentais coupable, j'ai même douté de mes capacités de chirurgien. Quand je lui ai dis quelques jours plus tard que les parents de Tom voulait me rencontrer pour discuter de leur fils, elle m'a dit qu'ils me considéraient comme l'unique responsable et qu'ils porteraient sûrement plainte contre moi, alors je me suis défilée. Je me suis cachée dans une salle de garde. Au final, j'ai appris qu'ils voulaient simplement me remercier de m'être battue pour leur enfant pendant des mois. Ça m'aurait beaucoup aidé d'entendre ça.. Les jours suivants, elle était redevenue gentille comme avant. Elle me confiait ses histoires personnelles, blaguait à la cafèt mais continuait malgré tout à me demander de lui rendre des services. Tu vas penser que je suis une imbécile mais j'ai accepté de lui céder une procédure que j'avais révisé pendant des mois. Après ça, j'ai osé lui demander pourquoi elle était aussi changeante dans ses humeurs et elle m'a juste répondu que je me faisais des idées. Je n'ai pas insisté, de peur qu'elle me refasse vivre la misère en service. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle continue à me dévaloriser, à me juger et ensuite, elle redevient gentille. Elle critique autant mon étudiante Eugénie. D'ailleurs la pauvre gamine a craqué et l'a insulté devant des familles. J'ai été obligée de la rappeler à l'ordre. Mais bizarrement, quand nous sommes en compagnie d'autres professionnels, elle est adorable, voire timide. Du coup, je me dis que peut-être que c'est moi le problème et que c'est son seul moyen de me le faire comprendre, je ne sais pas.. Je pensais avoir trouvé une amie, finalement je me suis trompé.

Callie *Déçue*: Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis? Cette salope te fait du mal depuis plusieurs semaines et toi tu ne me dis rien. Tu me considères comme ta femme ou ta colocataire sérieusement?

Arizona *En soupirant*: Je suis désolé.. Seulement, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec mes problèmes.

Callie: Arizona, tes problèmes sont mes problèmes. Si tu as un problème avec quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un à un problème avec moi. C'est aussi simple. De plus, qu'est-ce qu'on s'est toujours promis?

Arizona: Je sais mais..

Callie *D'un ton autoritaire*: Arizona.

Arizona: De tout se dire, peu importe les conséquences que cela peut ou pourra entraîner par la suite.

Callie: Merci. Pourquoi tu n'as pas respecté ta parole?

Arizona: Je ne sais pas.. Je pensais que la situation allait s'arranger d'elle-même si j'étais gentille avec elle.

Callie: La situation ne s'arrangera pas Arizona. Tu ne te rends peut-être pas compte mais tu as affaire à une personne manipulatrice.

Arizona: Non, pas à ce point quand même.. Je pense simplement qu'elle ne m'aime pas et que notre amitié était fausse, point barre.

Callie: Ah oui? Alors pourquoi change t-elle d'humeur d'un coup comme ça? Pourquoi te fait-elle culpabiliser? Pourquoi est-elle gentille que quand elle a besoin de toi?

Arizona: Je ne sais pas..

Callie: Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi. Parce-que c'est une putain de manipulatrice et qu'elle se joue de toi ! Mais avant d'analyser la situation avec toi et de tenter de trouver une solution.. *en lui claquant les fesses* voilà. C'est pour avoir caché des choses à ta femme.

Arizona: Aiiie ! Mais t'es malade ! **Dit-elle en sautant sur la brune pour la bloquer** Je vais t'éclater !

Callie *En rigolant*: Tu ne peux pas !

Elles se chamaillèrent sur le lit quelques minutes. Arizona abandonna quand elle vit qu'elle était bloquée sous le poids de la latine. Elle déclara forfait avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur le lit pour parler du problème.

Callie: Bon, tout d'abord les personnes manipulatrices ne représentent que 3% de la population, donc pour le coup tu n'as vraiment pas eu de bol.

Arizona *Surprise*: T'es sérieuse? Tu as étudié le sujet avant ou quoi?

Callie: J'ai fais un an de psycho à la fac avant de commencer la médecine.

Arizona: D'accord mais comment tu peux te souvenir de ce genre de détails?

Callie *En souriant*: J'ai une très bonne mémoire.. Je me souviens de ce que tu portais la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré.

Arizona: En même temps c'est normal, tu as passé tout ton temps à me reluquer..

Callie *En rigolant*: C'est vrai.. Avec ton petit haut bleu là.. **Dit-elle pensive**

Arizona *En claquant des doigts devant ses yeux*: Nous disions?

Callie *En sortant de ses pensées suspectes*: Je te disais, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je suis certaine que c'est une manipulatrice.

Arizona *En plissant les yeux*: Dites-moi pourquoi Dr Torres..

Callie *En déviant le regard*: Ne me regarde pas comme ça..

Arizona *D'une voix innocente*: Pardon.. **Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre comme une enfant**

Callie *En l'embrassant*: Toi aussi t'es une manipulatrice..

Arizona: Tu adores ça..

Callie *En souriant*: Peut-être bien..

Arizona *En secouant la tête*: Bref, pourquoi c'est une manipulatrice et pas tout simplement une mauvaise personne?

Callie: Elle est mauvaise aussi, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Mais les personnes manipulatrices sont très intelligentes. Quand tu es en quelques sortes "obligée" de vivre avec ce genre de personne, il faut que tu te la joues stratège, sinon tu te fais bouffer. Dans le cas contraire, la fuite s'impose d'elle-même évidemment.  
Premièrement, ta collègue a commencée par être adorable avec toi. Elle a tout fait pour que tu lui fasses confiance et que tu penses que c'était une amie fidèle mais malheureusement tu t'es fais avoir. Toujours de ton côté, aimable, drôle et généreuse, tout ceci a commencé à s'estomper. Ça c'était la première phase. La personne manipulatrice cherche à se rendre indispensable à ta vie pour mieux agir ensuite.  
Deuxième phase, vous vous êtes retrouvées toutes les deux sur un cas et après votre échec commun, elle a commencé à te faire culpabiliser. Elle a reporté sa responsabilité sur toi, ce qui a très bien marché puisque tu t'es remise en question. Tu t'es même caché dans une salle de garde pour éviter d'affronter les parents qui te voulaient au final que du bien contrairement à elle. Le manipulateur culpabilise et reporte sa responsabilité sur les autres dans l'unique but de te descendre au plus bas. Ensuite troisième phase, tu m'as dis qu'en présence d'autres personnes, ta collègue était adorable comme avec toi au début. Encore une fois, comportement typique, le manipulateur change ses opinions, ses sentiments et son comportement selon les personnes ou les situations.  
Quatrième phase, quand tu lui as dis que tu pensais qu'elle avait changé, elle a inversée la situation en disant que c'était toi qui l'avait fait. Le manipulateur sait se placer en victime pour qu'on le plaigne.

Arizona: Je me suis fais complètement manipulée.. Depuis le début.

Callie: Tu t'es fais manipulée Arizona.. Mais tu peux encore changer les choses. Saches que la personne manipulatrice n'existe pas par elle-même. Elle a besoin du regard des autres pour exister. Je te conseille de rompre tout contact avec elle. Quand tu lui parles, c'est juste pour du professionnel. Les verres après le travail c'est terminé.

Arizona: Si j'arrête du jour au lendemain, elle va forcément se rendre compte qu'il se passe quelque chose et l'ambiance au travail sera misérable.. Déjà qu'elle n'est pas géniale.

Callie: Si tu arrêtes du jour au lendemain, tu peux être certaine qu'elle redeviendra ce qu'elle n'a jamais été réellement, c'est à dire gentille et sincère. Elle joue un rôle et quand sa proie s'en rend compte, elle fait machine arrière pour sauver les meubles. C'est de la manipulation, rien de plus. Si tu veux te sortir de cette situation, agis en conséquence. Si tu préfères attendre les quatre mois qui lui reste à bosser ici à souffrir, à te prendre la tête, à lui céder toutes tes interventions pour qu'elle soit un minimum aimable avec toi, c'est ton choix. Mais honnêtement, je ne supporterai pas quatre mois de plus à te voir faire la tête en rentrant ou à pleurer discrètement sous la douche.

Arizona: Je sais.. Je vais agir.

Callie: Tu ne dois pas simplement le dire mais le faire. Je sais que je t'ai promis de ne pas aller la voir mais sachant que je suis ta femme et que je suis disposée tout autour de ton myocarde, si cette pourriture met des coups dans ton cœur, je m'en prends aussi. Est-ce que tu veux que je me prennes des coups?

Arizona *En souriant*: Bien sûr que non Calliope. Je.. Je vais agir, peu importe les conséquences que ceci va engendrer.

Callie: Tu n'es pas seule, je serais toujours là pour toi. Si tu ne te sens pas capable d'agir seule, tu sais que je suis derrière toi. En fait c'est comme une pâte à gâteau. Tu peux remuer la pâte avec un fouet. Mais si tu es trop fatiguée, tu peux toujours prendre le batteur électrique. En clair, tu es le fouet, je suis le batteur. Si tu sens que tu n'y arrives pas, je prendrais le relais.

Arizona *En souriant*: C'est moi qui fait les comparaisons culinaires d'habitude non?

Callie: Il faut croire que je te vole ta personnalité..

Arizona: Ça ne t'a pas suffit de voler mon cœur?

Callie *En applaudissant*: Ça c'était beau !

Arizona *En boudant*: Ne te moques pas..

Callie *En retournant la blonde sur le matelas*: Pas le temps pour ça. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant sauvagement**

Elles se donnèrent l'une à l'autre avant de s'endormir paisiblement. Grâce à la latine, Arizona s'endormit sur ses deux oreilles pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle avait été chanceuse de tomber sur une personne comme Callie. Une personne toujours présente pour elle, prête à passer des heures à discuter avec elle pour trouver une solution à ses problèmes. Une personne attentionnée qui, chaque jour, se pliait en quatre pour lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait..

 _Ce qui compte vraiment dans la vie c'est d'être entouré de gens que vous aimez, et qui vous aime aussi. Des gens sincères qui passeraient des heures à rire au téléphone avec vous sans s'ennuyer une minute. Des gens qui seraient capable de se battre contre quelqu'un qui vous fait du mal. Le reste, les faux amis, les personnes toxiques, les problèmes au travail n'ont pas la moindre importance._


	17. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi

Voici la suite ! Je publie un peu tard, désolé pour les couche-tôt ! Bonne lecture !

 _(PS: Je voulais vous remercier d'être aussi fidèle à mes fictions et pour vos commentaires récurrents, ça me touche beaucoup ! Bisous)._

 **Seve2904:** Merci beaucoup pour tes deux commentaires, c'est adorable ! Voici la suite !

 **Guillemets:** Merci beaucoup, ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché ! Bisous.

 **Guest:** Je suis en train de réfléchir à une suite qui ne va pas tarder !

 **Elooo:** Merci haha ! Non même pas, juste beaucoup d'imagination ! Bisous !

 **Arizonafan:** Merci beaucoup ! Justement voici la suite !

 **LauraHV:** Il n'y a pas de soucis ! Ton petit bébé t'a empêché de commenter ! haha bonne soirée bisous !

 **Ploosh:** Oui j'ai étudié toutes les pathologies psychiatriques ! Oui, Callie est la meilleure protectrice !

 **Capucine396:** Toujours fidèle au RDV ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et si, je peux TOUT contre toi !

* * *

Rien est acquis. En quelques minutes, tout ce qui représentait votre vie peut disparaître. La personne dont vous étiez fou amoureux devient une parfaite inconnue, votre meilleur ami du lycée commence peu à peu à s'éloigner, la lumière du jour laisse place au côté sombre de la nuit. Les choses sont ainsi. Chaque jour est différent. Ça s'appelle le changement. Mais le changement, ça fait peur. Parce-que lorsqu'il se produit, soit on s'adapte, soit on s'écroule..

Callie débarqua à toute vitesse dans l'aile pédiatrique. Elle regarda à gauche puis à droite avant d'intercepter le regard d'April qui se cachait derrière l'armoire à pharmacie.

Callie: April, où est Arizona? **Demanda t-elle paniquée**

La rousse haussa les épaules le regard perdu, n'ayant aucune idée de la réponse.

Callie *En recouvrant son visage avec ses mains*: Putain de merde..

* * *

 _Trois heures plus tôt.._

L'horloge indiquait 13h dans l'appartement 502 où Callie et Arizona enfilaient leur manteau, prête à partir pour un weekend de garde. Leur petite fille était chez Mark, leur ami et voisin d'en face pour ces deux jours consécutifs. Le grand brun aux reflets poivre et sel était le meilleur baby-sitter pour Sofia. D'ailleurs, celle-ci l'adorait. Désirant un enfant plus que tout avec sa petit-amie Lexie, Mark était très présent dans la vie de Sofia et s'en occupait comme sa fille, au plus grand bonheur des deux femmes qui se permettaient de s'accorder des soirées en amoureuse de temps en temps.  
Ce weekend était spécial. Celles-ci avaient réussies à s'arranger avec le chef Hunt pour obtenir leur garde simultanément et ainsi passer plus de temps ensemble avec leur fille durant la semaine.  
En arrivant à l'hôpital, elles prirent le même ascenseur comme à leur habitude et se quittèrent d'un baiser avant de rejoindre leur service respectif.  
Chacune de leur spécialité était très calme cet après-midi, ce qui permit à chaque professionnel de santé présent dans les différents services de s'avancer sur des dossiers en attente.

* * *

En service d'orthopédie:

La brune était dans son bureau, adossée contre son grand fauteuil en cuir blanc qu'elle avait elle-même acheté. D'avance épuisée, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa fille qui semblait pâle depuis ce matin. Avait-elle attrapé un virus à la garderie ou était-ce pire que ça?  
Elle secoua la tête, tentant de se débarrasser de ses mauvaises pensées et réfléchit plutôt à la semaine exemplaire qu'elle venait de passer. Celle-ci n'avait perdu aucun patient et était plutôt fière d'elle et de ses talents de briseuse d'os.  
En remplissant ses dossiers, elle se rendit compte que son service était désespérément calme. Elle en profita alors pour se faufiler en service de pédiatrie afin de rendre visite à sa femme qui lui manquait déjà. D'un point de vue externe, Callie ressemblait à une adolescente folle amoureuse pour la première mais elle s'en fichait parce-que leur relation était la plus belle qu'elle n'ai jamais vécue.

En arrivant, elle aperçue sa femme en train de bailler, se dirigeant dans une salle de garde. La blonde s'allongea sur une des couchettes prédisposées dans la pièce et ferma aussitôt les yeux, impatiente de terminer sa courte nuit qu'elle avait passé avec la mexicaine. La brune emprunta le même chemin le sourire aux lèvres, ne pouvant plus attendre de les poser contre les siennes.  
Elle toqua doucement à la porte et entendit un gémissement de la blonde murmurant difficilement " _Qui est-ce?_ ".

Callie *En chuchotant*: Excusez-moi Dr Robbins mais j'ai besoin d'un câlin spécial..

Arizona *En ouvrant les yeux*: Ah c'est toi. **Dit-elle en souriant**

Callie: Mon service est calme pour l'instant et vu que tu me manquais déjà, j'ai décidé de monter..

Arizona *En tendant les bras*: Bonne initiative..

La brune sourit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Comme à son habitude, elle l'embrassa à en perdre la raison.

Callie *En souriant*: Nuit difficile?

Arizona: Très courte.. Ma femme m'a empêché de dormir..

Callie: J'imagine qu'elle doit être bourrée de talents.

Arizona *En plissant les yeux*: Hmm pas tant que ça..

La mexicaine grogna avant de lui pincer la cuisse. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants avant que la blonde ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je t'aime tellement Calliope.. J'imagine pas une seconde ma vie sans toi et notre fille.

Callie *En frottant son nez au sien*: Moi non plus.. Tu es la femme de ma vie, la seule femme que j'ai envie d'embrasser chaque matin et chaque soir avant de m'endormir. J'ai lu une phrase une fois où la personne disait _"L'amour, c'est trouver une personne avec qui il est agréable de s'ennuyer"_. J'adore m'ennuyer avec toi.

Arizona: Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je devais mourir demain?

Callie *En soupirant*: Tu ne préfères pas me prendre dans tes bras plutôt que de parler de ton futur décès? Si tu veux, je peux commencer à choisir les fleurs..

Arizona: Sérieusement, réponds-moi. Tu ferais quoi?

Callie: Honnêtement, je ne préfère pas y penser. Mais puisque tu insistes, sans toi mon monde cesserait tout simplement de tourner. Je continuerai certes à me lever chaque matin pour prendre soin de notre fille, mais mon cœur se serait éteint avec toi. Car tu es mon soleil, ma vie, mon âme, la personne qui illumine mes journées. Tu as changé ma vie, tu l'as rendue meilleure.

Arizona *En l'embrassant*: Je t'aime.. Je ne partirai pas, en tout cas pas sans toi.

Callie: Je t'aime aussi.

Elles furent coupées dans leur moment par le bipper de la brune qui sonna. Elle soupira avant de l'éteindre sans y jeter un œil, déçue de devoir quitter son amoureuse.

Callie: Le devoir m'appelle.. encore !

Arizona *En l'embrassant sur la joue*: On se voit tout à l'heure.

La latine regarda sa femme une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Elle attendit devant ceux-ci quelques minutes puis fatiguée d'attendre, elle décida plutôt de prendre les escaliers.  
En arrivant en service d'orthopédie, celui-ci semblait vide d'humanité. Il faisait froid et le silence était la seule chose d'audible. En clair, il n'y avait pas un bruit.

Callie *En regardant de gauche à droite*: Il y'a quelqu'un ici?

Cristina *En chuchotant*: Callie ! Viens là !

Callie: Qu'est-ce que..

La coréenne lui attrapa le bras dans le but de l'attirer dans la pièce pour lui annoncer la couleur.

Cristina: Y'a un cinglé dans l'hôpital..

Callie *En faisant les gros yeux*: Quoi? Quel genre de cinglé?

Cristina: Il a poignardé deux infirmières aux urgences. Tu vois le genre de cinglé?

Callie *En panique*: Pourquoi.. Pourquoi personne ne l'a arrêté?

Cristina: Le chef a appelé les flics mais en attendant, on est censé rester là où on se trouve. Tu n'as pas regardé ton bipper?

Callie: Non j'ai.. J'étais avec Arizona en pédiatrie. Du coup, il est où maintenant?

Cristina: Il a prit l'ascenseur.

Callie: A quel étage? Arizona est au cinquième tu crois qu'il..

Cristina: Callie, nous devons suivre les consignes qui nous indiquent de..

Callie: Cristina, ma femme est peut-être au même étage que ce cinglé. Tu crois sérieusement que je vais attendre qu'il se passe l'irréparable pour m'affoler?

Cristina: Bon, très bien. Mais je viens avec toi.

Callie acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea lentement dans le couloir tout en longeant les murs, tentant de faire un minimum de bruit. En se dirigeant vers les escaliers, elles entendirent soudainement un bruit sourd. Elles cessèrent tout mouvement, pétrifiées. Était-ce le tueur?

**: Qui est-ce?

Callie *En chuchotant*: Putain Lexie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu nous as fichu une peur bleue !

Lexie: Le.. Le tueur.. Il a assassiné une infirmière dans les escaliers..

Callie: Est-ce que tu sais où il est maintenant?

Lexie *En panique*: Non je.. Je veux sortir d'ici ! Dites moi comment sortir de ce putain d'hôpital !

Cristina *En la saisissant par les épaules*: Lexie, on est en quarantaine ! Ce qui signifie qu'on doit rester ici dans l'hôpital en attendant que les choses se calment. Si tu te mets à hurler, le tueur va se pointer. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire?

Lexie: Je sais mais.. Il est monté à l'étage.. S'il tue des mômes je.. C'est horrible !

Callie: Il est en pédiatrie?

Lexie: C'est possible..

Cette information ne fit qu'un tour dans la tête de la mexicaine. Elle se précipita vers la cage d'escaliers et les monta trois par trois, peu importe les conséquences de son déplacement. Elle débarqua devant les portes qui menait au service de sa femme et poussa doucement la poignet.  
Quand elle fut entrée, elle observa les lieux et vit que le service était aussi vide que le sien. Elle aperçu April qui se cachait derrière l'armoire à pharmacie.

Callie: April, où est Arizona? **Demanda t-elle paniquée**

La rousse haussa les épaules le regard perdu, n'ayant aucune idée de la réponse.

Callie *En recouvrant son visage avec ses mains*: Putain de merde..

April *En chuchotant*: Je crois que le tueur est encore ici. Il a.. Il a poignardé un gamin durant sa séance de rééducation. **Lâcha t-elle en pleurant**

Soudain, elles entendirent hurler un homme dans une chambre. Callie en profita pour se cacher derrière le comptoir des infirmières, de peur que l'homme au couteau ne l'attaque par surprise.

**: Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je vous en prie !

Callie *En saisissant son portable*: Hunt? Le tueur est en pédiatrie. Envoie tes hommes ici, je t'en prie !

Hunt: Bien reçu Torres.

**: Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas tranquille ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre !

Callie *En chuchotant à la rousse*: Il parle tout seul?

April: J'ai l'impression..

Soudain, le grand homme armé d'un couteau débarqua dans l'allée centrale où Callie et April étaient cachées. Elles se pétrifièrent, de peur d'alerter le meurtrier.  
C'est les policiers qui débarquèrent à l'étage qui attirèrent le regard de l'homme en question.

Policier: POLICE ! Posez votre couteau au sol !

Il n'hésita pas une seconde et lança son couteau au sol. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, comme si il revenait peu à peu à la réalité. Ce même policier s'approcha pour le menotter.

Policier: C'est terminé.

Il l'emmena suivi de plusieurs personnes de son équipe à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, tous prêts à l'enfermer pour des années. D'autres policiers se faufilèrent dans l'étage pour constater les dégâts.

Policier: Une femme à terre !

Callie *En courant jusqu'au policier*: C'est Arizona?

Policier: Qui est Arizona?

Callie: C'est, c'est ma femme ! Merde, où est-elle bon sang ! **Dit-elle paniquée**

Elle couru dans tout l'étage, sans apercevoir le visage de la femme de sa vie. Elle tenta de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises sur son téléphone portable mais tomba aussitôt sur la messagerie.

Callie: Je t'avais dis de le recharger ! Je ne sais même pas où tu es ma puce.. **Dit-elle en pleurant**

Elle décida de quitter l'aile pédiatrique pour retourner dans son service. Peut-être que sa femme avait eu la même idée qu'elle. Elle l'espérait.  
En arrivant, elle observa rapidement la pièce avant de croiser les yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant regarder.  
Elle couru aussitôt vers la blonde qu'elle embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Callie *En reprenant son souffle*: Où étais-tu !

Arizona: J'étais descendue à la cafétéria. Quand j'ai voulu remonter dans mon service, j'ai croisé Hunt à la mine qui m'a annoncé qu'il y'avait un tueur fou qui se baladait dans l'hôpital. J'ai attendu qu'il tourne le dos pour monter dans ton service.. J'ai eu tellement peur.. **Annonça t-elle en lui caressant la joue**

Callie: Quand Lexie m'a annoncé que le tueur était en pédiatrie, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde.. Arizona, quand je dis que je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi, c'est pas des conneries ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à ton portable, j'étais folle d'inquiétude ! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour de bon ! **Hurla t-elle en pleurant**

Arizona *En saisissant son visage*: Callie, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure? Je ne partirai pas.. Pas sans toi.

Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau sous les regards émus de leurs collègues et amis. Cet épisode rendit leur histoire encore plus forte..

 _Il est difficile de se réveiller chaque matin et de se dire que peut-être tout va changer. La vie que nous avions hier peut complètement changer aujourd'hui. C'est effrayant, vous ne trouvez pas? Pourtant on le sait, mais on continue à le faire. Parce-qu'au fond, on a pas d'autres choix que d'affronter le changement._


	18. Une boîte de pizza

Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Désolé pour l'attente, me voici pour la suite de leurs aventures !  
A celles et ceux qui ont regardé l'épisode 1 de la saison 12, avez-vous aimé? Moi ouiii ! Bonne lecture, bisous !

* * *

L'avez-vous déjà dis? Je t'aime, je ne peux pas imaginer une seconde de ma vie sans toi. Je ne veux pas continuer la route vers mon futur sans pouvoir observer ton visage chaque matin. Je veux me marier avec toi et avoir des tas d'enfants tout aussi fous que notre amour. L'avez-vous déjà dis? Moi oui. A la plus belle et talentueuse des chirurgiens pédiatriques du monde entier: Arizona Robbins.  
Un soir il y'a maintenant trois ans, j'ai sauté le pas. Je me suis lancé comme on sauterai en parachute et heureusement pour moi, j'ai fini par atterrir sur mes deux pieds. A partir du moment où sa magnifique bouche m'a soufflé le mot " Oui ", une nouvelle porte s'est ouverte à moi: la porte vers un bonheur infini.  
Mes émotions sont encore si intenses rien qu'à l'idée de vous raconter cette soirée. Je me lance, encore une fois..

* * *

 _Six ans plus tôt..._

Arizona et moi sommes en couple depuis maintenant un an et demi. Nous sommes tellement liées l'une à l'autre que notre entourage pense que Cupidon nous a transpercées avec sa flèche depuis au moins quinze ans, alors que non. L'amour entre nous est tellement évident ! Je remercie le ciel de m'avoir offert la personne parfaite qui sait m'aimer et me rendre heureuse.  
Quand j'étais adolescente, j'ai vécu une rupture amoureuse qui m'a fait perdre l'envie d'aimer encore. J'étais persuadée que cette personne était la seule pour moi, qu'elle était mon âme-sœur. Mais lorsque j'ai rencontré Arizona, j'ai enfin compris la vraie signification du mot " Amour ". Je n'avais plus aucun doute.  
L'amour, ce n'est pas seulement se raconter des petits secrets, c'est les vivre ensemble.  
A présent, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de franchir une nouvelle étape avec Arizona. Nous sommes liées par les liens de l'amour certes mais je veux plus que ça. Je veux réellement être liée à elle, je veux l'épouser. Qu'en penses-tu?

Mark *En souriant*: Woaw je.. Vous êtes tellement belles ensemble, ça m'étonne que tu ne l'ai pas encore fait ! Fonce !

\- Tu le penses vraiment? Et si elle me dit non? Et si elle décide de fuir parce-qu'au final, être ma simple petite-amie lui suffisait? Et si..

Mark *En la coupant*: Callie, relax ! Arrête de t'inquiéter, Arizona t'aime comme une dingue c'est évident. Quand elle te regarde, elle donne l'impression de fixer un gros gâteau à la crème. Elle n'a jamais regardé personne ainsi et tu le sais toi-même. Sérieusement, pourquoi refuserait-elle de s'engager avec toi alors qu'elle ne cesse de répéter à Teddy que tu es la seule femme qui fait et fera battre son cœur à jamais?

\- *En fronçant les sourcils*: Un engagement, ce n'est pas rien.. En plus, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle le veuille vraiment puisqu'on ne peut pas se marier à l'église.

Mark: En effet. Mais qu'est-ce que signifie le mariage pour toi?

\- Quoi?

Mark: Pour toi, ça veut dire quoi le mariage?

\- Le mariage c'est.. l'union d'un amour sincère et véritable devant Dieu.

Mark: Est-ce que tu as réellement besoin d'être à l'église pour t'unir avec Arizona? Callie, Dieu est partout autour de nous. Tu peux même te marier ici, dans ce couloir d'hôpital ! Le plus important c'est de s'unir avec la bonne personne, l'endroit au final ne compte pas.

\- *En souriant*: Tu as raison Mark.. Merci d'être là. **Dis-je en l'enlaçant**

Mark: Comment est-ce que tu vas faire ta demande?

\- C'est un secret.

Mark: T'abuses ! Tu me raconteras?

\- Oui, si elle me répond positivement. Sinon, il faudra que tu attendes que je passe par ma phase dépressive avant que je parvienne à en parler.

Mark: Je croise les doigts.

Heureusement qu'il est là.. Je lui fais un signe de la main avant de quitter le couloir pour me rendre aux vestiaires. Je quitte deux heures plus tôt qu'Arizona, j'ai donc le temps d'aller chercher la bague chez le bijoutier. Il y'a une semaine, j'y suis allé pour choisir une bague en or blanc avec une énorme pierre violette sur le dessus. C'est sa couleur préférée alors je n'ai pas hésité. Dans une petite boîte noire qui la protège, je repars en direction de l'appartement pour préparer notre moment.  
En entrant à la maison, je file directement à la douche pour me préparer. J'enfile mon pyjama rose et des sous-vêtements en dentelle noir avant de quitter la chambre pour commander les pizzas avant le retour de ma blonde.

* * *

Le livreur sonna à la porte aux alentours de 19h30 suivit d'Arizona qui débarqua une demie-heure plus tard.

Arizona *En baillant*: Salut ma chérie..

Mon cœur commença à s'emballer rien qu'au son de sa voix. Sa queue de cheval était à moitié détachée et quelques mèches se baladaient sur son visage d'ange. Elle semblait clairement fatiguée. Était-ce le bon moment pour faire ma demande?

Arizona: Callie? Tu m'entends? **Me demanda t-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue**

Sa voix me sortit de ma rêverie.

\- Oui, excuses-moi j'étais dans mes pensées..

Arizona: A quoi est-ce que tu pensais?

\- A toi et ton magnifique visage.. Je ne pourrai jamais m'en passer.

Arizona *Suspicieuse*: Tu as cassé quelque chose?

\- Quoi? Non! Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Arizona: L'autre fois, quand tu as cassé ma tasse préférée, tu m'as dis que mes cheveux était les plus beaux du monde alors je me méfie..

\- *En rigolant*: Je n'ai rien cassé mi amor.. **Dis-je en l'embrassant**

Arizona *En m'adressant un sourire magique*: Je ne pourrai jamais me passer de ton visage non plus..

Il était temps de me lancer.

\- Arizona..

Arizona: Tu as passé une bonne journée?

\- Oui et toi? Tu as l'air épuisée..

Arizona *En souriant malicieusement*: Comme toi dans quelques minutes.. **Déclara t-elle en m'embrassant sauvagement**

\- Je croyais que.. *bisou* tu étais.. * bisou* fatiguée..

Arizona: Qui a parlé de fatigue? **Lâcha t-elle en me tirant dans la chambre**

Je vous passe les détails !

* * *

Une heure plus tard, nous étions dans notre lit l'une contre l'autre, épuisées par notre grand moment. Arizona dessinait des motifs aléatoires sur mon ventre tandis que je glissais mes doigts dans ses beaux cheveux blonds. Elle a vraiment des beaux cheveux, ce n'était pas uniquement pour la tasse même si j'avoue que ça m'a aidé un peu.

\- Tu as faim? Nos pizzas nous attendent sur le comptoir.

Arizona *En relevant la tête vers moi*: Pizza au fromage?

\- A ton avis.. **Dis-je en souriant**

Elle se releva et enfila sa robe de chambre avant de se diriger dans le salon. J'enfilais un t-shirt large et la suivi aussitôt.

Arizona *En ouvrant la boîte à pizza*: Ma pizza au fro.. Oh putain Callie ! **Lâcha t-elle en recouvrant son visage de ses mains**

En ouvrant la boîte en carton, Arizona pu lire en lettre noire " Veux-tu m'épouser ? " avec la bague disposée au milieu.

*En m'agenouillant au sol* - Arizona, dès l'instant où tes yeux ont croisés les miens, j'ai su. J'ai su que j'allais t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Cette année passée avec toi fut extraordinaire, la plus belle de ma vie. Tu as tout changé, tu m'as fais découvrir l'amour, le vrai. Je t'aime, je ne peux pas imaginer une seconde de ma vie sans toi. Je ne veux pas continuer la route vers mon futur sans pouvoir observer ton visage chaque matin. Je veux me marier avec toi et avoir des tas d'enfants tout aussi fous que notre amour. Veux-tu m'épouser?

Elle n'avait cessée de pleurer tout au long de mon discours.

Arizona: Oui ! Oui ! Callie, je veux devenir ta femme ! **Dit-elle en sautant dans mes bras**

Je glissais la bague à son annulaire gauche qui tremblait tellement les émotions avaient prit le dessus. S'ensuivirent des tas de baisers et de câlins toute la soirée jusqu'à aujourd'hui..

 _L'amour, c'est regarder dans les yeux de la personne qu'on aime et sentir qu'on est tout pour elle.._


	19. Où sont mes bonbons?

_Désolé pour la très longue attente ! J'espère que vous allez bien, voici la suite de leurs aventures ! Bisous !_

* * *

Un jour de repos est d'or. Lorsqu'on est encore étudiant et que les vacances débarquent tous les deux mois, on ne se rend pas compte de notre chance. Mais lorsqu'on travaille et que notre unique jour de repos de la semaine pointe le bout de son nez, on l'apprécie. On l'aime. On le respire.  
Callie et Arizona ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Peu motivées à sortir prendre l'air vu le temps maussade, elles décidèrent de rester dans leur petit appartement avec Sofia. La petite brune était dans le salon à jouer aux jeux-vidéos sur leur grand écran plat tandis que la grande mexicaine elle, était allongée dans le lit conjugal à regarder un téléfilm américain. Arizona fouillait dans les placards de la cuisine quand elle appela sa femme de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Arizona: Callie !

Callie *En plongeant sa main dans son paquet de bonbons*: Quoi?

Arizona: Viens ici.

Callie: J'peux pas bébé, je suis en train de regarder mon téléfilm.. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Arizona: C'est toi qui a piqué mon paquet de dragibus? Je l'avais planqué dans le placard !

Callie jeta un regard vers le paquet à moitié vide avant de le cacher sous la couverture pour éviter de se faire prendre. Elle répondit alors par la négative.

Arizona *En refermant le placard*: Callie? Tu te moques de moi?

Callie *En rigolant*: Je les ai pas volé..

La blonde entra dans la chambre d'un air suspicieux et s'approcha de la brune, qui se retenait de rire en regardant innocemment son film. Elle avala le bonbon dans sa bouche avant d'adresser un regard interrogatif à sa femme.

Callie: Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a? Je ne les ai pas pris Arizona ! **Dit-elle sérieusement**

Arizona *En s'essayant sur le lit*: Je te crois, je voulais juste.. *en l'embrassant* t'embrasser.. *en l'embrassant plus intensément*

Callie *En fermant les yeux: Arizona.. **Lâcha t-elle en se perdant dans leur baiser**

Arizona *En se reculant d'un coup*: Tu sens le dragibus Callie !

Callie *En rigolant*: N'importe quoi !

Arizona: Menteuse ! C'est à peine si t'en a pas un morceau collé sur ta dent !

Callie *En souriant à pleines dents*: Fallait les cacher mieux que ça, tu sais que j'adore ces bonbons là..

Arizona *En lui sautant dessus*: Tu m'as menti !

Callie: Pardon mon amour.. Mais il y en reste un peu si tu veux.

La latine souleva la couverture laissant apparaître le paquet presque entièrement dévoré.

Arizona *Abasourdie*: Tu as tout bouffé ou je rêve?

Callie: J'étais affamée.. **Dit-elle d'une mine boudeuse**

Arizona *En se mordant la lèvre inférieure*: Ne fais pas cette tête là Calliope..

Callie *En empruntant une voix enfantine*: Je suis désolé ma puce.. **Ajouta t-elle pour insister sur son côté adorable**

Arizona: Tu as de la chance qu'il y en ai encore pour moi. Il reste des violets? **Demanda t-elle en fouillant dans le paquet**

Callie *En saisissant une boule violette*: Oui ! *en le mangeant aussitôt* Mais plus maintenant !

Arizona: Putain Callie c'est mes préférés ! Si tu m'en retrouves pas un j'te fais plus l'amour pendant 1 mois.

Callie *En ouvrant la bouche*: Tu le veux? **Proposa t-elle en tirant la langue où reposait le bonbon**

Arizona: Non dégueulasse !

Callie *En fouillant le paquet*: J'en trouve plus.

Arizona: D'accord, plus rien pendant un mois. Même pas une douche ensemble.

Callie: Tu ne le feras pas.

Arizona: Et pourquoi ça?

Callie: Parce-que premièrement, tu ne peux pas te passer de mes talents latins.

Arizona *En levant les yeux au ciel*: Tiens donc, et deuxièmement?

Callie: Il n'y a pas de deuxièmement.

Arizona: Donc c'est mort, grève du sexe pendant un mois. **Lâcha t-elle en se relevant du lit**

Callie *En la retenant par le bras*: Attend ! Finalement il y'a un deuxièmement.

Arizona: Dis-moi?

Callie: Deuxièmement.. J'ai trouvé un violet ! **Dit-elle en apportant le bonbon dans la bouche de son amoureuse**

Arizona *En souriant*: Sauvée par la chance.. **Ajouta t-elle en mordant dans la boule de gomme**

Callie *En haussant les sourcils*: Tu n'aurais pas pu me résister de toute façon.

Arizona: Je peux très bien me passer de ton corps.

Callie: Oui, bien sûr.

Arizona: Enfin non, mais j'aurai trouvé une manière de te punir..

Callie *En souriant malicieusement*: Tu peux toujours me punir pour t'avoir menti Arizona..

Arizona *En lui lançant un clin d'oeil*: Tu es déjà pardonné. **Dit-elle en se relevant du lit**

Callie: Arizona ! Punies-moi s'il-te-plait..

Arizona *En souriant*: Non. **Redit-elle en s'apprêtant à quitter la chambre**

La mexicaine bondit du lit avant d'attraper sa blonde dans ses bras pour la jeter sur le lit. Arizona ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un cri de surprise quand elle toucha le matelas avec son dos avant d'être recouverte par le corps de son amoureuse.

Callie *En chuchotant*: Si ce n'est pas toi qui me punie, alors c'est moi.. **Annonça t-elle en l'embrassant sauvagement**

Arizona: Cal'.. mmhhh.. bébé, la porte..

La latine tourna la tête vers la porte avant de se relever dans le but de la fermer à clé. Elle adressa quelques mots à la petite assise sur le canapé.

Callie: Sofia?

Sofia: Oui mama?

Callie: Je vais faire une sieste avec maman dans la chambre, pas de bêtises comme la dernière fois d'accord?

Sofia: Oui je sais, je ne touche plus à la machine à gaufres.

Callie *En souriant*: Bien.

Elle referma la porte à clé derrière elle et se dirigea dans le lit où la femme de sa vie l'attendait.

Arizona: Prête pour une sieste intense?

Callie *En se mordant la lèvre*: Oh oui !

 _Aimer, c'est vouloir développer ce que l'on possède de plus lumineux en soi-même pour pouvoir le donner._


	20. Tempête de neige !

En plein milieu du mois de décembre où la neige tapissait les trottoirs de Seattle, nos deux amoureuses préférées ainsi que leur petite fille Sofia décidèrent de rendre visite à la grand-mère de la latine dans l'Etat voisin. La vieille femme les voyait peu à cause du travail des deux chirurgiens mais restait malgré tout très proche de la petite famille. Sur la route menant dans l'Oregon, la neige tombait tellement fort que les lignes séparant les deux voies sur le bitume devenaient quasiment invisibles. Ceci inquiétait la brune qui conduisait. En revanche, la petite et la blonde étaient émerveillées par l'ambiance et l'esprit de Noël. Elles avaient même décidées d'écouter des musiques rappelant cet événement pour chanter en famille.

Sofia *En souriant*: Maman, tu peux remettre "vive le vent" d'hiver?

Arizona: Je l'ai déjà mis trois fois, tu ne veux pas que je mette la version espagnole pour changer un peu?

Sofia: Non je veux "vive le vent" en français !

Arizona *En relaçant la musique*: Très bien mais c'est moi qui choisie la prochaine.

 _Qu'il y'a t-il de plus beau.. Qu'un voyage en traîneau.._

Callie: Bébé, je crois qu'on a un problème.

Arizona et Sofia étaient tellement occupées à chanter qu'elles n'entendirent pas la mexicaine à moitié paniquée.

Callie *En lui attrapant la main*: Arizona !

Arizona *En tournant la tête vers la brune*: Quoi? **Demanda t-elle en coupant la musique**

Callie *En se pinçant la lèvre inférieure*: Je me suis gourée de route..

Arizona: Et bien, fais demi-tour et reprend la bonne route tout simplement. **Répondit-elle en souriant**

Callie: Je ne peux pas faire demi-tour ici Arizona.. On est sur un chemin au milieu des bois. De plus, je n'ai pas suffisamment de place pour faire demi-tour avec notre 4x4.

Arizona: Mais si tu as la place, il n'y a aucun arbre pour t'empêcher de reculer ou autre.

Callie: Mais je ne vois quasi rien avec toute cette neige.. Si ça se trouve, il y'a un fossé quelque part autour de nous.

Sofia: Un fossé? On va mourir? **Demanda t-elle paniquée**

Arizona: Non ma puce, on ne va pas mourir. Mama va faire demi-tour tout de suite et on reprendra notre chemin jusqu'à la maison d'arrière-mama.

Callie *En s'énervant*: Arizona, je ne peux pas ! Il neige beaucoup trop et je ne veux pas enliser la bagnole s'il y'a des trous ou des branches.

Arizona: Pourquoi tu penses toujours au pire? Essayes, et si tu sens que la voiture s'enfonce ou quelque chose, tu arrêtes le moteur et à ce moment là on attendra.

Callie: Je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Je préfère attendre que la neige se calme pour tenter quelque chose.

Arizona: Ecoute, sors de la voiture, tu vas me guider.

Callie: Te guider? Il fait - 15 degrés dehors, nous sommes en pleine tempête de neige et tu veux que je te guide? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi?

Arizona *En s'énervant*: Callie ! On ne va pas attendre que la voiture soit recouverte de neige pour faire quelque chose ! On ne sait même pas combien de temps ça va durer.

Callie: Tu préfères te barrer maintenant et risquer de bousiller notre caisse plutôt que d'attendre quelques minutes? Si on défonce le moteur avec des branches ou un trou, là c'est clair qu'on bougera plus d'ici.

Arizona: T'es toujours dans l'exagération toi *en réfléchissant* Bon.. Admettons que tu ai raison, comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour retirer la neige sur la voiture tout à l'heure, sachant qu'il neige à mort? Si ça s'trouve on va se retrouver avec 1 m sur le capot.

Callie *En soupirant*: N'abuses pas ! On est pas au pôle nord..

Sofia: Au pôle nord c'est le pays du père noël ! Il va m'apporter pleins de cadeaux !

Arizona: Oui c'est vrai ma puce. Mais pour avoir pleins de cadeaux comme tu dis, il faut d'abord sortir de cette forêt. Mais mama ne veut pas bouger ! **Lâcha t-elle en lui lançant un regard froid**

Callie *Froidement*: Ne me regarde pas comme ça Arizona où j't'enterre dans la neige.

Arizona: Tu ne peux pas.

Callie: Je peux tout faire bébé.

Arizona: Tu peux tout faire tu plaisantes? Tu ne peux même pas faire une marche-arrière dans les bois !

Callie: Je peux, mais je refuse pour notre sécurité et celle de la voiture. Comme je t'ai dis, ça ne sert à rien de faire marche-arrière et risquer de l'abîmer.

Arizona *En levant les yeux au ciel*: On va suivre les ordres de madame, comme d'habitude.

Callie: Enfin une parole utile et vraie. Tu as enfin compris que c'est moi la chef de la maison. Toi tu es tout simplement mon esclave. **Dit-elle en se moquant d'elle**

Arizona: Moi ton esclave? Dois-je te rappeler qui fait mon petit déjeuner tous les matins avant de me l'apporter au lit?

Callie *En agitant les sourcils*: Je prends soin de mon esclave tout simplement.

Arizona: Oui c'est ça, ne fais pas trop ta maligne.. Bref, et du coup qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On attend ici pendant deux heures? Je te rappelle que la batterie de la voiture n'est pas éternelle, et le chauffage non plus.

Callie *En se mordant la lèvre inférieure*: Je t'aurais bien proposer de réchauffer un peu la voiture, mais avec la petite à l'arrière c'est compliqué. **Ajouta t-elle en souriant malicieusement**

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: Attend, tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de manger une raclette avec toi alors que tu nous as perdu au milieu des bois?

Callie: Tu es tellement belle quand tu t'énerves..

Arizona: Je ne rigole pas Calliope !

Callie: Attend une raclette? Tu m'épateras toujours avec tes références à la nourriture ! Mangeons une raclette !

Arizona *En regardant par la fenêtre recouverte de neige*: Arrête.. N'abuses pas. **Lâcha t-elle en croisant les bras**

Sofia: Moi aussi je veux manger une raclette !

La mexicaine se mit à rire de la réplique de la petite qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que le mot raclette signifiait.

Arizona *En levant les sourcils*: Ça te fait rire?

Callie: Oui, clairement.

Arizona *En soupirant*: Vivement que la neige ne cesse, qu'on puisse se barrer d'ici.

Callie: Je te taquine ma puce.. La neige cessera bientôt.

Arizona: J'espère sinon je pète un plomb !

Callie: Avant de péter un plomb, tu veux bien me faire un bisou pour fêter notre perte dans les bois?

Arizona: Tu te moques de moi Calliope? Est-ce que tu trouves que la situation est drôle? Parce-que tu commences à me gonfler à prendre ça à la rigolade !

Callie *En soupirant*: C'est bon..

Arizona: Non ce n'est pas bon, tu m'énerves. Il faut toujours suivre tes idées, je ne peux même pas en placer une ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on serait déjà sorti de ce bois !

Callie *En tapant sur le volant*: On va sortir de ce putain de bois, arrête de me prendre la tête !

Arizona: Ne parles pas comme ça devant la petite.

Callie *En démarrant le moteur*: C'est bon lâche-moi un peu.

La blonde soupira d'exaspération sans répondre à sa femme. La tempête de neige cessa quelques minutes après.. La latine fit demi tour afin de reprendre la route en direction du domicile de la grand-mère de Callie. Leur week-end s'annonçait explosif..

* * *

En arrivant chez la grand-mère de la mexicaine, les deux femmes étaient toujours en froid depuis leur dispute dans les bois. La blonde tenta une approche vers Callie qu'au moment où elles se retrouvèrent seules le soir dans la chambre d'amis. La petite elle, était déjà endormie dans la chambre qui jouxtait la leur.

Arizona *Timidement*: Tu ne te mets pas en pyjama?

Callie *Froidement*: Si.

Arizona *En s'approchant doucement de la brune*: Tu fais toujours la tête?

Callie *En se déshabillant pour enfiler son pyjama*: Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça ce soir, je suis fatiguée.

Arizona *En souriant*: On est pas obligé de parler.. **Dit-elle en observant la brune se déshabiller**

Callie *En levant les yeux vers la blonde*: Non merci. **Lâcha t-elle avant d'enfiler son short et son t-shirt**

Arizona: T'es vraiment en colère alors..

Callie: Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre?

Arizona *En se mordant la lèvre*: Bah.. Tu as toujours envie d'habitude, même quand on se dispute.

Callie *En haussant le ton*: Tu m'as manqué de respect alors que je cherchais simplement une solution Arizona !

Arizona: Tu n'es pas obligé de hausser le ton.

Callie *En s'allongeant dans le lit*: C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu m'as hurlé dessus devant la petite tout à l'heure?

Arizona: Tu as dis un gros mots devant elle, ce n'est pas mieux..

Callie *En fronçant les sourcils*: Tu cherches laquelle de nous deux est la plus fautive? Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit le moment..

Arizona *En soupirant*: Bon écoute, je suis désolé.

Callie *En hochant la tête*: Peu importe, bonne nuit. **Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos**

Arizona leva les yeux au ciel et s'allongea contre la brune. Au contact de la poitrine de sa femme contre son dos, la mexicaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ses tactiques pour se faire pardonner étaient adorables pensa t-elle.

Arizona *En l'embrassant dans le cou*: Tu comptes me faire la tête encore longtemps?

Callie: Oui.

Arizona *En lui chuchotant à l'oreille*: Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé ma chérie.. Je n'aurai pas du te parler de cette manière. Dans des moments de panique comme ça, je ne m'en rend pas forcément compte.. Pardon.. **Dit-elle avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser**

Callie se tourna vers la blonde pour lui faciliter l'accès. Celle-ci en profita donc pour chevaucher la mexicaine qui attrapa ses hanches pour la serrer fort contre elle.

Arizona: Je t'aime Calliope, je te demande pardon.. **Annonça t-elle en la fixant dans les yeux**

Callie *En l'embrassant*: Je t'aime aussi mi amor, tellement..

La brune inversa les rôles et plaqua son amoureuse contre le matelas avant de s'installer sur ses hanches pour commencer leur séance d'amour. Elles s'aimèrent durant des heures avant de s'endormir l'une contre l'autre..

 _C'est de l'amour que découle le sentiment du pardon. Sans un minimum d'amour ou d'affection envers une personne, le pardon est presque impossible._


	21. C'est la guerre !

Désolé pour le retard ! J'écris sur deux histoires en même temps en ce moment donc je mets un peu plus de temps à publier, désolé.. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bon dimanche, bisous !

* * *

Arizona, notre chirurgien pédiatrique préféré, était adossée contre le comptoir des infirmières de son service, relisant le dossier post-opératoire du petit Mike, un gamin de 12 ans qu'elle avait sauvé cet après-midi suite à un accident de la voie publique. Le petit avait eu la cage thoracique brisée et le fémur fracturé à deux endroits. Son pronostic vital était si engagé qu'elle imaginait déjà le discours qu'elle allait tenir à ses parents. Mais non, cette fois-ci et comme de nombreuses fois, elle avait réussi. Elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Alex l'avait secondé et avait également fourni un travail remarquable.  
C'est en souriant qu'elle referma le dossier avant de le confier à l'infirmière. Elle regarda sa montre lui indiquant la fin de sa journée: 18h.  
Callie elle, avait quitté plus tôt car la plupart de ses opérations avaient été annulées. C'était une situation plutôt rare mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. "Un peu de repos est toujours bon à prendre" comme dirait la latine.  
Avant de se diriger dans les vestiaires pour se changer et récupérer ses affaires, elle salua sa meilleure amie Teddy qui elle était malheureusement de garde. C'est avec des yeux compatissants que la blonde lui souhaita bon courage. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'étaler plus que ça, une soirée en amoureuse l'attendait.  
En effet, la petite Sofia passait spécialement la nuit chez Mark aux côtés de Zola. C'est la mexicaine qui avait demandé à son meilleur ami de lui rendre ce service, nécessitant un temps pour elle et sa femme.  
En passant les portes coulissantes de l'hôpital, Arizona fut surprise par la tempête de pluie qui faisait rage. Elle couru jusqu'à son véhicule pour échapper aux gouttes de pluie qui la menaçaient.  
Elle sauta sur le siège conducteur comme si un assassin la poursuivait avant d'envoyer un message à la brune pour la prévenir de son arrivée:

 ** _"Je viens de quitter, je suis en chemin.. J'espère que tu portes l'ensemble rouge en dentelle (mon préféré!) A."_**

 _ **"Bonsoir mi amor.. Non, malheureusement pour toi je ne porte rien. Mais si tu insistes, je peux l'enfiler? C."**_

Arizona hocha la tête et sourit à la réception de ce message. Sa femme était définitivement la plus grande manipulatrice de la planète. Elle savait comment jouer avec ses nerfs et utilisait ce pouvoir la moitié de son temps.

 _ **"Non non ! Reste comme tu es ma chérie.. J'arrive :p A.".**_

Arizona vérifia dans son rétroviseur l'absence de voitures sur la route et appuya sur la pédale, déterminée à rentrer le plus vite possible. Sur le chemin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux magnifiques courbes de sa femme dont elle ne pourrait jamais se passer. Elle ne comprenait pas comme cela était possible d'être autant accro. Pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet, elle se gara sur le parking privé devant leur appartement et couru jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Elle monta les escaliers deux par deux avant de débarquer essoufflée devant leur porte d'entrée. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver un pistolet à eau rouge et blanc ainsi qu'un petit mot accroché sur la porte.

 _" Ma chérie. Bienvenue à la maison ! Je suis certaine que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. Je suis cachée quelque part dans la maison avec un pistolet à eau. Voici l'autre..._  
 _La perdante est aux ordres de l'autre pour la soirée. Que la meilleure gagne ! Ta femme.._ _Ps: Interdit d'allumer la lumière !"._

Arizona s'esclaffa à la lecture de ce petit mot. Elle pouvait s'attendre à tout avec une femme comme Calliope Torres. C'est ce qu'elle aimait le plus dans leur relation, leur folie sans limite..  
Elle s'arma donc de ce pistolet en plastique et entra dans leur appartement, déterminée à faire de sa femme son esclave ce soir.

Arizona: Chérie, c'est moi.. **Dit-elle en entrant doucement**

Elle ne reçue aucune réponse.. La latine était joueuse.  
La blonde retira son manteau, ses chaussures puis déposa son sac sur le petit meuble de l'entrée. Elle observa les lieux sombres, prête à répondre à toute menace.  
L'appartement était calme, trop calme.. Soudain, elle entendit le craquement du plancher ! Comme si la latine se déplaçait..

Arizona: Montre-toi, je suis prête Callie !

Elle se déplaça discrètement vers le canapé, persuadée que la brune s'y trouvait derrière. Elle s'apprêtait tout juste à tirer quand elle sentit une substance glaciale dans son cou.

Arizona *En se retournant*: Callie !

Callie *En rigolant*: Je t'ai eu !

Arizona: Où est-ce que tu es? **Demanda t-elle en se déplaçant dans le noir**

Callie: Ici ! **Lâcha t-elle en tirant une nouvelle fois sur la blonde**

Arizona *En s'essuyant le visage*: C'est de la triche ! Tu étais déjà cachée ! Aïe ! **Cria t-elle en cognant son genou dans la table basse**

Callie se précipita vers l'entrée et alluma les lumières.

Callie: Tout va bien?

Arizona: Oui, je me suis juste cogné le genou.. **Dit-elle en le frottant**

Callie *En se pinçant les lèvres*: Tu as perdue mon amour..

Arizona *En s'essuyant le cou*: Tu as triché.. *en observant la matière rose sur ses doigts*: Attend c'est quoi ça..? C'était pas sensé être de l'eau?

Callie *En souriant*: Finalement j'ai mis du sirop.

Arizona: Du sirop? Mais ça colle à mort !

Callie *En s'approchant de la blonde*: C'est parce-que je savais que je gagnerais, alors je voulais faire ça.. **Dit-elle en léchant le coup de la blonde**

Arizona *En souriant*: Mm.. D'accord. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as triché.

Callie *En continuant ses baisers dans son cou*: Je n'ai pas triché, c'est toi qui ne sait pas jouer.

Arizona *En fermant les yeux* Si.. Si tu le dis.. *en reculant pour la regarder dans les yeux* Donc si j'ai bien compris je suis à tes ordres? **Demanda t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure**

Callie: Comme tous les jours oui.

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: Pardon?

Callie *Innocemment*: Quoi?

Arizona: C'est qui la chef ici?

Callie *En se pinçant les lèvres*: Euh.. c'est toi.

Arizona *En l'embrassant*: C'est mieux. Donc, vu que je suis SPÉCIALEMENT sous tes ordres ce soir, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour toi Calliope?

Callie *En inspirant profondément*: Suis-moi.

La mexicaine saisit la main de la blonde et la dirigea jusque dans la chambre. En entrant dans la pièce, Arizona découvrit un ensemble de bougies dispersées sur la table de nuit en forme de cœur et des pétales de roses rouges sur le lit. Une odeur de fraise se répandait dans la pièce.

Arizona *En souriant*: C'est magnifique Callie..

Callie *En lui chuchotant à l'oreille*: Attend, ce n'est pas fini..

Elle saisit à nouveau la main de la blonde jusque dans la salle de bain. En entrant dans la petite pièce, un bain moussant l'attendait. La vapeur de l'eau chaude ne lui donnait qu'une envie,se plonger dedans.  
La brune saisit le bas du t-shirt de sa femme et le roula jusqu'en haut pour l'aider à se déshabiller. Elle fit de même avec le sien. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à sa ceinture qu'elle déboucla tout en l'embrassant sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, dans son cou puis sur sa poitrine recouverte de lingerie fine.

Arizona: Je t'aime..

Callie *En souriant contre sa peau*: Je t'aime aussi ma puce.

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient toutes les deux dans le bain moussant préparé soigneusement par la brune. Elles profitaient de ce moment pour se relaxer ensemble.  
Arizona était allongée contre la latine qui s'amusait à l'embrasser derrière l'oreille et dans son cou. Callie adorait faire ça. C'était son endroit préféré pour déposer de doux baisers sur la peau de sa belle.

Arizona *D'une voix détendue*: Au fait..

Callie: Mmh..?

Arizona: J'ai croisé la fille de la cafèt tout à l'heure.

Callie: Quelle fille?

Arizona: Tu sais, celle qui bosse en dermato, celle qui t'a parlé.

Callie: Ah oui. Et alors? Elle t'a dit quelque chose?

Arizona *Suspicieuse*: Non pourquoi? Elle aurait du?

Callie: Non pas du tout, seulement j'avais l'impression que tu allais m'annoncer quelque chose d'intéressant.

Arizona: Non, je l'ai juste vu.

Callie *En embrassant l'épaule de la blonde*: D'accord.

Arizona: Elle t'avait parlé pourquoi déjà?

Callie *En soupirant*: Non Arizona, tu ne vas pas recommencer..

Arizona *Innocemment*: Quoi?

Callie: Je te l'ai déjà dis un milliard de fois, elle voulait mon numéro, je lui ai dis que j'étais mariée fin de l'histoire.

Arizona: Et si tu n'avais pas été mariée, elle t'aurait plu?

Callie *En levant les yeux au ciel*: Tu veux dire si je n'avais pas eu de femme jalouse.. laisse moi réfléchir *en faisant mine de réfléchir* non.

Arizona: Je ne suis pas jalouse.

Callie: Tu es jalouse.

Arizona *En s'énervant*: En même temps c'est normal ! Quelqu'un s'approche de ma femme, j'ai le droit d'être un minimum énervée.

Callie *En souriant*: Donc tu avoues être jalouse?

Arizona: Ok. **Lâcha t-elle en s'asseyant pour sortir du bain**

Callie *En rattrapant la blonde pour la serrer dans ses bras*: Je plaisante mi amor.. Tu n'es pas jalouse.

Arizona *En se retournant vers la brune*: Si je suis jalouse !

Callie *En rigolant*: Alors pourquoi tu m'engueules bébé?

Arizona: Parce-que c'est de ta faute.

Callie: Ma faute?

Arizona: Oui. Si elle t'a demandé ton numéro, c'est parce-que tu lui a montré un intérêt à un moment donné.

Callie: N'importe quoi, je remplissais mes dossiers. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, je pensais juste à ma magnifique femme et ma petite fille à croquer.

Arizona: Et quand tu lui as dis que tu étais mariée, elle a dit quoi?

Callie: Elle a dit "dommage, bonne soirée".

Arizona: Pourquoi "bonne soirée"?

Callie *En soupirant*: Mais j'en sais rien, j'ai pas analysé ses paroles.

Arizona: Chaque parole à une signification Callie.

Callie *En se relevant*: Très bien.

Arizona: Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Callie: Lève-toi.

La blonde se leva et fut aussitôt saisit par la mexicaine qui la porta jusque dans leur lit.

Arizona *En souriant*: Terminé la séance relaxation?

Callie *En plissant les yeux*: Analyse bien mes paroles Arizona, je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter.

Arizona *En se mordant la lèvre inférieure*: Pas besoin d'analyse, la phrase est plutôt claire..

 _Quand on aime, on ne peut s'empêcher de douter de tout. Mais le plus important dans l'amour, c'est de trouver quelqu'un qui malgré tout ces doutes, vous prouvera que vous pouvez lui faire confiance._


	22. Soucis d'autorité

Je suis désolée pour cette très longue attente ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous changera les idées pour la veille de la rentrée des classes et la reprise de poste pour d'autres ! J'espère en tout cas que vous avez passé de belles fêtes de Noël aux côtés des vôtres ! Bonne année 2016 à tous, gros bisous !

* * *

En cette période de Noël où les guirlandes illuminaient les arbres en ville, où la neige fondait sur les trottoirs et où la musique faisait danser le tympan des passants, chaque famille effectuait ses derniers achats avant le grand jour. Callie et Arizona avaient passé leur semaine à courir dans les magasins à la conquête de cadeaux pour leur famille et leurs amis. La petite Sofia croyant dur comme fer à l'existence du père noël restait habituellement à l'appartement en compagnie de Mark et Lexie en attendant sagement ses mamans.

Le matin du 23 décembre, Sofia accompagna sa maman Arizona pour l'aider à trouver un cadeau pour la mexicaine. La blonde avait jugé bon la présence de sa fille pour l'orienter dans son choix. Malheureusement ce matin là, la petite brune fit une sacrée bêtise qui lui value les foudres de sa maman. En effet, celle-ci avait volé un porte-clé en forme de cœur pour son amie Zola. Par chance, la sécurité ne l'avait pas remarqué. C'est en rentrant à l'appartement qu'Arizona constata le vol qu'avait effectué sa petite fille. Elle s'empressa aussitôt de la gronder avant d'insister sur les valeurs que sa famille lui avait inculqué. Evidemment, une punition s'imposa: privée de télévision au coucher pendant une semaine.  
La blonde raconta cette histoire à sa femme à son retour du travail qui se fâcha à nouveau contre Sofia. La gamine pleura avant de finir la soirée dans sa chambre.  
Arizona était en colère, mais cette fois contre sa femme qui s'était permise de crier après leur fille au point de la faire pleurer. Quelle était l'utilité de remettre cette histoire sur le tapis alors qu'elle l'avait déjà grondé et punie plus tôt dans la journée?

Arizona: C'était vraiment utile de la faire pleurer? Je te rappelle que je l'ai déjà punie pour ce qu'elle a fait! **Lâcha t-elle fâchée**

Callie: Arizona, notre fille a volé dans un magasin ! Imagine ce qui aurait pu se passer si la sécurité l'avait surprise en train de faucher ce porte-clé !

Arizona: Je sais bien mais tu n'étais pas obligée de la faire pleurer. Je l'avais déjà disputé pour ça.

Callie *En soupirant*: Tu crois que ça m'amuse de la voir pleurer? Je voulais juste lui faire prendre conscience de la responsabilité de ses actes afin qu'elle ne refasse plus la même bêtise.

Arizona *En débarrassant la table*: Oh je t'en prie, elle a 5 ans Callie ! Elle n'a pas encore acquis cette notion et tu le sais.

Callie: Donc d'après toi, j'aurai du me taire et attendre qu'elle recommence à 16 ans pour la gronder?

Arizona: Mais non, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je l'ai déjà grondé une fois ! Tu n'étais pas obligée d'en rajouter comme d'habitude !

Callie: Ecoute, je suis également sa mère d'accord? Je décide quand est-ce que je gronde notre fille ! Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, c'est ton problème pas le mien.

Arizona *En lâchant les couverts dans l'évier*: Mon problème? Callie c'est toi qui a un problème ! Tu veux toujours décider de tout ici ! C'est toi qui décide quand est-ce qu'elle doit se coucher, des vêtements qu'elle porte, comment est-ce qu'il faut la gronder, c'est bon !

Callie *En riant faussement*: Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le rôle du méchant flic puisque visiblement tu n'es pas prête à le faire !

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement?

Callie: Simplement que tu es trop gentille avec elle et qu'à un moment, elle sera en supériorité face à toi. A ce moment là, tu ne pourras plus rien gérer et qui est-ce qui sera là pour rectifier le tir? Moi.

Arizona: D'accord, donc je suis une mauvaise mère. Puisque c'est ça, gère sa vie, moi je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Callie: Arizona, on en a déjà discuté toi et moi. Je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais une mère géniale mais parfois, il faut que tu me laisse gérer parce-que tu as tendance à être trop laxiste et la petite en profite ! Je suis sûre qu'avec moi, elle n'aurait pas volé le porte-clé.

Arizona *En se moquant d'elle*: Tu me fais rire toi. Je suis une mère "géniale" mais il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'elle ose faire des conneries c'est une blague?

Callie *En soupirant*: J'ai pas dis ça, ne mélange pas tout..

Arizona: C'était avec qui qu'elle a prit son poisson rouge pour le faire cuir dans la casserole? C'était avec qui qu'elle a prit ton biper pour le jeter dans les toilettes? C'était avec qui Calliope? **Dit-elle en versant une larme**

Callie *En l'attrapant par le bras*: Arizona calme-toi..

Arizona *En pleurant*: Lâche-moi et ne me dis pas de me calmer ! C'était avec qui alors?

Callie *Calmement*: C'était avec moi..

Arizona: D'accord, maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu en a rajouté une couche alors que je l'avais déjà disputé?

Callie: Je voulais juste qu'elle sache que son comportement ne m'avait pas plus, c'est tout.

Arizona: Non, tu voulais juste te prouver que tu avais plus d'autorité que moi, comme d'habitude. **Déclara t-elle avant de quitter la pièce pour se rendre dans leur chambre**

Callie soupira avant de s'installer sur le canapé du salon. Elle alluma la télévision dans le but de se changer les idées et laisser la blonde se calmer.

Callie *En glissant la télécommande sur la table basse*: Putain ça me saoule !

* * *

Une heure plus tard, la mexicaine éteignit la télévision pour se rendre dans leur chambre à coucher. Il était temps pour elle de dormir et d'oublier cette dispute. En entrant dans la chambre, elle vit sa femme allongée dans leur lit, regardant un épisode de "New York Unité Spéciale". Elle semblait si captivée par l'image qu'elle ne fit pas attention à l'entrée de la brune.

Callie: C'est quoi l'histoire? **Demanda t-elle doucement**

Arizona: Une femme qui s'est disputée avec sa femme, du coup l'autre femme se retrouve à dormir sur le canapé.

Callie: Intéressant, mais j'aurai préféré une femme qui embrasse sa femme pour se faire pardonner.. **Dit-elle tout en s'approchant du visage de la blonde**

Arizona *En l'évitant*: Non. Maintenant, laisse-moi regarder mon épisode tranquille.

Callie *En empruntant une voix enfantine*: Tu vas me faire la tête pour toujours..?

Arizona *En se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire*: Arrête Callie, je regarde mon épisode.

Callie: Je suis désolé ma puce.. J'aurai pas du en rajouter alors que tu l'avais déjà grondé.

Arizona: Tu dis ça exprès pour te faire pardonner..

Callie *En la regardant dans les yeux*: Non sincèrement.

La brune la fixa quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire.

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: Tu vois !

Callie: Mais c'est toi qui me fait rire en analysant mes yeux !

Arizona: Je sais que tu mens.

Callie: Moi mentir? Je ne me permettrais jamais de mentir à une princesse.

Arizona *En s'asseyant dans le lit*: C'est qui la chef dans cette maison?

Callie *En souriant*: C'est moi.. **Lâcha t-elle en agitant les sourcils pour la taquiner**

Arizona: Pardon?

Callie: Tu sais très bien que c'est toi, et moi je suis ton esclave.

Arizona: Je préfère..

Callie chuchota quelque chose d'à peine audible.

Arizona: Répète?

Callie *En souriant*: Non rien..

Arizona *En plissant les yeux*: Aaah, j'ai enfin compris le problème.. Tu es frustrée parce que c'est moi qui te contrôle ! Tu aimerais gérer la maison mais tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'acceptes pas d'être en dessous de moi ! Moi je suis là *en levant la main au ciel* et toi tu es là *en baissant sa main au sol* **Lâcha t-elle fièrement**

Callie *En riant*: Attend, depuis quand je suis "en dessous de toi"?

Arizona *En levant les yeux au ciel*: Je ne parlais pas de ça et tu le sais bien. **Répondit-elle en prenant la télécommande pour augmenter le son de la télévision** Je peux regarder mon épisode tranquille maintenant?

Callie *En s'asseyant à cheval sur les hanches de sa femme*: C'est qui qui est au dessus? **Demanda t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser dans le cou**

Arizona *En évitant les baisers de la latine*: Pousse-toi, je regarde la télé !

Callie: Dis-moi c'est qui Arizona ! **Lui ordonna t-elle en la chatouillant**

Arizona: Arrèèèèèèèèèète j'suis chatouill... Callie ! **Hurla t-elle**

Callie: Réponds !

Arizona: C'est.. Moukljfks ! Touiejkk ! Callie ! C'est.. C'est toi ! **Cria t-elle en se tortillant sous le corps de la mexicaine**

Callie: Je préfère.. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant amoureusement**

Arizona *En riant encore des événements*: T'es complètement folle.. **Dit-elle essoufflée**

Callie: Tu m'aimes quand même?

Arizona: Je t'aime..

Callie: Je t'aime aussi.

Arizona: Mais la proch..

Callie: Oh ferme là ! **Dit-elle en l'assommant avec un oreiller**

Arizona: Aiie !

 _Il faut de tout pour faire un monde.. Des menteurs, des hypocrites, des bons, des méchants. Malgré leurs disputes sur la manière d'éduquer leur enfant, ce qui leur suffisaient, c'était un peu de douceur de Callie et d'humour d'Arizona pour faire leur monde._


	23. Un bonjour particulier

Bonsoir à tous ! Me voici, me voilà pour de nouvelles histoires ! J'espère que votre journée s'est bien passée. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est l'heure de se détendre devant leurs aventures qui j'espère vous plairont ! Bisous !

* * *

Il était huit heures du matin lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil pénétrèrent les volets de la chambre de nos belles chirurgiennes. Aujourd'hui était leur unique jour de congé en commun de la semaine. Arizona était d'ailleurs déterminée à en profiter. Ce fut elle qui ouvrit les yeux la première tandis que la mexicaine à la peau dorée dormait paisiblement sur le ventre. Un de ses bras reposait sous son oreiller et l'autre sur le ventre de la blonde. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Elle était certainement en plein rêve.  
La blonde sourit à cette vue qu'elle adorait tant. Elle était tellement belle et naturelle qu'Arizona ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour parsemer de légers baisers le long de son dos, en commençant par sa nuque qu'elle dégagea délicatement de mèches de cheveux puis en continuant sur ses omoplates où elle déposa de longs baisers mouillés. Elle termina son chemin le long de sa colonne vertébrale en suçotant de minuscules parties de sa peau. Elle fut encore plus excitée quand elle entendit de doux gémissements provenant des lèvres de son amoureuse.  
D'un sourire endormi et les yeux toujours fermés, Callie parvint à murmurer un _" bonjour "_ à peine audible.

Arizona *En lui murmurant à l'oreille*: Réveilles-toi ma puce..

Callie: Mmhh..

Voyant que la brune prenait du temps à ouvrir les yeux, elle s'empressa de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, cet endroit spécial qui la faisait frissonner à chaque fois.

Callie *En gémissant*: Arizona..

Arizona: Oui? **Demanda t-elle innocemment tout en glissant ses mains le long de ses côtes**

Callie *En se retournant pour voir le visage de la blonde*: Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Arizona *En souriant bêtement*: A ton avis Calliope?

Callie *En riant*: Tu as rêvé de moi..?

Arizona: Oui.. **Dit-elle en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes** J'ai rêvé que tu étais contre moi.. *en pressant son corps contre le sien* que je te mordillais le cou *en glissant ses dents contre son cou* tout en glissant mes mains là où tu en avais le plus besoin.. **Termina t-elle en glissant sa main entre les jambes de la latine**

Callie *En gémissant*: J'aime.. ce genre de rêve.. **Parvint-elle à murmurer**

Sur ces belles paroles, elles se donnèrent l'une à l'autre pendant plus d'une heure se montrant à quel point elles s'aimaient.  
Elles retombèrent ensuite à plat contre le matelas, luisantes de sueur. Elles étaient épuisées. Heureusement pour elles, c'était leur jour de repos.

Callie *Essouflée*: Je veux me réveiller comme ça tous les matins.. **Dit-elle en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux**

Arizona *En souriant*: Vos désirs seront des ordres..

Callie *En l'embrassant dans le cou*: Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi.. *en glissant sa main sur son ventre* Jamais..

Arizona *En la regardant dans les yeux*: Je t'aime Calliope.. Même si on se dispute que très peu, tu es la femme de ma vie et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer.

Callie *En riant*: J'aime le " très peu ", et je t'aime aussi. Tu es la femme parfaite pour moi, celle que je ne pensais jamais mériter.. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

Arizona: C'est moi qui ai de la chance ! Attend, j'ai la chance de dormir avec une femme qui prend toute la place, qui vole toute l'eau chaude à la douche et qui grille mes tartines !

Callie: J'ai moins de défauts que toi Arizona !

Arizona *D'un air arrogant*: Mais j'ai plus de qualités.

Callie *En souriant*: Pas sûr.. Tiens au fait ! Ce soir Mark prend Sofia pour la nuit. Du coup on aura notre soirée toutes les deux.. Je vais pouvoir déguster tes qualités.. **Déclara t-elle pleine de sous entendus**

Arizona *Surprise*: Elle dort chez Mark? Je croyais qu'elle dormait chez Maddy, sa copine de l'école ce soir?

Callie *En secouant la tête*: Non, c'est hors de question. Je te rappelle qu'elle a cinq ans, donc trop jeune pour dormir chez des amies. En plus, les parents sont inconnus au bataillon.

Arizona: Mais non j'ai discuté avec la mère de la gamine, ils vivent à trois rues d'ici à peine.

Callie: Mais même à trois rues, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer ! Imagine que les parents soient alcooliques et qu'ils jettent des assiettes à travers les pièces de la maison ou qu'elle ne se sente pas bien pour une raison ou pour une autre et qu'elle veuille rentrer?

Arizona: Tu regardes trop la télévision Callie. J'ai discuté avec sa mère et elle avait l'air de tout sauf une alcoolique lanceuse d'assiettes ! Et puis si Sofia ne se sent pas bien, la mère de Maddy nous appellera pour venir la chercher.

Callie: Non sérieux je ne suis pas d'accord. Je n'ai pas confiance et dans le doute, je préfère la confier à Mark plutôt qu'à un couple d'inconnus.

Arizona: Je t'en prie, pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire? En plus, j'ai déjà confirmé à la mère de la petite hier.

Callie *En fronçant les sourcils*: Tu as confirmé sans que je te donne mon avis?

Arizona: Non ! Je lui ai dis que je t'en parlerai mais que tu serais sûrement d'accord.

Callie: Et bah justement non.

Arizona: Très bien tant pis, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! C'est les petites qui seront déçues, pas moi.

Callie: Tu aurais dû expliquer à Sofia que c'était dangereux.

Arizona: Tu veux que je lui dise quoi sérieusement? Que les parents de son amie sont peut-être cinglés alors maman préfère qu'elle aille chez le meilleur ami de mama qui couche avec pleins de nanas?

Callie: Non, juste que tu ne connais pas les parents et que tu préfères les connaître mieux avant de leur confier ta fille.

Arizona: C'est vrai, tu as raison Calliope.

Callie *Surprise*: Ohh.. merci.

Arizona: La prochaine fois, je mènerai une enquête du type FBI histoire de voir leurs antécédents, puis je t'enverrai le dossier pour que tu l'analyses car toi seule peut décider si oui ou non ces gens sont des personnes fiables.

Callie: Oui, tu feras ça ma chérie. **Dit-elle en se moquant d'elle** Tu feras comme pour l'enquête que tu avais mené avec Teddy sur la fille de cancéro.

Arizona: Teddy l'a vu te parler, c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée d'enquêter. Je te rappelle que tu es ma femme ! Ce corps est à moi. **Dit-elle en chevauchant les hanches de sa belle**

Callie: Tu es prête pour un deuxième round madame jalouse?

Arizona *En l'embrassant*: Plus que prête.. *En s'arrêtant dans son baiser* Et je ne suis pas jalouse !

 _Est-ce que cette personne qui dort près de vous dans votre lit en vaut réellement la peine? Est-ce que vous l'aimez si fort qu'aucune maladie, qu'aucune catastrophe ne pourra jamais vous séparer?_


	24. Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de nos héroïnes préférées ! La nouvelle saison a repris depuis deux semaines, quand pensez-vous? J'espère voir un rapprochement entre Callie et Arizona parce-que pour l'instant.. (NO SPOILER!) En attendant, voici un nouveau one-shot qui j'espère, vous plaira. Bisous !

* * *

La journée de la mexicaine avait été très longue. Callie avait jonglé avec les chirurgies une bonne partie de la journée tandis que la blonde elle, était restée avec leur fille à la maison. Elle rentra exténuée dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa petite famille. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle comptait rentrer et plonger aussitôt dans ses couvertures aux côtés de sa femme pour dormir. Cette pensée la fit d'ailleurs sourire. Elle savait qu'Arizona aurait tout sauf envie de dormir.

Elle partagea le chemin du retour avec son ami Mark et le salua d'un signe de la main quand elle débarqua devant sa porte d'entrée. Elle y glissa sa clé, fit un tour et entra dans son cocon. Elle fut de suite accueillie par le sourire de Sofia qui jouait sur le tapis du salon. La blonde elle, était en train de cuisiner sur le plan de travail qui s'ouvrait au salon. Une magnifique odeur de poulet frit se répandait dans la pièce. La brune prit une grande inspiration avant de sourire et de s'approcher de sa fille pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Sofia: Mama ! Regarde, je joue au Blopens'! J'ai déjà colorié trois dessins !

Callie *En souriant*: C'est super ma puce, c'est très beau.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'amour de sa vie qui l'accueillie avec son sourire magique. Elle l'embrassa délicatement avant de se décaler pour la regarder dans ses yeux bleus pétillants.

Callie: Tu m'as manqué.. **Dit-elle en glissant sa tête dans son cou** Je suis crevée..

Arizona ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer l'odeur des cheveux de la mexicaine. C'était son parfum préféré. Soudainement la blonde se recula, le regard perplexe.

Callie *D'un sourire malicieux*: Enfin, pas si fatiguée que ça..

Devant l'absence de réaction de son amoureuse, la latine ajouta:

\- Quoi?

Arizona: Tu as fumé?

Elle répondit aussitôt par la négative.

Arizona: Tu n'as pas fumé?

Callie: Je viens de te dire que non.

Arizona: Tu sens la cigarette.

Callie: Ah bon? **Demanda t-elle en faisant mine de renifler ses vêtements**

Arizona *En se reculant*: Tu te moques de moi?

Callie *En glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux*: Attend, je vais t'expliquer. En fait, Gwen l'infirmière de bloc de Cristina était partie fumer une cigarette. Quand elle est revenue, elle s'est collée contre moi et évidemment je l'ai laissé faire. Voilà ce qui explique mon odeur. **Dit-elle en la provoquant**

Arizona *En s'énervant*: Non mais tu te fous de moi Calliope? Ce n'est pas drôle !

Callie *En rigolant*: J'en ai fumé une ou deux Arizona, c'est pas la mort..

Arizona: Pour l'instant ce n'est pas la mort ! Tu es en train d'entretenir ton futur cancer si tu continues. Et dois-je te rappeler que "une ou deux", ça veut "plus que ça"? C'est l'arbre qui cache la forêt.. **Dit-elle en plissant les yeux**

Callie *En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain*: Bon écoute, je vais sous la douche d'accord? Ensuite, on oublie.

Arizona *En la retenant par le bras*: Non tu restes ici ! Calliope, on en avait parlé bon sang ! On était d'accord pour que toi et moi, on ne fasse pas cette connerie. Tu me l'avais promis. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça?

Callie: J'ai passé une journée horriblement longue Arizona.. J'étais stressée comme jamais, j'avais juste besoin de me changer les idées. La cigarette déstresse.

Arizona: N'importe quoi, tu es médecin non? Tu devrais savoir que la cigarette ne déstresse pas ! C'est ce que les gens disent pour trouver une excuse à leur geste. C'est ta dépendance à la clope qui te fait stresser. Quand tu fumes, ton stress diminue parce-que ton cerveau reçoit sa dose de nicotine, rien de plus !

Callie *En soupirant*: C'est bon, tu as fini?

Arizona: Tu me déçois totalement. Tu as trahie ta promesse, tu m'as trahie. Quelle sera la prochaine trahison?

Callie: N'exagère pas, c'est pas comme si je t'avais caché que je fumais tous les jours. Je ne suis absolument pas dépendante.

Arizona: Mais on avait dit zéro cigarettes ! Ça veut dire zéro jours ! Et d'ailleurs, où est-ce que tu t'en ai procuré?

Callie: C'est une aide-soignante de cardio qui m'en a proposé une pendant ma pause.

Arizona: De cardiologie? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là bas?

Callie: J'avais besoin de l'avis de Cristina pour ma patiente qui a fait un arrêt pendant son opération du genou.

Arizona: Je la connais cette fille?

Callie: Non tu ne la connais pas Arizona et tu ne la connaîtras pas. Ce n'est pas parce-qu'elle m'a proposé une cigarette que je couche avec elle.

Arizona *En haussant les sourcils*: J'ai rien dis.

Callie *D'un ton sarcastique*: Bien sûr. Est-ce que je peux aller me laver maintenant?

Arizona *Sur le même ton*: Fais comme tu veux, j'ai rien à te dire.

La latine roula des yeux avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain pour éliminer cette fameuse odeur de cigarette.

* * *

Toute la famille était couché dans l'appartement. Sofia dormait depuis maintenant deux heures. Arizona était allongée dans le lit conjugal, regardant une nouvelle émission qu'elle venait de découvrir. C'était une sorte de documentaire sur les évadés de prison qui racontaient leur évasion de A à Z. Elle aimait analyser la manière dont les psychopathes réfléchissaient et comment ils menaient à bien leur projet.  
La mexicaine elle, était assise dans leur lit à réfléchir sur ses grilles de sudoku. Elle était fan de ce jeu. Elle savait que sa femme était toujours fâchée contre ses histoires de cigarettes mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait prit autant à cœur. Elle leva les yeux de son livre avant d'observer Arizona captivée par les images qui défilaient à l'écran.

Callie: C'est quoi l'histoire?

Arizona: Un gars qui s'est évadé de prison.

Callie: Il avait fait quoi?

Arizona: Rien.

Callie: D'accord, intéressant.

Arizona: J'crois qu'il avait fumé des cigarettes. **Ajouta t-elle froidement**

La latine rit à la réponse de la blonde.

Callie: Encore cette histoire de cigarettes.. Quand est-ce que tu vas t'arrêter avec ça?

Arizona: Tu m'as menti. Tu m'as menti et trahi. Je ne te fais plus confiance.

Callie: Mais j'en ai fumé que deux ! Tu ne vas pas remettre notre mariage en question pour deux clopes !

Arizona: Pourquoi est-ce que tu les as prise si t'es pas dépendante?

Callie: Je ne sais pas, comme ça.

Arizona: Comme "ça"? Tu as été fumé avec une fille juste comme.. Attend. C'était pour discuter avec cette fille?

Callie: Ça y'est, tu te fais encore des films.

Arizona éteignit la télévision et se retourna.

Callie *En fronçant les sourcils*: C'est tout?

Arizona: Je n'ai plus rien à te dire Callie. D'ailleurs *en se relevant* je ne dors pas avec toi. **Lâcha t-elle en prenant son oreiller**

Callie *En soupirant*: Qu'est-ce que tu fais.. Arizona, viens là. **Dit-elle en la retenant par le bras**

Arizona: Lâche-moi.

Callie: Mais tu-

Arizona *En la coupant*: LÂCHE-MOI.

Callie: Putain t'es infernale quand tu t'y mets. En plus, je suis crevée !

Arizona: Crevée d'avoir parlé avec ta nouvelle copine?

Elle claqua la porte de la chambre.

Callie *En la rouvrant*: Ça ne va pas de claquer les portes !

Arizona: Casse-toi Callie !

Callie: Tu te rends compte que tu t'énerves pour une histoire de cigarettes?

Arizona: Et toi est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu me saoules à me suivre partout dans la maison? Fous moi la paix !

Callie: Je suis désolé d'avoir fumé, je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal.

Arizona: Peu importe.

Callie *En s'énervant*: Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus?

La blonde ne répondit pas.

Callie: Elle m'a proposé une cigarette et c'est tout. Je n'ai même pas discuté avec elle, tu peux lui demander. Tu sais très bien que je ne te tromperai jamais, je t'aime.

Arizona: Peu importe.

Callie: Je ne fumerai plus jamais, je te le promets.

Arizona: Peu importe.

La mexicaine fit les gros yeux avant de soupirer fortement. Elle se dirigea dans la chambre pour laisser sa femme se calmer un peu.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, la blonde se glissa dans leur lit. Elle avait prit le temps de réfléchir à leur conversation et aux paroles qu'elle avait adressé à Callie. Elle lui en voulait toujours mais s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé ainsi.  
La latine était éveillée mais attendait qu'Arizona engage la conversation la première.

Arizona *En chuchotant*: Tu dors?

Callie: Non.

Arizona: D'accord..

Callie: Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu m'as manqué de respect tout à l'heure?

Arizona: Tu m'as manqué de respect en premier quand tu as trahi ta promesse.

Callie: Tu veux jouer à celle qui a fait le plus de fautes ce soir? Parce-que je crains que tu sois la grande gagnante.

Arizona: J'étais énervée et blessée. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu avais fais ça et il est clair que.. je me suis emporté quand j'ai pensé que.. tu avais fumé pour discuter avec cette fille.

Callie: Dans n'importe quelle situation, tu parviens toujours à être jalouse.

Arizona: C'est parce-que je t'aime. Une personne qui n'est pas jalouse ne t'aime pas. C'est scientifiquement prouvé.

Callie *En empruntant une voix enfantine*: Oh elle est amoureuse. **Dit-elle en souriant**

Arizona: Toi aussi tu es jalouse, même plus que moi.

Callie: Non, personne ne peut être jalouse "plus que toi". Tu es la définition même du mot jalousie.

Arizona *En glissant son visage dans le cou de la brune*: Normal, tu es à moi. Et ton odeur aussi. **Ajouta t-elle en respirant doucement son parfum**

Callie: Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir fumé ma puce.. Je ne voulais pas trahir notre promesse. **Dit-elle en caressant le dos de la blonde**

Arizona: Ce n'est pas simplement une question de promesse. C'est juste que toi et moi on est médecin. On sait quels sont les risques liés à la consommation inutile de la cigarette. Je n'imagine pas une seconde ma vie sans toi et le fait que tu prennes des risques pour rien, ça me rend dingue. On risque de mourir tous les jours je sais, mais si tu peux éviter quelques facteurs de risques, ce n'est pas de refus non?

Callie: Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé. **Répondit-elle en l'embrassant amoureusement** Je n'imagine pas non plus ma vie sans toi.. Je n'imagine pas une vie sans ma princesse qui me hurle dessus parce-qu'une femme m'a dit bonjour. **Ajouta t-elle en la taquinant**

Arizona: Je ne suis pas jalouse à ce point !

Callie *En s'esclaffant*: Tu rigoles? Tu te souviens quand tu m'avais engueulé parce-que l'infirmière de diabéto m'avait dit "à bientôt"?

Arizona: En même temps, elle t'avait ça d'une manière bizarre, genre "à bientôt...hmmm"

Callie *En rigolant*: T'abuses à fond ! **Dit-elle en la chatouillant**

Arizona: Calfkk ! Caallie !

 _La bougie de ton destin n'éclairera efficacement ta vie que le jour où tu arrêteras de souffler toi-même dessus._


	25. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer

Bonsoir à tous et me voici avec un nouveau chapitre de nos belles chirurgiennes ! Profitez, bisous !

* * *

Adossée contre le comptoir des infirmières, Arizona était occupée à compléter ses derniers dossiers post-opératoires de la veille. Elle était sur le point de signer dans la case prévue à cet effet quand elle fut légèrement bousculée.

Arizona: Attention ! **Dit-elle sans se retourner**

**: Oh, excusez-moi mademoiselle.. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

Arizona *En se retournant*: Il n'y a pas de mal, vous êtes pardonnée.. **Dit-elle en souriant**

**: En fait, j'étais perturbée par la beauté qui se trouvait devant moi.. Je sais que je suis plutôt rentre-dedans mais est-ce que vous seriez libre pour prendre un verre avec moi vendredi soir?

Arizona *En rigolant*: Comment pourrais-je dire non à une femme aussi jolie?

**: Vous n'êtes pas mariée j'espère?

Arizona: Absolument pas ! **Dit-elle en saisissant les hanches de la femme en face d'elle** Toi et tes jeux de rôles.. **Ajouta t-elle en roulant des yeux**

Callie: Tu adores ça. **Répondit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser**

Arizona: C'est toi que j'adore.. **Dit-elle en approfondissant leur baiser** Comment s'est passé ta matinée?

Callie *En soupirant*: Oh affreuse.. J'me suis retrouvé au bloc pour opérer la petite fille de 5 ans, tu sais Emilie, cancer des os stade avancé. Elle est toujours en vie mais j'ai l'impression qu'on fait de l'acharnement thérapeutique en programmant des chirurgies toutes les deux semaines.

Arizona: Je comprends mais au final, tu lui offres des semaines de plus à vivre, j'trouve ça plutôt génial.

Callie: Des semaines de plus dans un lit d'hôpital à regarder le plafond, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit la meilleure option pour elle.

Arizona: Pense aux parents, ils partagent leur derniers moments avec leur fille. Chaque minute est importante pour eux. Tu leur apporte énormément Calliope. **Répondit-elle avec son sourire magique**

Callie *Fièrement*: Je suis bonne dans mon travail.

Arizona *En souriant malicieusement*: Et pas que..

Callie *En l'embrassant amoureusement*: Hmm.. Je te laisse, je dois remplir une fiche d'événement indésirable avec Mark, on a trouvé une queue de souris dans son sandwich à la cafèt'. On se voit tout à l'heure à la maison?

Arizona *En affichant une mine de dégoût*: Quoi? Sans déconner ! Tu as pris une photo?

Callie: Je n'y ai pas pensé, j'étais trop dégoûtée !

Arizona: Tu m'étonnes.. ! A tout à l'heure ma puce.

Callie: A tout à l'heure, je t'aime.

La mexicaine quitta le couloir pour rejoindre Mark et remplir cette fameuse fiche. La blonde était plantée dans le couloir à observer sa magnifique épouse quitter les lieux avec un sourire béat. Elle était tellement amoureuse de cette femme. Chaque jour, elle l'aimait plus encore. C'était son âme sœur, l'unique pour elle. L'amour de sa vie..  
Elle laissa de côté ses pensées pour se concentrer à nouveau sur ses dossiers quand elle fut interpellée par une Teddy en pleures.

Teddy: Arizona..

Arizona: Teddy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma belle?

Teddy s'essuya les joues avant de répliquer:

\- Viens, j'ai besoin de te parler..

La blonde la suivi sans hésiter. Elle était très inquiète pour son amie. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans une salle de garde. La chirurgienne en larmes prit aussitôt la parole:

\- Henri m'a quitté.

Arizona d'abord abasourdie, avala sa salive avant de répliquer:

\- Qu..Quoi?

Teddy: Il m'a quitté, sans aucune explication.

Arizona: Ce.. Ce n'est pas possible ! Il y'a forcément une raison. Tu ne quittes pas une personne que tu aimes du jour au lendemain sans aucun motif. Sinon ça fait de toi un monstre, une personne complètement déséquilibrée..

Teddy: Oui mais pourtant c'est le cas.. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. **Dit-elle en s'effondrant sur l'une des couchettes en sanglots** Je ne comprends pas, on avait des projets et tout..

Arizona *En lui frottant l'épaule pour la rassurer*: Je suis vraiment désolée Teddy.. Je.. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, c'est tellement inattendu. Est-ce que tu as pu discuter un peu avec lui depuis qu'il est parti?

Teddy: Je lui ai laissé un message pour qu'on puisse au moins en discuter mais il n'a pas répondu. Ma vie est finie Arizona.. C'était l'homme de ma vie !

Arizona: Non, ne dis pas ça Teddy. Ta vie n'est pas terminée, ta vie ne s'arrête pas à la perte d'un amour. Est-ce que tu crois au destin?

Teddy: Non.. Je.. Je n'y crois pas. J'estime que chacun fait ses propres choix, rien est écrit à l'avance.

Arizona: Moi j'y crois. Je suis certaine que si une personne t'abandonne, c'est qu'elle n'était pas censée rester dans ta vie.

Teddy: C'est facile à dire Arizona.. Quand tu construis quelque chose avec quelqu'un, quand tu fais des projets, que tu offres aveuglement ton cœur, tu ne t'attends pas à ce que cette personne déguerpisse du jour au lendemain.

Un moment de silence s'installa entre elles. Au fond, Teddy n'avait pas tord.

Teddy *En baissant la tête*: Je ne sais pas comment faire pour m'en sortir. Je.. Je ne m'en remettrais jamais..

Arizona: Ecoute, ça va être très difficile au début. Imagine les étapes du deuil: Au début tu seras dans le déni. Tu n'y croira pas. Tu mettras du temps à te rendre compte que votre histoire est terminée. C'est une étape qui prendra du temps mais que tu finiras par délaisser pour y faire entrer la colère. Tu te demanderas pourquoi est-ce qu'il a rompu avec toi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es tombé amoureuse d'une personne aussi égoïste et surtout, pourquoi est-ce tu ne l'a pas cerné plus tôt? Ensuite, tu essayeras de marchander. Tu prieras pour qu'il revienne à toi. Tu bombarderas sa messagerie pour qu'il te donne un signe de vie. La phase de dépression fera son apparition aussitôt après. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer, tu sais en quoi elle consiste. Cette période est généralement la plus longue malheureusement. Mais miraculeusement, on s'en sort. On s'en sort toujours. **Termina t-elle en souriant**

Teddy *En glissant ses mains sur son visage pour effacer les résidus de larmes*: Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier..

Arizona: Oublier quelqu'un qui t'obsède relève presque de l'impossible quand tu es dans cette phase. Il n'existe pas de solution miracle, mais avec quelques conseils d'une amie super géniale, tu parviendras à laisser le passé derrière toi pour aller de l'avant.  
Tout d'abord, conseil n°1: tu dois changer ta manière de penser. Demande-toi pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aimes? Tu l'aimes parce qu'il est beau, sincère, attentionné?Qu'est-ce que tu peux en conclure aujourd'hui? Au final, il est peut-être beau mais pas si sincère que ça puisqu'il est parti sans un mot.  
Ensuite, supprime ou jette tous vos souvenirs en commun (photos, messages etc...). On dit souvent que l'absence rend le cœur plus amoureux, mais ce qu'on ne dit pas, c'est que trop d'absence rend aussi le cœur insouciant. Alors vire tout ce qui te rappelle votre histoire.  
Ce que je peux te proposer après ça, c'est de sortir. Si tu es encore obsédée par Henri malgré ces deux conseils, c'est peut-être parce que tu as trop de temps pour y penser. Trouve-toi une nouvelle passion qui te rend heureuse. Par exemple, tu es la bienvenue à la maison pour des soirées pizza à discuter de tout et de rien. Je serais toujours là pour te soutenir contre vents et marées. Après, la vie n'est jamais simple. C'est difficile de faire le deuil d'un amour mais quand tu y repenseras plus tard et que tu te rendras compte que c'était pas la bonne personne pour toi, tu te demanderas "Mais pourquoi j'ai perdu autant de temps à pleurer au fond de mon lit?!".

Teddy *En reniflant*: C'est vraiment adorable ce que tu me dis mais essaye de te mettre à ma place. Et si c'était Callie qui t'abandonnait du jour au lendemain? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais?

Arizona respira profondément puis baissa la tête avant de murmurer:

\- Je ne peux même pas y penser..

Soudain, le bipper de la petite blonde sonna.

Arizona: Le devoir m'appelle. N'hésites pas si tu as besoin, je suis là pour toi.

Teddy *En souriant difficilement*: Merci Arizona. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

Arizona *En posant sa main sur la sienne*: Meilleure amie pour la vie.

* * *

Arizona quitta l'hôpital aux alentours de 15h. Elle avait hâte de rentrer pour retrouver sa femme et sa fille. Sur le chemin du retour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au discours de Teddy. Elle avait raison, et si Callie la quittait? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait? Ses pensées s'emmêlèrent dans sa tête. A peine rentrée, la mexicaine compris aussitôt que quelque chose la tracassait quand elle ne répondit pas à son sourire.

Callie *Inquiète*: Arizona, est-ce que ça va?

Arizona *En levant les yeux vers elle*: Excuse-moi, j'étais.. Je pensais à quelque chose?

Callie: A quoi est-ce que tu pensais?

Arizona *En se jetant dans ses bras*: A toi ! Je t'aime tellement mon amour..

Callie *Surprise*: Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie.

Arizona *En se reculant*: Est-ce que tu comptes me quitter un jour? Parce-que si tu romps avec moi, je te préviens je..

Callie *En la coupant*: Attend attend ma puce, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça?

Arizona: Parce-que parfois, les gens peuvent te quitter du jour au lendemain sans raison.

Callie *En soupirant*: Tu as encore regardé l'île de la tentation avec ces couples qui se quittent pour des mannequins?

Arizona: Henri a quitté Teddy.

Callie *Abasourdie*: Qu..Quoi? Pourquoi?

Arizona: Justement, elle n'en sait rien ! Il est parti, sans demander son reste.

Callie *En fronçant les sourcils*: Il y'a forcément une raison. On ne quitte pas une personne du jour au lendemain sans aucun motif. Sinon ça fait de toi un monstre, une personne complètement déséquilibrée..

Arizona: C'est exactement ce que j'ai dis à Teddy ! Elle a essayé de comprendre mais il ne répond pas à ses appels.

Callie: C'est vraiment lâche comme comportement.. J'irai parler à Teddy demain pour tenter de la rassurer un peu.. Tu lui as dis qu'elle était la bienvenue à la maison?

Arizona: Evidemment.

Callie *En soupirant*: Très bien.. C'est complètement dingue, ils avaient l'air d'être heureux ensemble.. Ils ne se disputaient jamais.

Arizona: Ce n'est pas parce qu'on entend pas les gens se disputer que tout va bien..

Callie: C'est vrai. Regarde, nous on s'engueule tout le temps et pourtant.. Je suis totalement dingue de toi. **Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure**

Arizona *En glissant ses bras autour du cou de la brune*: Tu es sûre que tu m'aimes?

Callie *En l'embrassant*: Je t'aime à la folie.. *En se reculant* Oh non, tu ne vas pas commencer à angoisser?

Arizona: Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai peur que..

Callie *En la coupant*: Arizona écoute moi mi amor.. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, la seule femme pour moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je partirai?

Arizona *En faisant mine de réfléchir*: Hmm.. Très bien. Donne-moi trois raisons pour lesquelles tu ne pourrais pas me quitter.

Callie *En roulant des yeux*: T'es chiante, tu le sais ça?

Arizona *En boudant*: Si tu ne m'en trouve pas au moins trois, ça veut dire que tu vas me quitter un jour.

Callie *En rigolant*: N'importe quoi.. Très bien, la première: t'es chiante et j'aime les nanas chiantes. La deuxième: t'es trop mignonne quand tu fais ta petite tête triste et quand tu fais ton sourire magique lorsque tu parles notre fille ou que je te fais tes cookies préférés. T'es adorable.. J'adore tes fossettes ! **Dit-elle en mordant doucement sa joue** Et la troisième.. hmm..

Arizona: Tu es obligée d'en trouver une sinon..

Callie: T'es bonne au.. aiie !

La latine reçu une claque derrière la tête.

Arizona: Ce n'est pas un critère ça ! Donc si j'étais nulle au lit, tu partirais?

Callie *En souriant*: Tu ne pourrais pas être nulle au lit. Ton corps est constitué pour être au top !

Arizona *En rigolant*: Bon très bien, c'est un critère valable. Je suis rassurée.

Callie: Et toi, donne-moi trois raisons.

Arizona: Tu cuisines relativement bien, tu passes l'aspirateur dans tous les coins et tu n'uses pas toute l'eau chaude le matin pour te laver.

Callie *Surprise*: C'est ça tes critères?!

Arizona *En se mordant la lèvre inférieure*: J'ai oublié de dire que tu étais la plus belle femme du monde, la plus attentionnée avec notre fille et moi-même, tu te préoccupes de la terre entière et ces lèvres.. **Ajouta t-elle en glissant ses doigts sur sa belle** **bouche** Je suis la seule à pouvoir les mordre..

Callie: C'est mieux.. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant**

Arizona: Je t'aime tellement Calliope..

Callie: Je t'aime aussi Arizona, je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer..

 _"Quand une personne a le privilège d'aimer et d'être aimé, la vie devient soudainement extraordinaire.."._


	26. Bienvenue à toi Aria !

Il était 9h du matin lorsque le réveil sonna dans la chambre conjugale de l'appartement 502. C'était leur jour de congé. La mexicaine était toujours la première à éteindre le réveil, un rien la sortait de son sommeil. En revanche, Arizona elle, dormait comme une pierre.  
La latine enfila rapidement un de ses vêtements qui traînait au sol et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner pour sa petite famille.  
Elle fut interrompue dans son élan par son téléphone portable qui vibrait sur le comptoir. Qui pouvait l'appeler un dimanche matin de si bonne heure? Elle fronça les sourcils et sourit à la vue du numéro:

\- Aria?

...

\- ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre, comme vas-tu?

...

\- ça va, je suis en repos aujourd'hui. Je vais en profiter pour me reposer.

...

\- C'est vrai? Quand ça? **Demanda t-elle le sourire aux lèvres**

...

\- Génial ! Les filles vont être contentes ! Tu salueras papa et maman de ma part?

...

\- A toi aussi, bisous !

La latine raccrocha, heureuse d'avoir eu cette conversation avec sa petite sœur de 15 ans. Aria venait de lui annoncer sa venue chez elle le lendemain matin. Elle ne la voyait plus beaucoup à cause de son emploi du temps chargé et de la distance entre sa ville natale et Seattle. Aria et ses parents vivaient à San Diego tandis que Callie vivait en centre-ville dans le nord, c'est-à-dire à 1250 km de distance, à environ 18 h de route en voiture. Callie était donc impatiente d'accueillir sa petite sœur une à deux fois dans l'année. Elle se dirigea doucement dans la chambre où la blonde dormait encore paisiblement. Les couvertures recouvrait tout son corps, seule une mèche de cheveux blond était visible sur l'oreiller. Elle grimpa lentement sur le matelas, plaçant ses genoux autour des hanches d'Arizona avant de parsemer de délicieux baisers contre sa nuque. La blonde ronronnait tel un petit chat satisfait de caresses avant de se retourner vers sa femme.

Arizona: Quelle heure est-il..? **Demanda t-elle en s'étirant**

Callie: L'heure de se réveiller princesse.. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau dans le cou**

Arizona *En gémissant*: Je suis fatiguée..

Callie: Il ne fallait pas faire des folies cette nuit mademoiselle !

Arizona *En souriant bêtement*: C'est toi qui m'a forcé..

Callie: Bien sûr ! Allez lève-toi *en glissant ses mains sous son corps pour la soulever* Je t'ai préparé un petit-déjeuner spécial dans la cuisine.. Des pan-cakes au beurre de cacahuètes et un bon bol de café pour réveiller tes petits yeux.

Arizona *En empruntant une voix enfantine*: Porte-moi..

Callie *En souriant*: Déjà, habille-toi.

Elle soupira de fatigue avant de s'habiller rapidement pour rejoindre les bras de sa belle. Callie emporta la blonde telle une princesse jusque dans la pièce à côté. Elles dégustèrent ensemble leur petit-déjeuner soigneusement préparé. La latine en profita alors pour annoncer la venue d'Aria. Arizona était heureuse de cette nouvelle.

Arizona: Elle reste combien de temps?

Callie: Une semaine. Je vais la chercher à l'aéroport demain matin. J'ai hâte de la revoir, ça fait plus de huit mois maintenant.

Arizona *En souriant*: C'est clair, c'est une vraie adolescente maintenant. Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

Callie: Non, ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. Tu peux rester ici avec la petite et préparer un gâteau pour son arrivée.

Arizona: Tu as raison, bonne idée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la latine débarqua à l'heure au Seattle Airport. Elle ne pouvait attendre une minute de plus ! Quand elle l'aperçue au loin, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents.

Callie: Aria ! **Dit-elle en agitant sa main au loin**

L'adolescente reconnue aussitôt la voix de la chirurgienne. Elles se dirigèrent l'une vers l'autre en courant.

Aria: Callie ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir !

Callie: Te voilà enfin ! Tu n'as pas changé !

Aria *En souriant*: Toi non plus, toujours aussi belle comme ta sœur. **Répondit-elle en rigolant** Où sont les filles?

Callie: A la maison. Elles te préparent toutes les deux une petite surprise.

Aria: Super ! J'ai hâte de les revoir, ça fait si longtemps. La petite a du grandir à mort !

Callie: Tu n'imagines même pas..

Elles montèrent dans le véhicule de la brune et prirent aussitôt la route vers l'appartement. En arrivant, Aria fut accueillie par les bras de sa belle-sœur et de sa nièce, toutes les deux arborant un sourire radieux.

Arizona: Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Aria ! Comment vas-tu?

Aria: Moi aussi Arizona. Je vais bien, un peu fatiguée du voyage.. Et toi?

Arizona: Ça va, je profite de mon jour de repos.

Aria: Tu as bien raison. Repose bien tes mains !

Arizona *D'un sourire gênée*: Mes mains?

Callie se mit à rire du quiproquo entre sa sœur et sa femme.

Callie: Tes mains de chirurgien chérie.

Arizona: Oh.. OH ! D'accord, je.. j'avais pas compris..

Aria *Honteuse à son tour*: Oui, pour ton travail.. Oublions-ça.. **Lâcha t-elle en riant nerveusement** *en s'adressant à la petite*: Et toi alors, ça va ma petite Soso?

La blonde en profita pour s'adresser à sa belle.

Arizona: Ça a été le trajet jusque l'aéroport?

Callie: Plus ou moins. La douane m'a arrêté juste avant l'aéroport. J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à l'heure pour la récupérer.

Arizona: Sérieux? Ils t'ont fouillé?

Callie: Oui, le coffre et l'intérieur de la voiture. Comme si j'avais une tête à faire du trafic..

Arizona *En souriant*: Tu es mexicaine ma puce.. Tu es obligatoirement une délinquante.

Callie *En boudant faussement*: Je te remercie..

Arizona *En l'embrassant*: Je plaisante !

Elles furent interrompue par la jeune adolescente:

\- Où est-ce que je peux déposer mes affaires les filles?

Callie: Tu peux les mettre dans la chambre d'ami. **Lui dit-elle en l'accompagnant dans la chambre en question**

Aria: Oh, c'est l'ancienne chambre de Sofia non?

Sofia: Oui ! Comme je ne suis plus un bébé, Mama a dit que je pouvais dormir dans la chambre du fond ! Je n'ai plus peur !

Aria: C'est génial ! Tu es une grande fille !

L'adolescente déposa ses affaires dans la pièce, accompagnée par la petite Sofia. Elles rejoignirent ensuite Callie et Arizona qui les attendaient pour déguster la surprise. C'était un gâteau aux smarties et au yaourt. Sofia était fière de sa conception. Elles mangèrent toutes les quatre, tout en discutant du voyage d'Aria.

* * *

Quatre jours étaient passés. Aria s'était intégrée rapidement dans le rythme familial. Elle s'occupait beaucoup de Sofia à son plus grand plaisir. Aria aimait beaucoup sa nièce et adorait jouer avec elle. Sofia adorait sa tante, elle était si calme pour une adolescente. Elle était géniale. Elles étaient toutes les deux occupées à jouer aux Playmobil quand la blonde rentra du travail. Quand elle croisa le regard de sa belle-sœur, Arizona comprit aussitôt que quelque chose la tracassait. Callie avait le même regard inquiet.

Arizona: Salut les filles, tout va bien?

Sofia: Oui ! On joue aux Playmobil avec Aria !

Arizona: Génial !

Aria *En souriant* Comment s'est passé ta journée?

Arizona: Bien, ma seule chirurgie de la journée s'est déroulée comme prévue. Et toi, tu vas bien?

Aria: Oui ça va, la petite est super.

Arizona: Si tu veux, je peux demander à Mark qu'il te fasse visiter la ville? Je ne veux pas que tu sois obligée de faire la baby-sitter.

Aria: Non, ce n'est pas du tout une contrainte d'être avec la petite, au contraire ! Ne t'inquiète pas Arizona. **Dit-elle en baissant la tête**

Arizona: Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors?

Aria *En souriant*: Tout va bien.

Arizona: Tu as le même regard que Callie quand quelque chose ne va pas.

Aria *En avalant la boule dans sa gorge*: Ah bon?

Arizona: Je me trompe?

Aria: Ecoute... Promets-moi que tu n'en parleras pas à ma sœur.

Arizona: Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Aria *Hésitante*: J'ai.. Je.. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression d'avoir.. Comment dire.. Des attirances pour les filles.

Arizona: D'accord.

Aria: Seulement voilà, ça me fait peur.

Arizona: Je comprends. Cette situation est difficile pour beaucoup d'adolescents.

Aria: J'ai couché avec un garçon.

Arizona *Confuse*: Je ne comprends pas, tu..

Aria *En la coupant*: Pour savoir si j'étais vraiment attirée que par les filles et me suis rendue compte que oui.

Arizona *En souriant*: Pourquoi tu ne souhaites pas en parler avec Callie?

Aria: J'ai.. J'ai peur qu'elle en parle avec papa et maman et qu'ils réagissent comme ils l'ont fait avec elle. Elle a beaucoup souffert à cause de ça.

Arizona: Si tu lui demandes de garder cette information pour elle, elle le gardera pour elle. Callie est une personne de confiance.

Aria: Je sais mais.. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça.

Arizona: D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne dirai rien. Parles-lui en quand tu seras prête. En revanche, j'ai des questions à te poser concernant la relation sexuelle que tu as eu avec ce garçon.

Aria: Oui, dis-moi?

Arizona: Quel âge a t-il?

Aria: 22 ans.

Arizona: C'était ton petit ami?

Aria: Non pas du tout, c'est l'ami d'une amie. Il voulait coucher avec moi alors je me suis dis que c'était l'occasion.

Arizona: Est-ce que tu t'es protégé?

Aria: Bien sûr, je ne veux pas d'enfants maintenant ! **Dit-elle en rigolant**

Arizona: Ce n'est pas seulement pour ça Aria. Il faut être vigilant concernant les maladies sexuellement transmissibles.

Aria: Oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

Arizona: Est-ce que tu as été claire avec lui concernant tes attirances?

Aria: Oui, il sait que c'était juste une fois.

Arizona: Donc il ne risque pas t'embêter pour que vous le refassiez une seconde fois?

Aria: Non, pas du tout.

Arizona *En souriant*: Très bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. En tout cas si tu as des questions sur quoique-ce soit, n'hésites pas.

Aria: Merci Arizona.

**: Des questions sur quoi?

Arizona: Callie? Tu es déjà là? Je croyais que tu devais rester toute la journée en chirurgie?

Callie: Non finalement j'ai quitté plus tôt. Vous parliez de quoi? **Demanda t-elle en déposant son manteau sur le comptoir**

Arizona: De ses cours. Elle vient d'aborder les cellules en Sciences.

Callie: D'accord.. Tu m'as préparé mon thé?

Arizona *En souriant*: Dans le micro-ondes.

* * *

Le jet de la douche balayait les portes en verre tandis que la buée recouvrait le miroir de la pièce. La mexicaine frottait le dos de la blonde avec son gant de toilette parsemé de gel douche à la rose. L'odeur remplissait la pièce.

Callie *En l'embrassant dans le cou*: Comment s'est passé ta chirurgie? Tu as réussi à retirer le lymphome de ta petite patiente?

Arizona: Oui ! Il était minuscule, j'arrivais à peine à le voir. Mais j'ai réussi, je suis un génie pédiatrique.

Callie: Félicitations, tu es une superstar !

Arizona: Nous sommes des superstars. Comment s'est passé la tienne?

Callie: J'ai incisé au niveau du genou pour pouvoir y glisser la broche mais on s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas la bonne taille. Du tout, je dois réopérer demain.

Arizona: Tu vas y arriver. Il n'y a pas de raisons.

Callie *En lui chuchotant à l'oreille*: Vous parliez de quoi avec ma sœur tout à l'heure?

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: Je te l'ai déjà dis, de ses cours.

Callie: Arizona.. Tu as énormément de talents mais le mensonge n'en fait pas parti.

Arizona *En soupirant*: Elle m'a demandé de le garder pour moi. Elle t'en parlera quand elle sera prête.

Callie *En choc*: Elle est enceinte?

Arizona: Non, pas du tout !

Callie: Tu me fais confiance?

Arizona: Bien sûr Callie mais là, il ne s'agit pas de moi.

Callie: Donc tu vas me le cacher? C'est quand même ma sœur, ma famille.

Arizona: Je ne te cache rien ! Ta sœur me fait confiance. Si tu me confiais quelque chose, est-ce que tu voudrais que je le répète à d'autres personnes?

Callie: Ce n'est pas pareil, moi je suis ta femme. On s'est promis respect, amour et fidélité.

Arizona: En quoi je ne te respecte pas? En quoi je ne suis pas fidèle?

Callie *En croisant les bras*: Tu ne me respectes pas parce-que tu me caches quelque chose.

Arizona: Respire, ce n'est pas l'information du siècle. Elle t'en parlera quand elle en aura envie, fais-moi confiance.

Callie: Tu me demandes de te faire confiance alors que toi-même tu me fais pas confiance?

Arizona: Je te fais confiance Calliope ! Seulement là, il ne s'agit pas de moi ! **Lâcha t-elle en haussant le ton**

Callie: Baisse d'un ton Arizona. Si Sofia me confiait quelque chose, ça ne te dérangerait pas que je garde l'information pour moi? J'ai l'impression d'être la fille qui n'est pas du tout compréhensive et qui juge les autres quand tu fais ça !

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: Très bien, ta sœur est lesbienne. T'es contente? **Dit-elle en quittant la douche**

Callie *Abasourdie*: Quoi?

Arizona: Tu as très bien compris. **Dit-elle en saisissant une serviette**

Callie *En sortant de la douche à son tour*: Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit? C'est pas comme si j'allais la juger, je suis moi-même mariée à une femme..

Arizona: Elle a peur que tu en parle à tes parents et qu'elle vive le même problème que toi. Maintenant que j'ai trahie sa confiance, j'espère que tu garderas ce secret pour toi.

Callie: Je ne vois pas pourquoi je leur en parlerai.. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.

Arizona *En s'habillant*: Tu me promets que tu ne lui en parlera pas?

Callie: Je te le promets. Mais je suis quand même déçue que tu ai hésité à m'en parler. Tu sais bien que tu peux me faire confiance.

Arizona: Je sais, seulement j'estime que si elle ne t'en a pas parlé en premier, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Callie: Sûrement, mais je suis ta femme. Tu as le devoir de tout me dire si tu ne veux pas être punie.. **Murmura t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou**

Arizona *En souriant*: Je ne t'en ai pas parlé aussitôt alors tu peux toujours me punir..

La brune sourit à cette proposition avant d'attraper sa belle pour l'emmener dans leur lit. Elles entamèrent aussitôt une séance d'amour.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les deux mexicaines se levèrent en même temps pour rejoindre l'aéroport. Callie espérait que sa sœur se confie enfin à elle avant son départ. Elles étaient assises sur les chaises juste devant les portes d'embarquement du vol R42B en direction de San Diego quand Aria s'adressa à sa sœur.

Aria: Ecoute, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Callie *Soulagée*: Dis-moi.

Aria: Je suis intimement persuadée qu'Arizona t'en a déjà parlé. Je lui avais demandé qu'elle le garde pour elle mais je comprendrai qu'elle ne l'ai pas fait. C'est ta femme et la communication, la confiance font parties de vos valeurs.

Callie *En souriant*: C'est vrai.

Aria: Donc tu le sais?

Callie: Oui. Je l'ai forcé à m'en parler. On s'est d'ailleurs disputé à ce propos. Elle avait peur de rompre la confiance que tu as en elle.

Aria: Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu l'ai forcé, tu veux toujours tout savoir ! **Dit-elle en rigolant**

Callie: Je suis un peu déçue que tu ne m'en ai pas parlé aussitôt. Je sais qu'Arizona inspire la confiance mais tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance à moi aussi.

Aria: Je sais, je suis désolé.. Seulement.. J'avais peur que tu en parles aux parents.

Callie: A l'avenir, saches que tu peux te confier à moi. Tu te souviens à quel point j'ai souffert, je ne veux pas que tu vives la même chose.

Aria *En la prenant dans ses bras*: Merci..

 _A tous les passagers du vol R42B à destination de San Diego, veuillez vous rendre devant les portes d'embarquements, merci._

Aria: Je vais y aller, merci de m'avoir accueilli chez toi. Tu as une magnifique famille.

Callie: Ça nous a fait plaisir que tu viennes. A bientôt Aria. **Dit-elle en la serrant fort dans ses bras** Si tu as des questions à propos de ta sexualité, n'hésites pas. Arizona et moi, on sera toujours là pour toi, pour te conseiller ou même t'écouter à propos de tes relations. Tu ne seras jamais seule.

Aria: Merci Callie.

Elles se quittèrent sur ces belles paroles.

 _Si vous vivez votre vie selon le regard des autres, vous ne vivrez jamais véritablement votre vie._


	27. Croyances

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je reviens aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! Bonne lecture, bisous !

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'un jour de repos? Certaines personnes vous diront que c'est un jour pour courir, se dépenser, nettoyer la maison. Pour d'autres, ce jour se rythme par des heures allongé sur un canapé aux oreillers mémoire de formes. C'était le cas des deux chirurgiennes. Assises sur leur canapé devant la télévision, celles-ci regardaient un reportage sur l'univers des drogues au Texas. Bien qu'absorbée par les images diffusées à l'écran, Arizona semblait préoccupée. Son pied gauche ne cessait de remuer contre la table du salon, provoquant un bruit incessant. La brune fut vite agacée.

Callie *En soupirant*: Arizona, arrête..

Arizona: Quoi?

Callie: Arrête de bouger ton pied, c'est stressant.

Arizona: A ce point là? Je ne fais pas tant de bruits que ça..

Callie: Mais même, ça me dérange. Alors arrête.

La blonde soupira. Quelques minutes après avoir cessé ses mouvements, le pied d'Arizona se mit à trembler à nouveau.

Callie: Arizona !

Arizona: Arrête de t'énerver, je ne fais pas exprès !

Callie: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Arizona *En croisant les bras*: Rien.

Callie: Le langage verbal, tu connais? Quand tu agites ton pied, ça veut dire que tu es nerveuse. Et quand tu croises les bras, ça veut dire que tu es fermé à la conversation. Qu'est-ce qui te rend nerveuse?

Arizona: Rien, c'est.. une histoire au travail.

Callie: A propos d'un patient?

Arizona: Non, pas du tout c'est.. entre Teddy et moi. On s'est un peu prise la tête.

Callie: Par rapport à quoi?

Arizona: En gros, on est pas d'accord sur une chose et le problème c'est qu'elle essaye toujours de me persuader qu'elle a raison.

Callie: Raison sur quoi?

Arizona *En levant un sourcils*: Tu ne vas pas cesser d'insister?

Callie* En souriant*: Non.

Arizona *En inspirant*: En gros, le débat était sur la religion. Elle me disait qu'en tant qu'homosexuelle, c'était débile de croire en Dieu sachant qu'il est écrit dans la bible que je suis considérée comme contre-nature.

Callie: Oui je comprends, elle a raison.

Arizona *Surprise*: Excuse-moi?

Callie: Oui, elle a pas tord dans le sens où il est particulier de croire en une puissance qui elle-même ne croit pas en la personne que tu es. Dans la bible, il est bien souligné que c'est un péché mortel, ce qui signifie bien que Dieu n'adhère pas à tes pratiques. Mais moi j'y adhère complètement. **Ajouta t-elle en l'embrassant**

Arizona *En la repoussant gentiment après avoir répondu à son baiser*: Attend, je suis d'accord c'est écrit dans la Bible mais ça n'a rien à voir. Dieu n'a pas dit "Aimez-vous les uns les autres"?. Il a dit "Bienheureux ce qui sont purs de cœur car c'est eux qui verront Dieu". Tu ne te considères pas comme pure de cœur?

Callie: Bien sûr que si mais la Bible condamne l'homosexualité malgré tout. Théoriquement, que je sois pure de cœur ou non, ma place est en enfer.

Arizona*En s'énervant*: Mais non ! La Bible condamne toute activité sexuelle, hétérosexuelle ou homosexuelle, en dehors du mariage. Nous sommes mariées non? **Dit-elle insistante**

Callie: Tu te trompes Arizona, la Bible condamne toute activité sexuelle en dehors du mariage entre un homme et une femme. Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire.

Arizona: Alors pourquoi il est précisé "toute activité sexuelle, hétérosexuelle ou homosexuelle" si c'est obligatoirement entre un homme et une femme?

Callie: J'en sais rien mais dans le Lévitique, il est écrit "Tu ne coucheras point avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme. C'est une abomination". Donc c'est condamnable.

Arizona: Mais t'es homophobe ou quoi? Tu te rends compte de tes paroles? Couche avec un homme dans ces cas là !

Callie: Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'emportes? J'essaye simplement de t'expliquer la réaction de Teddy, ne t'en prends pas à moi.

Arizona: D'accord donc si je suis ton raisonnement, chaque citoyen américain ira en enfer. La Bible condamne tout. Par exemple, je sais que la religion catholique ne me permet aucun contact avec une femme tant qu'elle est dans sa période de règles. Est-ce que pour autant je ne dois pas être dans la même pièce mes collègues chirurgiens pendant une opération? Et même sans parler de condamnation, j'ai lu que la Bible autorisait l'esclavage à condition que ceux si soient achetés dans des nations voisines. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis autorisé à prendre pour esclave un mexicain?

Callie *En rigolant*: Tu as déjà une esclave, c'est moi.

Arizona: Je ne plaisante pas Calliope, c'est important.

Callie: Ecoute ma puce, peu importe ce qui est écrit dans la Bible, personne n'a le droit de t'empêcher d'avoir la foi et de croire en Dieu. Comme tu dis, la Bible ne condamne pas seulement l'homosexualité mais bien plus de choses. Si tu observes autour de toi, chacun a des pratiques qui le conduirait en enfer. Par exemple avoir des relations sexuelles avant le mariage, blasphémer, ne pas faire don de ses biens aux moins riches et même regarder la télévision. Donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ou au pire, vois le bon côté des choses, si tu dois aller en enfer, tu n'iras sûrement pas seule.

Arizona *En souriant*: C'est vrai.. Seulement j'ai quand même du mal à croire qu'une personne aussi belle que Dieu, cet être qui a sacrifié sa vie pour nous puisse condamner l'amour entre deux êtres humains. Je ne sais même plus si mes croyances sont réellement fondées.. Au fond, Teddy a raison. Pourquoi croire en quelqu'un qui ne croit pas en toi?

Callie: La Bible le dit. Mais qui te dit qu'il l'a vraiment dit? Cet homme tout puissant en haut t'observe tous les jours. Il sait à quel point tu souhaites répandre le bien. Il te connait, il ne t'a jamais abandonné. Il t'a offert un enfant magnifique et une femme qui t'aime sincèrement. Il ne t'a jamais tourné le dos. Quand ta grand-mère est décédée, tu m'as dis que tu t'étais sentie rassurée de savoir qu'elle était entre ses bras. N'abandonne pas tes principes et tes croyances pour l'opinion des autres.

Arizona *En l'embrassant*: Merci.

Callie: Pourquoi?

Arizona: Merci d'être là, de me rassurer. Tu as toujours les bons mots, je t'aime.

Callie: Je t'aime aussi. Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de bouger ton pied maintenant? **Demanda t-elle en souriant**


	28. La beauté du coeur

C'est reparti pour de nouvelles aventures ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous malgré l'attente.. Bonne lecture à vous, bisous !

* * *

Callie était allongée dans le lit de la chambre parentale, occupée à regarder une émission sur les hamburgers et l'univers des restaurants rapides aux Etats-Unis. Sa tête reposait contre son oreiller et son corps était recouvert par la couette. Ses jambes étaient à moitié pliées, bloquant un bol de pop-corn caramélisés contre son ventre. Arizona entra dans la chambre après une douche vêtue d'un simple t-shirt large et d'une culotte. L'odeur de leur nouveau gel douche à la guimauve se répandit rapidement dans la pièce. Les yeux de la mexicaine furent aussitôt attirés par les longues jambes de sa femme. Elle suivit du regard sa démarche jusqu'à son entrée dans leur lit. La blonde s'allongea à ses côtés avant de piocher dans son bol de maïs soufflé.

Arizona: Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

Callie: Une émission sur les hamburgers et tout autre produit gras. Est-ce que tu savais qu'un hamburger équivaut à 350 calories?

Arizona: Oui c'est énorme.. En plus, le comble c'est que tu as faim juste après.. !

Callie: C'est clair, mais c'est vraiment trop bon !

Arizona: Dire qu'ils y'en a qui en mange tous les jours !

Callie: J'en mangerai bien un là tout de suite. **Lâcha t-elle en se léchant les lèvres**

Arizona: Après il y'a quand même des limites. Je ne comprends pas les gens qui en bouffe tellement qu'ils grossissent jusqu'à des poids extrêmes. C'est pas du tout attirant ! **Ajouta t-elle en rigolant**

La brune s'arrêta soudainement de mâcher ses sucreries. La réflexion de sa femme l'avait touché en plein cœur. Était-ce clairement une attaque envers elle ou une simple phrase sortie au hasard? Et si finalement, elle ne la trouvait plus si attirante que ça? Était-ce une manière de lui dire de perdre du poids? Toutes ces pensées négatives se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Elle ne fit même pas attention à son épouse qui s'était levée du lit.

Arizona *En agitant ses mains*: Callie, tu m'écoutes?

Callie *En sortant de ses pensées*: Désolé, quoi?

Arizona: Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

Callie: Oui, de l'eau.

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: Avec des pop-corn?

Callie: Oui, merci. **Dit-elle en froidement**

Surprise par la réponse de la brune, elle n'insista pas et quitta la pièce pour prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur. Elle rejoignit la mexicaine quelques minutes plus tard.

Arizona *En lui tendant une bouteille d'eau*: Tiens.

Callie s'installa assise dans le lit avant de boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Elle grimaça au goût inexistant de la boisson avant de refermer la bouteille de son bouchon. Elle reposa la bouteille sur la table de chevet avant de regarder à nouveau son émission.

Callie *En lui donnant le bol de sucreries*: Tiens, je n'en veux plus.

Arizona *En posant le bol au sol*: Je n'en veux plus non plus.. Je veux autre chose moi.. **Dit-elle en frottant la cuisse de la latine**

Callie: Tu veux de l'eau? **Demanda t-elle en ignorant les caresses de la blonde**

Arizona *En ricanant*: Non.. **Répondit-elle en glissant sa main plus haut sur sa cuisse**

Callie: Peut-être pas ce soir, Arizona. **Lâcha t-elle en se recouvrant avec la couverture**

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: Pourquoi..?

Callie: Désolé, je suis juste pas d'humeur.

Callie avait vraiment envie de s'unir à sa femme mais sa remarque l'avait tellement blessée. Elle avait peur de ne plus lui plaire physiquement.

Arizona: S'il te plaît.. **Dit-elle en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser**

Callie *En prenant une profonde inspiration*: Je suis grosse Arizona d'accord? Et comme tu le dis, ce n'est pas du tout attirant.

Arizona *Surprise*: Pardon? Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

Callie *En croisant les bras*: J'en sais rien.

Arizona *En soupirant*: Non.. Tu as vraiment pris cette remarque pour toi?

La brune ne répondit pas.

Arizona: Je ne parlais pas de toi Calliope. Quand j'ai dis ça, je parlais des poids extrêmes dépassant les 250 kg, des poids morbides. Tu n'es pas grosse ma puce. Tu es belle. Tu es toujours belle et attirante..

Callie *Froidement*: Si tu l'dis.

Arizona: *En glissant ses mains sur ses hanches*: Crois-moi mon amour.. Je suis désolé que tu ai pu penser que tu n'étais pas attirante, au contraire ! Tu es la plus belle femme de ce monde. J'aime chaque partie de ton corps, je ne changerai rien.

La mexicaine la regarda de manière interrogative. Elle voulait la croire, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son poids.

Arizona: S'il te plaît.. Je suis désolé. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point tu es belle et à quel point je te veux maintenant.

La femme au teint clair attrapa le t-shirt de la brune pour le soulever au dessus de son ventre. Malgré ses doutes, Callie retira le reste de son t-shirt pour laisser apparaître son soutien-gorge en dentelle noire.

Arizona: Je t'aime, j'aime tout chez toi. **Dit-elle en s'installant à califourchon sur sa femme**

La blonde embrassa son front avant de frotter son nez contre le sien.

Arizona: Dis-moi comment je peux me faire pardonner..

Callie *En souriant malicieusement*: Je crois qu'une fessée s'impose Arizona..

Elle releva la tête aussitôt, cherchant une once de plaisanterie dans le regard de la latine.

Arizona *Confuse*: Une vraie fessée?

Callie: Bien sûr, c'est ta punition.

Arizona *Nerveuse*: Je n'imaginais pas vraiment ça quand je disais que je voulais me faire pardonner..

Callie: Déshabilles-toi.

Arizona retira son t-shirt large et attendit les ordres de la brune.

Callie: Retournes-toi.

Elle suivit les instructions de sa belle et se retourna aussitôt, ne sachant pas à quel moment elle recevrait sa punition. La mexicaine se rapprocha avant de se coller contre elle. Arizona sentit la poitrine de son épouse contre son dos. Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule avant de se retourner vers le visage de Callie pour l'embrasser. La brune glissa ses mains sur chaque parcelle de son corps, commençant par le cou jusqu'à son bas ventre. Arizona sourit à son toucher et écarta ses jambes pour lui laisser l'accès. Callie était un amant dominant et doux à la fois. Enfin, pas cette fois. Le bruit d'une claque retentit dans la pièce, surprenant totalement la blonde qui était déjà partie dans un autre monde.

Arizona: Callie !

Callie: Tu croyais vraiment que j'avais oublié ta sanction?

Arizona *Honteuse*: Non..

La blonde se massa doucement la fesse gauche, tentant d'apaiser la douleur passagère. Callie quant à elle, embrassa son épaule jusqu'à son cou. Arizona pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui faciliter l'accès. Les mains de la brune devinrent de plus en plus baladeuses au fil des secondes.. La blonde emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa belle pour garder son équilibre.

Arizona: Putain Callie..

Callie *En lui chuchotant à l'oreille*: Est-ce que je peux montrer à ma femme à quel point je l'aime?

S'ensuivit une séance pleine d'amour et de tendresse entre les deux femmes. Durant plus d'une heure, chacune s'était montré à quel point le désir de posséder l'autre était présent, à quel point l'envie de faire qu'une les envahissaient..

* * *

Arizona *Haletante*: C'était trop bien, je crève de chaud.. **Dit-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle**

Callie *Essoufflée*: Moi aussi.. J'ai trop soif.

Arizona: Tu veux un bon soda bien frais ou de l'eau pour me montrer que tu es en colère? **Demanda t-elle taquine**

Callie *En riant faussement*: Ah. Ah. Ah. Très drôle.

 _Soit un homme. On nous le dit tout le temps. Mais au fond, ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'il faut être fort ? Qu'il faut savoir se sacrifier ? Qu'il faut gagner à tout prix ? Peut être que c'est plus simple que ça. C'est peut être savoir accepter ses faiblesses. Parfois, être un homme, un vrai, c'est savoir mettre sa fierté de côté, reconnaître la défaite et simplement tout recommencer._


	29. Possession

Coucou ! Me revoici pour une nouvelle histoire avec nos deux amoureuses préférées ! Bonne journée et bonne lecture à vous, bisous !

* * *

La brune aux cheveux foncés était dans la chambre d'une patiente, occupée à discuter avec la maman de celle-ci. Au loin, Arizona observait la scène, fière du travail accompli par sa femme. C'était un grand chirurgien.

Mère: Merci beaucoup Dr Torres, vous avez du talent.. **Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras** Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier..

Callie *En souriant*: Prenez bien soin de votre enfant, ça sera bon pour moi.

Mère: Merci encore.. **Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule**

La blonde continua à regarder la scène, sentant la pression dans ses veines augmenter à chaque seconde. Callie hocha la tête avant de tourner son regard vers sa femme qui détourna innocemment les yeux. La latine ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sachant pertinemment quelle serait leur prochaine conversation. Elle salua sa patiente avant de se diriger vers Arizona qui remplissait des dossiers.

Callie: Ça va ma chérie? **Demanda t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue**

Arizona: Oui, je remplis des dossiers comme tu peux le voir. Et toi, ça va? **Répondit-elle un peu froidement**

Callie *En la taquinant*: J'étais avec la mère de ma patiente. Elle me remerciait d'avoir sauvé la jambe de sa fille. C'est une femme vraiment gentille.

Arizona *En souriant faussement*: J'en doute pas une seconde. Lâcha t-elle en griffonnant quelque chose sur son dossier.

Callie: Tu as encore beaucoup de boulot?

Arizona: Oui, je dois encore aller flirter avec la maman de la 502, et peut-être la tante de la 508. Et toi?

Callie: Pardon?

Arizona: Ce n'est pas ce que tu étais en train de faire avec la vieille en face?

Callie *En rigolant*: Je ne flirtais pas avec elle.

Arizona *En imitant la voix de la mère de la patiente*: Merci beaucoup Dr Torres.. Vous avez du talent..

Callie *En lui chuchotant à l'oreille*: Tu es jalouse?

Arizona *En se retournant vers la latine*: Quoi? Non, pas du tout!

Callie: Si tu es jalouse ! Tu as tes narines qui s'écartent et tu serres les dents.

Arizona *En levant un sourcil*: Je fais réellement cette tête là quand je suis jalouse?

Callie: Ouais, c'est plutôt chaud.. **Dit-elle en baissant sa voix d'un octave**

Arizona: Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas jalouse.

Callie: Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir aller lui donner des informations concernant la sortie de sa fille. **Déclara t-elle en faisant mine de se diriger vers la chambre en question**

Arizona *En l'attrapant par le bras*: Viens là !

Callie *En se mordant la lèvre inférieure*: Tu es jalouse?

Arizona: Suis-moi. **Lui ordonna t-elle en se dirigeant devant la chambre de la gamine**

La porte était ouverte. En apercevant la mexicaine, la mère de la patiente sourit, contente de la voir à nouveau. La blonde lui lança un regard avant d'attraper le visage de sa femme pour l'embrasser. La mère détourna aussitôt le regard. Arizona força l'accès, glissant sa langue contre celle de la brune avant de mettre fin au baiser, satisfaite.

Arizona: A tout à l'heure Dr Torres. **Dit-elle en quittant le couloir**

La latine leva les yeux au ciel avant de la rattraper aussitôt.

Callie *En la saisissant par le bras*: Viens ici petite jalouse. **Lâcha t-elle avant de l'emmener dans une salle de garde**

Arizona: Bébé, il faut que tu saches que tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens. Tout ton corps m'appartient, tes yeux, ton cou, tes seins, ton ventre, tout ! Même tes dents. Alors fais attention à ce que tu fais..

Callie *En se mordant la lèvre inférieure*: Et toi tu es à moi?

Arizona: Non, moi je suis totalement libre.. **Dit-elle d'un sourire malicieux**

Callie: Ah ouais? Parce-que j'avais pas cette impression hier soir.. Je te trouvais bien à moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Arizona rougit violemment avant de presser son corps contre la brune pour l'embrasser. Elle retira la blouse de sa femme avant de la jeter au sol, puis glissa ses bras autour de ses épaules et s'accrocha à son corps tandis que la mexicaine saisit ses cuisses pour la porter. Elles se dirigèrent vers la couchette et s'allongèrent, prêtes à entamer une séance de câlins sans modération.

Arizona: Tu es à moi Calliope..

Callie: C'est toi qui est à moi.. **Dit-elle en glissant ses mains sous l'uniforme bleu de la blonde**

Arizona *En l'embrassant plus profondément*: Calliope.. J'arrive pas à..

Callie *En l'embrassant dans le cou*: Quoi?

Arizona: Le nœud de ton pantalon est trop serré !

Callie *En essayant de le retirer elle-même*: C'est toi qui l'a serré en tirant dessus..

Arizona *En lui mordillant l'oreille*: Dépêche-toi..

Callie *En gémissant*: J'y arrive pas.. Tu as une paire de ciseaux?

Arizona: Non j'ai rien..

Callie: Tu as des clés?

Arizona *En tirant la brune vers elle dans un baiser*: Attend, je m'en occupe..

Leurs langues cherchaient le contrôle de l'autre tandis que la blonde se concentrait en même temps pour défaire le nœud qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son but. Elle la poussa en arrière avant de ramper sur son corps. Elle s'assit à califourchon, ayant enfin une vue net de ce fameux nœud. Callie en profita pour attraper le haut bleu de sa femme et le jeta au sol.

Arizona: J'ai besoin d'un couteau.

Callie *En s'arrêtant net*: Un couteau? Pourquoi faire?

Arizona: Ton nœud est trop serré, il faut le couper.

Callie: Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec un couteau au travail Arizona..

Arizona *En souriant*: Tu as une tronçonneuse?

Callie *En rigolant*: T'es bête toi..

Arizona: Et tes clés, elles sont où?

Callie: Dans ma blouse que tu as balancé par terre..

Arizona tourna la tête vers la blouse qui se trouvait près de l'entrée.

Arizona *En faisant mine de bouder*: Elle est trop loin.. *en souriant* j'ai une autre idée !

Callie: Laquelle?

Arizona: Tu vas voir..

Elle baissa la tête jusqu'aux hanches de la brune avant d'attraper le fil entre ses dents. Elle tira dessus à plusieurs reprises, sans succès.

Callie: Fais attention, tu vas te faire mal ma puce..

Arizona *En croisant les bras*: J'y arrive pas.

Callie *En souriant à pleines dents*: Tu sais que tu es trop mignonne quand tu boudes?

Arizona *En la taquinant*: Oui, je sais, on me le dit souvent..

Callie *En saisissant son col pour la ramener à quelques centimètres de son visage*: Qui d'autre te dit ça?

Arizona *En l'embrassant*: Personne, juste toi..

Callie: Je préfère.. Parce-que t'es à moi.

Arizona: Toi aussi tu es à moi.

Callie *En saisissant ses fesses*: Ça aussi c'est à moi.

Arizona gémit au toucher de sa femme. Soudain, leur petit appareil respectif leur indiquant une urgence sonna en même temps, les tirant de leur moment à elles. La brune soupira, accompagnée par sa femme.

Arizona: Ce soir, tu as intérêt à me retirer ce nœud !

Callie *En souriant malicieusement*: Je retirerai tout.

Elles se lancèrent un regard complice avant de quitter la pièce pour sauver des vies.

 _L'amour n'est pas une simple volonté de possession de l'autre. S'aimer, c'est aussi se soutenir l'un l'autre dans les épreuves et grandir ensemble._


	30. Où sont mes barres de céréales?

Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous êtes encore éveillés pour lire cette petite suite ! Bonne lecture, bisous !

* * *

La latine et la petite Sofia dînait en tête à tête devant la télévision. La blonde était la seule à travailler ce jour.

Sofia *En riant*: Regarde, le chat mange toutes les lasagnes dans l'assiette ! **Dit-elle en montrant l'écran de télévision du doigt**

Callie *En souriant*: Oh non, son maître n'aura plus rien à manger !

Sofia: Oui mais Garfield adore les lasagnes, il aurait dû surveiller son assiette.

La latine ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réponse de sa fille.

Sofia: Mama, est-ce qu'on pourra acheter un chat?

Callie: On en a déjà parlé mon bébé, pas d'animaux dans cette maison.

Sofia: Maman est d'accord pour un poisson !

Callie: Juste un poisson alors.

Arizona quitta l'hôpital à 21 h après une longue et dure journée à travailler aux côtés d'une interne inexpérimentée. Elle était à présent soulagée de rentrer chez elle aux côtés de sa femme et sa fille.  
Callie était occupée à ranger les affaires de sa fille lorsque soudain, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une blonde épuisée. De loin, la brune pouvait voir les cernes et le teint pâle de sa femme. Elle déposa son manteau et son sac sur le comptoir avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Callie: Salut ma puce, tu as passé une bonne journée?

Arizona *En baillant*: Oui ça va, à part que mon interne est bête comme ses pieds, je suis fatiguée..

Callie: Ma pauvre.. Je t'ai gardé à manger dans le frigo. Sofia dort déjà, elle dormait à moitié sur le canapé. **Dit-elle en tirant le bras de sa femme pour l'embrasser**

Arizona *En l'embrassant*: Merci ma chérie..

Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la cuisine, ouvrant toutes les portes de placards, déterminée à trouver les barres de céréales qu'elle avait planqué plus tôt. Après une recherche de quelques minutes sans succès, elle fouilla dans les tiroirs, les faisant involontairement claquer. En entendant le vacarme dans la pièce d'à côté, la brune ne put s'empêcher de pointer le bout de son nez.

Callie *En fronçant les sourcils*: Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu vas réveiller Sofia avec tout ce bruit.

Arizona: T'as pas vu mes barres de céréales? J'en avais laissé ici.

Callie: Quelles barres?

Arizona: A ton avis, les Nesquik !

Callie *En se pinçant les lèvres*: C'était à toi?

Arizona *En soupirant*: T'es sérieuse? Tu sais très bien que c'est à moi, j'achète toujours les mêmes, putain !

Callie: Désolé, calme-toi.. J'ai cru que c'était pour Sofia.

Arizona: Il y'avait une boîte complète, t'as tout mangé?!

Callie: Il n'y en restait que trois dans la boîte..

Arizona: C'est normal, c'est des boîtes de trois ! Tu penses vraiment qu'à toi !

Callie: Désolé, je t'en rachèterai demain ma puce..

Arizona *En s'énervant*: J'en voulais maintenant ! J'ai passé une journée de merde et grâce à toi ça continue !

Callie: Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, que j'aille t'en acheter maintenant? Les magasins sont fermés à cette heure-ci.

Arizona *En ouvrant le frigo*: Ça t'arrange bien. T'as fais quoi à manger?

Callie *Blasée*: Des pâtes et de la viande.

Arizona: Encore des pâtes?

Callie *En soupirant*: Ne les mange pas si ça ne te plait pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? **Lâcha t-elle en se dirigeant dans leur chambre à coucher**

Arizona fronça les sourcils en regardant son épouse s'éloigner dans la chambre. Elle savait que son comportement était excessif mais ses hormones et ses douleurs abdominales l'empêchaient de raisonner correctement. Après quelques minutes à écouter son ventre gargouiller, elle se décida à dévorer l'assiette que la mexicaine lui avait laisser. Même pour les plats les plus simples, la latine avait un talent fou pour les transformer en quelque chose de délicieux. Après avoir mangé et déposé son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle, elle se dirigea dans la chambre. En entrant, elle s'attendait à voir sa femme endormie mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Elle tourna la tête vers la salle de bain où de la lumière se répandait sous le seuil de la porte.

Arizona *En toquant à la porte*: Callie.. Tu fais quoi?

Callie *Froidement*: J'entre dans la douche, qu'est ce que tu veux?

Arizona *En ouvrant la porte*: Tu aurais pu me proposer de venir !

Callie: Pourquoi faire? T'étais en train de faire ta tête de mule dans la cuisine.

Arizona: Et qui te dit que je suis encore énervée?

Callie *En soupirant*: Très bien, est-ce que tu veux venir prendre ta douche avec moi?

Arizona *En croisant les bras*: Non, je n'ai pas envie.

Callie *En levant les yeux au ciel*: Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici?

Arizona *En ouvrant le placard à pharmacie*: Je viens chercher une serviette, j'ai mes règles..

Callie *En ricanant*: Ah d'accord, ceci explique cela.

Arizona: Excuse-moi?

Callie: Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es chiante comme ça.

Arizona: Je ne suis pas chiante, c'est toi qui a mangé mes barres de céréales ! Ça va être de ma faute maintenant, tu sais bien que j'adore en manger après une longue journée.

Callie: Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé..

Arizona: Et qu'est-ce que ça fait que tu sois désolé? Ça ne change rien au fait que je n'ai pas mes barres de céréales !

La brune soupira avant d'entrer dans la douche. Elle referma aussitôt le rideau, coupant radicalement la conversation avec sa femme. La blonde elle, haussa les épaules avant de changer de serviette puis quitta la pièce pour se coucher. Elle se changea en un t-shirt large et culotte noire spéciale menstruations. Elle attendit que sa femme ne sorte de la salle de bain pour éteindre la lumière. Elle n'aimait pas l'éteindre lorsqu'elle était toute seule dans la pièce, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Callie fit son apparition complètement nue. Le cœur d'Arizona rata un battement.

Arizona: Tu ne mets pas de pyjama?

Callie *En s'allongeant à côté de son épouse*: Non j'ai chaud. Tu ne dors toujours pas? Pourtant j'ai pris mon temps..

Arizona: Non, je t'attendais.. T'as fais exprès de prendre ton temps pour que je m'endorme?

Callie: Je n'avais pas envie de t'entendre encore t'énerver contre moi.

Arizona: Je ne suis plus énervée, j'ai juste mal.

Callie: Tu as pris un médicament ou quelque chose?

Arizona: Non j'adore avoir mal, à ton avis..

Callie *En se relevant du lit*: Très bien, je vais dormir sur le canapé.

Arizona: NON ! Attend bébé pardon.. J'ai peur toute seule dans le noir !

Callie *En s'énervant*: Tu es chiante Arizona, dès que je te parle tu m'agresses !

Arizona *En la suppliant*: Je ne fais pas exprès, pardon.. Reste s'il-te-plait.

Callie *En soupirant*: Je te préviens, encore une fois et je te laisse toute seule ici. **Dit-elle en s'allongeant à nouveau**

Arizona *En posant sa tête sur sa poitrine*: J'arrête, promis.

Callie *En glissant ses doigts délicatement dans les cheveux de la blonde*: Tu veux me raconter ta journée?

Arizona: Mon interne m'a suivie toute la matinée, me posant des questions complètement débiles, en remplissant les dossiers n'importe comment. En plus, elle a une écriture de CM2 ! Je te jure, elle m'a fatiguée et avec la douleur au ventre encore pire.

Callie: Je suis désolé ma puce.. Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je serais venue te voir avec Sofia.

Arizona: Je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ça.

Callie: Tes problèmes sont les miens.

Arizona *En souriant*: J'espère que tu as moins mal au ventre que moi dans ce cas.

Callie *En glissant sa main sur son bas ventre*: Tu veux un massage?

Arizona *En s'allongeant sur le dos*: Pourquoi pas..

La mexicaine retira la couverture, lui laissant accès au corps de sa belle. Elle souleva délicatement son t-shirt avant de placer ses mains à la base de ses ovaires. Elle effectua quelques pressions avant de lever les yeux vers la blonde pour observer sa réaction.

Callie: Ça te soulage?

Arizona *En souriant*: Oui un peu.. *en glissant sa main sur la cuisse nue de la latine* tu n'as pas froid?

Callie *En souriant*: Non.. J'ai même un peu chaud. **Dit-elle en se penchant pour joindre ses lèvres aux siennes**

Arizona *En la taquinant*: Chaud à quel point?

Callie: Chaud au point.. *en lui chuchotant à l'oreille* que je serais prête à te faire l'amour maintenant..

Arizona: Si je n'avais pas eu aussi mal au ventre..

Callie *En l'embrassant dans le cou*: S'il-te-plait ma puce..

Arizona: Promis demain, j'ai toujours moins mal le deuxième jour. Là je suis épuisée..

Callie *En boudant*: Tu ne vas rien me donner ce soir?

Arizona: Si, un câlin d'ours. **Dit-elle en collant son corps contre elle pour la serrer fort** Je t'aime.

Callie: Je t'aime aussi. Désolé pour tes barres de céréales..

Arizona: Désolé de t'avoir crié dessus.

Elles s'endormirent sur ces paroles dans les bras de l'une de l'autre.

 _Quand quelque chose commence, on ne sait généralement pas comment ça va finir. La maison que vous vouliez vendre, devient votre foyer.. Les colocataires que vous avez du prendre, deviennent votre famille.. Et le coup d'un soir que vous étiez déterminé à oublier devient l'amour de votre vie.._


	31. Tout en rouge

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle petite histoire ! Désolé encore pour l'attente, je suis à présent en vacances alors je publierai plus régulièrement pendant les deux mois ! Bonne lecture, bisous !

* * *

Callie était allongée sur son canapé devant la télévision, une couverture recouvrant ses mollets. La petite Sofia était déjà couchée depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Arizona elle, nettoyait la vaisselle, grimaçant de douleurs abdominales. C'était sa semaine menstruelle, celle qu'elle redoutait à chaque fois. Depuis son adolescence, la gestion de ses émotions durant cette période relevait de l'impossible. Elle passait par toutes les phases: du rire aux larmes passant par la colère en quelques minutes. La latine tentait au mieux de supporter ses changements d'humeur. C'était plutôt difficile lorsque leur cycle tombait en même temps..

Callie *En s'étirant sur le sofa*: Arizona, tu peux me donner une glace s'il-te-plait?

Arizona *En soupirant*: Je suis en train de faire la vaisselle, tu ne peux pas te lever?

Callie: S'il-te-plait mon amour, j'ai mal.

Arizona: Et moi je n'ai pas mal peut-être?

Callie: C'est pas grave, je vais le faire.

Arizona *En s'essuyant les mains sur le torchon*: Non c'est bon, tu veux quel parfum?

Callie: Menthe-chocolat.

La blonde saisit le dessert avant de se diriger vers sa femme douloureuse.

Callie: Tu aurais pu me l'ouvrir quand-même..

Arizona: Tu as des mains pour saisir la télécommande, tu peux avoir des mains pour ouvrir ta glace non?

Callie: Comme dirait un aveugle devant un film pornographique, je ne vois pas le rapport. **Lâcha t-elle en rigolant**

Arizona *En repartant vers la cuisine*: C'est pas drôle.

Callie: Rigole un peu, c'est bon.. Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas rencontré un jour où tu avais tes règles..

Arizona: Ah oui sinon quoi? Si tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi, tu es libre de partir.

Callie *En se levant du canapé*: Non mais tu as vu comment est-ce que tu t'emportes? Ça prouve encore qu'il ne faut pas grand chose pour te faire démarrer..

Arizona *En s'énervant*: Et toi, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis?

Callie: Je plaisante Arizona !

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: Ça ne fait rire que toi.

Callie: Oh la la, vivement que tu n'ai plus tes règles.

Arizona: Et toi tu crois que tu es adorable quand tu les as peut-être?

Callie: Au moins, moi je ne m'emporte pas comme toi tu le fais. Regarde, j'essaye de te faire rire pour te faire oublier la douleur et tu trouves le moyen de remettre en question mes blagues. Déjà ce matin, tu t'es énervée pour rien.

Arizona: C'est sûr que dire à sa femme au réveil " _j'ai envie de te baiser_ " c'est hilarant. Je pense que ça doit amuser énormément de personnes.

Callie *En souriant*: Quand je le dis à d'autres filles, elles ne le prennent pas mal.

Arizona*D'un regard noir*: Va te faire foutre.

Callie *En rigolant*: C'est bon j'arrête..

Arizona *En entrant dans leur chambre à coucher*: Non là tu as franchi la limite Calliope, ne viens même plus m'adresser la parole.

La brune la suivit aussitôt, agacée par le manque de patience de sa femme mais à la fois amusée par le visage de la blonde en colère. Lorsqu'elle était énervée, Arizona fronçait les sourcils et se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure. C'était sûrement inconscient mais la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était adorable.

Arizona *En se retournant vers la latine*: Je t'ai dis de me foutre la paix ! Ce n'est pas assez clair pour toi?

Callie *En lui saisissant les poignets*: T'es trop belle quand tu t'énerves..

Arizona: Sérieusement arrête, je vais péter un câble avec tes conneries. **Lâcha t-elle en versant une larme**

Callie *En empruntant une voix douce*: Eh ma puce, ne pleure pas.. je plaisantais, tu sais bien que j'aime te faire démarrer.. je ne veux pas te blesser ou quoique ce soit.. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front**

Arizona *En reniflant*: Je t'ai dis stop plusieurs fois depuis ce matin et tu continues, tu t'en fiches. Tu n'as aucun respect pour moi. **Dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle**

La mexicaine s'allongea dans leur lit avant d'attirer la blonde avec elle, en petite cuillère.

Callie *En la serrant dans ses bras*: Ma puce, je suis désolé pour ce matin. J'ai mal agis, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Tu sais très bien que je te fais l'amour et pas autre chose. Je te respecte totalement. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça, j'ai été nulle.

Arizona *En jouant avec les doigts de sa femme*: Je sais mais.. j'ai.. j'ai du mal à gérer mes émotions quand j'ai mes règles..

Callie: Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi mon amour, mais je suis là pour te soutenir, sans plaisanteries.. Ce qu'il y'a de bien c'est que je te comprends dans ta douleur.

Arizona *En souriant*: C'est vrai..

Callie: Je pense que je vais me faire une liste mentale pour te rendre encore plus heureuse chaque jour.

Arizona *En rigolant*: Ah bon? Dis-moi.

Callie: Règle n°1: - te faire le petit-déjeuner au lit.

Arizona: Je valide.

Callie: Règle n°2: - t'écouter même s'il y'a ma série préférée à la télévision. Ensuite, t'emmener au restaurant, t'acheter des fleurs.

Arizona: Quelles fleurs?

Callie: Un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches.

Arizona: Bien.

Callie: Te faire des câlins, te rappeler des petits détails adorables sur toi, te rassurer et te soutenir dans chaque épreuve.

Arizona: C'est beau ce que tu dis, mais tu le fais déjà tout ça mon cœur.

Callie *En l'embrassant dans le cou*: Être gentille et calme quand tu as tes règles.

Arizona *En la taquinant*: Ah ça c'est nouveau..

Callie: Très drôle.. Te dire que tu es belle et à quel point je t'aime.

Arizona *En se retournant vers sa femme*: Je t'aime aussi..

La brune planta son regard dans celui d'Arizona avant de glisser ses yeux sur ses lèvres. Elle regarda à nouveau les yeux de sa femme avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. La blonde glissa aussitôt sa main dans la chevelure corbeau de la mexicaine pour intensifier leur baiser.

Callie *Contre ses lèvres*: Arizona..

Arizona *En se reculant*: Oui?

Callie: Je sais que je n'assure pas parfois, mais tu es ce que j'ai toujours voulu.. Depuis mon adolescence je rêve de fonder une famille avec une femme comme toi, belle, drôle et intelligente. Je n'ai pas vécue des choses toujours facile mais grâce à toi, je peux enfin dire que je suis pleinement heureuse. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Juste toi et notre fille.

Arizona: Tu es adorable. Je t'aime.. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau**

 _Si vous avez la chance de partager votre vie avec une personne qui vous aime sincèrement, alors vous avez tout gagné._


	32. Questions ?

Me voilà à nouveau ! J'ai essayé de faire au plus vite à la demande de certains lecteurs ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ils me motivent à fond pour écrire ! Bonne lecture, bisous !

* * *

Une fois par semaine était prévue dans l'appartement 502 une soirée film en amoureuses. Les deux jeunes femmes s'arrangeaient pour se retrouver à la maison que toutes les deux. C'était leur petite habitude, la règle des trois B: bonbons, bon film et bisous. C'était Mark ou Teddy qui gardaient habituellement la petite Sofia. Ce soir, c'était le grand brun qui s'en chargeait. Lui qui rêvait d'avoir un enfant avec Lexie, c'était l'occasion pour s'entraîner à s'occuper d'un petit être humain.

Le début de soirée commença. La mexicaine était déjà sur le canapé, prête à entamer leur petite tradition tant attendue.

Callie: Bébé qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu viens? **Dit-elle en prenant une poignée de pop-corn**

Arizona: J'arrive, j'arrive ! **Lâcha t-elle en apportant une couverture et son ordinateur portable**

Callie: Tu veux regarder un film sur ton ordinateur?

La blonde sourit et s'installa confortablement dans les bras de son amoureuse.

Arizona: Avant, on va jouer à un jeu.

Callie *En soupirant*: Non Arizona.. Je voulais regarder un film.

Arizona: Mais ça va être marrant, tu vas voir ! C'est des questions.

Callie: Oui, encore des questions de jalousie comme " _avec combien de femmes as-tu parlé au travail aujourd'hui?_ " comme la dernière fois, je te connais.

Arizona *En souriant*: Mais non, là c'est différent. C'est des questions spéciales couple pour apprendre à se connaître.

Callie: Je te connais par cœur Arizona, ça fait 10 ans qu'on est ensemble.

Arizona: S'il-te-plait, ça va être marrant ! **Dit-elle en saisissant son ordinateur**

Callie *En soupirant*: On ne regardera pas le film alors?

Arizona: Si, après. Alors, première question.. as-tu déjà regardé d'autres femmes que.. je plaisante c'est bon ! **Lâcha t-elle en rigolant quand elle vit le regard noir de la mexicaine**

Arizona: Première vraie question: Où est-ce que nous nous sommes rencontrées?

Callie: C'est censé m'apprendre à mieux te connaître? J'ai pas l'Alzheimer Arizona.

Arizona: C'est pour nous rappeler des souvenirs.. Sois sympa.

Callie: A l'hôpital, ensuite?

Arizona: A l'hôpital, où, comment, pourquoi?

Callie: Le 12 Novembre 2006 à ton arrivée au Seattle Grace.

 _Flashback_

 _La blonde était nouvelle à l'hôpital. C'était son premier poste de chirurgien pédiatrique. Elle était arrivée depuis quelques heures maintenant. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer tout le monde encore, l'établissement était si grand. Elle avait fait la connaissance de Mark au bloc opératoire, un homme plutôt sympa mais très dragueur. Il avait fait un travail formidable lors de la reconstruction faciale d'une petite fille de huit ans, brûlée au deuxième degré._

 _En arrivant dans la cafétéria, elle repéra son collègue Mark qui était déjà installé à une table en compagnie de deux femmes, une brune d'origine latine et une blonde. Elle se dirigea munie de son plateau vers le groupe. C'était une occasion pour elle de se faire de nouveaux amis. En arrivant, elle se présenta à la troupe avant de leur demander l'autorisation pour s'asseoir avec eux. Les trois chirurgiens acceptèrent aussitôt, ravis de faire sa connaissance._

 _Arizona: Je suis Arizona Robbins, chirurgien pédiatrique._

 _Callie: Callie Torres, orthopédie._

 _Teddy: Teddy Altman, traumatologie. Enchantée._

 _Arizona: Egalement !_

 _Malgré la bonne humeur de tout le monde, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter sur une personne en particulier: la latine. Tout était beau chez elle, ses yeux de biche, ses joues rosées et ses lèvres charnues. Elle secoua la tête, effaçant mentalement ses pensées inappropriées. De toute façon, elle était persuadée que Callie était hétéro. Teddy la coupa soudain dans sa rêverie._

 _Teddy: Alors Arizona, d'où viens-tu?_

 _Arizona *En souriant*: J'ai fais mon internat et ma résidence à John Hopkins. Malheureusement, ils ne me proposaient aucun poste de chef pédiatrique là bas. J'ai donc envoyé des CV dans les alentours et le Seattle Grace m'a répondu._

 _Teddy: Tu vas voir, ici c'est génial. Bienvenue parmi nous !_

 _Ils continuèrent à poser des questions à la blonde avant d'être interpellés par leur petite boîte signalant une urgence._

* * *

 _Trois heures plus tard.._

 _Callie se dirigea vers la cage d'escaliers pour rejoindre son étage. L'ascenseur était beaucoup trop lent à descendre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte menant aux escaliers en pierre, elle fut surprise de voir la fameuse blonde au sourire magique assise dans les escaliers, la tête emmitouflée dans ses bras, en pleurs._

 _Callie: Arizona?_

 _Arizona *En relevant la tête*: Callie, c'est toi. Désolé je.. je sais que ce n'est pas approprié de pleurer sur son lieu de travail mais.. j'avais juste besoin de.._

 _Callie: Ce n'est pas grave Arizona, c'est normal de craquer. Est-ce que tu veux en parler? **Dit-elle en s'installant à ses côtés**_

 _Arizona: Je.. tu vas trouver ça idiot.._

 _Callie: Je ne te jugerai pas._

 _Arizona: Un gamin est monté tout à l'heure pour de grosses douleurs à la jambe droite. Je m'attendais à de l'arthrite juvénile mais en observant sa courbe pondérale, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait perdu du poids et.. avec les multiples examens.. on a diagnostiqué un cancer. Je suis obligé de demander l'amputation. Une amputation sur un gosse, tu imagines ! Il joue au foot avec ses amis. Je vais briser l'enfance d'un gamin.. **Dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle**_

 _Callie: Je comprends ce que tu ressens Arizona.. Si je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil, dis-toi que tu es en train de lui sauver la vie. Certes une jambe en moins provoquera un gros changement dans sa vie, mais les enfants s'en remettent toujours. Ils sont courageux, encore plus que toi et moi. Mais surtout, garde une chose en tête *en lui saisissant la main* grâce à toi, ce gamin soufflera encore des tas de bougies._

 _Arizona *En la regardant dans les yeux*: C'est beau ce que tu dis.._

 _Callie *Gênée*: Notre boulot n'est pas facile, c'est vrai. Mais, grâce à nous, énormément de gens sont en vie, et c'est ça le plus important tu ne crois pas?_

 _Arizona: C'est vrai.._

 _Callie: En plus, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Je travaille sur des prothèses en orthopédie. Je te promets que ce petit bonhomme bénéficiera d'une prothèse de luxe !_

 _Arizona *En riant*: Tu es adorable, merci. **Dit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule**_

 _Callie *En lui frottant l'épaule*: Je suis là, tout ira bien._

 _Fin du flashback_

Arizona *En la taquinant*: A l'époque où tu étais gentille avec moi..

Callie: Ferme là ! Je suis toujours gentille, je te traite comme une princesse. D'ailleurs *en rougissant* je me souviens dans les escaliers, j'avais envie de te serrer dans mes bras et de t'embrasser. Tu étais tellement mignonne à l'époque.

Arizona: A l'époque?

Callie *En se penchant vers elle*: Je te taquine ! Tu es toujours mignonne mon amour. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant**

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: Je préfère... deuxième question: notre premier baiser.

Callie: Oh non non ! la honte..

Arizona *En riant*: C'était trop marrant arrête !

 _Flashback_

 _Arizona était en poste en pédiatrie depuis maintenant deux semaines. Elle avait appris à connaître ses collègues de boulot et mangeait la plupart du temps avec ses premières rencontres Mark, Teddy et surtout Callie. Elle appréciait beaucoup Callie. Elle la trouvait si attirante. Elle avait longuement hésité de peur d'un rejet mais avait tout de même invité la brune à boire un verre avec elle. Elle était si gênée quand Callie était aux alentours ! Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. D'habitude, elle n'avait aucun problème à inviter des femmes mais là, c'était différent. C'était Callie. A chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, elle sentait une armée de papillons déployer ses ailes dans son estomac._

 _Rendez-vous proposé, elles se rendirent au bar du coin près de l'hôpital. Elles passèrent une excellente soirée en apprenant à se connaître. Elles quittèrent le bar en début de nuit vers une heure du matin. La latine raccompagna la blonde devant sa porte. Elle était tellement embarrassée, telle une adolescente qui découvrait le monde._

 _Arizona *En souriant*: Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée Calliope._

 _Callie: Merci pour cette soirée, j'ai beaucoup aimé.._

 _Arizona: Moi aussi._

 _Elles restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder avant de rire, gênée par la situation._

 _Arizona: Bonne nuit._

 _Callie *En s'approchant de la blonde*: Bonne nuit. **Dit-elle en se penchant vers son visage**_

 _La brune posa ses lèvres sur le coin de la bouche de la blonde avant de se retirer aussitôt._

 _Callie *Gênée*: A demain au travail._

 _Arizona *En rigolant*: C'est tout?_

 _Callie: Pardon?_

 _Arizona: C'était quoi ce bisou timide? Tu n'as rien d'autre à m'offrir?_

 _Callie *En frottant ses mains moites contre elle-même*: Je.._

 _Arizona *En souriant*: Viens.._

 _La blonde posa ses deux mains sur les joues de la mexicaine avant de se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour poser pleinement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle glissa ensuite délicatement sa langue contre sa lèvre inférieure pour lui demander l'accès à la sienne, ce que Callie accepta aussitôt. Après un long échange langoureux, Arizona mit fin au baiser par soucis d'oxygène. Ses joues étaient rouges écarlates, au même titre que celles de la brune._

 _Arizona *En se mordant la lèvre inférieure*: C'était mieux.. Bonne nuit !_

 _Callie: Bonne nuit, à demain.._

 _Fin flashback_

Callie: J'étais timide, tu m'impressionnais trop avec ton sourire là !

Arizona *En posant l'ordinateur sur la table basse*: Tu étais trop mignonne.. J'ai une idée ! *en chevauchant ses genoux pour s'installer sur ses cuisses* On dit qu'on vient de se rencontrer et que t'as peur de m'embrasser.

Callie *En rigolant*: N'importe quoi.. Déjà, si on venait de se rencontrer, tu ne serais pas à cheval sur mes genoux..

Arizona: Allez, fais semblant ma puce !

Callie: Très bien, qu'est-ce que je dis, qu'est-ce que je fais?

Arizona: On dit que tu n'oses pas m'embrasser.. C'est trop mignon.. **Dit-elle en empruntant une voix enfantine**

Callie *En levant les yeux au ciel*: Tu es folle.. Et comment est-ce que je fais pour faire semblant d'avoir peur de t'embrasser sachant que je n'ai pas peur?

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: Tu n'as pas peur de moi? **Dit-elle en saisissant sa mâchoire**

Callie *En mordant sa lèvre inférieure*: Si, je suis morte de trouille Arizona..

Arizona se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre celles de la brune dans un doux et tendre baiser. La latine glissa délicatement ses mains sous la chemise à carreaux de la blonde avant d'être stoppée par celle-ci.

Callie *En l'embrassant dans le cou*: Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?

Arizona: Avant je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

Callie: Dis-moi ma puce, je suis toute ouïe.

Arizona: Ne te moque pas de moi.. Je voulais te dire que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Tu es la femme de ma vie, sincèrement, mon âme sœur. Si tu me quittes, je.. je pense que je te jetterai aux crocodiles sans hésiter.

Callie: Tu me jetterais aux crocodiles?!

Arizona: Oui, je préfère que ça soit les crocos qui aient ton corps plutôt qu'une sale pouf !

Callie *En souriant*: Je t'aime, jalouse !

Arizona: Chut, assez parlé. **Lâcha t-elle en balançant sa chemise au sol**

 _Tout le monde à le droit à son propre bonheur. Mais il ne faut pas être impatient, chaque chose arrive au bon moment, comme un cheveu sur la soupe._


	33. Combat

Coucou à tous ! Me voici pour une nouvelle histoire chez la famille Robbins-Torres ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. Bonne lecture à tous, bisous !

* * *

La brune en pyjama était allongée sur le canapé, regardant son équipe préférée les Yankees s'affronter au Baseball avec les Mariners de Seattle. Arizona elle, s'occupait de toutes les tâches ménagères depuis plus d'une heure tandis que Sofia jouait sagement aux jeux vidéos dans sa chambre. Les soupirs incessants de la blonde n'alertèrent en aucun cas la grande femme sur le sofa. Elle était si captivée par l'écran de télévision qu'un avion aurait pu s'écraser sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

Arizona *En soupirant une millième fois*: Callie, ça ne te dirait pas de te lever un peu pour m'aider?

Callie: Attend bébé, je regarde le match..

Arizona: Je n'arrête pas depuis ce matin, j'ai besoin d'aide !

Callie: Fais une pause, je ne sais pas..

Arizona leva les yeux au ciel avant de saisir de nouveau le balai pour ramasser les miettes de chips sur la table basse. Elle fut coupée dans son élan par le bruit strident du lave vaisselle qui sonnait.

Arizona: Tu n'as toujours pas vidé le lave vaisselle? C'est la seule chose que je t'ai demandé de faire !

Callie: Je t'ai dis que je le ferai après le match!

Arizona: Putain Callie, j'ai besoin que tu le fasse maintenant, ça me saoule d'entendre sonner toutes les cinq minutes !

Callie: Éteint-le, il ne sonnera plus.

Arizona *En s'énervant*: Et tu ne peux pas te lever pour le faire? Je fais tout à la maison bon sang ! Moi aussi je bosse, moi aussi je suis épuisée !

Callie: Mais je vais le vider ton lave-vaisselle, arrête d'en faire tout un plat.

Arizona: Il n'y a pas seulement le lave vaisselle Callie! Il faut encore balayer les chambres, faire une machine à laver, plier le linge, repasser, mettre la petite au bain et encore faire à manger ! Quand est-ce que tu comptes bouger?

Callie: Après le match.

Arizona: D'accord, donc c'est moi qui vais tout faire, comme d'habitude.

Callie: Si t'y tiens, vas-y. **Lâcha t-elle en montant le son de la télévision**

Arizona manifesta son mécontentement en soupirant avant de continuer à ranger et nettoyer la maison. La latine était captivée par la télévision. Son équipe préférée jouait en finale et pour rien au monde elle ne manquerait une telle occasion de voir les Yankees remporter la victoire !

* * *

18h30

La blonde était exténuée. Exténuée d'avoir passé sa journée à astiquer, dégraisser, dépoussiérer, déterger la maison pendant que la mexicaine se reposait sur le sofa. Elles travaillaient autant l'une que l'autre au travail alors il était injuste qu'elle s'occupe seule de toutes les tâches ménagères. Sofia était à présent au bain, baignée par Arizona qui tentait de conserver son côté comique malgré sa fatigue.

Arizona *En saisissant la poupée de Sofia*: Bonjour Sofia !

Sofia: Attention Nina, tu vas tomber dans l'eau du bain !

Arizona: Mais non je.. je.. atchouuuuum ! **Dit-elle en faisant tomber la poupée dans l'eau**

La gamine explosa de rire. Elles n'entendirent pas la brune entrer dans la pièce.

Callie: Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici !

Sofia: Regarde, maman a fait tomber Nina dans la baignoire !

Callie: Oh! Elles savent nager?

Sofia: Non pas toutes, Violette et Elise oui, mais pas Nina. C'est pour ça qu'elle reste sur le bord.

Callie: D'accord *en s'adressant à son épouse* je vais commencer à faire à manger.

Arizona: Ah ton match est terminé?

Callie: Oui, les Yankees ont gagnés !

Arizona *Froidement*: Super.

Callie: Bon, je reviens les filles.

Elle se dirigea dans la pièce d'à côté pour commencer à concocter un bon repas. Elle sortit une casserole, un paquet de spaghetti qu'elle plongea dans l'eau bouillante, des lardons qu'elle fit dorer sur une poêle et une quantité suffisante de crème pour y donner du goût. Les deux femmes de sa vie débarquèrent vingt minutes plus tard, toutes les deux en pyjama.

Callie: Tu t'es douché?

Arizona: Oui, j'ai transpiré toute la journée. Je méritais bien une petite douche non?

Callie: Ah je.. je pensais qu'on irait après avoir bu un verre avec Mark.

Arizona: Euh.. depuis quand?

Callie: Il m'a laissé un message, il nous invite au bar en face.

Arizona: Je te rappelle que tu as une fille, qui va la garder?

Callie: Lexie, Mark m'a dit qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour sortir.

Arizona: Elle est fatiguée et tu lui laisse une enfant de cinq ans en pleine forme tu plaisantes? Ne pense pas qu'à toi.

Callie: Rien à voir, c'est Mark qui a proposé qu'elle la garde!

Arizona: Non merci, tu n'as qu'à y aller toute seule, je suis fatiguée. Je te rappelle que j'ai nettoyé la maison toute seule.

Callie: Oui ça j'ai compris, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter.

Arizona: Peut-être que tu finiras par comprendre qu'il fallait que tu te bouges un peu !

Callie *En soupirant*: Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir?

Arizona: Certaine, j'ai besoin de repos.

Callie: Je peux y aller?

Arizona *En ricanant faussement*: Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je veux te dise Calliope? Je ne suis pas ta mère, fais comme bon te semble.

Callie: Si c'est pour t'entendre me le reprocher pendant dix ans comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas la peine.

Arizona: Ecoute, si tu es malheureuse dans notre mariage, je t'offre la possibilité de partir maintenant.

Callie: Non, hors de question. Si je me suis mariée, c'est juste une fois. Je ne divorce pas, tu n'es pas contente, boude jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Arizona: C'est toi qui te pleins de m'entendre te crier dessus, pas moi.

Callie: J'ai pas dis ça. J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas que tu me le reproches à mon retour, c'est tout.

Arizona: Oui, "comme d'habitude".

Callie *D'un air blasé*: Ecoute, je n'irai pas.

Arizona: Si vas-y. Ça t'évitera de m'entendre te crier dessus comme d'habitude.

Callie soupira avant de sortir la vaisselle pour commencer à déguster leur repas. Elles mangèrent en silence sur le comptoir tandis que la petite mangeait sur le canapé devant les dessins-animés. La blonde ne cessait de lancer des regards à sa femme.

Callie: Quoi?

Arizona: Tu comptes rentrer pour quelle heure?

Callie: Je t'ai dis que je n'irai pas.

Arizona: Si, vas-y.

Callie: Je ne sais pas alors, vers minuit.

Arizona *En haussant les sourcils*: Ok.

Callie: Quoi?

Arizona: Je ne sais pas, c'est notre premier jour de repos en commun, je pensais que tu voudrais en profiter un peu mais visiblement.. ton pote passe avant.

Callie: T'es sérieuse? C'est toi qui me pousse à y aller et maintenant tu me reproches d'accepter ce que tu veux?

Arizona: Parce-que je sais qu'au fond tu veux y aller.

Callie: Oui, j'avais envie de souffler et prendre un peu l'air, rien de plus.

Arizona: De souffler tu plaisantes? Tu n'as rien fais de la journée !

Callie *En haussant le ton*: Tu comptes me le reprocher encore combien de fois?

Arizona: Je n'ai pas le droit peut-être? Tu es resté toute la journée sur le canapé pendant que moi je me tapais tout ! Ensuite tu t'apprêtes à te barrer encore le soir? Tu as cru que j'étais ta servante ou quoi?

Callie *Sur le ton de la provocation*: C'est le mariage, qu'est-ce que tu crois.

Arizona: Dans ces cas là, casse-toi maintenant et dors chez Mark. **Dit-elle en se levant pour débarrasser son assiette**

Callie: Ne me tente pas.

Arizona *En lui lançant un regard noir*: Ne joue pas à ça Calliope ou tu risques de le regretter très vite.

La mexicaine ne répondit rien. Elle se leva à son tour, débarrassa son assiette avant d'attraper un chiffon pour nettoyer le comptoir.

Callie: Sofia, va te laver les dents.

La petite fille s'exécuta aussitôt, voyant que ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. La brune se retourna vers son épouse qui s'était installé devant la télévision. En l'observant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point Arizona pouvait être chiante parfois, mais elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait par dessus tout.

Arizona: Tu peux partir maintenant, je m'occupe de la petite.

Callie *En se dirigeant vers la blonde: A tout à l'heure. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front**

Elle quitta l'appartement, plus ou moins sceptique. Était-ce réellement une bonne idée de partir après un combat? Peu importe, Arizona était en colère, elle avait besoin d'espace et Callie était prête à lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle débarqua au bar où son ami l'attendait à 22 h.

Mark *En se levant*: Callie, comment vas-tu?

Callie: Ça va, un peu fatiguée.

Mark: Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Tu fais une tête bizarre..

Callie: Rien.. C'est juste qu'on s'est pris la tête avec Arizona et maintenant elle fait la gueule.

Mark: Pourquoi?

Callie: Parce-qu'elle a fait le ménage toute la journée pendant que je regardais le match des Yankees, du coup elle a pété un plomb.

Mark *En grognant*: Faîtes l'amour, pas la guerre bon sang !

Callie *En buvant une gorgée de sa bière*: J'aimerai bien.. **Dit-elle en rigolant** Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle accepte ne serait-ce qu'un bisou ce soir.

Mark: Je t'avais dis que les blondes étaient chiantes, je t'avais prévenu !

Callie: Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant que je tombe amoureuse de la plus belle femme du monde.

Mark *En cognant sa bière avec la sienne*: Oh ça c'est beau !

Après deux heures à discuter de leur vie respective, Callie prit ses affaires et quitta le bar aux alentours de minuit. En entrant dans l'appartement, celui-ci était sombre et calme sans une once de lumière. Sa famille semblait endormie. Elle entra dans la chambre conjugale et vit la blonde sur son téléphone portable.

Callie: Tu ne dors pas?

Arizona: Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir quand tu n'es pas là.

Callie: J'arrive, je vais prendre une douche.

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et se lava rapidement. Elle en ressortit vêtue d'un t-shirt large qui recouvrait la moitié de ses cuisses et s'allongea aux côtés de sa femme.

Arizona: C'était comment?

Callie: Bien, Mark m'a dit qu'il avait réservé des billets pour le Mexique. Il fait la surprise à Lexie !

Arizona: Sérieux, pour quand?

Callie: Pour son anniversaire dans deux mois.

Arizona: C'est mignon qu'il prenne soin d'elle, pour une fois qu'il ne pense pas qu'à lui.

Callie *En soupirant*: La deuxième partie de ta phrase n'était pas utile.

Arizona: Je sais, désolé.

Callie: Qu'est-ce que tu as Arizona? Tu es sur les nerfs depuis ce matin..

Arizona: Je suis fatiguée, et quand tu ne m'aides pas, ça m'énerve encore plus. J'ai l'impression que tes conneries à la télé sont plus importantes que la santé mentale de ta femme.

Callie: Bien sûr que non, seulement je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi fatiguée, je suis désolé.

Arizona: Peu importe, demain retour au boulot, retour à la normale.

Callie: On commence à quelle heure demain?

Arizona: Toi 12 h et moi 13 h.

Callie: Demain, je m'occupe de tout. Tu resteras au lit le matin pendant que j'amènerai Sofia à l'école.

Arizona: Non c'est bon, ça ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Callie: J'insiste Arizona, tu n'es pas ma servante. Je suis désolé que tu ai pu te sentir comme ça aujourd'hui..

Arizona: D'accord, merci de le reconnaître.

Callie *D'une voix enfantine*: Tu m'aimes encore?

Arizona *En souriant*: Arrête avec cette voix, tu me fais craquer.. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant**

Callie: Buenas noches mi amor..

Arizona: Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre sur ces belles paroles.

 _Avez-vous déjà rencontré le couple parfait ? Ces deux âmes sœurs dont l'amour ne meurt jamais. Ces deux amants dont la liaison n'est jamais menacée, le mari et la femme qui s'accordent une confiance totale. Si vous ne connaissez pas ce couple parfait, permettez-moi de vous le présenter, ils se tiennent droit au sommet d'un gâteau à la crème. Le secret de leur succès ? Eh bien, pour commencer, ils n'ont pas à se regarder dans le yeux..._


	34. Voyage d'affaire

Coucou à tous ! Désolé pour la très longue attente, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser pour écrire depuis le début de la reprise.. J'espère que vous êtes toujours présents et que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à vous, bisous !

* * *

La lumière étincelante du jour pénétra comme chaque matin dans la chambre conjugale des deux femmes plus amoureuses que jamais.  
Arizona était encore endormie, recouverte d'un débardeur noir et d'une culotte de la même couleur. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, ses cheveux blonds en bataille recouvrant une bonne partie de son visage. Sa jambe gauche était positionnée sur les hanches de la brune, et son bras autour de ses épaules. Autrement dit, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'échappe en pleine nuit.  
Callie elle, portait un large t-shirt bleu de Superman, le préféré de sa femme. Elles dormaient encore paisiblement avant d'être brutalement réveillée par le bruit agaçant du réveil qui indiquait 7h.

 **BIP. BIP. BIP. BIP**

Arizona *En gémissant*: Il est de ton côté..

La latine ne réagissait pas, encore entre le rêve et la réalité.

Arizona: Callie ! **Dit-elle en lui remuant l'épaule**

Callie *En se réveillant d'un coup*: Quoi? **Demanda t-elle paniquée**

Arizona: Éteins le réveil..

Callie *En soupirant*: Tu ne peux pas le faire? On a dit que la première réveillée se charge du réveil.

Arizona: Il est de ton côté, pas du mien.

La mexicaine se retourna sur le ventre et plongea sa tête sous son oreiller pour retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

Arizona: Oh la la, t'es chiante ! **Dit-elle en chevauchant le corps de sa femme pour atteindre le réveil de l'autre côté**

Callie *En grognant*: Doucement !

Arizona: Tu n'avais qu'à l'éteindre ! **Termina t-elle en lui giflant les fesses**

Callie: Aie !

Arizona: Ne compte pas te rendormir, je te rappelle que tu dois aller chercher ton billet d'avion pour ta conférence à Los Angeles, emmener la petite à l'école et ensuite chez le coiffeur. Magne-toi !

Callie: Je suis trop faible.. Je veux un petit-déjeuner au lit..

Arizona: C'est qui la princesse dans cette maison?

Callie: C'est toi.. Mais la princesse peut faire une exception? Je te rappelle que je ne serais pas là pendant deux jours..

Arizona: Et alors?

Callie: Imagine que je rencontre une meilleure femme que toi? Tu vas regretter d'avoir été horrible avec moi pendant toutes ces années..

Arizona *En grimpant sur les fesses de la latine*: Justement, je serais enfin soulagée et débarrassée de la pire femme au moooooonde ! **Dit-elle en glissant ses mains sous son corps pour la serrer fort contre elle**

Elle l'embrassa aussitôt dans le cou avant de lui mordiller le lobe de son oreille, le point faible de Callie.

Callie *En se retournant sur le dos*: Je t'aime.

Arizona: A combien de pourcent?

Callie: 1000

Arizona: C'est tout?

Callie: Un million?

Arizona: C'est un peu mieux.. **Dit-elle en souriant** Aller, lève-toi tu vas être en retard pour ton avion ! **Ajouta t-elle en se décalant**

Callie: Quoi? Non, viens-là ! Je te rappelle que je pars deux jours !

Arizona: Et alors?

Callie *En rougissant*: J'ai besoin d'un petit quelque chose avant de partir.. **Déclara t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement des lèvres de la blonde**

Arizona *En riant*: Ça m'aurait étonné du contraire ! **Dit-elle en embrassant amoureusement sa femme**

Elles se donnèrent l'une à l'autre, se prouvant leur amour sincère pendant plus d'une demie heure avant de se laver et s'habiller pour une nouvelle journée. Callie quitta l'appartement peu après 8 h accompagnée de Sofia. Elle embrassa une dernière fois la blonde.

Callie *En murmurant contre ses lèvres*: Je t'aime..

Arizona: Je t'aime aussi ma puce.. A ce soir en Facetime, j'ai hâte de voir ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux !

Callie: J'espère que ça va te plaire.

Arizona: Tu seras toujours la plus belle..

La brune sourit, saisit sa valise d'une main et la main de Sofia de l'autre, en route pour de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

Callie était arrivée à Los Angeles à 17 h. Le but de se voyage était de présenter son nouveau projet concernant la greffe osseuse à partir de céramique biologique via une imprimante 3D. Sa femme et sa fille étaient restées à Seattle pour le travail et l'école. Elles ne pouvaient se permettre de s'absenter.  
Les deux amours de sa vie lui manquait affreusement. Il était 21 h quand elle décida d'appeler Arizona sur son application de vidéo conférence. Elle avait hâte de voir la réaction de la blonde pour sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Callie s'était décidé à changer radicalement de coiffure. Elle avait opté pour une coupe courte à la garçonne, rasée sur les côtés, laissant une jolie masse sur le dessus.  
La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans toute la pièce, attendant desespéremment une réponse. Elle sourit aussitôt quand elle vit apparaître le beau visage de sa femme, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval.

Callie: Salut mon amour, ça va?

Arizona *En recouvrant sa bouche de sa main gauche*: OH PUTAIN !

Callie *En boudant faussement*: Ça ne te plait pas..?

Arizona *En souriant à pleines dents*: T'es trop belle ! J'adore !

Callie: C'est vrai?

Arizona *En se mordant la lèvre inférieure*: T'es magnifique ! J'ai hâte de te voir en vrai ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette coiffure !

Callie *En riant*: J'avais envie d'essayer, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

Arizona: Attend je mets mes écouteurs, je ne veux pas réveiller Sofia. **Dit-elle, en souriant toujours autant à pleines dents**

Callie patienta, observant la beauté virtuelle devant elle.

Arizona *En rougissant*: Je suis déçue de ne pas pouvoir te montrer à quel point j'aime ta nouvelle coupe.. Tu as mis du gel au dessus?

Callie: Non c'est de la laque rassure-toi, tu pourras toujours y glisser tes doigts sans problème !

Arizona *En la taquinant*: Dans tes cheveux?

Callie *En plissant les yeux*: Très drôle.. Ne joues pas à ça, tu me manques déjà affreusement..

Arizona: Toi aussi tu me manques, et encore plus quand tu fais cette tête là.. Heureusement que c'est deux jours, une nuit !

Callie: Tu m'étonnes ! Mais rien qu'une nuit, je me sens déjà très seule dans ce grand lit vide.. **Dit-elle en souriant malicieusement**

Arizona: Vois le bon côté des choses, au moins tu pourras péter sans m'asphyxier pour une fois. **Lâcha t-elle en s'esclaffant**

Callie: Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle. Je vais y inviter une autre femme, peut-être que je m'y sentirai moins seule.. En plus, elles sont pas mal à Los Angeles..

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: Répète?

Callie *Innocemment*: Rien m'dame.

Arizona: Attention à tes fesses..

 **Batterie faible.**

Arizona: Attend ma puce, je branche mon portable je n'ai plus de batterie.

Lorsqu'elle brancha son portable, elle changea l'angle de vue et laissa apparaître une partie de son pyjama, un débardeur blanc et un mini short noir qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Ce petit aperçu fit sourire Callie qui ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer ses émotions. Elle soupira de satisfaction.

Arizona: Quoi?

Callie: Tu as mis ton petit short..

Arizona *En souriant*: Ouais, j'en ai profité que tu n'étais pas là pour le mettre, je sais qu'il ne te plait pas trop..

Callie *En se mordant la lèvre*: T'abuses, tu sais ce qu'il me fait ce short..

Arizona: Non, pas du tout.

Callie: Tu le saurais si tu étais là avec moi.

Arizona: Et comment je le saurais?

Callie: Tu serais déjà toute nue.

Arizona *En mordant sa lèvre inférieure*: Avec ta nouvelle coiffure et tout ça.. J'ai hâte que tu rentres.. Au fait ! Tant que j'y pense, demain soir on va au restaurant avec Teddy et Henri. Ils m'ont proposé tout à l'heure.

Callie *En soupirant*: Demain soir? J'vais être épuisée, je te rappelle que j'ai deux heures de vol et une heure de trajet en voiture..

Arizona: Oui mais j'ai déjà confirmé..

Callie *En fronçant les sourcils*: T'es vraiment chiante, tu pourrais me demander avant.

Arizona: J'pensais pas que tu allais dire non. C'est bon, tant pis j'vais annuler.. **Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel**

Callie: Non bah c'est bon, trop tard. Mais la prochaine fois, demande-moi avant, parce-que tu me fais toujours le même coup avec tes copines.

Arizona: C'est bon, c'est pas comme si je te demandais de camper un meuble ou de grimper l'Everest. J'te demande seulement de ramener tes fesses pour manger en dehors de chez nous.

Callie: Et tu ne t'es pas dis que j'avais peut-être envie de me reposer ou profiter de ma femme?

Arizona: Tu rentres à 18 h, tu auras le temps de te reposer jusque 20 h.

Callie: Oui, deux heures, génial. Et quand est-ce que je l'ai mon câlin?

Arizona: A notre retour, si tu es sage..

Callie: Et on rentrera à quelle heure?

Arizona: Je ne sais pas, mais pas tard, c'est Mark et Lexie qui gardent Sofia.

Callie: Je te préviens, on ne sort pas boire un verre juste après comme d'habitude !

Arizona: Non promis.

Callie *En bayant*: D'accord.

Arizona: Ta conférence s'est bien passé?

Callie: Ouais, ils ont retenu mon idée ! Le Dr Harper Avery m'a félicité et m'a annoncé qu'il me mettait sur la liste pour le prix !

Arizona: Wow, c'est énorme ! Je suis tellement fière de toi, tu es géniale.

Callie *En souriant*: Nous sommes géniales.

Arizona: Oui, sans moi tu ne serais pas aussi talentueuse.

Callie: Sans toi, je ne serais pas aussi heureuse.

Arizona *En empruntant une voix enfantine*: C'est trop mignon..

Callie: Retire ton débardeur.

Arizona *En manquant de s'étouffer*: Excuse-moi?

Callie: Ils me manquent.. Et c'est ton devoir en tant que femme de me les montrer.

Arizona *En s'esclaffant*: Oui c'est ça, t'as raison.

Callie: S'il-te-plait..

Arizona: T'es chiante, tu le sais ça? Je te montre juste comme ça. **Dit-elle en plaçant son téléphone au dessus de son décolleté**

Callie: Tire un peu sur ton débardeur.

Arizona: N'abuses pas !

Callie: Mais je ne vois rien là.

Arizona s'exécuta. Elle tira quelques secondes sur le tissu avant de le relâcher pour laisser réapparaître son visage.

Arizona: Satisfaite?

Callie *En chuchotant*: J'ai envie de toi..

Arizona: Tu n'es pas obligée de chuchoter, j'ai mes écouteurs.

Callie: J'AI ENVIE DE TOI !

Arizona *En grimaçant*: Aie ! Mes oreilles !

Callie: Tu ne veux pas juste retirer ton..

Arizona *En la coupant*: C'est pas vrai, t'es trop gourmande ! De toute manière, je vais aller me coucher, à demain 18 h à la maison?

Callie: Tu m'abandonnes?

Arizona: Je suis fatiguée ma puce..

Callie *En boudant*: D'accord, à demain..

Arizona: Tu m'aimes?

Callie: Plus que tout au monde.

Arizona: Je t'aime aussi.. A demain ! **Dit-elle en embrassant la caméra**

La latine fit la même chose avant de raccrocher. Elles s'allongèrent toutes les deux seules dans leur grand lit vide respectif avant de s'endormir.

 _La suite au restaurant, à suivre demain !_


	35. Au restaurant

Merci pour vos commentaires, vous êtes adorables ! Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture, bisous !

* * *

Il était un peu moins de 18 h dans l'appartement 502 quand Arizona, assise sur le canapé sur salon, attendait sa femme avec impatience. Sofia était déjà chez Mark pour le dîner et y resterait la nuit.  
La blonde avait déjà tout préparé d'avance pour le retour de son épouse. Elle avait fait coulé un bain à la voilette avec une poignée de pétales de rose qui flottaient à la surface. Elle avait tellement hâte de retrouver la magnifique créature qui lui avait manqué pendant 48 h.

La brune fit son apparition pile à l'heure. Elle déposa sa valise et son manteau sur le comptoir tandis qu'Arizona se dirigea à toute allure vers elle. Elle était soulagée de retrouver ses bras. Callie glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de la blonde pour la porter. Elle encercla aussitôt ses jambes autour des hanches de la latine et l'embrassa, pleine de passion. Elles se détachèrent au moment où elles manquèrent d'oxygène.

Callie *En s'attaquant à son cou qu'elle parsema de baisers mouillés*: Tu m'as manqué mi amor..

Arizona: Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! T'es trop belle ! **Dit-elle en glissant sa main dans les cheveux de la brune** Vraiment sexy.. **Ajouta t-elle en attaquant à nouveau ses lèvres**

Callie approfondit le baiser, glissant sa langue contre la sienne.

Arizona *En se détachant*: Bébé.. Je t'ai fais coulé un bain, on devrait y aller avant qu'il ne refroidissent..

Callie: Bonne idée.

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain tout en portant la blonde. Elles se déshabillèrent chacune leur tour avant d'entrer dans l'eau encore très chaude. Arizona y entra la première, laissant Callie s'installer entre ses jambes.

Callie *En soupirant de satisfaction*: Ça fait du bien..

Arizona: Je connais quelque chose qui pourrait te faire encore plus de bien.. **Dit-elle en glissant ses mains sur ses épaules**

Callie: Génial.. un massage après une longue journée, le rêve !

Arizona: Ce n'était pas trop long le trajet en avion? **Demanda t-elle en continuant son massage**

Callie *En rigolant*: Non, je n'étais pas à côté d'un gars qui sentait la transpiration comme la dernière fois !

Arizona: Tu étais à côté de qui?

Callie: Un médecin également, elle travaille à Los Angeles mais fait des remplacements à l'hôpital de la Pitié ici à Seattle.

Arizona *En cessant ses mouvements*: Elle?

Callie: Oui. Mais non, je n'ai pas couché avec elle dans les toilettes de l'avion. Continue ton massage !

Arizona *En se mordant la lèvre inférieure*: Je n'ai rien dis.

Callie: Je te connais..

Arizona glissa ses mains de ses épaules à ses omoplates, et descendit le long de ses côtes jusqu'à saisir ses seins à pleines mains.

Arizona: Tu aimes mon massage?

Callie *En souriant*: Oui..

La blonde frotta délicatement ses pouces contre les mamelons roses de son épouse, les faisant durcir malgré la chaleur de l'eau. La latine gémit aussitôt à ce contact. La blonde glissa ensuite ses mains près de son nombril, avant de terminer son chemin à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ouvrant doucement ses jolies jambes bronzées. Elle glissa ensuite lentement ses doigts contre son clitoris. La brune gémit, pencha sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de sa femme et saisit le bord de la baignoire avec sa main droite. Elle remua lentement ses hanches contre ses doigts, cherchant plus de contact avec la blonde. Arizona continua son petit jeu avant de l'interrompre.

Callie *En gémissant*: Arizona..

Arizona *En se levant*: Viens dans la chambre.

Callie *En se relevant à son tour*: Dépêche-toi.

La brune s'essuya rapidement avant de tendre la main à sa femme, la tirant jusque dans la pièce d'à côté. Une fois dans leur lit, Callie s'allongea contre son corps humide. Arizona saisit le visage de Callie pour presser leurs lèvres ensemble. Elle glissa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de la suçoter. Elle enroula ensuite ses jambes autour du corps de la brune pour l'obliger à se presser contre elle.

Callie *En chuchotant à son oreille: Je t'aime.

La mexicaine pressa sa féminité contre la sienne et entama une séance de va-et-viens, entraînant de nombreux gémissements des deux parties. La brune en profita pour laisser une morsure d'amour dans le cou de sa femme. Après quelques minutes, la blonde retourna délicatement sa femme contre le matelas, reprenant le contrôle de la situation. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres, le long de sa mâchoire, dans son cou, dans la vallée entre ses seins avant de terminer sa course au niveau de sa zone intime. Elle y glissa aussitôt sa langue, provoquant des soupirs de satisfaction de la latine.

Callie *En saisissant une poignée de cheveux blonds*: Arizona.. Ne t'arrête pas..

Fière de ses capacités, Arizona glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de sa féminité. La brune gémit aussitôt, les yeux fermés, sa bouche entre-ouverte. La blonde adorait l'observer dans ces moments là. Elle glissa un autre de ses doigts avant de commencer ses mouvements d'avant en arrière. Callie gémit bruyamment. Arizona sourit et maintenu un rythme régulier, accélérant de plus en plus vite quand elle sentit la brune se crisper autour de ses doigts. Callie n'était plus capable de parler, seuls des gémissements se firent entendre dans la pièce. Elle sentit son orgasme approcher à grand pas. Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes avant d'atteindre le septième ciel.

Callie *En hurlant de plaisir*: ARIZONA ! **Lâcha t-elle en tirant les cheveux de la blonde**

Arizona: Aie !

La brune ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa respiration était saccadée, encore essoufflée par les événements. Arizona s'allongea à ses côtés, posant son bras autour de ses épaules et sa jambe sur ses hanches.

Arizona *En lui murmurant à l'oreille*: Je t'aime.

Callie *En souriant bêtement*: C'était génial..

* * *

Après leur longue séance à se montrer à quel point elles s'aimaient, elles s'habillèrent et se rendirent au restaurant avec un petit peu de retard. Teddy et Henri les attendaient déjà, impatients d'entrer dans leur fameux restaurant italien.  
Quand les filles débarquèrent, Teddy poussa un cri de joie en voyant le changement radical de la brune.

Teddy: Tu l'as fais ! J'adore, ça te va super bien !

Henri: C'est clair, c'est super beau !

Callie *En souriant*: C'est gentil, merci.

Ils se firent chacun leur tour la bise avant d'entrer pour manger. Teddy et Henri commandèrent une pizza chorizo pour deux, la blonde opta pour des tagliatelles carbonara et Callie pour des lasagnes. Ils attendaient patiemment leur plat quand la grande blonde aux yeux verts s'esclaffa concernant la petite tâche rouge dans le cou du chirurgien pédiatrique.

Teddy: Attend, t'as un suçon dans le cou?

Arizona *En rougissant*: C'est Callie.. **Dit-elle en cachant la tâche avec sa main**

Teddy *En riant*: Oh bah je me doute !

Callie *En souriant*: Elle a essayé de maquiller ça avant de partir. Je t'avais dis de mettre un foulard ! **Lâcha t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue**

Arizona: J'aurais du me méfier, Teddy à les yeux partout !

Teddy: Je vais pouvoir t'embêter au boulot avec ça pendant au moins une semaine !

Arizona *En la taquinant*: Ça ne changera pas de d'habitude !

Teddy: C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'Henri m'en fasse, je sais que tu m'attends au tournant. **Dit-elle en rigolant**

Arizona: Oui mais Callie ne peut pas s'en empêcher, j'suis une bête au plumard.

Callie *Gênée*: Arizona..

Teddy *En faisant mine d'être surprise*: Toi une bête?

Arizona: Si j'te le dis, tout à l'heure elle a failli m'arracher les cheveux quand je lui..

Callie *En la coupant*: Arizona, stop. **Lâcha t-elle sur le ton de l'avertissement**

Arizona: Quoi?

Callie: J'aimerai que t'arrêtes de parler de notre vie sexuelle, merci.

Arizona *En rigolant*: C'est Teddy qui me demande toujours des détails !

Teddy: J'veux comprendre pourquoi elle est toujours de si bonne humeur.

Henri: Voilà nos plats !

Ils saisirent chacun leur tour leur plat. Callie avait lancé un froid mais elle s'en fichait. Arizona avait totalement exagérée. Elle se braqua jusqu'à la fin, énervée par son manque de discrétion concernant leur vie privée. Teddy, Henri et Arizona continuèrent à discuter pendant le repas, essayant d'inclure la brune qui ne répondait que succinctement. Ils quittèrent le restaurant à 22 h et se saluèrent avant de rejoindre leurs voitures respectives.  
Le trajet en voiture fut très calme pour les deux femmes. Arizona savait qu'elle devait des excuses à la brune. Callie lui avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle n'aimait pas raconter des détails sur sa vie sexuelle mais Arizona avait du mal à le comprendre. La blonde n'était pas pudique.  
Elles pénétrèrent dans leur appartement vingt minutes plus tard. La latine n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

Arizona *En retirant son manteau*: Tu es resté très calme pendant le repas..

Callie: Je suis fatiguée, je te rappelle que je ne voulais pas venir à la base, c'était pour te faire plaisir.

Arizona *Doucement*: Je sais, merci d'être venue..

Callie *En soupirant*: Je vais me coucher.

Arizona *En la retenant par le bras*: Attend ! Tu ne veux pas.. qu'on.. je ne sais pas, qu'on discute un peu?

Callie: Non, c'est comme pisser dans un violon avec toi, tu n'écoutes rien. Je t'ai déjà dis 100 fois que je n'aimais pas que tu parles de notre vie sexuelle avec tes amis, mais tu le fais quand même ! A croire que tu aimes me manquer de respect..

Arizona *En haussant les sourcils*: Je ne vois pas en quoi..

Callie: Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses, et tu le fais ! Attend, tu me pètes un plomb quand je te dis _"j'ai envie de baiser"_ mais toi tu peux parler de nos parties de jambes en l'air dans les moindres détails?

Arizona: Oh arrête, ne me dis pas que tu ne dis rien à Mark..

Callie: Je ne donne aucun détail. Quand il me voit, il me demande parfois si nous l'avons fait, je réponds oui ou non sans rentrer dans des détails comme tu le fais.

Arizona: Si je lui en parle, c'est seulement parce-que je suis satisfaite et heureuse avec toi. Ce n'est pas dans le but de te faire du mal ou te contredire..

Callie: Tu peux montrer que tu es satisfaite d'une autre manière.

Arizona *En haussant les sourcils*: Je ne vois pas comment..

Callie *En s'énervant*: Ecoute, apparemment c'est très important pour toi de parler de cul avec ta pote, donc à l'avenir fais-le quand je ne suis pas dans les parages, merci. **Dit-elle en se dirigeant dans sa chambre pour en ressortir avec son oreiller**

Arizona: Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Callie: Je dors sur le canapé.

Arizona *En soupirant*: Génial..

 _A suivre, la suite demain !_


	36. Réconciliation

Voici la suite ! Merci pour vos commentaires ! Pour répondre à l'une d'entre vous, je mettrais la suite bientôt pour mes autres fictions. Je suis déjà en train d'y réfléchir mais je vous promets qu'elles arriveront vite ! Bonne lecture à vous, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, bisous !

* * *

Allongée dans leur grand lit vide, Arizona réfléchissait à la réaction de sa femme. D'un côté, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait réagit de cette manière. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait dévoilé un secret de famille ou alors son code de carte bleue ! Pourquoi était-elle autant fermée sur ce sujet?  
D'un autre côté, elle savait qu'elles étaient différentes sur beaucoup de choses, ce qui rendait leur couple exceptionnel. Elles se complétaient.  
Après une demie heure à remuer et à changer de position, elle saisit l'oreiller de la latine et le serra fort contre elle, respirant son odeur de noix de coco. C'était le shampoing que Callie avait choisi pour nourrir ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à la manière de présenter ses excuses le lendemain matin puis s'endormit..

2 h 45 du matin

Arizona se réveilla en sursaut, posant aussitôt son bras de l'autre côté du lit, cherchant la présence de la brune. Elle reprit ses esprits et se souvint qu'elles s'étaient disputées la veille. Callie lui manquait. Elle ne supportait pas de dormir loin d'elle. Elle se leva sans un bruit pour la rejoindre dans le salon. Elle s'éclaira avec les moyens du bord, c'est-à-dire la lampe poche de son téléphone portable. En ouvrant la porte, elle entendit un léger ronflement, ou plutôt une forte respiration comme disait la mexicaine. Elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle ronflait.

Arizona *En chuchotant*: Bébé?

La seule réponse qu'elle reçue fut le grincement du parquet sous ses pieds. Elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au canapé où dormait paisiblement la latine. Elle était allongée sur le dos, en sous-vêtements. Le reste de ses vêtements était en boule sur la table basse. Elle n'avait pas prit le temps d'enfiler un pyjama, trop fatiguée pour faire le déplacement jusque dans la chambre. Un de ses bras reposait sur son front et l'autre sur son ventre. La blonde sourit à cette vue agréable et décida de s'allonger à côté d'elle. Elle avait à peine la place pour bouger et tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber au sol. Elle décida de l'embrasser dans le cou, espérant la réveiller pour qu'elle la rejoigne dans l'autre pièce. Elle ne se voyait pas dormir à moitié en lévitation entre le sol et le sofa.

Arizona: Ma puce.. **Dit-elle en remuant l'épaule de la brune** Réveille-toi.

Callie: Mmh..

Arizona: Viens avec moi au lit s'il-te-plait, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Callie *En se frottant les yeux*: Il est quelle heure?

Arizona *En allumant son portable*: Il est 2 h 51. Je sais qu'il est très tard ou très tôt mais je ne peux pas dormir correctement sans toi.. Tu es toujours fâchée?

Callie: On parlera de ça demain Arizona..

Arizona *En se relevant*: Viens. **Dit-elle en lui tendant la main**

La mexicaine ne se fit pas prier. Le canapé était tellement inconfortable qu'elle était prête à dormir sur n'importe quel matelas ce soir. Elle s'allongea et se rendormit presque aussitôt. La blonde, soulagée, en profita pour plonger dans les bras de sa femme, se collant à son corps chaud. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

9 h 30

La brune se réveilla naturellement, sans le bruit incessant du réveil qui lui cassait les oreilles chaque matin. Arizona dormait paisiblement. Elle n'avait pas changé de position depuis la veille. Sa tête reposait toujours dans le cou de la brune et sa main sur son sein gauche. La blonde disait que c'était pour sentir son cœur mais Callie en doutait légèrement. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Arizona avait le don de transformer ses gestes vicieux en gestes romantiques. Callie n'osait pas bouger, ne voulant pas réveiller sa belle si tôt un jour de repos. Elle patienta une vingtaine de minutes, réfléchissant à leur dispute. Elle espérait vraiment du fond de son cœur qu'Arizona comprendrait sa réaction et qu'elle changerait son comportement à l'avenir. Toujours dans ses pensées, elle sentit la blonde qui commençait à remuer contre son corps.

Arizona *En relevant la tête*: Bonjour ma puce.

Callie: Bien dormi madame j'ai peur de dormir toute seule? **Dit-elle en rigolant**

Arizona: J'ai bien dormi à partir de 3 h quand j'étais dans tes bras.

La blonde enchaîna aussitôt:

\- Je suis désolé pour hier soir.

Callie: Désolé pour?

Arizona: Désolé d'avoir raconté des choses que tu voulais garder confidentielles à Teddy. Je te promets que je ne le ferais plus.

Callie: Merci, c'est important pour moi que tu gardes notre vie privée.

Arizona: Tu ne m'as jamais dis exactement pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que j'en parle.

Callie: Parce-que c'est.. c'est comme ça.

Arizona: C'est-à-dire? Il y'a bien une raison.

Callie *En soupirant*: Parce-que.. j'estime que faire l'amour avec quelqu'un, c'est un acte très intime qui ne devrait pas être partagé avec n'importe qui. J'ai envie que ce que l'on partage toi et moi reste uniquement entre toi et moi. Ce n'est pas seulement du sexe, c'est beaucoup plus que ça, c'est une fusion de nos sentiments et de nos corps. Je ne veux pas que tu racontes aux autres la manière dont je t'aime, la manière dont je t'embrasse sur certaines parties de ton corps, la manière dont je te touche et te caresse. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux partager avec les autres.

Arizona *En l'embrassant sur la joue*: Je ne voyais pas les choses de cette manière, je suis vraiment désolé.

Callie: Je suis contente que tu ai décidé de faire l'effort de ne plus en parler avec tes amis.

Arizona: Je te promets que je ne le ferais plus.

Callie *En l'embrassant sur le front*: Te quiero, cada minuto un poco más.. _(Je t'aime, chaque minute un peu plus..)._

Arizona: Je t'aime aussi..

Elles continuèrent à se câliner une bonne heure avant de se lever pour entamer une nouvelle journée de repos.

 _La confiance est quelque chose de fragile. Quand on a accordé sa confiance à quelqu'un, on éprouve un sentiment de grande liberté. Mais quand on trahit la confiance de quelqu'un, elle peut être définitivement perdue. Seulement voilà, on ne sait jamais à qui on peut faire confiance... Nos proches peuvent nous trahir... Et de parfaits inconnus peuvent nous venir en aide. Beaucoup de personnes décident de ne faire confiance qu'à eux même. C'est sûrement la façon la plus simple de ne pas se brûler les doigts..._


	37. Jalousie

Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Voici une petite suite qui j'espère vous plaira ! Je pense à vous, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'écris des chapitres à l'avance pour en publier régulièrement ! N'hésitez pas à me faire partager votre avis sur mes chapitres, bonne lecture, bisous !

* * *

Callie et Arizona avaient enchaînées depuis maintenant quatre jours des gardes de nuit de 10 h, de 21h à 7h. Elles s'étaient arrangées avec leurs collègues et amis pour effectuer les mêmes nuits, leur permettant de profiter un maximum de leur fille. C'était Mark, Lexie ou Teddy qui gardaient la petite la nuit quand les deux mamans étaient absentes.  
Aujourd'hui, elles entamaient leur cinquième et dernier jour de garde. Les filles s'étaient bien reposées de 7h à 14 h, leur permettant de commencer leur nuit de travail dans les meilleurs conditions.

Il était 16 h, heure du goûter. Arizona était allongée sur le sofa, recouverte de son plaid blanc, les yeux captivés par la télévision. Elle dégustait un bol de pop-corn au beurre sucré tandis que leur petite fille jouait sagement à la tablette à côté d'elle.  
La brune elle, était assise au comptoir, sirotant un café tout en observant son épouse. Une pensée particulière lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours mais elle ne savait comment transmettre subtilement le message à son épouse.  
Son regard envers la blonde assise sur le canapé était si insistant qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en l'apercevoir.

Arizona: Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? **Demanda t-elle en saisissant une poignée de maïs soufflé**

Prise la main dans le sac, la latine ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Callie: Bah rien, je ne te regardais pas.

Arizona *En rigolant*: Tu m'observes depuis tout à l'heure !

Callie *En souriant*: N'importe quoi..

Arizona se leva du canapé, amusée par le comportement de sa femme. Elle se dirigea vers la grande brune, avant de se coller contre son dos, en posant délicatement ses mains sur son ventre et sa tête sur son épaule.

Arizona: Dis-moi mon amour.. **Dit-elle en essayant de la convaincre**

Callie *En fermant les yeux*: J'aime bien quand tu te colles contre moi comme ça.

Arizona: Je sais, mon corps est génial.

Callie *En levant un sourcil*: Je ne suis pas sûre de ça..

Arizona *En la mordant doucement dans le cou*: T'es méchante..

Callie ne put s'empêcher de gémir doucement à son geste.

Arizona: Alors dis-moi, j'ai fais quelque chose?

Callie *Gênée*: C'est.. c'est pas important.

Arizona: Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu as vu l'auxiliaire puéricultrice me toucher les fesses hier soir ! **Dit-elle faussement paniquée**

Callie *En se retournant vers son épouse*: Excuse-moi? **Lâcha t-elle froidement**

Arizona *En rigolant*: Je plaisante ! Si tu avais vu ta tête !

Callie: Très drôle, et moi quand je te fais ce genre de blague j'ai le droit à une colère de plusieurs heures..

Arizona: Oui, mais c'est pas pareil.

Callie: Et en quoi c'est différent?

Arizona: Parce-que tu sais que j'ai du mal à contrôler ma jalousie, il ne faut pas jouer avec ça.

Callie *En se moquant d'elle*: Attend, toi jalouse?

Arizona *En saisissant doucement sa mâchoire*: Je suis une bête féroce.. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant, avant de lui mordre sa lèvre inférieure** En attendant, on s'éloigne du sujet ! Pourquoi tu me regardais tout à l'heure?

Callie *En levant un sourcil*: Je n'ai pas le droit de regarder ma femme?

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: Si mais tu me regardais avec insistance.. Dis-moi ! Tu sais bien que je suis curieuse !

Callie: Curieuse, jalouse? Tu as des qualités au moins? **Lâcha t-elle en rigolant**

Arizona *En boudant*: Très drôle..

Callie: Je plaisante ! Allez, rigole !

Arizona *En se pinçant les lèvres*: Non.

Callie *En tirant sa femme vers elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille*: Je te regardais tout-à-l'heure parce-qu'on a pas fait l'amour depuis cinq jours.. et j'en ai envie à mort.

Arizona *En rigolant*: Je te retrouve enfin ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais craquer !

Callie: Attend, tu m'as testé ?

Arizona: Bien sûr, j'avais parié deux jours.

Callie *En haussant les épaules*: Je vois que ce n'est pas très important pour toi, tant pis. Je comprends que tu n'ai pas envie de ce corps de rêve, j'irai me satisfaire avec d'autres femmes. **Dit-elle en se levant tout en souriant**

Arizona *En la retenant par le bras*: Viens avec moi.

La brune se mit à rire, tout en se laissant emporter par sa femme. Elles s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes devant Sofia avant que la blonde ne prenne la parole.

\- Sofia, je vais regarder un film dans la chambre avec Mama.

Sofia: Je peux regarder avec vous?

Callie: Non, c'est un film pour adultes.

En se rendant compte de son erreur, elle se rectifia aussitôt.

Callie: Je veux dire, un film qui fait peur, pour les grands.

Arizona *En rigolant*: Tiens je te mets les dessins-animés, je te laisse gérer la télécommande comme une grande. A tout à l'heure.

Callie n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase, elle tira la main de la blonde pour l'emmener dans la chambre.

Arizona: Je vois que t'es impa- ah!

Elle fut coupée dans son discours par le corps chaud de sa femme la plaquant contre le bois dur de la porte. Callie prit le soin de verrouiller la porte.

Arizona: Un film pour adultes, vraiment?

Callie *En rougissant*: Heureusement qu'elle est encore jeune..

Excitée comme jamais, la latine pressa ses lèvres dans son cou, le long de sa mâchoire, sur ses lèvres tandis que ses mains parcouraient le corps de la blonde. Arizona adorait quand Callie contrôlait un peu les choses au lit. Arizona haleta soudainement quand elle sentit sa femme lui mordre le lobe de son oreille avant de glisser sa langue contre celui-ci pour apaiser la morsure. La mexicaine continua sa quête, descendant ses lèvres dans son cou avant de saisir le t-shirt de la blonde pour le jeter au sol. Elle parsema son corps de baisers, traversant la vallée entre ses seins pour finir au niveau de son nombril. Arizona l'encouragea en posant sa main au dessus de la tête de la latine.

Callie *En souriant*: Impatiente?

Arizona *En déboutonnant son pantalon*: J'ai compté les jours aussi..

Callie sourit avant de glisser le pantalon de la blonde le long de ses jambes, la laissant en soutien gorge bleu en dentelle et culotte assortie. La latine se releva et guida sa femme jusque dans leur lit en prenant le temps de retirer ses vêtements pour la laisser également profiter de ses sous-vêtements rouge passion.

Arizona: Tu m'as manqué.. **Dit-elle en caressant la poitrine de la brune sur le tissu**

Callie: Tu m'as manqué encore plus.. **Répondit-elle en pressant tout son corps contre le sien**

Soudain, le son de la télévision se fit entendre, surprenant les deux femmes.

Arizona: Elle a mit le son à combien?!

Callie *En chuchotant à son oreille*: C'est pas grave, au moins elle t'entendra pas crier..

La musique du dessin-animé déconcentra la blonde qui ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers la porte.

 _Hey, c'est Franklin ! Il est là pour jouer avec toi ! Regarde-le grandir, comme toi et moi !_

Callie: Arizona, t'es avec moi? **Dit-elle en relevant la tête**

Arizona: C'est Franklin !

Callie: Et alors?

Arizona: C'était mon dessin animé préféré quand j'étais petite..

Callie: Super, maintenant concentre-toi sur moi. **Lui ordonna t-elle en dégrafant son soutien-gorge**

La mexicaine jeta la matière au sol avant de s'attaquer à ses seins qu'elle embrassa délicatement.

Arizona: Callie..

Callie: Tu aimes ça?

Arizona *En lui caressant les cheveux*: Je crois que c'est l'épisode de l'orage.

Callie *En relevant la tête*: Quoi?

Arizona: Quand Franklin dessine un nuage sur sa feuille et qu'un gars de sa classe copie sur lui, c'était l'un de mes préférés.

Callie: Tu te fous de moi?

Arizona *Surprise*: Quoi?

Callie: Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire là?

Arizona: Je sais.. mais je n'arrive plus à me concentrer !

Callie *En se relevant violemment*: Tu sais quoi, va regarder ton épisode et ne me fais pas chier ! **Lâcha t-elle frustrée**

Arizona: Callie.. calme-toi.

La latine était en colère. Elle enfila de nouveau ses vêtements avant de quitter la pièce.

Arizona *Allongée sur le lit*: Génial..

* * *

19h

Trois heures plus tard, Callie était toujours en colère, assise sur le canapé à zapper les chaînes sans réellement les regarder. Elle était frustrée, frustrée que sa femme ai donné plus d'importance à un vulgaire dessin-animé. Soudain, elles entendirent sonner à la porte. C'était Mark qui venait chercher la petite pour la nuit. C'est Arizona qui se déplaça pour ouvrir, la mexicaine ne prit même pas la peine de se lever.

Mark: Salut les filles, ça roule?

Arizona *En souriant*: Oui, tout va bien. Sofia, tonton Mark est là !

La petite brune couru jusque dans les bras de leur ami, après avoir dit au revoir à ses mamans.

Mark: Au fait Callie, ce soir tu bosses avec Natacha, elle m'a dit de te le dire ! **Dit-il en rigolant**

Arizona: C'est qui Natacha?

Callie: Celle qui n'arrête pas de mater mon cul, j'ai hâte d'y être en tout cas, merci Mark. **Dit-elle enthousiaste, tout ça pour énerver la blonde**

Mark observa la scène, avant de regarder la blonde en attente d'une réaction. Il connaissait bien Arizona et sa grande jalousie. Tout ceux qui s'approchaient de la brune la rendaient folle et il le savait, il avait subit ses foudres une ou deux fois.

Arizona *En se retenant de ne pas exploser*: A plus tard Mark, au revoir ma puce ! **Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue**

Elle referma la porte avant de se retourner vers sa femme.

\- Va te faire foutre Calliope.

La brune se releva pour suivre la blonde qui se dirigeait dans leur chambre.

Callie *En la provoquant*: Pourquoi tu t'énerves?

Arizona: Lâche-moi ! Va voir celle qui mate ton cul et ne viens plus jamais me voir, plus jamais ! **Dit-elle en claquant violemment la porte de leur chambre**

La latine l'ouvrit aussitôt, retrouvant une blonde en furie.

Arizona: Dégage putain !

Callie: Tu me parles autrement, je ne suis pas tes potes du boulot !

Arizona *En essayant de la pousser en dehors de la chambre*: Dégage !

Callie: Tu te calmes Arizona ! **Dit-elle en saisissant ses bras avant de la plaquer au mur**

Arizona: Lâche mes bras !

Callie: Calme-toi d'abord !

Arizona *D'un regard noir*: C'est bon, je suis calme !

La mexicaine hésita quelques secondes avant de relâcher les bras de sa femme en furie. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers le placard avant de saisir son manteau kaki.

Callie: Où est-ce que tu comptes aller? Il n'est que 19h30 !

Arizona: Je monte dans ton service et si je croise l'autre salope, je te jure que tu auras des os à réparer cette nuit !

Callie *En la retenant par le bras*: Arizona ! Quand est-ce que tu comptes te calmer?

Arizona: Quand je l'aurai défoncé.

Callie: T'es complètement folle ma parole.

Arizona: C'est toi qui m'a cherché, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

Callie *En essayant de calmer la situation*: J'étais énervée parce-qu'on a rien fait depuis cinq jours, et toi tu trouves le moyen de briser notre moment pour Franklin !

Arizona: Tu pourras être énervée longtemps parce-qu'on ne fera plus jamais rien.

Callie *Calmement*: Arizona.. désolé de t'avoir rendue jalouse.

Arizona: Je m'en fou de tes excuses.

Callie *En soupirant*: Super..

Arizona croisa les bras, déterminée à faire la tête. La latine tenta une autre approche.

Callie: Tu te souviens au tout début de notre relation, tu m'avais dis que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de jaloux. **Dit-elle en souriant**

Arizona: C'était le cas avant de te connaître, c'est toi qui m'a rendue folle.

Callie *En rigolant*: J'ai rien fais du tout, c'est de ta faute si tu es tombé amoureuse.

Arizona *En versant une larme*: C'est bon..

Callie: Mi amor, ne pleure pas. **Dit-elle en s'approchant suffisamment pour essuyer la larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue**

Arizona: Je te fais confiance, c'est juste que.. je suis un peu possessive et je protège ceux que j'aime.

Callie: Je sais, et ça me plait comme ça. J'aime quand tu es possessive et que tu veux me garder que pour toi. **Dit-elle en plongeant sa tête dans son cou** Mais je n'aime pas quand tu veux tuer toutes les filles qui osent me regarder, parce-que tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi que je regarde, que j'ai envie d'embrasser, que j'ai envie de serrer contre moi.

Arizona: Je vais quand même aller la voir.

Callie *En soupirant*: Arizona..

Arizona: Il faut qu'elle sache que tu es mariée avec moi !

Callie: Elle le sait déjà, j'ai une bague autour du doigt et tu n'arrêtes pas de monter dans mon service pour m'embrasser ou te coller à moi.

Arizona: Alors pourquoi elle continue à te regarder?

Callie: Parce-qu'elle a des yeux et qu'on ne peut pas empêcher les gens de faire ce qu'ils ont envie de faire, tout simplement.

Arizona: Je n'irai pas la voir à une condition.

Callie *En souriant*: Je m'attend au pire..

Arizona: Laisse-moi te faire un suçon dans le cou..

Callie: Je ne peux pas me ramener avec ça au travail !

Arizona: Si elle voit qu'il est récent, elle saura que tu as une vie sexuelle très active et épanouie. En plus tu m'en a fais un la dernière fois !

Callie: En attendant, je n'ai pas eu ce que je voulais tout à l'heure..

Arizona *Timidement*: Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites..

Callie: Alors laisse-moi te prouver à quel point je m'en veux..

Callie se pencha pour l'embrasser. Quand elle vit que la blonde se laissa faire, elle posa ses mains sous les cuisses de la blonde et la porta jusque dans leur lit. Arizona retira ses propres vêtements tandis que la brune fit de même avec les siens. Il ne restait rien, elles étaient complètement nues. Elle s'installa sur le lit et fut accueillie par les bras de la blonde qui l'entraîna dans sa chute contre son corps. Elles s'embrassèrent à en avoir le souffle coupé.

Callie *En lui murmurant à l'oreille*: Retourne-toi sur le ventre..

Arizona ne se fit pas prier. Sur le ventre, elle sentit aussitôt son épouse presser son corps contre le sien. Son entrejambe était contre les fesses de la blonde, se déplaçant lentement. Elle l'embrassa alors le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Arizona allait exploser, elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de se plaindre, elle sentit deux doigts forts entrer en elle.

Arizona: CALLIOPE !

S'ensuivit une longue séance d'amour..  
Quarante minutes plus tard, elles étaient allongées là, dans leur lit, luisantes de sueur.

Callie *En la taquinant*: Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait plus jamais rien faire avec moi..

Arizona: En attendant, tu as deux beaux suçons ! **Dit-elle fière d'elle**

Callie: Tu m'en as fais deux?!

Arizona: Un à gauche et un à droite, au cas où elle ne soit pas dans le bon angle..

Callie: Je te rappelle que j'ai d'autres collègues, et un chef !

Arizona: Ça n'empêche que tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi. **Déclara t-elle en grimpant sur le corps de la brune pour la serrer fort**

Callie: Ça, on l'aura compris !

 _Le bonheur est une chose à laquelle chacun aspire. Pour certains, il n'existe nulle part ailleurs qu'à la maison. D'autres pensent qu'ils le trouveront dans une nouvelle relation. Et puis il y a celle convaincues qu'elles l'atteindront lorsqu'elles auront anéanti leur rivales. Mais il y a aussi ceux qui ont cessé de chercher le bonheur... Parce qu'un beau jour, ils ont ouvert les yeux et compris qu'il était là devant eux, depuis toujours._


	38. Chez les Robbins

Bonjour à tous et désolé pour l'attente. Je suis actuellement en train de rédiger une histoire concernant nos belles héroïnes qui ne sont malheureusement plus ensemble à l'écran, Sara Ramírez ayant quitté la série.. Je la publierai ici par la suite quand je l'aurai totalement terminé (bientôt), ce qui me permettra de publier très régulièrement. Dites-moi dans les commentaires si vous souhaitez que je continue à publier des one-shots ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Les fêtes de fin d'année sont toujours très animées, et ce, pour tout le monde. La course dans les magasins pour le cadeau en édition limitée, la bûche commandée en boulangerie à la dernière minute, ça les deux jeunes femmes connaissaient. Cette année, elles avaient eu la chance de prendre une semaine de vacances au même moment afin de profiter un maximum en famille.  
Pour Callie, Noel avait toujours été un grand événement familial. Sa famille catholique adorait célébrer ce jour symbolique: l'avant et l'après Jésus Christ. Pour la famille Robbins, cela correspondait plus à une multitude d'échanges de cadeaux.  
Cette année, les deux femmes avaient décidé de se rendre chez les parents de la blonde puisqu'elles avaient déjà passé les fêtes de l'année précédente chez la famille mexicaine. Ses parents vivaient à trois heures de route dans une grande maison familiale à Oregon City.

Elles décidèrent de prendre la route le 23 décembre à treize heure pour arriver pile à l'heure du goûter. C'est Callie qui conduisait comme à son habitude. C'était son choix, elle préférait conduire sur les longs trajets. Arizona elle, s'amusait avec sa fille à chanter des comptines.

Après plusieurs arrêts dans des stations services, elles arrivèrent dans l'Oregon à 16h30. Sofia était agitée dans la voiture depuis plus d'une heure, impatiente de retrouver ses grands-parents. En arrivant devant la grande maison familiale, Arizona était toute excitée comme une enfant. Elle adorait revoir cet endroit où elle avait passé toute son enfance jusqu'à son départ à l'université.

Arizona: Sofia regarde ! Le lac est gelé, tu vas pouvoir prendre tes patins et glisser dessus !

Sofia: Génial ! Je peux y aller tout de suite?

Arizona: Tu ne veux pas dire bonjour à mamie et papy avant?

Sofia *En sautillant*: Si !

En observant son ancienne demeure, Arizona ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler de beaux souvenirs. L'herbe verte lui rappelait les roulades qu'elle y faisait avec sa meilleure amie. La balançoire accrochée à l'arbre du jardin lui remémorait les nombreux sauts dans la piscine. Une période merveilleuse: l'enfance. En tant que maman, Arizona faisait en sorte que Sofia y garde les meilleurs souvenirs, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle avait tendance à être moins strict que la latine avec sa fille.

Elles descendirent leurs deux valises du coffre ainsi que le sac à dos de Sofia avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Arizona avait vraiment le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à la brune qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Elles furent toutes les trois accueillies par la mère de la blonde, Barbara. Son père lui, était dans le jardin en train de scier du bois pour la cheminée.

Arizona: Maman ! **Dit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras**

Barbara: Ma grande fille, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir. Le trajet n'était pas trop long?

Arizona: Non ça va, c'est Callie qui a conduit pendant trois heures.

La mère d'Arizona se tourna vers la latine.

Barbara: Viens par là Callie, merci d'être ici. **Dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras** Arizona m'avait parlé de ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux, tu es vraiment belle, ça te va très bien !

Callie *En rougissant*: Merci beaucoup ! Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué, mais pas autant que votre fille, regardez-moi cette petite tête et ce sourire en coin, elle est adorable.. **Déclara t-elle amoureusement**

Barbara: Tout comme notre petite Sofia qui se cache derrière cette grande valise !

Sofia: Mamie, je croyais que tu ne m'avais pas vu ! Tu m'as trop manqué !

Barbara *En la serrant dans ses bras*: Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma belle.

Sofia: J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Arizona: Non pas maintenant Sofia, tu lui donneras demain pour le réveillon.

Sofia *En boudant*: Mais c'est long..

Barbara *En s'agenouillant à la hauteur de la petite brune*: Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Sofia *En souriant*: C'est vrai?

Barbara: Bien sûr ! Je te l'offrirai demain en même temps que les cadeaux du père-noël, tu es d'accord?

Sofia: Oui, marché conclu ! Où est papy?

Barbara: Il scie du bois dans le jardin pour le feu de cheminée.

Sofia: Je peux le rejoindre maman?

Arizona: Oui bien s..

Callie *En la coupant*: Non, pas maintenant. On doit d'abord déballer toutes nos affaires.

Arizona: Très bien, tu as entendu mamá?

Sofia: Bon, d'accord..

Elles entrèrent et montèrent aussitôt à l'étage pour y déposer leurs affaires et s'installer confortablement pour les trois jours à venir. Sofia prit la chambre d'ami tandis que le couple s'installa dans la chambre d'adolescente d'Arizona. Par chance, la blonde avait déjà un lit deux places à l'époque, ce qui leur permis de dormir ensemble et confortablement. Sofia rangeait ses affaires comme une grande tandis que les deux femmes faisaient la même chose dans leur chambre.

Callie: Ta mère est toujours aussi gentille, j'espère que notre cadeau lui plaira.

Arizona *Froidement*: J'espère aussi.

Callie *En fronçant les sourcils*: Il y a un problème?

Arizona: Non.

Callie: D'accord.. **Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la blonde**

La mexicaine colla son corps contre sa femme qui lui tournait le dos, occupée à ranger ses affaires.

Callie *En lui murmurant à l'oreille*: Je ne mentais pas tout à l'heure, tu es adorable.. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour me concentrer quand je te vois.. **Termina t-elle en plaçant un baiser derrière son oreille**

Arizona: Callie, je dois ranger nos affaires, c'est bien pour ça que tu as refusé à Sofia qu'elle rejoigne mon père non?

Callie *En se détachant*: Quoi?

Arizona: Rien.

Callie: Ça ne t'a pas plus que je lui dise de ranger ses affaires avant de s'amuser avec ton père?

Arizona ne répondit pas.

Callie: Regarde-moi quand je te parle, c'est la base du respect.

Arizona *En se tournant vers la brune*: Comme tu peux le voir, ça m'a énervé.

Callie: Je n'ai plus de droit d'intervenir maintenant?

Arizona: J'étais en train de lui dire oui et comme d'habitude, tu me contredis ! Devant ma mère en plus.

Callie: C'était pas dans le but de te contredire, c'était simplement pour qu'elle range ses affaires en temps et en heure.

Arizona: Elle pouvait le faire plus tard, c'est les vacances.

Callie *En riant faussement*: Si tu commences comme ça, ils vont être longs ces trois jours..

Arizona: Si tu commences à me contredire, ils vont être longs ces trois jours.. **Lâcha t-elle sur le même ton**

Callie: Ce n'est pas la première fois que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi et à la maison tu n'en fais pas tout un plat.

Arizona: Oui à la maison. Mais là, c'est chez mes parents et je ne veux pas que tu me contredises devant ma mère.

Callie: Alors c'est ça? Madame veut montrer à sa maman qu'elle a le pouvoir? Ne crois pas que je vais changer tout le fonctionnement dans notre couple devant tes parents pour leur prouver je ne sais quoi !

Arizona: De quel fonctionnement tu parles? Je ne suis pas soumise à toi, j'ai mon mot à dire aussi.

Callie: Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Seulement c'est toujours la même chose ! A chaque fois que quelqu'un vient à la maison, je dois toujours me taire. A croire que tu as peur que les gens pensent que je porte la culotte dans notre couple !

Arizona: Ça, ça ne risque pas.

Callie *En levant les yeux au ciel*: Je vais voir Sofia.

Arizona: Et tes affaires? Je ne vais pas me taper tout le rangement quand même?

Callie: C'est toi qui gère notre couple non? Alors range à ta manière. **Lâcha t-elle en quittant la chambre**

Arizona: Super..

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Arizona descendit au rez de chaussée pour rejoindre sa femme et sa mère. En arrivant, sa mère l'observa d'une manière inhabituelle, comme si elle avait fait une bêtise ou quelque chose.

Arizona: Un problème?

Barbara: Ma fille, veux-tu me parler de ta dispute avec ta femme?

Arizona *En se tournant vers la latine*: Tu lui en as parlé?

Callie: Elle me l'a demandé.

Arizona *En s'adressant à sa mère*: Tu veux bien nous laisser cinq minutes s'il te plait? J'ai besoin de parler seule à seule avec Calliope.

Barbara: Bien sûr, pas de bagarre ! **Dit-elle en rigolant**

La femme plus âgée quitta la pièce pour laisser les deux femmes seules. Une fois la porte fermée, la brune entama la conversation.

Callie: Sofia t'attend dans le jardin. Ton père m'a dit qu'elle se débrouillait bien avec la scie.

Arizona: C'est une blague?

Callie: Quoi?

Arizona: Tu t'es plains de moi à ma mère?

Callie: Je ne me suis pas plains, c'est ta mère qui m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais l'air en colère. En plus, tu me l'a pas autorisé madame _"je porte la culotte devant mes parents"_. D'ailleurs, tu portes laquelle aujourd'hui? **Dit-elle en tirant sur la ceinture de la blonde**

Arizona *En tapant sur les mains de la brune* Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis?

Callie: Qu'on s'était disputé.

Arizona: C'est tout?

Callie: Oui ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne sait pas que tu es soumise à la maison. **Dit-elle en souriant pour la provoquer**

Arizona*En levant un sourcil*: Tu te crois drôle?

Callie: Oui, très drôle.

Arizona: Je te préviens, tu ne parles pas de ça à mes parents.

Callie: De quoi? Que je te mets des fessées?

Arizona: De notre dispute !

Callie *En riant*: De qui porte la culotte donc?

Arizona: Arrête, j'aime pas cette expression en plus.

Callie: Tu as mis laquelle? Je n'ai pas vu.

Arizona: Ça ne te regarde pas.

Callie: La rouge? Assortie au soutien-gorge?

Arizona: Non.

Callie: La noire?

Arizona: Perdu. Viens, on va voir Sofia et mon père ! **Dit-elle en lui prenant la main**

Callie: Je ne trouverais jamais, tu en as cinquante différentes !

Arizona: La bleue.

Callie: Avec le nœud noir?

Arizona: Ouais.

Callie *En souriant*: J'ai de belles images en tête..

Arizona: Tu peux oublier, il ne se passera rien du tout chez mes parents.

Callie *Surprise*: Quoi?

Arizona: PAPA ! **Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras**

Daniel: Arizona, ma belle ! Tu es enfin là, j'ai cru que tu t'étais perdue à l'étage !

Arizona: Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir !

Daniel: Ça me fait plaisir aussi. Regarde ta fille ! Ça me rappelle l'époque où tu m'aidais à couper le bois pour la cheminée.

Arizona: Je me souviens surtout de maman qui me retirait des échardes dans les doigts ! D'ailleurs, fais attention à tes mains Sofia..

Sofia: Ne t'inquiète pas, papy m'a donné des gants en cuir.

Arizona: C'est bien. **Dit-elle** **grelottante** Bon, moi je rentre il fait un froid de canard !

Callie: Moi aussi. Sofia, tu restes avec papy ou tu veux rentrer te réchauffer?

Sofia: Non, je termine de scier le bois !

Arizona: Si tu as froid tu rentres..

Sofia: Je n'ai pas froid, le froid c'est pour les bébés.

Arizona *En riant*: Tu as quel âge déjà?

Sofia: 6 ans !

Papy: On dirait Arizona au même âge..

Arizona: J'étais une vraie rebelle ! **Ajouta t-elle en rentrant dans la maison**

Callie *En lui murmurant à l'oreille*: C'est pour ça que tu es devenue soumise?

Arizona *En se retournant vers sa femme*: C'est plutôt pour ça que maintenant je commande ma femme. **Dit-elle en agitant ses sourcils**

Callie: C'est vrai ce que tu disais tout à l'heure?

Arizona: De quoi? Que tu es sous mes ordres?

Callie: Non *En chuchotant* Qu'on ne fera pas de câlin chez tes parents.

Arizona: Bien sûr que oui.

Callie: T'es pas sérieuse? On reste quatre jours en tout !

Arizona *En souriant*: Et alors?

Callie: Tu ne peux pas me faire ça..

Arizona: Une petite punition de temps en temps ne fait jamais de mal..

Callie *En soupirant*: Arizona..

Fière de sa victoire, la blonde débarqua toute souriante dans la cuisine où sa mère cuisinait.

Arizona: Ça sent bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais de bon?

Barbara *En souriant*: Un fondant au chocolat.

Arizona: Mon gâteau préféré !

Barbara: Tu es toute souriante, je suppose que la foudre est passée?

Arizona: Oui, on a discuté.

Callie: C'était de ma faute.

Arizona *En se retournant vers la latine*: C'est non quand même. **Dit-elle en rigolant**

Callie *En s'installant sur une chaise autour de la table*: C'était de ma faute mais c'est très rare.

Arizona: Je te présente ma femme, toujours de mauvaise foi !

Barbara *En plaisantant*: Il faut dire que tu aimes avoir raison, comme ton père.

Arizona *Outrée*: Quoi?

Callie *En agitant ses sourcils*: Tu vois, il n'y a pas que moi qui le dit.

Arizona *En posant sa main sur la bouche de la mexicaine*: Tais-toi toi.

Barbara: Comment est-ce que tu parles à ta femme?

Callie: C'est toujours comme ça Barbara.. J'en souffre beaucoup..

Barbara: Une femme aussi parfaite que Callie, comment oses-tu?

Callie: Comment oses-tu Arizona?

Arizona: Très bien, vous vous payez ma tête.. **Dit-elle en faisant mine de quitter la pièce**

Callie *En la retenant par le bras*: Viens ici.. **Dit-elle en la tirant sur ses genoux**

Arizona *En lui murmurant à l'oreille*: Tu vas me le payer..

Callie: Ah ouais?

La blonde se contenta de sourire. Elles continuèrent à discuter avec Barbara avant que Sofia et son grand-père ne rentrent pour manger le gâteau. La pénombre s'installa très vite. A cause du long trajet et du travail manuel effectué avec son grand-père, Sofia tomba vite dans les bras de Morphée. Arizona l'accompagna dans sa chambre avant de se rendre elle-même dans la sienne pour se laver. La salle de bain jouxtait sa chambre. Callie elle, plongea aussitôt le grand lit vide pour soulager son dos. Elle gémit au contact de la douceur du plaid de sa femme.  
Après quelques minutes de détente, elle ouvrit les yeux, balaya la chambre du regard avant d'apercevoir la blonde en train de se coiffer dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci avait entre-ouvert la porte pour laisser échapper la vapeur de la pièce. Elle était habillée d'un short bordeaux et d'un débardeur noir. La latine, occupée à lorgner le corps de la blonde sursauta quand elle croisa le regard de son épouse dans le miroir.

Arizona: Tu as une belle vue Calliope?

Callie *En rougissant*: La plus belle vue de tous les temps..

Arizona: Sofia dort déjà, elle était fatiguée. Tu te rends compte qu'elle a scié tout le bois avec mon père !

Callie: Viens t'allonger avec moi.. **Lui dit-elle en caressant le plaid qui se trouvait sur le matelas**

Arizona *En souriant*: J'arrive.

La blonde éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain avant de se diriger vers le lit.

Arizona: Tu ne te mets pas en pyjama?

Callie *En souriant*: Seulement si tu m'aides à retirer tout ça.. **Dit-elle en démontrant ses** **vêtements**

Arizona *En s'allongeant à côté de la latine*: Qu'est-ce je t'ai dis tout à l'heure..

La mexicaine se rapprocha dangereusement de sa belle avant de glisser ses lèvres chaudes au creux de son cou. Elle y plaça de nombreux baisers, baladant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

Callie *En lui murmurant à l'oreille*: Je sais mais.. je ne peux pas me retenir quand tu es dans cette tenue.. **Lâcha t-elle en chevauchant les hanches de sa femme**

Arizona: Calliope.. Il.. Il y a mes parents dans la chambre.. en face..

Callie *En retirant son pull polaire qu'elle jeta négligemment au sol*: Ils savent que nous avons des rapports sexuels.

Arizona: Oui mais je n'ai pas forcément envie qu'ils nous entendent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Callie: Dans ce cas, tu as intérêt à rester très calme. **Dit-elle en glissant ses mains sous le débardeur de la blonde**

Arizona *En se plaignant faussement*: Calliope..

Soudain, elles furent coupées par un bruit sourd contre la porte. La brune n'eut même pas le temps de se détacher du corps de la blonde que la porte s'ouvrit. La brune sauta du lit, manquant de trébucher sur son pull.

Callie: Sofia !

Sofia: Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.. Pourquoi tu étais assise sur maman?

Callie *En chuchotant pour ne pas alerter tout le voisinage*: Sofia, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis au sujet d'entrer dans la chambre de maman et mama?

Sofia: Mais on est pas à la maison..

Callie: La règle s'applique partout, il est interdit d'entrer dans une chambre sans y avoir été autorisé.

Sofia: Désolé.

Arizona: Ce n'est pas grave, qu'est-ce que tu veux ma puce?

Sofia: Je ne trouve pas mon doudou, je crois que je l'ai laissé en bas mais j'ai peur de descendre toute seule.

Arizona *En souriant*: Je viens avec toi.

Arizona descendit au rez de chaussée tandis que la brune à moitié fâchée se changea rapidement. Elle choisit un t-shirt simple blanc et un jogging noir. Elle s'allongea dans son lit, attendant sa femme patiemment.  
La blonde fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard. Elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle et éteignit aussitôt la lumière. Seule la lampe de chevet éclairait la pièce, les laissant dans une ambiance tamisée.

Arizona: Pourquoi t'étais assise sur maman? **Lâcha t-elle en se moquant d'elle**

Callie: Ce n'est pas drôle..

Arizona *En s'esclaffant*: Pourquoi tu déshabillais maman?

Callie *En lui jetant un oreiller*: Tais-toi..

Arizona *En rigolant*: Je plaisante.. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais en pyjama? Je n'étais pas sensée t'aider à te déshabiller?

Callie *En croisant les bras*: Non.

Arizona: Dommage.. *En chevauchant ses hanches* J'aurai pu te venir en aide.. **Dit-elle en retirant lentement son débardeur**

Callie *En se couvrant les yeux*: Arizona.. Ne fais pas ça si on ne fait pas l'amour ce soir, je ne le supporterais pas.

Arizona retira la main qui couvrait les yeux de sa femme avant de bloquer son poignet au dessus de sa tête.

Arizona: C'est moi qui décide..

Callie: J'ai envie de toi..

Arizona *En murmurant à son oreille*: Moi aussi.. Mais ne fais pas de bruit, je ne tiens pas à ce que mon père te regarde de haut en bas demain matin.. **Déclara t-elle en rigolant**

La réponse de la brune fut un baiser intense, passionné, amoureux, qui signifiait tout.

S'ensuivit une séance d'amour de plusieurs heures qui ne se termina qu'au moment où la chaleur dans la pièce menaçait de déclencher le détecteur de fumée.  
Elles étaient nues, allongées dans ce grand lit, luisantes de sueur après s'être prouvé à quel point elles s'aimaient.

Callie: Retire la couverture, j'ai trop chaud..

Arizona *En se collant à sa femme*: C'est toi qui est chaude..

Callie: Je t'aime. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front**

Arizona: Je t'aime aussi ma puce.

Callie: Dire qu'on ne se connaissait pas à l'époque où tu vivais ici..

Arizona: Malheureusement.. Mais je savais qu'une femme aussi belle et extraordinaire que toi m'attendait quelque part..

Callie *En souriant*: Je savais qu'une femme soumise m'attendait aussi..

Arizona: Apparemment, elle n'est pas encore arrivée ! **Lâcha t-elle en tournant le dos à la brune**

Callie *En se collant à elle*: Je plaisante mon bébé.. J'aime te taquiner sur ça..

Arizona *En se retournant vers la latine*: Tu le penses vraiment?

Callie: Bien sûr que non.

Arizona: Je sais que tu prends plus de décisions que moi, mais ça ne fait pas moi une femme soumise.

Callie: Je le sais tout ça, tu sais que je plaisante quand je dis ce genre de chose.

Arizona: D'accord, je préfère.

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

 _A suivre, la veille de Noel.._


	39. Dans les bois

_Coucou ! Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne année à vous ! Il n'est pas encore trop tard ! Bonne lecture, bisous !_

* * *

Le matin du 24 décembre illumina doucement la chambre de nos deux belles amoureuses, encore endormies après une courte nuit. Arizona se réveilla la première mais resta allongée, observant la beauté à côté d'elle. Callie dormait toujours, allongée sur son dos, ses cheveux en bataille et les bras positionnés au dessus de sa tête. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lorgnant ses belles lèvres roses à moitié entre-ouvertes, ces mêmes lèvres qu'elle avait mordue sans relâche la nuit précédente. La mexicaine finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de sa femme, surtout concernant les câlins interdits dans la maison de ses parents.

Arizona se pencha vers la latine, huma l'odeur de son cou avant d'y déposer ses lèvres chaudes et aimantes. Elle continua quelques minutes, parsemant son cou, la ligne de sa mâchoire et enfin ses lèvres de baisers mouillés. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Arizona aperçu sa femme avec un sourire endormi, les yeux toujours fermés.

Arizona *En souriant*: Tu es réveillée..

La blonde se pencha à nouveau vers sa femme, mordit son lobe de l'oreille avant d'embrasser son cou, descendant vers sa poitrine.

Callie: Arizona..

Arizona: Oui?

La brune gémit en réponse. Arizona glissa malicieusement ses mains sous les fesses de son épouse tandis qu'elle mordillait l'espace sous son nombril.

La mexicaine ouvrit lentement les yeux, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. C'était le genre de matinée qu'elle aimait.

Callie: Qu'est-ce.. que tu fais..?

Arizona leva la tête, plongea son regard dans celui de la brune avant de sourire bêtement, laissant apparaître ses jolies fossettes.

Arizona *En mordant sa lèvre inférieure*: Je m'apprête à faire l'amour à ma magnifique femme en cette belle matinée du réveillon. **Dit-elle en replaçant de nouveau ses lèvres sur sa peau bronzée**

Callie *En imitant la voix de la blonde*: _"On ne fera rien chez mes parents"._ **Dit-elle en souriant à pleine dents**

Arizona: J'ai changé d'avis.. **Lâcha t-elle en mordant le bas ventre de sa femme**

Callie *En gémissant*: Arizona..

Soudain, une main forte toqua à la porte de leur chambre, brisant totalement leur moment. Arizona se releva aussitôt, sachant pertinemment qui frappait contre le bois dur. Elle enfila rapidement son débardeur et son short avant de balancer des vêtements à Callie.

Callie *En chuchotant*: Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'affoles?

Arizona *En chuchotant à son tour*: C'est mon père, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il te voit nue alors habilles-toi !

La latine s'exécuta, amusée par le comportement enfantin de sa femme.

Callie *En se moquant d'elle*: Tu as peur de te faire surprendre?

Arizona ne répondit pas. Elle attendit que la brune soit prête et sortie du lit avant d'ouvrir la porte de leur chambre.

Arizona *D'un ton naturel*: Bonjour papa, bien dormi?

Daniel: Très bien, et vous?

Arizona: Plutôt bien, j'avais oublié à quel point c'était calme ici.

Daniel: C'est ce que j'aime le plus dans notre quartier, le calme. C'est le parfait endroit pour éliminer le stress du quotidien.

Arizona: C'est vrai, je pense que nous devrions venir plus souvent.

Daniel: Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.. **Dit-il en rigolant** Au fait, ta mère a préparé un petit-déjeuner digne d'une famille royale en bas, je venais simplement vous prévenir, prenez votre temps.

Arizona: Sofia dort encore?

Daniel: Non, elle a aidé ta mère à tout préparer.

Arizona: D'accord, on se prépare et on arrive. **Dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle**

Elle se retourna vers sa femme, assise sur le lit qui était occupée à enfiler ses chaussettes. Elle se dirigea vers elle avant de la pousser contre le matelas.

Callie: Arizona, je dois mettre mes chaussettes !

Arizona *En lui mordillant le cou*: Tu adores te moquer de moi..

Callie *En glissant naturellement ses mains sur ses hanches*: J'adore ça.

Arizona: Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.. **Dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes**

Callie *En gémissant*: Dis-moi.

Arizona: Non, pas maintenant.

Callie *En la regardant dans les yeux*: Pourquoi pas?

Arizona: Je comptais me balader dans les bois tout à l'heure, rien que toi et moi. On pourrait en parler à ce moment là?

Callie *En fronçant les sourcils*: C'est grave?

Arizona *En souriant*: Ne t'inquiète pas.. On devrait descendre avant que mes parents ne s'impatientent.

Callie: Tu as raison, en plus j'ai super faim !

Elles descendirent toutes les deux au rez de chaussée pour déguster le petit déjeuner que Barbara et Sofia avaient concocté.

* * *

Une heure après le déjeuner vers 15 h, Arizona proposa à sa belle mexicaine de se balader dans le bois non loin de chez elle. Elles s'habillèrent chaudement vu les conditions météorologiques. La blonde portait une doudoune grise et un bonnet de la même couleur tandis que la brune était habillée d'un manteau noir entouré d'une écharpe blanche. Elles se dirigèrent main dans la main vers ce fameux bois. Le craquement de la neige se faisait entendre sous leurs grosses bottes d'hiver. Après une vingtaine de minutes à se promener, Arizona sortit son téléphone portable pour prendre des photos de son amoureuse.

Callie: Viens, on en prend une à deux. **Dit-elle en la tirant vers elle**

Arizona: Bonne idée !

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent à pleines dents vers l'objectif. Arizona s'amusa à en prendre plusieurs d'affilées pour choisir la meilleure.

Arizona *En défilant les photos avec son doigt*: Regarde, on dirait une psychopathe avec tes yeux ! **Lâcha t-elle en s'esclaffant**

Callie: En même temps t'as bougé, elle est à moitié floue !

Arizona: Celle là elle est bien.

Callie: Elle est jolie c'est vrai. *en prenant le portable de sa femme* Viens on en refait une en s'embrassant.

Arizona *En se moquant d'elle*: Serais-tu de nouveau une adolescente?

Callie: Non, c'est pour la mettre en fond d'écran de mon téléphone pour que toutes les femmes sachent que nous sommes ensemble.

Arizona *En l'embrassant*: Prends la photo, dépêche-toi.

Callie *En riant*: J'en étais sûre..

La brune posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de son épouse avant de prendre plusieurs photos. Elles se détachèrent quelques minutes après, observant leur chef d'oeuvre.

Arizona: Elles sont toutes belles.. En plus, le paysage est magnifique !

Callie: Tu m'enverras celle-là *en défilant les photos* et celle-là.

Arizona *En plongeant son regard dans le sien*: T'es trop belle.. **Déclara t-elle en l'embrassant amoureusement**

La blonde glissa ses bras autour de son cou et en profita pour la plaquer contre le grand arbre derrière elle.

Callie *En la serrant fort contre elle*: C'est toi la plus belle.. Je t'aime.

Arizona *En glissant ses lèvres sur la ligne de sa mâchoire*: Je t'aime encore plus..

La blonde tira légèrement sur son écharpe pour l'embrasser dans le cou avant de lui mordiller de lobe de l'oreille.

Arizona *En murmurant*: Au fait, je t'ai dis que j'avais quelque chose à te dire tout à l'heure..

Callie: Oui.. dis-moi.. **Dit-elle les yeux fermés, profitant de la sensation des lèvres de sa femme sur sa peau**

Arizona: Je.. *en plongeant sa tête dans son cou* je..

Callie: Qu'est-ce qui se passe Arizona? Tu peux tout me dire. **Annonça t-elle en posant son doigt sous le menton de la blonde**

Arizona *En plongeant son regard dans le sien*: Je.. j'ai envie d'un autre enfant.

Callie *En souriant*: Ah bon?

Arizona *Timidement*: Je sais que ce n'est pas évident avec le travail mais j'en ai vraiment envie.

Callie: C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile, on bosse tellement..

Arizona: Mais je suis prête à rester à la maison pour m'occuper de notre famille.

Callie: Pourquoi tu as hésité à me demander?

Arizona: Je ne veux pas que tu me dises non avec des arguments en béton qui seront sans doute vrai.

Callie *En souriant*: Arizona.. Bien sûr que je suis d'accord pour agrandir notre famille. Il nous faudra un peu plus d'organisation mais on s'en sortira.

Arizona *En souriant à pleines dents*: C'est vrai? Tu es d'accord?

Callie: Je suis d'accord.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras, heureuse de sa réponse.

Arizona: Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureuse, merci pour ce cadeau de noël.. merci !

Callie: Tu pensais que j'allais dire non?

Arizona: Sincèrement, oui. Je pensais que tu allais me dire d'attendre que Sofia grandisse ou quelque chose comme ça.

Callie: Non, pas du tout. Pour être honnête, j'ai envie d'un autre enfant depuis quelques mois, j'attendais que tu sois prête.

Arizona l'embrassa en guise de réponse. Elle était tellement heureuse d'agrandir à nouveau leur famille, la famille Robbins-Torres. Perdue dans leur baiser, la brune sursauta quand elle sentit les mains de son épouse déboucler sa ceinture.

Callie: Arizona, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Arizona: J'ai envie de toi, tout de suite.

Callie: On ne peut pas, pas ici..

Arizona *En grognant à son oreille avant de mordre son cou*: Si on peut, c'est moi qui décide..

Callie: Arizona.. **Dit-elle en gémissant quand elle sentit la main de la blonde contre sa féminité**

Arizona: Détends-toi Calliope..

Callie: Tu as les mains gelées.. *en grelottant* rentrons chez tes parents, je te promets que nous allons fêter ça en arrivant.

Arizona *En boudant*: Je voulais le faire dans la nature..

Callie *En rebouclant sa ceinture*: Il fait trop froid, tu ne préfères pas te coller contre moi dans ton grand lit bien chaud? **Demanda t-elle en souriant**

Arizona *En souriant malicieusement*: Si..

Callie *En lui prenant la main: Viens ! Dépêche-toi !

Après quelques mètres à courir, la mexicaine s'arrêta avant de se retourner vers Arizona.

Arizona: Quoi?

Callie: Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement..

Arizona *En mordant sa lèvre inférieure*: Ah ouais?

Callie: Je t'aimerais toute ma vie.

Arizona: Prouve-le.

Callie: Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Arizona: Crie-le, crie-le dans ce bois, crie-le au monde à quel point tu m'aimes.

Callie *En lui murmurant à l'oreille*: Je t'aime..

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: Pourquoi tu me l'as murmuré à l'oreille?

Callie: Parce-que c'est toi mon monde.

 _N'importe qui peut te rendre heureux en faisait quelque chose de spécial pour toi. Mais seule une personne spéciale peut te rendre heureuse en ne faisant absolument rien._


	40. FaceTime

Bonsoir à tous ! Je sais, ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas publier par manque de temps à cause des examens mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre sur nos deux femmes préférées qui j'espère vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous !

* * *

Les deux femmes ainsi que leur petite fille venaient de rentrer de leur voyage chez les parents de la blonde. Elles avaient passé de beaux moments avec la famille Robbins mais il était temps de revenir à la réalité et de reprendre leur train-train quotidien. Pendant ces vacances, elles avaient décidé d'avoir un autre enfant. Elles étaient très heureuses, tellement heureuses qu'elles ne purent s'empêcher d'annoncer la nouvelle à la petite fille sur le siège arrière.

Callie conduisait comme à son habitude, le sourire aux lèvres tandis que la blonde était sur son téléphone portable. A la radio se jouait la chanson espagnole Despacito de Luis Fonsi. La brune chantonnait quand elle fut coupée par sa fille.

Sofia: Mamá, quand est-ce qu'on reviendra chez papy et mamie?

Callie: Je ne sais pas, sûrement quand nous aurons à nouveau des vacances en commun maman et moi.

Sofia: C'est quand?

Callie: Je ne sais pas, demande à maman.

Sofia: Maman, quand est-ce que tu auras d'autres vacances en commun avec mamá?

La blonde était tellement absorbée par son écran qu'elle n'entendit pas sa fille à l'arrière.

Callie *En lui tapotant la cuisse*: Allô Arizona !

Arizona *En levant la tête*: Hein?

Callie: Ta fille te parle.

La mexicaine détestait quand sa femme était sur son portable. En effet, à chaque fois que ses yeux étaient rivés sur son appareil électronique, tout le monde réel autour d'elle disparaissait.

Arizona *En se retournant*: Dis-moi Sofia?

Sofia: Je voulais savoir quand est-ce qu'on retournera chez papy et mamie?

Arizona: Quand mamá et moi aurons des vacances en commun.

Sofia *En s'énervant* : Mais c'est quand !

Arizona: Je ne sais pas, demande à mamá.

Callie: C'est exactement ce que je viens de lui dire !

Arizona *En souriant*: On a les mêmes pensées..

Callie: Arizona, tu es tellement absorbée par cette chose que tu nous écoute même pas !

Arizona *Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone*: Tu dis.. n'importe quoi..

Callie: Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Arizona: Je regarde des prénoms.

Callie: Des prénoms?

Arizona: Oui.

Sofia: Des prénoms pour quoi?

Arizona *En se retournant vers la petite*: Mamá et moi avons une surprise pour toi !

Sofia *Impatiente*: J'ai le droit d'avoir un chat?

Arizona: Mieux que ça ! Tu vas avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère !

Sofia *En souriant à pleine dent*: Quoi c'est vrai?!

Arizona: Oui !

Sofia *En sautillant sur son siège arrière*: C'est génial ! J'attend que ça ! Je pourrais m'amuser avec ma petite sœur ou mon petit frère ! Merci !

Les deux femmes étaient comblées de voir leur fille heureuse d'accueillir un nouvel humain miniature.

* * *

Elles débarquèrent chez elles à 21 h. Callie déposa la dernière valise dans le salon, essoufflée d'avoir remonté tous les bagages seule. Arizona s'était occupée de coucher Sofia. La petite était épuisée après ce long périple en voiture.

La blonde était allongée dans leur lit, le casque sur les oreilles, fixant de nouveau son téléphone portable. Elle entendit au loin sa femme en train de chanter cette fameuse chanson espagnole qui passait sans cesse à la radio.

Callie *En entrant dans la chambre*: _"Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal, todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más, esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro.. Despacito, quiero respirar tu cuello despacito, deja que te diga cosas al oído, para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo, despacito, quiero desnudarte a besos despa.." [Traduction: "J'aime ça plus que d'habitude, tous mes sens en redemandent, il faut l'accepter sans problème .. Tout doucement, je veux respirer dans ton cou tout doucement, permets-moi de te dire quelque chose à l'oreille, pour que tu t'en souviennes quand tu n'es pas avec moi, tout doucement, je veux te déshabiller en t'embrassant tout doucement.."._

Arizona *En rigolant*: T'es à fond Calliope..

Callie: Quoi? Je chante pour toi.

Arizona: Ah bon?

Callie: Oui.. *En s'approchant du lit tout en traduisant la chanson pour sa femme* Je veux te déshabiller en t'embrassant tout doucement.. et faire de ton corps..

Arizona *En la coupant, gênée*: Callie ! **Dit-elle en se retenant de rire**

Callie: Quoi?

Arizona: Je suis en FaceTime avec Teddy !

Callie *Honteuse*: C'est bon je traduisais la chanson !

Arizona explosa de rire. Teddy qui avait tout entendu suivie le rythme. La blonde débrancha ses écouteurs pour que son amie puisse s'adresser à sa femme.

Teddy: Quelle belle voix Callie !

Callie: Non mais je traduisais la chanson vu qu'elle comprend pas tout en espagnol..

Arizona *En se moquant d'elle*: Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire d'autre Calliope?

Callie *Le visage rougit*: Euh.. je vais me laver.

Arizona: Tu n'as pas besoin que je t'aide à te déshabiller en t'embrassant tout doucement?

Sa réponse fut le claquement de la porte en bois de la salle de bain.

Teddy: La pauvre.. T'adores la torturer !

Arizona: Elle aime ça de moi.

Teddy *En rigolant*: Tu es sûre?

Arizona: Non mais c'était marrant !

Teddy: C'est clair !

Arizona: Bref, tu t'es prise la tête avec Owen?

Teddy: Oui il était choqué, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

Arizona: En même temps, tu as toujours été très patiente avec lui, il était temps que tu lui dises les choses en face.

La brune ressortit de la salle de bain quinze minutes plus tard, la serviette autour de son corps bronzé.

La latine déposa la serviette par terre et s'allongea sur le ventre sous les couvertures, évitant le regard d'Arizona. La blonde posa son portable sur la table de nuit un instant.

Arizona *En s'approchant de la brune*: Tu ne t'habilles pas? **Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur les omoplates**

Callie: Non j'ai chaud. T'es encore en FaceTime?

Arizona *En reprenant son portable*: Oui. Garde bien la couverture sur toi. **Lâcha t-elle en rigolant**

La blonde débrancha ses écouteurs tandis que la mexicaine s'installa sur le dos, se couvrant avec le plaid.

Callie: Qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau Teddy?

Teddy: Pleins de choses, mais avant ça tu ne veux pas nous chanter une petite chanson?

Callie: Ah. Ah. Très drôle.

Arizona ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de sa femme à nouveau.

Callie *Un sourire de vengeance*: En attendant tu rigoles mais Arizona adore que je lui murmure des choses en espagnol quand on fait..

Arizona *En plaquant sa main sur la bouche de la brune*: Callie ! C'est confidentiel !

Callie: Alors arrête de te moquer !

Arizona *Gênée*: Oui changeons de sujet, quoi de neuf Teddy?

Callie *En souriant fièrement*: Oui, qu'est-ce que tu racontes de nouveau?

Teddy: Je me suis disputé avec Owen.

Callie: Encore? J'ai dis "de nouveau".

Teddy: Cette fois c'était plus violent que d'habitude.

Callie: C'était à propos de quoi?

Teddy: Il a essayé de m'embrasser.

Callie *Surprise*: Sérieusement? Il était bourré?

Teddy: Oui un peu. En fait nous étions chez Joe donc bon.

Callie *En se moquant d'elle*: Si t'as fais exprès de le faire boire, c'est normal.

Arizona: Alors si je bois avec une collègue et qu'elle m'embrasse ce n'est pas grave?

Callie: Bien sûr que si ! Si quelqu'un t'embrasse, que tu sois ivre ou non je l'éclate ! Mais là, la situation est différente, ils sont tous les deux célibataires.

Arizona *En glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de la latine*: Je préfère..

Teddy: Du coup, je lui ai dis ses quatre vérités pour qu'il me laisse enfin tranquille.

Callie: Je croyais qu'il te plaisait?

Teddy: Je l'ai aimé pendant des années et il m'a toujours rejeté pour Cristina. Et maintenant que ça ne va plus entre eux, il revient vers moi? Il rêve, je ne suis pas une poupée de chiffon.

Callie: Il s'est peut-être rendue compte de certaines choses..

Teddy *En fronçant les sourcils*: Tu es dans quel camp?

Callie: Je suis dans le camp de l'amour.

Arizona: Ohh.. T'es adorable mon amour..

Callie *En agitant les sourcils*: Tu as vu ça Teddy.. Je les ai toutes dans la poche..

Arizona *En saisissant sa femme par la mâchoire*: Pardon?

Callie *En la provoquant*: J'ai toutes les femmes dans la poche.

Arizona: Attend, on va voir ça. Bon Teddy, on va te laisser, il est tard !

Teddy *En souriant*: Je vous laisse régler vos comptes, bonne nuit !

Callie: Bonne nuit !

La blonde cliqua sur la bulle rouge signalant la fin de l'appel avant de se jeter sur sa femme.

Arizona: Qu'est-ce que t'as dis?

Callie: _Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito.._

Arizona *En souriant bêtement*: C'est ça, rattrape toi..

 _Quand on apprécie les qualités de quelqu'un c'est qu'on l'admire. Quand on accepte ses défauts, c'est qu'on l'aime._


	41. Les nouveaux arrivants

Bonjour à tous ! Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire ces temps-ci mais j'espère pouvoir retrouver un créneau horaire d'écriture très rapidement. Voici un nouveau chapitre concernant les deux plus belles femmes de Seattle ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! Bisous !

* * *

10h42

Arizona était allongée sur le dos, regardant le plafond tandis que la belle latine à ses côtés tentait de regagner une respiration normale. Elles venaient de se montrer à quel point elles s'aimaient et comme d'habitude, ce fut magique. La blonde tourna la tête, observant la créature à côté d'elle.

Arizona: A chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour, tu as toujours une petite goutte de sueur qui coule sur la tempe droite.

Callie *En souriant timidement*: C'est un sport intensif.. Je suis complètement épuisée. **Dit-elle en s'étirant**

Arizona: J'espère que tu seras en forme pour 13 h.

Callie: En forme pour quoi?

Arizona: Pour le repas de Teddy !

Callie *En soupirant*: C'est aujourd'hui? Oh non.. J'ai cru que c'était demain.. Je suis pas motivée à sortir.. En plus c'est notre dernier jour de repos.

Arizona: Tu as intérêt à venir !

Callie: Est-ce que je peux rester à la maison avec Sofia?

Arizona: Les enfants sont également conviés. Sofia a hâte de jouer avec sa copine Zola, alors tu as intérêt à te remuer !

Callie: Génial.. Il est quelle heure?

Arizona: Bientôt 11 h. *En se levant du lit* Je m'occupe du petit-déjeuner, profites-en pour prendre une douche. **Dit-elle en enfilant un long t-shirt blanc**

Callie: Maintenant?

Arizona: Oui ! Je dois encore me laver et mettre Sofia au bain, alors dépêche-toi madame grincheuse. **Ajouta t-elle en se dirigeant vers la brune encore allongée pour l'embrasser dans le cou**

La brune était grognon. Elle n'était absolument pas motivée à sortir aujourd'hui. Elle avait prévu de se prélasser toute la journée devant ses jeux vidéos préférés. Elle traîna des pieds mais parvint tout de même à se lever pour prendre une douche.

La mexicaine sortit de la douche vingt minutes plus tard. Elle était vêtue d'un t-shirt bordeaux et d'un pantalon noir. Elle s'empressa de se rendre dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, laissant la place aux deux femmes de sa vie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite Sofia débarqua dans la cuisine, tournant sur elle-même, habillée d'une robe blanche à pois noirs. C'était le père de la latine qui lui avait acheté pour son anniversaire et elle l'adorait.

Sofia: Regarde Mamá, j'ai mis la robe que papy m'a acheté pour le repas de Teddy !

Callie *En trempant son morceau de pain dans sa tasse de café*: Tu es magnifique mon ange.

Sofia: C'est vrai? La vue te plait?

Callie *En s'étouffant à moitié*: Pardon?

Sofia: C'est ce que maman te dit toujours !

Callie *En rougissant*: Oui je sais.. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?

Sofia: Elle est toujours dans la salle de bain.

La brune se dirigea dans la pièce en question, laissant sa tasse refroidir sur le plan de travail.

Callie *En toquant à la porte*: Chérie, tu as bientôt terminé? **Dit-elle en entrant dans la salle**

Arizona: Oui deux minutes, je me lisse les cheveux.

Callie ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa femme. Celle-ci portait une chemise bleue marine reflétant ses yeux couleur océan et un jean noir.

Arizona *En se moquant d'elle*: La vue te plait Calliope?

La latine se glissa derrière sa femme, plaça son nez dans son cou pour respirer son parfum.

Callie: Tu es magnifique mi amor.. Mais évite de me poser cette question devant Sofia.. **Lui dit-elle en lui mordant le cou**

Arizona: Pourquoi ça?

Callie: Elle est arrivée dans la cuisine en faisant voler sa robe, puis elle m'a demandé si la vue me plaisait.

Arizona *En rigolant*: C'est une blague?

Callie: J'aurai préféré ! C'est toi tout craché cette enfant.

Arizona: Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

Callie: Rien, mais en voyant mon air surpris elle s'est défendu en ajoutant que c'était toi qui me disait toujours ça.

La blonde se contenta de rire aux singeries de sa fille.

Callie: Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es à croquer.. Je t'aime..

Arizona: Même après tant d'années tu essaies encore de me séduire?

Callie: Mon père me disait toujours, aime une femme et séduis-là pour le reste de ta vie.

Arizona: Je croyais que tu n'étais pas romantique?

Callie: Je ne le suis pas, ce ne sont que des belles paroles ! **Lâcha t-elle en lui embrassant légèrement le cou** Dépêche-toi, je dois encore mettre mon gel.

Arizona *En débranchant son lisseur*: C'est moi qui te le met !

Callie: Non non.. Tu vas encore m'en mettre sur le front comme la dernière fois..

Arizona: Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger !

Callie *En la provoquant*: J'ai dis non Arizona Torres.

Arizona *En croisant son regard dans le miroir*: Tu es sûre de toi?

Callie: Tu vas me punir?

Arizona: Oui.

Callie: Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire?

Arizona: Je te le dis que si tu me laisses mettre ton gel.

Callie *En plissant les yeux*: C'est de l'arnaque là?

Arizona *En souriant*: On a pas le temps de débattre là dessus Calliope, on est déjà en retard..

La blonde saisit le flacon et en versa une bonne quantité dans le creux de sa main.

Callie: Tu en mets trop !

Arizona: Callie, laisse-moi faire.

Callie: Mets-en moins, c'est de l'effet mouillé !

Arizona: Fais-moi confiance..

La blonde appliqua la texture dans la chevelure de la brune, essayant au mieux de la coiffer.

Callie: C'est bon?

Arizona: Terminé !

Callie *En se regardant dans le miroir*: J'en ai sur le front !

Arizona *En quittant la salle de bain*: Tu as bougé.

Callie saisit la brosse et termina sa coiffure. Dix minutes plus tard, la famille Robbins-Torres était enfin prête à partir.

* * *

Teddy avait invité une dizaine de personnes dont deux nouvelles collègues, l'une travaillant en cardiologie et l'autre en traumatologie. Les deux amoureuses ne les connaissaient pas encore. La plupart des gens invités étaient déjà présents dont Lauren, l'une des nouvelles recrues au Seattle Grace. Celle-ci fixait Arizona depuis son entrée, ce qui n'échappa pas à la brune au sang chaud. Essayant de contrôler ses nerfs, elle fit mine de rien, saluant le reste du groupe. Sofia jouait déjà avec Zola et les autres enfants présents.

* * *

Callie discutait avec son ami Mark, observant sa femme du coin de l'œil qui bavardait avec son amie Teddy. Elle avait entièrement confiance en sa belle blonde. Seulement, le regard insistant de cette femme la perturbait et les dires de Mark encore plus.

Callie: Tu plaisantes? Et tu me le dis seulement maintenant?

Mark: Lexie me l'a dit qu'en arrivant ici ! Apparemment Lauren l'aurait aperçu en pédiatrie il y'a une semaine et elle s'est empressée de dire à Lexie qu'elle trouvait Arizona à son goût.

Callie: C'est quoi ce genre de fille? Elle bave sur les femmes des autres et ne s'en cache absolument pas !

Mark: Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle sache que vous êtes mariées.

Callie: Et bien on va régler cette incertitude tout de suite.

Plus loin dans la pièce, Arizona n'était au courant de rien. Elle discutait avec sa meilleure amie quand elles furent interpellées.

**: Excusez-moi, je me présente Lauren Boswell. Je crois qu'on ne se connait pas encore.

Arizona: En effet, moi c'est Arizona Robbins-Torres, enchantée.

Lauren *En souriant*: Moi aussi. Je..

Lauren n'eut le temps d'ajouter quelque chose qu'elle fut coupée par la latine.

Callie: Et moi c'est Callie Torres.

Lauren *Surprise*: Euh.. d'accord.

Callie: Je ne sais pas si tu as fais attention mais Arizona et moi avons le même nom de famille, nous sommes mariées depuis presque huit ans.

Lauren: Je ne savais pas.

Callie: Maintenant tu le sais, pas vrai?

Arizona: Callie..

Callie: Quoi?

Lauren: Ce n'est rien Arizona, je suppose que Callie sait que je te trouve totalement à mon goût.

Arizona: Quoi?

Callie *En s'énervant*: En effet, et si tu oses lui parler à nouveau, je te brise les os, chaque putain d'os qui te constitue, c'est compris?

Lauren: C'est une menace?

Callie: Plutôt une promesse.

Arizona *En tirant la main de la brune*: Suis-moi.

La blonde entraîna la latine dans une autre pièce, sous le regard d'une Teddy totalement perdue.

* * *

Arizona: C'est quoi cette histoire Calliope?

Callie *En haussant le ton*: Comment ça? Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'il vient de se passer? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin peut-être?

Arizona: Calme-toi bon sang !

Callie: Tu veux que je me calme alors qu'une pouffiasse tourne autour de ma femme? C'est une blague !

Arizona *En chuchotant*: Arrête de crier Calliope, ça n'arrangera pas les choses.

Callie: Tu sais quoi? Je rentre avec Sofia. Toi tu n'as qu'à rester ici avec tes collègues ou peu importe ce qu'ils sont pour toi.

Arizona *En la retenant par le bras*: Callie, Callie, regarde-moi, est-ce que je peux en placer une?

Callie *En soupirant*: Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire? Que tu..

Arizona *En la coupant*: Callie, laisse-moi m'exprimer deux secondes.

Callie: Vas-y, et ensuite je rentre à la maison.

Arizona: Je ne connais pas cette fille, c'est la première fois que je la rencontre et je ne savais pas que je lui plaisais. Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais tu n'as pas le droit de l'être contre moi, je n'ai rien fait.

Callie: Je sais c'est juste que.. ça me fait peur de savoir que cette fille sera autour de toi tous les jours, je ne vais pas pouvoir le supporter.

Arizona *En caressant la joue de la latine*: Calliope.. Tu sais que tu es la seule pour moi..

Callie: Les choses peuvent changer. Regarde mes parents, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ma mère tromperait mon père après dix-huit années de mariage.

Arizona: Je t'arrête tout de suite. Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas ta mère et deuxièmement, si tu envisages notre mariage de cette façon, ça me brise totalement le cœur. Je pensais mériter un peu plus de confiance de ta part.. **Dit-elle en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce**

Callie: Arizona attend.. Mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée, je suis désolé. Je dis n'importe quoi quand je suis en colère, pardonne-moi..

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: On en parlera à la maison, rentrons.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la pièce. Callie récupéra Sofia qui jouait dans la pièce à côté tandis que Teddy se dirigea vers la blonde, choquée par les événements.

Teddy: J'ai raté quelque chose?

Arizona: Ecoute Teddy, nous allons rentrer.

Teddy: Déjà? Mais.. On a même pas encore mangé !

Arizona: Je sais, je suis désolé.

* * *

La famille Robbins-Torres rentra dans le calme dans sa demeure. L'ambiance était glaciale, si glaciale que Sofia ne posa aucune question sur leur départ précipité. A peine rentrée, elle courut dans sa chambre, laissant ses deux mères seules.

La blonde se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café. Callie en profita pour prendre la parole.

Callie: Quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai toujours su que ta beauté nous poserait problème.

Arizona *En souriant brièvement*: N'importe quoi..

Callie: C'est vrai, tu attires tout le monde, les hommes, les femmes, les lesbiennes, les hétéros, tout le monde.

Arizona: Et toi, tu n'attires personne peut-être? Depuis que tu as les cheveux courts, toutes les lesbiennes te tournent autour !

Callie: Sauf que personne d'autre ne m'attire à part toi.

Arizona: Et moi tu crois que.. Sérieusement, tu as l'air si persuadée de mon infidélité à venir, c'est insupportable !

Callie: Non ce n'est pas ça ! Seulement parfois, tu peux franchir certaines limites.

Arizona: J'en étais sûre que cette conversation reviendrait un jour sur le tapis.

Callie: Je n'ai pas la mémoire courte désolé.

Arizona: Calliope ça fait douze ans ! J'ai bu un verre avec une autre fille au début de notre relation, juste un verre ! Je n'ai jamais été infidèle.

Callie: Oui et quand est-ce que c'était? Le lendemain de notre première fois, c'est ça?

Arizona: Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai encore de la rancœur à ce sujet après douze ans.

Callie *En s'énervant*: Tu as été boire un verre avec une fille après avoir baisé avec moi ! Et c'était quoi ton excuse? Parce-que tu lui plaisais et que tu ne savais pas comment réagir c'est ça?

Arizona: J'ai fais une seule erreur en douze ans, l'erreur d'aller boire un verre avec une autre fille à qui je plaisais ! Je n'ai pas couché avec, je ne l'ai pas embrassé, il ne s'est rien passé. En plus, je te l'ai dis le soir même, je ne t'ai jamais rien caché !

Callie: Tu as eu de la chance que je te pardonne.

Arizona: Calliope.. ça fait douze ans..

Callie: Et qui me dit que tu ne craqueras pas à nouveau? Puisque visiblement tu lui plais.

Arizona: Craquer? Pour toi un verre c'est craquer? Tu te moques de moi j'espère? Tu me fais passer pour une infidèle alors que tu as laissé la plus grosse chaudasse de tes infirmières te masser pendant des semaines?

Callie: C'était purement professionnel. C'était après la naissance de Sofia quand je suis tombé dans les escaliers, j'avais de grosses douleurs à l'épaule. Elle venait de faire une formation de kinésithérapie, elle me rendait juste service. De plus, je ne lui plaisais pas, c'était professionnel.

Arizona: Oui, alors toi ce n'est pas grave mais moi quand j'ose discuter avec une femme c'est l'apocalypse.

Callie: Tu lui PLAISAIS à cette femme ! Et tu plais à cette pouffiasse, comment devrais-je réagir?

Arizona: Ce n'est pas la première fois que je plais à une fille en douze ans, et je n'ai jamais rien fait! J'ai toujours été fidèle envers toi et je le serais toute ma vie.

Callie soupira, fatiguée par cette dispute.

Callie: Je vais me coucher je suis épuisée.

Arizona: Maintenant? Il n'est que 14 h 30, et on a même pas mangé.

Callie: Oui, maintenant.

Arizona haussa les sourcils, laissant la mexicaine quitter la pièce. Elle en profita pour cuisiner un repas rapide pour sa famille. Quand Sofia eut terminé de manger, la blonde se dirigea dans la chambre conjugale, espérant y trouver sa femme éveillée. Heureusement pour elle, son vœu fut exhaussé. La latine était assise contre la tête de lit sur son ordinateur portable.

Arizona: Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Callie: Rien, je regarde des vidéos.

Arizona: Des vidéos de quoi?

Callie: De mes parents, Aria et moi quand nous étions petites.

Arizona *En s'allongeant à côté d'elle*: Ça te dérange si je regarde avec toi?

Callie: Bien sûr que non. **Dit-elle en décalant l'ordinateur vers sa femme**

Les images qui défilaient montraient deux jeunes filles bronzées en train de faire de la balançoire.

Arizona: Tu avais quel âge sur cette vidéo?

Callie: J'avais treize ans, et Aria en avait trois. Là c'est mon père, tu le reconnais. **Lui montra t-elle en touchant l'écran** Et c'est ma mère qui filmait.

Arizona: Si je t'avais connu à cette époque, je serais aussitôt tombé amoureuse de toi.

Callie: Oui, et on aurait été les plus jeunes lesbiennes du XXème siècle.

Arizona: J'aurai préféré te connaitre à cette époque, comme ça j'aurais passé 90% de ma vie avec toi, si je meurs à 100 ans.

Callie *En souriant*: T'es mignonne.. **Déclara t-elle en glissant sa main dans les cheveux de sa femme**

Arizona: T'es encore en colère..?

Callie *En évitant la question*: Sur cette vidéo, nous étions heureux. Pourtant, à cette époque, ma mère trompait déjà mon père.

Arizona: Je suis désolé mon amour.. Je suis désolé.. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou**

Callie versa une larme avant de déclarer:

\- Aujourd'hui c'est leur anniversaire de mariage. Trente-et-une années de mensonges.. A sa place, je ne lui aurais jamais pardonné, même après tant d'années.

Arizona *En séchant la larme de la brune avec sa main*: Ecoute-moi, les lèvres que j'embrasse, le corps que je désire tous les jours, les cheveux que je touche et la femme à qui je dis je t'aime plusieurs fois par jour sont les seules choses constantes que je veux pour le reste de ma vie. Tu peux me crier dessus, arrêter de faire la vaisselle, vomir sur mes chaussures neuves, je ne veux personne d'autre que toi dans ma vie.

Callie *En souriant*: Tu m'aimeras encore quand je te mettrais des coups de canne?

Arizona: Je t'aimerais toute ma vie..

La blonde s'approcha sauvagement, retirant l'ordinateur des genoux de la brune avant de s'installer sur les hanches de sa femme pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Arizona *En l'embrassant dans le cou*: Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.. **Murmura t-elle à chaque baiser**

Callie *En lui chuchotant à l'oreille*: Personne..

Arizona *Essoufflée*: Hein?

Callie: Personne n'a le droit de te toucher à part moi, c'est clair?

Arizona: Très clair..

 _Il n'y a rien de plus précieux en ce monde que le sentiment d'exister pour quelqu'un._


End file.
